Tio Edward
by t.darcy
Summary: Após uma tragédia Bella vai morar com seu tio Edward. O clima entre eles vai esquentando, mas será que Edward será capaz de lidar com a culpa por querer sua sobrinha? Ele vai aceitar ou negar o que sente?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Após uma tragédia Bella é obrigada a ir morar com seu tio Edward. O clima entre eles vai esquentando, mas será que Edward será capaz de lidar com a culpa por querer sua sobrinha? Ele vai aceitar ou negar o que sente?

 **Olá! Esta é minha primeira tentativa de escrever. Espero que vocês apreciem.**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

"Tio Edward, você chegará a tempo do jantar e da nossa sessão filme hoje à noite?"

"Claro, princesa. Eu não perderei isso por nada". Ele sorri para mim, beija minha bochecha e vai para o trabalho.

Eu moro com tio Edward desde que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro há quase oito meses atrás. Edward é irmão adotivo da mãe e nós sempre fomos muito próximos. Ele sempre foi meu amigo e alguém que eu sei que posso contar pra sempre.

Enquanto tomo meu café da manhã, penso no que quero fazer nas férias da escola. Estamos no meio do ano e falta apenas seis meses para eu me formar no ensino médio. Tio Edward diz que tenho que aproveitar o tempo que me resta antes das responsabilidades de universidade e emprego caírem sobre mim. Pensando em Edward coloca um sorriso em meu rosto e me sinto ansiosa pela nossa sessão de filme hoje à noite. Isso é algo que temos feito quase todas as noites desde que eu vim morar com ele.

Ultimamente eu sinto que ele tem evitado nossas noites de filme juntos porque cada vez mais ele chega tarde do trabalho e já vai para o quarto. Eu poderia pensar que ele já está cansado de aturar uma menina de 17 anos que ele foi obrigado a levar pra morar com ele divido a circunstancias trágicas. ' _Mas eu sei melhor'_ , eu penso enquanto sorrio maliciosamente.

A questão é que eu sempre tive a maior queda pelo tio Edward. Quando eu era criança, ele era meu príncipe encantado. E quando entrei na adolescência meus hormônios enlouqueciam sempre que estava perto dele. E essas sensações só fazem aumentar, especialmente depois que eu vim morar com ele.

Nós sempre fomos muito próximos e estamos sempre nos tocando e abraçando, mas é tudo inocente. Nada sexual. Ou pelo menos não era até recentemente. Quando vemos um filme, ficamos sempre juntos no sofá ou deitados no chão com almofadas. À medida que o filme passa, nos aproximamos mais e nos abraçamos. E às vezes caímos no sono. Quando acordamos, estamos enrolados juntinhos. E ultimamente eu percebi o tio Edward olhando pra mim de um jeito diferente, intenso. Ele olha para meu corpo, pra minha boca. Eu sei que ele também me quer, que ele está atraído por mim. ' _Oh merda'_ , minha boceta formiga só de pensar no quanto eu o quero dentro de mim.

Mas eu acho que se depender dele tomar a iniciativa, não vai acontecer nunca. O problema é que além de ser meu tio, mesmo que não de sangue, ele é mais velho. Nada absurdo, ele tem 30 anos, mas eu sei que isso também o incomoda. Enfim, eu decidi tomar o assunto em minhas mãos. Ultimamente, tenho usado roupas mais curtas, decotadas, que mostram mais o meu corpo e eu percebo como isso mexe com tio Edward. Especialmente quando vemos filme juntos e eu pressiono meu corpo no dele.

Mas não interprete mal. Eu não sou uma vagabunda. Eu não faço isso sempre e com outros homens. Eu nunca estive com outro homem, nada além de beijos e alguns amassos. Nunca me entreguei a nenhum namoradinho porque sempre fui apaixonada por Edward e quero ser apenas dele.

Então, a tensão entre nós tem se tornado cada vez mais forte e sinto que ele está tentando evitar nossas noites juntos, pra não cair em tentação. Mas hoje ele não me escapa. Irei preparar nosso jantar e depois irei para meu quarto me preparar. Usarei a lingerie que comprei ontem É uma mistura de menina inocente e sensual: um shortinho mínimo e uma camisetinha de alcinha branca, com alguns bordados e quase transparente. Deixarei meus cachos soltos, como ele gosta, e colocarei um filme bem provocante para assistirmos juntos.

-E-E-

São quase sete da noite e o jantar está praticamente pronto quando Edward chega em casa. Estou fazendo lasanha de berinjela, que ele ama.

"Hum, esse cheiro está me deixando com água na boca, menina linda". Ele diz enquanto me abraça por trás. Sorrio e relaxo contra o peito ele. Ele não tem sido tão carinhoso ultimamente, assim eu curto esse momento e me sinto esperançosa para esta noite.

"Você me mima cozinhando meus pratos favoritos", ele diz. Eu me viro e beijo seu rosto.

"Eu só quero cuidar bem de você, como você cuida de mim", eu sorrio pra ele. Ele olha intensamente nos meus olhos e abre a boca pra dizer algo, mas fecha novamente. Ele se afasta e diz que vai tomar banho antes do jantar. Suspirando eu me volto para o fogão e verifico a lasanha.

Edward desce as escadas vestindo pijama, um short e camiseta branca. Eu o informo que ele chegou bem na hora, pois está tudo pronto. O vinho e a lasanha já estão na mesa. No sentamos e conversamos sobre nossos dias enquanto comemos. Quando terminamos, ele me diz que cuidará dos pratos e eu subo pra tomar banho antes de assistirmos nosso filme.

Tomo meu tempo me preparando, visto meu pijama, sem usar sutiã, e passo o perfume que Edward disse que gosta em mim. Sorrindo, desço para a sala. Edward se vira quando percebe minha chegada e me olha com a boca aberta.

"Tudo pronto, tio Edward?". Eu pergunto enquanto passo por ele e procuro o DVD que quero colocar. Curvo meu corpo para alcançar o filme e iniciá-lo. Escuto Edward gemer. Sim, com certeza fiz um espetáculo curvando minha bunda na direção dele. Sorrio internamente.

"Uma amiga me emprestou um filme. Vamos vê-lo hoje". Digo e me sento no chão, esperando por ele. Ele ainda está me olhando sem dizer nada, com cara de dor. "Venha", eu digo.

"Claro". Ele diz e senta ao meu lado, mas mantendo certa distância. _Ok, nada que eu não possa trabalhar ao longo do filme_.

Edward não relaxa completamente ao longo do filme, mas eu vou me aproximando dele, até deitar a cabeça em seu peito, como faço de vez em quando. Ele suspira, mas não faz nenhum movimento. O clima entre o casal do filme vai esquentando e eu esfrego minha mão delicadamente no peito de Edward. Minutos depois, eu passo minha perna por cima da dele, posicionando minha boceta sobre sua coxa. Ele inala bruscamente, mas não me afasta. Suas mãos vem para meus ombros e ele esfrega meus braços, olhando para meu rosto.

"Bella", ele sussurra.

Eu forço meu quadril pra baixo, me esfregando contra ele e desço minha mão para baixo em sua camisa, acariciado sua barriga e umbigo. Nós dois gememos e eu empurro todo meu corpo pra cima dele. Tenho certeza que ele pode sentir meus mamilos endurecidos contra seu peito.

"Bella", ele sussurra novamente.

Eu nivelo nossas cabeças e encosto museu lábios nos dele. Ele está imóvel por alguns poucos segundos. Eu pressiono com mais força e deixo minha língua passar pelos seus lábios inferiores. Ele suspira e sua boca se abre. E, então, eu sinto sua mão em meu pescoço, me puxando pra mais perto dele, enquanto sua boca se move junto com a minha. Eu aproveito e passo minha perna pelo seu tronco e acabo montada nele. Nós dois gememos, sem interromper o beijo e eu posso senti-lo duro debaixo de mim. O beijo se torna ainda mais agressivo, enquanto a outra mão de Edward vai pra minha cintura, me segurando, me forçando pra baixo, para seus quadris.

Sem ar, Edward larga meus lábios e começa a beijar e lamber meu pescoço. Eu levo minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e seguro sua cabeça onde está agora. _Foda-se. Estou tão molhada_.

"Edward". Eu gemo enquanto reviro meus quadris sobre os dele.

"Oh Bella, foda-se". Ele murmura contra meu pescoço.

Sua boca sobre novamente e nos beijamos novamente. Eu desço minha mão para seu peito e vou descendo até a borda de sua camisa. Ele inala forte em minha boca e quando eu roço meus dedos no cós de seu short, Edward congela e imediatamente me afasta para o lado. Eu caio sobre as almofadas. Ele agarra seus próprios cabelos e tem um olhar de choque em seu rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada por ler!**

 **Pretendo fazer ao menos duas atualizações por semana. Não será uma história muito longa. Por volta de 20 capítulos.**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 2

"Oh merda, Bella. Eu não posso. Nós não podemos. É tão errado". Ele se levanta e começa a andar de um lado para outro, sem me olhar nos olhos. Eu levanto em seguida, com a garganta seca de medo. _Ele não pode me afaste agora_! Ao perceber meu movimento ele me olha. Eu estendo a mão na direção dele e ele recua.

"Não, Bella. Isso foi um erro. Eu...Você é tão...". Ele tem um olhar atormentado agora que só confirma o que já sabia: ele me quer, mas se sente culpado por isso. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, ainda dói ouvi-lo dizer que foi um erro. Eu engulo seco e tento não pensar nisso. Sinto que é a hora de deixá-lo saber que isso não foi uma coisa de momento pra mim, não era apenas luxúria.

"Não Edward. Por favor, não fala isso. Eu te quero tanto. Eu sempre quis você. Só você. Eu te amo tanto". Ele me olha como se tentando fazer sentido das minhas palavras. Eu me aproximo dele, sem tocá-lo e continuo.

"Eu sei que você me quer também. Eu vejo como você me olha, às vezes". Estendo a mão e acaricio sua bochecha. Por um momento ele se rende ao meu toque, mas logo se afasta.

"Não. Não. Isso é errado Bella. Não pode ser assim". Ele fala tentando convencer nós dois e volta a caminhar de um lado pro outro na sala. _Ele continua a negar existe entre nós_.

"Você está confundindo as coisas, é natural. Você perdeu seus pais e eu sou a pessoa mais próxima de você. E é por isso que é errado, eu sou seu tio. O que você acha que sente por mim, não é...". Ele geme, puxando seus cabelos.

Eu não o deixo continuar. "Não tente me dizer que eu não sei o que eu sinto, que isso é por causa dos meus pais. Você sabe que não é assim!". Ele continua balançando a cabeça e irritação começa a crescer em meu peito ao vê-lo desmerecer meus sentimentos.

"Não é de agora o que eu sinto por você. Começou muito antes do acidente. Então, não venha me dize que eu estou transferindo minha dor para o que está acontecendo com a gente. Eu sei que você me quer. E...". Ele me interrompe e fale calmamente olhando em meus olhos.

"Não tem nada acontecendo entre nós. Isso foi um erro, independente do que você acha que sente por mim". Ele continua me olhando e sua voz bem como seu olhar tem algo agora que não tinha antes. Uma frieza e determinação apertam meu coração.

"Você diz que eu olho pra você. Ok. Eu sou um homem e você desfila com quase nada na minha frente, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Não significa que eu quero você. Eu olharia para qualquer uma", ele fala e desvia o olhar.

"Não". Eu digo baixinho, em desespero, enquanto meus olhos enchem de lágrimas. "Eu sei que você está dizendo isso por culpa, porque você é meu tio e é mais velho, mas isso não importa. Você não é...nós não temos o mesmo sangue e você não é tão mais velho. Isso não importa. Nós somos...". Ele me corta mais uma vez.

"Não, Bella. Eu sou seu tio e o que eu sinto por você não é nada mais do que isso. O que aconteceu hoje foi porque eu me deixei levar pela tensão acumulada e o clima do filme, mas eu não posso...eu não...eu não quero você". Ele diz me olhando e eu sinto como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. _Ele não me quer_. Eu começo a repensar o que achava que sabia, o que eu pensava que ele sentia por mim. _Ele não me quer. Ele não me quer._

"Você não...". Eu não consigo completar. Eu não consigo olhar mais nos olhos dele. Eu mal sinto meus pés no chão e me apoio na cômoda da sala. Segundos se passam e parecem horas. Quando eu não digo mais nada, ele fala mais uma vez.

"Olha Bella, eu sinto muito se estou te machucar agora e se o que aconteceu hoje te fez mais confusa. Mas você vai superar, você é tão jovem. Ainda vai ter um monte de garotos atrás de você, querendo namorar", ele diz franzindo a testa. "E logo você vai perceber que isso não passou de mal entendido, que você fez uma confusão sobre o que sente". Ele sorri. _Ele sorri?_ _Que merda é essa_?

"Toda menina boba da sua idade se imagina apaixonada por alguém impossível, um professor, o pai da amiga, sei lá. Vai passar e você vai me agradecer por interromper essa tolice quando você encontrar alguém com quem você realmente se importa, alguém como você. E eu...eu também vou encontrar uma mulher...adequada ", ele termina.

Eu olho pra ele e não consigo formular sequer uma palavra para responder. _Jovem. Menina boba. Tolice. Eu olharia para qualquer uma. Ele vai encontrar mulher adequada pra ele_.

Ele se vira e sobe as escadas sem olhar pra trás.

-E-E-

Eu caio no chão, com lágrimas rolando em meu rosto. Cruzo os braços, abraçando a mim mesma, buscando algo que diminua a minha dor. _Eu não posso acreditar que ele disse essas coisas_. Eu me sinto em choque, minha cabeça parece que vai estourar e não consigo pensar claramente. Apenas as palavras continuam na minha cabeça. As palavras dele.

 _Eu não quero você._

 _Você é uma menina boba. Tola_.

 _Ele vai encontrar uma mulher adequada._

As palavras e todos os acontecimentos da noite se repetem na minha cabeça e eu já não sei há quanto tempo estou aqui no chão. Tento firmar minhas pernas e me levantar. Apoiando-me na cômoda eu fico de pé e subo as escadas para meu quarto. Chegando ao segundo andar da casa, onde ficam o meu quarto e o de Edward, eu nem olho para a porta dele.

Entro rapidamente no meu quarto, tranco a porta e me jogo em cima da cama. Eu me sinto tão magoada! É uma dor que parece tomar conta até da minha alma. Agarro meu travesseiro e deixo as lágrimas caírem silenciosamente.

Algum tempo mais tarde, quando eu paro de chorar, outro sentimento ganha força dentro de mim. A raiva. _Como ele pode dizer tudo isso pra mim?_ Mesmo que eu estivesse enganada sobre o que ele sente por mim, o modo como ele me tratou não foi justo.

Ele não respeitou meus sentimentos.

Ele chamou de tolice o que aconteceu entre nós.

Ele me chamou de menina boba.

Ele tentou desacreditar meus sentimentos e culpar o meu _estado frágil_ causado pela morte dos meus pais.

Menina jovem e boba.

Ele me comparou a um monte garotas inconsequente que existem por aí, como se ele não me conhecesse. Como se ele não soubesse tudo o que já passei até hoje, mesmo antes da morte dos meus pais. Tudo aquilo que me fez crescer mais rápido. Ele mesmo me disse isso inúmeras vezes, o quanto se orgulhava de mim.

Meus punhos se apertam ao redor do travesseiro.

E agora ele usa a minha idade pra dizer que eu não sei o que eu quero. A raiva parece que se espalha por todo o meu corpo e eu tenho vontade de gritar e quebrar tudo o que vejo. Eu me sento na cama e respiro fundo tentando em acalmar.

Mesmo que ele não ame como eu o amo, ele não deveria me menosprezar como ele fez. Me tratar como ele tratou. Sinto mágoa e raiva. Não sei qual dos dois sentimentos é mais forte agora. A forma como ele se comportou é algo que eu nunca imaginei que ele faria.

Com a cabeça doendo ainda mais do que antes, eu pego um analgésico na minha bolsa e deito novamente. Penso em como será amanhã e daqui pra frente. Mal consigo pensar em olhar no rosto dele sem sentir a raiva aumentar em meu peito.

 _Eu só quero dormir e esquecer tudo isso_.

Fico rolando na cama por algum tempo até o efeito do medicamente me deixa sonolenta.

-E-E-

Acordo de repente, com o som de algum barulho na casa. Abro os olhos e tenho que fechá-los devido à claridade. Minha cabeça se sente pesada. Imediatamente eu me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Permaneço deitada, ainda com os olhos fechados e fico atenta a quaisquer barulhos na casa. Tento abrir os olhos e me sentar calmamente. Então, ouço o barulho do portão na garagem e de um carro saindo.

Ele saiu para o trabalho.

Olho para o relógio. 07:02.

Ele saiu mais cedo do que normalmente sai. Com certeza que está tentando me evitar. Suspiro e meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. _Eu não vou chorar_! Tento resistir porque eu não quero lembrar, eu não quero sofrer mais. Mas eu não consigo. Eu revivo cada momento: os beijos, o seu toque. Mas também suas palavras cruéis. Eu não sei o que pensar. _Será que me enganei tanto assim pensando que ele também me queria?_

Quando penso em tudo que ele disse, me sinto uma tola que viu apenas o que queria ver. Mas a forma como ele me tocava, me abraçava e como ele se comportou nos últimos meses indicam que ele queria mais. Tantas vezes no café da manhã ou quando ele chegava do trabalho a noite, ele me abraçava de surpresa por trás, me chamava de menina linda ou princesa, e me beijava no canto da boca enquanto me pressionava contra ele. Durante nossas sessões de filme ele me recebia quando eu o abraçava, ele acariciava meus braços e costas. Ficávamos deitados não como tio e sobrinha, mas como um casal de namorados.

Eu simplesmente não consigo colocar chegar a um acordo em minha mete sobre tudo isso.

Fico na cama até o meio da manhã, quando encontro forças pra levantar. Tomo um banho e mal consigo comer uma fruta.

Eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim. Sinto-me sozinha. Não sei o que fazer. Acho que esse seria um bom momento para ter aulas, pois pelo menos eu teria algo para me distrair. Um motivo pra conseguir me levantar e sair de casa.

Sair de casa.

 _Mas eu posso sair de casa_! Tento me convencer.

Posso ir pra qualquer lugar.

Não tenho que ficar olhando para tudo o que me lembra dele.

Penso em Ângela, minha amiga. A única amiga em quem confio, mas lembro que ela está viajando de férias com os pais. Meu coração cai. Seria bom ter alguém pra conversar. Mas não posso ligar e simplesmente atrapalhar as férias dela. Começo a chorar de novo.

É somente no meio da tarde quando consigo me colocar pra fora de casa.

Sem rumo. Sem saber aonde ir.

Acabei no centro da cidade. Poderia ficar sentada em um banco no parque. Ir a algum museu. Cinema. Coisas que eu sempre amei fazer, mas nesse momento não são atividades atrativas pra mim. Decidi sentar no parque e tentar colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Não quero encontrar com Edward. Sei que no momento em que eu olhar pra ele, a minha dor vai se tornará ainda maior.

 _O que ele vai me dizer_?, eu especulo. Se é que ele vai falar comigo. Ele vai continuar me evitando. E eu também não sei que quero vê-lo.

 _O que eu posso falar quando eu o ver?_

Não adianta. Não sei o que fazer.

Desisto de tentar resolver qualquer coisa e olho as pessoas no parque. Pais passeando com os filhos, casais de namorados, grupos de amigos conversando, se divertindo. Eu queria tudo isso agora, mas tenho ninguém agora. Sinto-me tão triste e sozinha sem meus pais, sem minha amiga aqui e agora, também sem _ele_. Começo a chorar de novo.

Decido sair do parque e vou ao cinema para tentar preencher minha tarde. Escolho uma comédia idiota, que nunca assistiria em estado normal.

Quando o filme termina eu dou mais uma volta na cidade, não querendo voltar pra casa. Olho para o relógio. _06:47_. Ele provavelmente estará em casa logo. Não sei se corro pra chegar antes e me esconder ou se espero mais algum tempo na rua. Eu gemo comigo mesma. _É melhor ir de uma vez_.

Abro a porta de casa e percebo que ele ainda não chegou. Alívio toma conta de mim. Eu vou rapidamente para meu quarto e me tranco lá dentro. Tomo banho. Ligo meu MP3 e fico na cama até pegar no sono, tentando não prestar atenção em qualquer barulho dentro de casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pessoal, como os capítulos estão um pouco curtos, eu decidi postar mais vezes por semana. Portanto, as atualizações serão a cada 1 ou 2 dias.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **E comentários são muito bem vindos :)**

 **-E-E-**

 **Capítulo 3**

O dia seguinte começa da mesma maneira que o anterior. Acordo com a cabeça pesada e os olhos inchados de chorar. Pulo o café da manhã e depois do almoço eu saio novamente.

Passeio pelo o shopping. Compro algumas coisas que não preciso, gastando um pouco do dinheiro que herdei dos meus pais. Decido ir ao salão e corto uns bons centímetros do meu cabelo. _Bem, pelo menos uma coisa eu posso controlar_! Agora meus cachos batem no ombro e não mais tão perto da cintura. Saindo do salão eu perambulo pelo centro da cidade, assim como no dia anterior e acabo no parque novamente.

Quando decido ir embora já está tarde. Abro a porta de casa e vejo as luzes acessas. _Ele já chegou_. Meu coração aperta e bate mais rápido.

Tento entrar calmamente e não o vejo ao redor. Suspiro de alivio e me dirijo para a escada. Passo em frente à sala para subir as escadas e o escuto se movimentar. Olho na direção dele. Ele se remexendo no sofá, com as mãos entre a cabeça. Quando percebe minha presença, ele me olha e eu vejo seu rosto abatido. _Parece que não ele também não dormiu bem_.

 _Por que eu ainda me preocupo?_ Pergunto-me com raiva.

Ele se levanta, mas não caminha em minha direção.

"Ei", ele diz.

Eu o encaro em silêncio.

Não querendo falar com ele, me viro e começo a subir para o quarto.

"Bella, espere".

Eu me viro na direção dele, que permanece em silencio, como se pensando no que dizer.

"Onde você estava?"

Silêncio.

"Você não vai falar comigo? Eu cheguei e você não estava aqui. Eu...pra gente jantar", ele pergunta.

Eu franzo a testa, não processando o que ele está falando. _O que? Ele já esqueceu o que houve? Ou pior ainda, não se importa com o quanto me machucou? Ele quer jantar?_

Ele continua falando, quando percebe que eu não vou responder.

"Eu não quero que o que aconteceu ontem atrapalhe o nosso convívio. Eu pensei muito hoje e acho que nós somos maduros o suficiente pra entender que se nós temos que conviver na mesma casa, não podemos deixar o que aconteceu ficar entre a gente ", ele me olha enquanto fala e não reconheço o homem na minha frente. "Viver na mesma casa com um clima ruim, evitando um ao outro não fará bem pra nenhum de nós".

Eu tento processar o que ele diz. Ele quer continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se ele não tivesse me recusado, me humilhado?

O que ele disse sobre morar junto...como se fosse uma obrigação. _Eu sou nada mais que um dever, uma obrigação pra ele!_ Eu aperto meus punhos em torno das sacolas de compra, tentando controlar a raiva e vergonha que sinto agora.

Enquanto estou perdida em meus pensamentos, ele fala novamente, em tom de voz alterado.

"Poxa, Bella! Eu estou tentando fazer o certo aqui. Você poderia agir como uma adulta e lidar com a situação. O que você pretende? Nunca mais falar comigo? Você está agindo como uma criança mimada que..."

Eu o interrompo. Cheguei ao meu limite de ouvi-lo continuar me insultando.

"Pare!", eu grito. "A todo momento você joga minha idade na minha cara, como se fosse um pecado ser jovem. Você me acusou de ser boba, de ser tola, de não conhecer meus próprios sentimentos. E agora me chama de criança mimada. Naquela noite você me comparou a essas adolescentes fúteis que só pensam em...merda. Você me acusou de ser uma idiota frágil que está carente por causa da morte dos pais e confundiu o que sente pelo _tio_ ", eu sorrio, sem nenhuma graça.

"Você me menosprezou, me humilhou e magoou de maneiras que eu não esperava de ninguém, muito mesmo de você, que me conhece a vida toda. Você sabe de todas as coisas que eu passei, como eu tive que amadurecer ainda uma criança. Você sempre disse o quanto me admirava por isso, pela minha força. E então, pra justificar o seu medo, o seu comportamento de merda, você joga esses absurdos na minha cara, como um covarde!"

"E agora você continua fazendo a mesma coisa, passando por cima de mim e do que eu sinto!", eu grito. "Você quer que eu olhe pra você e esqueça tudo o que aconteceu nesta sala, tudo o que você me disse? Você quer que eu esqueça o quanto você me humilhou?", eu pergunto exasperada.

Ele está olhando pra mim, espantado com meu desabafo. "E pra responder a sua pergunta, eu não sei se algum dia eu vou querer falar com você de boa vontade novamente. Mas, como você bem lembrou, você é, infelizmente, obrigado a me aturar na sua casa por enquanto. Então, se eu tiver que falar com você, eu falarei o indispensável apenas. Tentarei ficar fora do seu caminho, assim você não terá que se esforçar pra conviver comigo. E eu não terei a infelicidade de olhar para o rosto de alguém pensei que conhecia, mas, na verdade, acho que não conheço". Eu continuo.

"Se eu cometi algum erro foi pensar que você sentia o mesmo por mim e me jogar pra você. Mas você não me quer, certo? Você disse isso e deixou bem claro. Tudo bem, eu errei. Mas independente de você retornar meus sentimentos ou não, você não tinha o direito de me dizer todas essas coisas, como você disse". Agora as lágrimas descem livremente pelo meu rosto.

"Não, Bella. Não é assim". Edward tenta falar, mas eu não deixo.

"Não, você vai terminar de me ouvir agora". Eu respiro fundo e continuo. "Se você se preocupasse comigo, mesmo que só como um _tio_ -", eu digo a última palavra com desdém, "você não teria me magoado daquele jeito". Ele faz menção de falar novamente, mas eu continuo.

"Uma última coisa. Pode ficar tranquilo porque em menos de dois meses eu terei dezoito anos e receberei a herança dos meus pais. Você não será mais responsável por mim perante a lei e eu não precisarei morar aqui. E pode ter certeza que eu não vou ficar um dia a mais do que o necessário. Não vou empatar a sua vida e nem atrapalhar você na procura de sua _mulher adequada_ ", eu cuspo as palavras e subo as escadas.

"Bella, espera!", Edward grita e sobe as escadas atrás de mim. "Não é assim, eu nunca quis magoar você desse jeito. Você entendeu errado". Enquanto ele fala, eu corro para o quarto e tranco a porta. Edward vem logo atrás e bate na minha porta.

"Bella, abre a porta!".

"Bella!"

"Por favor, Bella. Vamos conversar". Eu fico quieta, sentada ao lado da porta, não respondendo aos apelos dele. Mas ele não vai embora. Meu coração bate furiosamente no meu peito e até agora não sei de onde tirei forças pra dizer tudo aquilo pra ele. Mas me sinto aliviado de ter colocado tudo pra fora.

"Bella, é claro que eu me preocupo com você. Mais do que tudo. Você é minha...você é _família_. Olha, eu posso ter falado algumas coisas de um jeito errado, mas..." ele para de falar por alguns instantes. "Bella, você tem que entender que eu não posso...". ele continua a falar, mas eu não quero ouvir uma repetição das mesmas bobagens que ele falou antes.

Subo na cama, coloco meu fone de ouvido e ligo meu MP3 em volume alto, para não ouvi-lo. Eu não sei em que momento ele desiste, ao ver que não o respondo. Depois de algumas horas eu desligo o aparelho e não ouço nada fora da minha porta.

Como nas noites anteriores, eu choro e o sono não vem facilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **E é sempre bom receber um** _ **feedback**_ **:)**

 **Capítulo 4**

As próximas duas semanas são uma variação do mesmo. Eu acordo depois que Edward já saiu para trabalhar e tento preencher meus dias com qualquer atividade que faça o tempo passar mais rápido, enquanto as aulas não retornam. Eu procuro me trancar em meu quarto antes que ele volte pra casa à noite.

Em alguns dias, quando ele chega e eu já estou no quarto, ele bate na minha porta e chama meu nome, mas eu não respondo. Ele desiste. Quando eu volto pra casa depois dele, ele tenta conversar comigo, mas eu não dou nenhuma chance e corro para meu quarto. Dois dias atrás foi isso o que aconteceu, eu cheguei tarde e ele já estava lá.

 _Eu passei pela sala pra subir ao quarto quando Edward chamou meu nome da cozinha._

" _Bella", ele chamou de novo da porta da cozinha. Eu o encarei e meu peito doeu. Havia mais de dois dias que não via seu rosto. Eu percebo que ele está abatido. Independente de toda a minha mágoa ele ainda é o homem que eu amo._

" _Bella, eu trouxe comida chinesa, eu sei que você gosta". Ele tenta puxar conversa, mas depois vai direto ao ponto. "Eu pensei que a gente poderia conversar, por favor". Ele me olha com expectativa._

 _Meu coração aperta, querendo ceder. Eu finalmente respondo. "Eu já jantei. Vou dormir". Não dando chance para ele responder, eu subo as escadas apressadamente._

Ontem eu não o vi, mas ele bateu em minha porta. Mais uma vez eu não respondi. Essa situação está me deixando desesperada, mas eu não consigo decidir o que e pior: continuar ignorando Edward ou tentar conversar civilmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas eu sei que eu olhar pra ele, falar com ele, não somente a dor no meu peito vai aumentar como a saudade que eu sinto de nossas conversas também irá me dominar. E eu não quero correr este risco, por mais que sinto falta dele.

Nós sempre fomos muito unidos. Eu tenho outros tios por parte da família do meu pai, mas nunca foi o mesmo. Eles nunca foram muito próximos nem mesmo do meu pai. Com Edward eu sempre me senti bem, me senti amada e protegida, desde criança. À medida que fui crescendo isso só aumentou. Ele sempre foi carinhoso comigo e nunca me tratou como alguém frágil ou incapaz. Por isso mesmo é que as atitudes dele desde aquele dia me magoaram tanto.

Hoje passei a tarde toda na biblioteca matando o tempo e pegando alguns materiais para as aulas, que recomeçam na próxima semana. Mais três dias e então eu terei alguma coisa pra me ocupar, pelo menos. E Ângela volta de viagem amanhã à noite. Senti muita falta dela nessas semanas, mas agora já não sei se quero contar tudo o que aconteceu. Ela sabe o que sempre senti por Edward e, embora ela nunca tenha sido contra, acho que ela nunca viu um futuro pra nós dois.

Chegando em casa da biblioteca eu vejo o carro dele na garagem. Respiro fundo e entro. Ao fechar a porta, a alça da minha bolsa se prende na maçaneta enquanto eu caminho, o que me puxa pra trás e me faz bater com as costas na porta e deixar os livros caírem no chão.

"Ai!", eu reclamo ao bater contra a porta.

"Bella?", Edward chama enquanto vem em minha direção. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Você se machucou?", ele pergunta ao me ver abaixada com os livros no chão. Ele se abaixa próximo a mim e coloca as mãos em meus ombros. Eu olho pra ele e por um momento eu me permito apreciar o seu toque.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Sim", eu respondo. "minha bolsa ficou presa na porta e deixei os livros caírem". Eu me afasto de suas mãos e começo a juntar os livros. Edward segue meu exemplo, pegando os livros no chão, enquanto fala novamente.

"Você se machucou? Por que você gritou?" ele pergunta preocupado.

"Não. Eu só esbarrei as costas na maçaneta quando aconteceu. Não foi nada", eu respondo já me levantando e querendo sair dali. Mas Edward segura meu braço suavemente. Sua mão vai para meus cabelos, mais curtos agora.

"Tem certeza que está bem? Quer que olhe suas costas?", assim que ele termina de perguntar, ele se dá conta do que isso implica, pois seu rosto fica pálido de repente. _Eu teria que tirar ou levantar a blusa para você olhar, Edward_ , eu penso.

"Eu quero dizer, eu só quero ter certeza que você não se machucou", ele acrescenta.

"Eu estou bem". Ficamos em silencio por um momento e em seguida ele me pergunta se eu já jantei. Não pensando eu respondo negativamente. Ele sorri ligeiramente e diz que ele está terminando de preparar uma pizza caseira.

"No máximo em uns 20 minutos estará tudo pronto na sala de jantar te esperando", ele afirma e volta para a cozinha, me deixando sem a possibilidade de recusar.

Subo para meu quarto e sinto minhas costas doloridas. _Merda! Terei que tomar um analgésico_. Enquanto entro no banho, eu penso na possibilidade de me trancar no quarto para não ter que descer, mas tenho certeza que Edward vai bater na minha porta neste caso. Resmungo baixinho.

E só de pensar na pizza caseira que Edward faz... _Humm_...eu fico com água na boca porque é foda deliciosa! Ele sabia que eu não iria resistir. O pensamento dele realmente querer que eu jante com ele mexe comigo. Agora que já se passaram vários dias a raiva tinha diminuído, mas eu ainda estava magoada. E eu não sei se eu quero ouvir as desculpas dele novamente. Serão as mesmas. E eu tenho quase certeza que ele tentará se desculpar hoje, caso eu desça, e acabará me incomodando de novo.

Saindo do banho, eu decido arriscar e descer. Na hora de escolher o que vestir, eu fico angustiada. Ele me acusou de usar roupas provocantes pra chamar atenção dele. _Tudo bem, eu admito que era verdade_! E ainda disse que só olhou porque é um homem e, portanto, olharia para qualquer mulher. _Argh!_ _Idiota_! Minha raiva começa a voltar. Decido não deixar nada interferir em como eu quero me vestir, coloco um short jeans que vai até o meio das minhas coxas e uma regata branca simples. Nada indecente. _Certo?_

Quando eu finamente desço, Edward já está sentado e com tudo pronto na mesa. Ele se vira ao me ouvir descer e sorri.

"Eu estava esperando você", ele diz.

Eu não respondo e me sento no meu lugar habitual, sem olhar diretamente pra ele. Ele suspira e começa a nos servir.

"Eu fiz a sua preferida. _Marguerita_ ", ele afirma enquanto coloca uma fatia em meu prato.

"Obrigada". Eu digo e ele sorri novamente.

Começamos a comer e ele se oferece para me servir vinho. Eu sorrio sarcasticamente enquanto respondo. "Eu acho que você esqueceu o quão jovem eu sou. Eu não posso beber". Eu digo, embora ele já tenha me servido bebida em casa antes.

Ele fica imóvel e empalidece ao perceber que eu abordei a questão da minha idade de propósito. Eu não deveria, mas em seguida eu alivio um pouco o mal estar.

"Além disso, eu tomei um analgésico agora mesmo. Não posso misturar com bebida". Ele me olha com a expressão mais suave agora. Depois franze a testa.

"Você disse que não tinha se machucado. Tem certeza que não quer...", ele fala, mas eu o interrompo.

"Não. Eu disse que não foi nada de mais. Só um mau jeito que o remédio já aliviou". Eu digo e me concentro em meu prato.

Ele suspira e responde muito baixinho: "Garota teimosa". Meus lábios de contraem um pouco.

Acabo de comer minha fatia e pego outra. Eu nunca consigo resistir! Ele sorri ao me ver comer com vontade a pizza que ele fez, como sempre faço.

"Humm", eu gemo colocando outro pedaço em minha boca. Viro o rosto e movo a mão para pegar meu copo quando percebo Edward olhando pra mim, pra minha boca. _Oh_!

"Você não vai comer mais, Edward?", eu pergunto enquanto me delicio com minha pizza.

"Han? Eu...sim. Vou comer", ele responde meio desconcertado e tira os olhos de mim. Terminamos de comer em silencio. Quando me levanto da mesa eu o agradeço pelo jantar e pego meu prato pra levar pra cozinha, mas ele me interrompe.

"Bella, espere. Deixa que eu cuido dos pratos, mas antes eu quero falar com você".

Eu suspiro, já sabendo que ele faria isso. "Nós não temos mais nada o que conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Eu acredito que você já fez sua opinião muito clara sobre mim".

"Não. Por favor, me dê um minuto", ele implora. Eu fico quieta, esperando ele continuar.

"É só que...eu quero pedir desculpas pela forma como eu me comportei com você. Você está certa. Eu pensei muito essas semanas sobre o que você me falou, sobre como eu fui injusto com você, te comparando com uma criança mimada", ele geme agarrando seus cabelos. Eu continuo quieta e tento segurar as lágrimas que começa a se formar em meus olhos.

"Eu não sei...eu não sabia como lidar com o que aconteceu e eu não deveria ter atacado você como eu fiz, independente de achar que você ainda vai perceber que...", ele para de falar quando eu aperto meus olhos fechados.

"Droga, Bella! Eu sinto sua falta. Essas semanas sem conversar com você, como fazíamos todos os dias, estão me deixando louco. Por favor, eu quero..." ele para de falar novamente e eu olho pra ele.

"O que você quer, Edward? Hein?", eu pergunto e não dou tempo para ele pensar em responder. "Você quer que eu esqueça tudo e que volte a ser como era antes? Você quer que eu prepare o jantar pra você todas as noites como uma boa mulher e que a gente assista filmes agarradinhos todas as noites como um casal de namorados?". Ele me olha franzindo a testa em confusão.

"Porque é isso o que era, Edward. É assim como eu me sentia. Você pode negar, mas você sabe que era desse jeito. E me desculpe, mas eu não posso voltar pra como era antes".

"Eu sei que a nossa relação é diferente da que você tem com seus outros tios, Bella. Nós temos essa...ligação, eu não sei como chamar. Mas é só isso. A gente não pode confundir com outra coisa". Eu bufo em sua negação.

"Olha, Edward, você continua pensando do mesmo jeito e acho que a gente não vai...". Eu balanço a cabeça, exausta, de repente. "Eu estou cansada. Boa noite". Não espero pela resposta dele e subo para o quarto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada pela leitura e comentários :)**

 **Capítulo 5**

O dia seguinte é sábado, último fim de semana antes do início das aulas, que voltam já na segunda-feira. Edward está em casa e nós continuamos nosso jogo de evitar um ao outro. Ou pelo menos, eu continuo o evitando. Falamos apenas brevemente em alguns momentos, mas sem entrar em discussão sobre nossa situação.

Segunda-feira de manhã finalmente chega e eu estou contente em ter uma atividade para encher meus dias e retomar o convívio com meus colegas. Falei com Ângela por telefone no fim de semana, mas não contei que houve. Mas acho que meu pobre estado de espírito está estampado no meu rosto, pois assim que ela me vê nos corredores do colégio, ela me pergunta qual é o problema.

"Não é nada Ang. Essa é minha cara normal".

"Bella, eu te conheço há muito tempo. E quando nos falamos por telefone esses dias eu já senti que você estava estranha, mais quieta. O que foi? Você sabe que pode falar comigo", ela diz e meu coração aperta.

"É só uma discussão que eu tive com Edward, mas nada sério. Vai passar logo", eu respondo e ela me olha desconfiada, mas deixa passar.

As aulas passam rapidamente. Entre os intervalos das aulas e no intervalo eu escuto meus colegas conversando sobre o que fizeram nas férias.

"E você, Bella?", meu colega Jacob pergunta com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "O que você fez? Viajou pra onde?".

Eu sorrio de volta pra ele. "Eu fiquei aqui mesmo porque meu tio não podia deixar o trabalho pra viajar. Mas fiz várias coisas".

"Oh, Bella, se eu soubesse que você ficaria presa aqui, eu teria te chamado pra viajar para a praia com minha família. Foi muito divertido e assim você não teria que ficar sozinha".

Eu sorrio novamente para Jacob sabendo que ele está sempre ansioso para me agradar. "Obrigada Jacob, mas tive alguns bons momentos nas férias. Não se preocupe". Eu respondo e percebo Ângelo observando nossa troca.

O sinal bate e nós voltamos para sala de aula. O professor de História nos informa sobre o trabalho em grupo que devemos fazer para o semestre e cuja primeira fase deve ser apresentada em breve. Eu, Ângela e Jacob combinamos de trabalhar juntos.

Chego em casa no meio da tarde, cuido das tarefas domésticas e da escola. _Uau, já passou das 18:00_. É bom sentir o tempo passando mais rápido. Começo a preparar o jantar mais cedo, pensando em comer antes que Edward chegue em casa. E assim eu faço, mas percebo que hoje ele chega bem mais tarde do que habitualmente ele faz. Ele chega quase às 22:00. Do meu quarto eu escuto ele entrar em casa e parece que ele vai para a cozinha, mas não se demora. Ele sobre para o quarto e algum tempo depois desce novamente.

Castigando a mim mesma por ficar atenta aos passos dele, desligo meu notebook e vou pra cama.

Na manhã seguinte, após me arrumar para a escola, eu desço e percebo que Edward já saiu para o trabalho. _É, parece que ele está me evitando agora_. Eu noto uma garrafa de Whisky no chão da cozinha. _De novo_. Eu me pergunto se ele tem bebido todos esses dias, pois geralmente ele só bebe nos fins de semana, exceto uma taça de vinho no jantar, às vezes.

O restante da semana se passa da mesma forma. Eu quase não vejo ou falo com Edward. Ele vai para o trabalho antes que eu acorde e volta tarde pra casa. Continuando reparando nos copos ou garrafas de bebida ao longo dos dias. Não posso deixar de ficar preocupada com o homem que amo. Tenho o sentimento de que é por causa de nossa situação desconfortável. Poderia ser algo no trabalho, mas então ele não estaria me evitando tanto assim.

-E-E-

Na sexta-feira à noite eu começo a preparar o jantar e me pergunto se Edward chegará tarde novamente. Isso aconteceu durante toda a semana. Em algumas noites ele comeu o jantar que deixei sobre o fogão, mas outras vezes ele nem sequer tocou.

Como eu já esperava, o relógio marca 22:28 e ele ainda não chegou. _Ele pode ter saído om colegas de trabalho?_ Eu cogito. _Ou com alguma mulher?_ Meu coração aperta. Lembro-me de uma mulher que trabalha na mesma empresa e sobre quem ele já comentou comigo. É uma loira que não perde a oportunidade de convidá-lo pra sair. _Vadia atirada!_ Mas ele me disse uma vez que não está interessado nela. Espero que continue assim.

Eu poderia subir e tentar dormir, mas não estou com sono. _Se você tivesse aceitado sair com a galera da escola, não estaria aqui sozinha!_ Eu me recrimino mentalmente. _Mas eu não gosto de sair pra dançar!_ Eu faço uma careta. Essa não é minha praia. Fico feliz em passar meus dias lendo, assistindo filmes e séries, indo ao teatro ou nadando na piscina aqui de casa.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, não vejo o tempo passar. É depois das onze horas quando Edward entra em casa. Ele entra pela porta segurando seu terno no braço e sem gravata. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça enorme. Ele anda pela sala e para quando percebe minha presença.

"Bella", ele sussurra. Eu o encaro, mas não digo nada. Reparo melhor em sua aparência e percebo que ele bebeu. Mais do que apenas uns _drinks_ de _happy hour._

"Você ainda está aqui", ele diz.

"Você está com fome? Eu cozinhei mais cedo". Eu digo, sem saber o que mais falar.

Ele sorri sem humor e joga seu terno e pasta sobre o sofá. Aproximando-se de mim, ele toca meu rosto delicadamente enquanto permaneço sentada no sofá.

"Obrigada, menina linda. Mas eu não estou com fome". Ele diz e eu sinto o cheiro de álcool.

"O quanto você bebeu, Edward?". Ele solta meu rosto e se afasta.

"Menos do que eu gostaria e mais do que deveria", ele resmunga. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero abraçá-lo e levá-lo para seu quarto, eu sinto raiva por ele começar a beber mais pra fugir da situação desconfortável em que estamos.

"Eu vi as garrafas de bebida na cozinha essa semana. Eu não o que está acontecendo, mas acho que você não deveria beber assim. Se é por–" eu falo, mas ele me interrompe.

"Ah, agora você está preocupada com o quanto eu bebo?". Ele resmunga algo que eu não consigo entender e continua falando. "Não preocupe sua linda cabecinha". Ele vem mais perto de mim novamente, beija o topo da minha cabeça e sobe as escadas sem dizer mais nada.

Eu fico imóvel no sofá, ainda inquieta sobre seu beijo em meu cabelo. Foi o primeiro gesto de carinho dele depois do que aconteceu. Meu coração se enche e tento não me deixar levar novamente e imaginar o que não existe. _Ele não me quer. Não como uma mulher_. Não o suficiente.

Eu subo as escadas tentando escutar qualquer barulho. A porta do quarto dele está fechada e eu ouço o som do chuveiro ligado. Entro no meu quarto e desejo que o sono venha fácil hoje.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá!**

 **Eu quero agradecer a todos que marcaram esta história como Favorita e aos que estão seguindo. E, também, agradeço aos comentários. É uma pena não ser possível responder individualmente aos comentários anônimos, mas saibam que leio todos e aprecio as sugestões :)**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Na manhã seguinte eu desço por volta das nove horas e vejo Edward na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia", eu digo calmamente. Ele se vira ao escutar minha voz.

"Bella. Oi". Ele vira de costas novamente.

"Eu, hum...quero te avisar que alguns colegas virão aqui em casa depois do almoço pra fazermos um trabalho da escola. Tudo bem?". Ele se vira pra mim novamente.

"Claro que sim, Bella. Esta é a sua casa. Você sabe que não precisa me pedir nada. Você pode trazer seus amigos sempre que quiser".

"Ok". Eu me viro para abrir a geladeira. Pego leite e suco e os coloco na bancada.

"Você quer seu omelete como sempre?", ele me pergunta. É estranha essa nossa tentativa de agir normalmente essa manhã.

"Sim. Por favor". Eu digo e começo a preparar algumas torradas.

Com toda a comida na bancada, nos sentamos e começamos a comer. O silencio é desconfortável. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que começar a falar será ainda pior. Suspiro e continuo comendo.

"Como começou o último semestre na escola? Tudo bem?", Edward pergunta, tentando puxar assunto.

"Tudo bem".

Ele suspira, percebendo que não dou uma brecha. "Bella, eu sinto falta de conversar de verdade com você, do nosso companheirismo. Você sempre me falou sobre tudo, sobre as aulas chatas", ele sorri. "Seus colegas. Tudo".

"Edward, eu te disse que não posso agir como antes, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Eu simplesmente não consigo". Eu me sinto triste e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo. "Você quer que a gente converse? Ok. Então me fale porque você anda bebendo mais. Eu te perguntei ontem, quando você chegou em casa bêbado, mas você fugiu pro seu quarto". Ele responde imediatamente.

"Eu falei com você ontem. Eu saí com o pessoal do trabalho e nós bebemos um pouco. Foi só isso".

"Eu não sou idiota Edward. Eu vejo que você bebe aqui em casa, também. Eu sei que o clima aqui não está bom e se for por isso, eu sinto muito. Você não deve beber por causa disso. Logo eu vou ser maior de idade e você não precisará se preocupar comigo".

"Não! Você não entende. Eu não quero que você saia. Esse clima me incomoda. É claro que sim! Tudo o que eu quero é ficar numa boa com você, como a gente sempre foi". Ele se aproxima de mim e me puxa para seus braços. "Minha menina linda". Ele beija meu cabelo e suspira.

Eu não resisto e o abraço também.

"Oh, Edward". Começo a chorar. _Idiota, não chore agora_! Ele me abraça mais apertado e cobre meu cabelo de beijos. Levantando meu rosto em sua direção, ele limpa minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

"Não chore, menina linda, por favor. Eu não quero fazer você chorar". Nos abraçamos de novo. "Eu não quero nunca magoar você. Eu quero que você me perdoe pelas coisas que eu disse. Por favor. Não foi pra te machucar. Eu...Você é tudo pra mim. Eu preciso que você me perdoe. Eu não penso isso de você. É que eu...eu estava confuso e falei sem pensar".

Eu não respondo.

Ele continua. "E é claro que eu quero você morando aqui comigo, você não é nenhum estorvo. Nunca! Não pense desse jeito, por favor". Ele aperta os lábios no meu cabelo. "Ok?".

Eu balanço a cabeça positivamente, mas não consigo dizer nada. Há uma mistura de sentimentos dentro de mim. Eu não esqueci o modo como ele me tratou, mas também não consigo mais ignorá-lo, fingir que não sinto tanto a falta dele.

Ele beija a minha testa. "Perfeito, linda. Você vai almoçar aqui em casa?", ele me pergunta e eu confirmo. "Então, não precisa se preocupar em fazer nada. Eu estou saindo agora pra resolver algumas coisas e trago algo pra gente comer". Ele beija minha bochecha e sai da cozinha.

-E-E-

Depois que eu e Edward almoçamos juntos eu subo para me trocar de roupa e esperar Ângela e Jake. Quando Edward voltou com o almoço, nós conversamos sobre nada sério. Ele apenas comentou um pouco sobre as coisas no trabalho. Edward é gerente financeiro de uma grande empresa do ramo de comunicação e propaganda. É um trabalho exaustivo por vezes, com muita pressão por resultados, mas ele gosta muito.

Agora estou parada em frente ao meu _closet_ , tentando decidir o que vestir. _Está tão calor hoje_! Dia perfeito pra cair na piscina, mas eu teria que ter marcado com o pessoal mais cedo, assim poderíamos nadar depois de adiantar o trabalho. _Fica pra próxima vez_! Decido por um vestido floral de alcinhas, nas cores bege e lilás. Pego meus materiais e desço para a sala de jantar.

Edward me vê entrando na sala e eu sinto seu olhar por todo o meu corpo. Abruptamente ele fala comigo.

"Quais amigos você disse que estão vindo mesmo?"

"Eu não disse quem era. Mas é a Ângela e o Jake. Eles já vieram aqui em casa antes".

"É claro que conheço a Ângela. Mas esse garoto eu não tenho certeza".

"Ele já veio aqui, também. Eu o conheço há muito tempo". Eu digo e somos interrompidos pelo som da campainha.

Eu corro para a porta e através do olho mágico eu vejo Jake sorrindo _. Ele está sempre sorrindo, de bem com vida_. Eu sorrio e abro a porta.

"Oi Jake. Entre".

"Ei Bella. Obrigada", ele diz. Entrando, ele me olha de cima em baixo. "Você está linda, como sempre, aliás". Eu sorrio e o agradeço pelo elogio. Ele me puxa para um abraço apertado e me beija no rosto.

"Vamos pra sala. Ângela deve estar chegando também. Você quer beber alguma coisa". Ele recusa e nós caminhamos para a sala. Passamos por Edward em nosso caminho e eu reparo que ele está de _cara fechada_.

"Jake, esse é meu tio Edward. Acredito que vocês já se viram antes".

"Olá Sr. Edward", Jake diz e se vira pra mim. "Nós já nos vimos sim, quando eu vim aqui fazer outro trabalho, antes das férias".

"Isso mesmo, _Jake_ ". Edward repete o nome dele com desgosto, me deixando de boquiaberta.

"Vamos Jake. Vamos começar enquanto a Ângela não chega".

Poucos minutos após nos sentarmos a campainha toca novamente. Eu me levanto para abrir a porta e Edward já está lá. Ele permite a entrada dela e eu corro para abraçá-la.

"Bella, estarei no meu escritório. Se vocês precisarem de algo é só me chamar. Bom estudo pra vocês", ele diz sorrindo e sai andando. Assim que ele sai, Ângela fala.

"Toda vez que eu vejo o _tio Edward_ pessoalmente eu entendo porque você tem uma queda por ele. Ele é tão gostoso!". Ela ri. Eu dou um tapinha em seu braço, sorrindo também.

"Ângela!", eu a recrimino. "Fale baixo. Jake já chegou".

Entrando na sala, Jake se levanta para abraçar Ângela. Nós sentamos e começamos a discutir o trabalho. Durante as duas ou três horas em que estudamos, Edward passa pela sala umas duas vezes para ir em direção à cozinha, mas não fala conosco. Exceto, para perguntar aos convidados se eles desejam algo para comer ou beber.

Já cansados e com o trabalho adiantado nós decidimos parar de estudar por hoje. Lanchamos na cozinha e Ângela diz que tem que sair, pois tem um encontro do Bem, seu namorado, mais tarde. Ela sai e Jake fica, pois quer conversar comigo. Ele diz que seu aniversário é no meio da próxima semana e haverá uma festa em sua casa no próximo sábado à noite.

"Você tem que ir, Bella. É a minha convidada de honra. Vai ser divertido". Ele tenta me convencer. "O pessoal da escola estará lá. Ângela e Bem, também". Ele sorri e segura minha mão na sua.

Eu suspiro. Sei que Jake está interessado em mim. Ele já deixou isso claro há algum tempo. Já me convidou pra sair algumas vezes e quando tentou ser mais direto em suas intenções, eu o cortei. Nunca quis dar falsas esperanças, pois sempre quis Edward. Não mudei de opinião, as acho que ir à sua festa de aniversário não fará mal algum. E é difícil negar alguma coisa pra Jake quando ele sorri desse jeito, como se fosse ganhar um prêmio com meu _sim_.

Eu sorrio e digo que irei.

"Ok, Jake. Eu irei à sua festa". Ele me puxa para um abraço.

"Obrigada Bella. Estou muito feliz que você aceitou". Ele sorri ainda mais.

"Tudo bem, mas você sabe que festa não é minha praia. Então, não me culpe se eu não ficar muito tempo. Combinado?".

"Claro. Mas eu aposto que você vai se divertir! Eu vou garanto que isso aconteça!".

Nesse momento Edward entra na sala e instintivamente eu solto minha mão da de Jake.

"Vocês já terminaram de estudar Bella?", Edward pergunta, me surpreendendo com seu tom de voz duro. Fico sem fala por alguns instantes e Jake responde por nós.

"Já terminamos por hoje".

"Sim", eu confirmo.

"Bella, eu já vou. A gente se vê na segunda-feira". Jake diz e eu o levo para a porta da frente. Nos despedimos e ele vai embora.

Volto para recolher meus materiais de estudo e Edward ainda está lá. Ele me olha, mas não diz nada. _O que ele quer_? Estou com raiva por ele praticamente expulsar Jake daqui. _Por que ele estaria com raiva_? Não pode ser porque ele viu Jake ser carinhoso comigo. Se ele não me quer, como diz, não tem motivos pra ficar com raiva. _Argh! Por que ele tem que ser tão confuso? Eu não entendo o que ele quer de mim._

Termino de reunir minhas coisas e faço menção de subir quando ele finalmente fala.

"O que esse garoto é pra você?", ele pergunta e me encara. Eu não entendo o que ele quer dizer.

"O que?"

"Vocês...Ele é...", Edward se cala alguns segundos. "O jeito como ele toca você. Ele não manteve as mãos dele longe de você desde que chegou". Ele afirma veementemente.

 _Uau, ele está com ciúmes_? O pensamento me faz querer sorrir, mas mantenho a expressão neutra.

"Jake é um amigo".

"Um amigo. Será que todos os seus amigos tocam em você o tempo todo? Eles te abraçam e beijam do modo como esse garoto fez?"

"Você está exagerando. Jake me abraçou quando chegou e quando foi embora. Não sei por que você está implicando com ele". Eu defendo meu amigo e espero a reação de Edward.

Ele respira fundo antes de falar, tentando não perder a calma. "Ele tocou você o tempo inteiro. Eu vi", ele faz uma pausa. "Eu só acho que...eu não gostei do jeito dele".

"Não gostou do jeito dele? Ele não fez nada de mais. E ele é meu amigo. Ele tem a liberdade de me abraçar quando ele quiser, afinal, eu não devo nada a ninguém". Eu o provoco.

"Ele é seu namoradinho?". Eu olho pra ele, mas não respondo.

"Bella? Eu perguntei se esse garoto é seu namorado." Edward fala novamente, mais irritado.

"O que importa pra você se ele é ou não meu namorado. Você mesmo me disse que eu iria encontrar _alguém como eu_ ", eu lembro amargamente. "Ou você esqueceu tudo o que me disse?". Ele recua como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado.

"Não esqueci. Bella, é só que esse garoto...ele estava praticamente babando em cima de você desde que colocou os pés aqui. Eu não acho que ele é bom o sufi-", eu não deixo ele completar.

"Mas você não tem que achar nada! Você não tem o direito de dizer o que devo fazer ou não. Você não me quis. Tudo bem, eu posso aceitar isso. Mas se eu quiser sair com Jacob ou qualquer um, é da minha conta e de mais ninguém". Eu digo e ando em direção às escadas. Mas Edward segura meu braço, me impedindo de subir.

"Então é isso? Só porque eu disse que não pode acontecer nada entre a gente você sai com qualquer um? Você deixa qualquer um tocar você?", ele pergunta com desdém, me segurando pelos braços. E isso me enfurece.

"É isso que você pensa de mim! Foda-se!", eu grito. "Bem, você não me quis, não quis me tocar, não quis me beijar. Você me recusou. Então, se eu quiser eu vou fazer essas coisas com outro homem que me queira". Ele aperta suas mãos em meus braços e se aproxima seu corpo do meu.

"Escute aqui, esse garoto estúpido não vai tocar em você! Ele não vai chegar perto de você, entendeu?". Eu abro a boca para responder, mas Edward me impede. Ele me puxa ainda mais e empurra rudemente seus lábios nos meus.


	7. Chapter 7

**OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários! :D**

 **Desculpem pelos erros, eu tento o meu melhor, mas sempre acaba passando algum errinho.**

 **Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Atordoada, eu não correspondo ao beijo por alguns segundos, mas logo estou movendo meus lábios nos dele. Eu coloco minhas mãos em sua nuca e ele abraça minha cintura. Ele aprofunda o beijo, nossas línguas se encontram e continuamos assim até que estamos sem ar. Sua mão sobe para meu pescoço e ele encosta sua testa na minha, respirando pesadamente.

Fico com medo de que ele irá me afastar mais uma vez e dizer que foi um erro. Decido não deixar tempo pra ele pensar. Levanto o meu rosto e o inicio outro beijo. Este começa mais suave do que o outro, mas logo estamos ofegando de novo. Sua boca deixa a minha e ele começa a chupar meu pescoço levemente.

"Oh". Eu gemo enquanto ele sobre uma mão da minha cintura para a lateral do meu seio.

"Minha Bella", ele resmunga enquanto beija toda a minha garganta. Nossos corpos estão colados agora e eu me sinto em chamas.

Procuro seus lábios e ele vem de bom grado, sugando meu lábio inferior, o que me faz arquear ainda mais contra seu corpo. Nossas línguas se encontram novamente e eu começo a tocá-lo em todos os lugares que consigo. Seus braços, seu cabelo, suas costas. Tento me policiar para não mover as mãos em muito pra baixo, com medo de despertá-lo deste momento, como aconteceu daquela vez.

A mão de Edward se move para cobrir meu seio esquerdo e eu gemo em sua boca. Ele me acaricia por cima do vestido, deixando meu mamilo duro como pedra. E a conexão é feita com a minha boceta, que já está encharcada.

Nossas bocas se desgrudam e Edward coloca a cabeça em meu pescoço, sem ar.

"Oh Bella, eu te quero tanto", eu sou capaz de escutar mesmo que ele dizendo baixinho contra minha pele. Eu o abraço mais apertado, deixando-o saber que eu escutei, mas não digo nada. Tenho medo de dizer qualquer coisa que irá colocar tudo a perder.

Continuamos assim por alguns minutos, até nossas respirações se acalmarem. Ele levanta a cabeça e percebe meu olhar temeroso. Eu falo antes que ele tenha chance.

"Por favor, Edward, não negue isso de novo", eu faço um gesto entre nós dois. "Eu não vou suportar se você disser que é errado. Que você não me quer", eu digo já começando a chorar.

"Oh, Bella", ele diz e acaricia meu rosto, mas sua voz e seu olhar têm um toque de angústia que não faze nada para diminuir minha apreensão. "Eu tentei. Eu tentei tanto resistir a você. Eu perdi o controle hoje. Eu não vou dizer que eu não quero você, depois do que acabei de fazer. Mas isso não torna certo o que aconteceu". Eu me agarro a ele.

"Não, Edward. Por favor. Não é errado. Por que você diz que é errado?", eu imploro.

"Bella", ele tenta se afastar, mas eu não deixo. Então, ele me puxa com ele para a sala de estar e nós sentamos no sofá. "Bella, independente do que você diga, eu sou se tio. Nós não temos o mesmo sangue, mas eu vi você nascer e se tornar essa garota linda. E eu não posso negar o meu lugar na nossa família. Eu fui adotado, mas eu sempre me senti como um filho de verdade para os meus pais. Eles eram seus avós, Bella. E Renée. Eu amava demais sua mãe, a minha irmã querida. Ela sempre foi a melhor irmã que eu poderia desejar. Ela nunca me tratou de modo diferente por ser adotado e eu sei que ela me amava".

"Eu sei Edward. Eu nunca duvidei disso. Você sempre foi amado por nossa família. Mas é diferente entre a gente. Desde os meus 13 ou 14 anos eu não olho pra você como um tio. A gente sempre teve uma conexão que vai além da família. Você sente isso, certo?", eu pergunto na esperança de que ele reconheça.

"Bella, por favor", eu implora e eu não sei pelo quê. _Pra esquecer_? _Pra desistir dele_? Eu espero para ele continuar. "Eu sinto isso também, mas eu não posso fingir que não tem nada nos impedindo, que seus pais não desaprovariam ou que eu estaria desonrando nossa família".

"Não é desonra, Edward. Os meus pais sempre desejaram a minha felicidade. E a sua também. Eu preciso de você pra ser feliz. Se minha mãe estivesse aqui eu acho que ela entenderia nossos sentimentos. Ela entenderia que eu amo você. Um sentimento assim não pode ser errado", eu confesso meu amor mais uma vez.

"Você sabe que ela sempre foi cabeça aberta. Eu acho que ela iria nos aceitar", eu sorrio, lembrando-me da personalidade dela.

Eu já estou ficando sem argumentos. Se ele persistir em negação, teimoso como ele é, eu não sei o que será de nós.

"Bella, eu não sei. Eu preciso de um tempo pra colocar as coisas em ordem na minha cabeça, por favor". Ele percebe que meu rosto se entristece e completa. "Eu não estou dizendo não. Mas eu preciso estar com a consciência limpa para entrar em qualquer outro tipo de relacionamento com você. Vamos com calma, ok? Você entende o que eu digo?", ele me pergunta.

Relutantemente, eu aceno. "Acho que sim".

"Bom. Eu vou, então. Eu...eu vou terminar de revisar uns documentos no escritório". Ele beija minha testa e sai da sala.

 _Ok. Ele fugiu de novo_. Mas eu sorrio um pouco, pois desta vez foi diferente. Ele assumiu que também me quer. Meu sorriso aumenta. Farei de tudo para acabar com a relutância que ele ainda tem e esse sentimento de culpa que o persegue.

-E-E-

Pouco mais de uma hora depois eu bato na porta do escritório de Edward.

"Entre", escuto sua resposta.

Sorrindo, eu falo. "Eu estava pensando sobre o jantar. Talvez a gente pudesse ir comer em algum lugar". Quando ele não responde logo, eu acrescento. "Ou eu preparo algo aqui em casa mesmo. O que você prefere?"

Ele suspira e responde. "Eu ainda tenho uns relatórios para finalizar. Então, eu prefiro comer em casa. Mas não se prenda por mim, se você quiser sair".

"Não. Tudo bem. Foi só uma sugestão. Eu vou preparar algo e te chamo quando estiver pronto", eu digo em tom leve.

"Obrigada, Bella". Logo me retiro em direção à cozinha e o deixo trabalhar sossegado.

Pego os ingredientes para preparar o prato que escolhi: salmão assado com arroz de brócolis, mais uma saladinha básica. _Edward adora_ esse _prato_. Sorrio porque Edward gosta de praticamente tudo o que eu cozinho.

Eu sempre gostei muito de cozinhar e foi algo que aprendi com minha mãe. _Ela amava cozinhar_. Fazia um prato mais delicioso do que o outro. Edward adorava a culinária dela também. Acho que é por isso que ele gosta da minha. E mais cedo, quando falei que acredito que ela entenderia nosso amor, eu não estava apenas tentando convencer Edward. É a verdade. Minha mãe era muito sensível e uma romântica. Ela poderia ficar com receio no início, mas quando percebesse que não era bobeira de adolescente, ela aceitaria.

Começo a ficar triste ao lembrar-me dela, pois tenho tanta saudade dos meus pais. Só quem já sofreu a perda de alguém muito querido sabe como é difícil continuar vivendo sem eles aqui. Ainda mais pela forma repentina como eu os perdi. Foi acidente de carro. Meu pai estava dirigindo, voltando do teatro pra casa com a minha mãe. Uma caminhonete que vinha na direção oposta invadiu a pista, se chocando com o carro do meu pai, que capotou.

Enxugo as lágrimas do meu rosto e volto minha atenção para os alimentos, tentando me distrair da lembrança triste.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu estou retirando o salmão do forno quando Edward entra na cozinha.

"Ei, linda. O cheiro está divino e meu estômago já está reclamando", ele diz, se aproximando.

"Já está tudo pronto. É só colocar preparar a mesa", eu informo.

"Deixa comigo, então! Afinal, você já fez a parte principal", ele sorri e começa a levar os utensílios para a sala de jantar.

 _Ufa! Mais cedo ele se afastou, mas o clima entre nós está bom._

Eu estava receosa que ele começasse a me evitar. Sorrio aliviada.

Edward retorna e nós levamos os alimentos e bebida para a mesa. Nos sentamos e ele serve nossos pratos.

"Obrigada", eu agradeço quando ele em serve.

"Eu é quem devo agradecer, Bella. Pelo jantar de hoje e por sempre, afinal você me alimenta praticamente todos os dias".

Comemos em relativo silencio, não falando sobre tudo o que aconteceu mais cedo. Edward elegia a comida, me fala sobre o trabalho e comenta que pretende convidar seu amigo e colega de trabalho, Jasper, para vir jantar durante a semana, junto com a noiva dele, Alice. Eles já vieram jantar outras vezes e nós quatro fomos ao teatro uma vez, também. Gosto do casal, pois além de serem bons amigos de Edward, eles nunca me tratarem como alguém inferior por nenhum motivo. Por isso eu digo a Edward que ficarei muito feliz em revê-los.

-E-E-

Depois do jantar eu subo para meu quarto. _Estou louca por um banho! É tão quente nessa época._

Saio do chuveiro e coloco um pijama. Desço para o andar de baixo e vejo Edward na sala, assistindo a um seriado. Eu travo antes de chegar ao sofá. Não sei se me sento perto dele ou se no outro sofá, pois é a primeira vez juntos na sala desde _aquele dia_.

Edward me olha estranhamente e não fala nada. Decido me sentar no sofá junto com ele, mas não muito perto. Cada um está em uma ponta. Voltamos nosso foco para a TV e, de vez em quando, comentamos algo sobre o episódio que passa na TV.

Quando termina, Edward diz que está cansado e vai para o quarto. Eu também me levanto, esperando pra ver se ele irá se aproximar. Eu não me decepciono. Ele se aproxima e beija minha testa, dando boa noite. Antes que ele se afaste eu puxo seu rosto e beijo levemente seus lábios, antes de recuar. Não quero pressioná-lo hoje.

"Boa noite, Edward", eu sussurro.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele diz, saído da sala.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi.**

 **Mais uma vez eu quero agradecer aos comentários e eu fico contente que vocês estão gostando da história!**

 **Os capítulos não são muuuuito longos, mas isso permite que eu atualize diariamente. Ok? Mas tentarei postar mais :)**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Acordo na manhã seguinte com um ânimo muito melhor do que o das últimas semanas. Sorrindo, logo me levanto querendo descer para o café da manhã. Verifico o relógio. 10:02.

 _Wow. Dormi demais_. Acho que recuperei um pouco do sono perdido.

Quando eu finalmente entro na cozinho não há sinal de Edward. Ele pode estar no escritório ou no quarto. Ou no quintal. Mesmo ansiosa para vê-lo, eu decido tomar café da manhã antes de procurá-lo.

Mas enquanto eu estou comendo ele entra na cozinha.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca", ela brinca comigo e chega para me abraçar. Eu aproveito o contato alegremente.

"Oi".

Ele se sente em minha frente, na bancada. Ele me olha, enquanto como em silencio. _Estranho. Ele está sério agora_.

Termino de comer e me levanto da baqueta.

Então, Edward fala.

"Você vai ficar em casa hoje?".

"Hum, acho que sim. Não tenho nada programado ainda", eu respondo.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio enquanto eu lavo meu prato.

"Eu estava pensando. Se você quiser a gente pode ir ao teatro esta noite. Já faz um tempinho que não vamos". Um sorriso se abre em meu rosto com seu convite.

"Ótimo! Eu vou adorar! Você já escolheu qual espetáculo vamos assistir?".

"Ainda não. Pensei que a gente podia pesquisar juntos na internet e, então, já compramos os ingressos _on-line_. O que acha?", ele pergunta.

"Perfeito!", eu respondo entusiasmada. Ele acabou de despachar o meu medo dele se afastar de novo. Imediatamente nos vamos ao escritório dele para fazer nossa pesquisa.

-E-E-

Passamos o restante da manhã e a tarde tranquilamente. Eu me concentrei nas atividades da escola, devidas para a próxima semana. Edward cuidou de algumas tarefas no quintal e depois saiu para _resolver algumas coisas_ , como ele mesmo me informou.

No finalzinho da tarde eu começo a me preparar para esta noite. Quero estar linda para Edward. Depois de muita indecisão, opto por um vestido azul, sem mangas e com detalhes em renda. Não é muito decotado, apenas o suficiente para deixar um gostinho de quero mais. E o comprimento é acima dos joelhos. _Acho que ele vai gostar_.

Quando eu desço Edward já está pronto, esperando na sala. Ele me olha e eu aproveito para olhá-lo também. Ele veste uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa cinza que se ajusta perfeitamente ao seu peitoral.

"Você está maravilhosa, Bella. Eu gosto dessa cor em você", ele revela e meu rosto quase se parte ao abrir um grande sorriso.

"Obrigada, Edward". Ele se aproxima de mim e pega minha mão.

"Vamos? Eu não quero que a gente se atrase". Eu concordo com a cabeça e nós saímos.

Nós chegamos ao teatro bem a tempo do início da peça. É uma comédia muito divertida. _É bom voltar ao sorrir assim, ao lado de Edward_ , eu medito. Mais de duas horas depois nós deixamos o local e Edward diz que está com fome. Ele pergunta se eu quero comer em algum lugar.

 _Nossa_ , sinto tudo se remexer no meu interior. Teatro e agora jantar. Não posso deixar de ficar surpresa com o comportamento de Edward porque eu esperava que ele me afastasse um pouco. Mas aqui estamos nós, saindo juntos. Aproveitando a noite.

Eu digo que estou com fome e nós optamos por um restaurante italiano que Edward sugere.

"Jasper me disse que a comida é incrível", ele me informa. "E o ambiente também".

"Claro. Parece perfeito".

-E-E-

O restaurante realmente é ótimo. O risoto de cogumelos que escolhi estava divino. Nós rejeitamos a sobremesa, já satisfeitos e estamos no carro de Edward, voltando para casa depois de uma noite muito agradável. Nada aconteceu entre nós até agora, hoje. Ao menos nada romântico. Edward segurou minha mão em alguns momentos e alguns leves toques enquanto caminhávamos.

Eu quero mais. Estou ansiosa por mais. Quero beijá-lo, mas gostaria que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Afinal, ele disse que não quer apressar nada, que ele precisava de tempo. Mas eu não quero tempo algum. Na verdade, eu já esperei tempo demais por ele.

Perdida em meus pensamentos não percebo que já estamos chegando. Edward estaciona o carro e antes que ele saia, eu falo.

"Obrigada por esta noite. Eu adorei tudo. A peça. O jantar. E ter você comigo foi o melhor de tudo".

"Você não tem que agradecer, linda. Eu agradeço por você aceitar meu convite". Ele pega minha mão e leva aos seus lábios, beijando-a.

Entramos em casa e eu não que termine assim. Eu preciso de mais. Estou em sua frente e avanço rapidamente para abraçá-lo forte. Isso o pega de surpresa, mas retribui. Instantes depois eu fico na ponta dos pés e levo meus lábios aos dele suavemente. Ele devolve o beijo, me pegando pela cintura. Meus pés deixam de tocar o chão. Ele nos vira e me empurra contra a parede, sem interromper o beijo, que começa a ficar intenso.

Minhas mãos sobem para a nuca e depois o cabelo. _Eu amo esse cabelo_. Eu massageio e puxo um pouco, o que faz Edward gemer em minha boca e pressionar seu corpo contra o meu. _Oh, eu posso senti-lo duro contra minha barriga_. Fico ainda mais excitada e quero enrolar minhas pernas em torno dele. Mas ele interrompe o beijo.

"Oh, Bella", ele diz, ofegante, encostando sua testa na minha. Eu me revezo entre acariciar seu cabelo, costas e braços, aproveitando o máximo que consigo, com medo dele se afastar. Logo ele levanta a cabeça e começa a se afastar.

"Edward. Por favor", eu suplico, não querendo deixá-lo ir. "Beije-me".

Ele franze a testa. "Bella, eu disse que quero levar as coisas devagar. Ainda tem algo na minha cabeça, martelando que isso é errado. Não vai embora de um dia pro outro". Ele respira pesadamente. "Eu sei que eu te ataquei ontem. Eu estava...fora de mim. Eu estou tentando me permitir sentir isso entre nós sem culpa, mas não é fácil. E resistir à você, quando você me provoca, me beija...é quase impossível". Eu sorrio com sua declaração.

"Eu preciso tocar em você, sentir você. Eu só quero te beijar, Edward, por favor", eu tento falar sedutoramente e me inclino meu rosto para o dele. Nos beijamos novamente e eu não sei como, mas fica cada vez melhor. Depois de algum tempo nos separamos e Edward se afasta.

"Pronto, sua danadinha. É suficiente por hoje", ele diz com falsa seriedade. Dou uma risada e beijo sua bochecha.

"Obrigada pela noite perfeita". Dou um _selinho_ na boca dele e subo para meu quarto me sentindo a garota mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _O corpo dele me pressiona contra as almofadas no chão, sua boca me devorando. Parte de nossas roupas já foi descartada e eu sinto nossos sexos se esfregarem, separados apenas pela minha calcinha e seu short. Ele belisca meu mamilo duramente e eu estou prestes a explodir. Ele deixa meus lábios e movimenta sua cabeça para tomar meu outro seio em sua boca. Eu geme alto e-_

 _BIP BIP BIP_

 _Que merda é essa?_

BIP BIP BIP

Oh, não! Eu abro os olhos e quero morrer. Era um sonho. Um maldito sonho interrompido pelo meu despertador. _ARGH! Segunda-feira. Aula. Não posso voltar para meu sonho?_

Arrasto-me pra fora da cama, mal humorada pela interrupção e entro no chuveiro. Quando desço para tomar café, confirmo que Edward já saiu, mas ele deixou o café da manhã preparado pra mim. Este gesto muda meu humor e eu sorrio. Olho em volta e não vejo nenhum vestígio de garrafas de bebida. Nada. _Bom_. Espero realmente que aqueles dias tenham sido uma exceção.

Segunda, terça e quarta passam rapidamente. Eu não tenho muita oportunidade de conversar com Edward porque ele está tendo uma semana complicada no trabalho. Nós só jantamos juntos um dia, pois nos demais ele chegou tarde em casa. Mas não sinto que ele está fugindo de mim porque ele me liga ao longo do dia e eu o vejo trabalhando muito, também no escritório em casa.

Na quarta-feira ele chega em casa pouco antes das dez horas da noite, nós conversamos um pouco, enquanto ele faz um lanche na cozinha.

"Oh, desculpe, eu me esqueci de te avisar que eu já marquei com Jasper. Ele e Alice vêm jantar aqui amanhã. Era pra ter te falado ontem, mas com o ritmo de trabalho dessa semana eu acabei esquecendo. Tem algum problema? Você prefere que eu remarque?", ele pergunta.

"Não, Edward. Tudo bem. Posso preparar o jantar sem problemas. Qual o horário que eles vêm?"

"A semana de Jasper também está agitada. Nós combinamos às 20:30. Eu devo chegar um pouco antes".

"Perfeito, então", eu digo sorrindo. Eu o observo enquanto ele termina de comer. O vi tão pouco esses dias e nós tivemos chance nem de dar um beijinho. Eu não quis forçar uma situação nesse período de estresse no trabalho porque não quero colocar mais pressão sobre ele. Mas está difícil me segurar hoje. Eu quero tocá-lo.

"Vamos ver TV um pouquinho?", eu sugiro corajosamente. "Nós não passamos nenhum tempinho juntos essa semana", eu acrescento na esperança de convencê-lo. Ele me olha atentamente por alguns instantes e concorda com a cabeça.

Sentamos no sofá e eu ligo a TV em um seriado qualquer. Tento resistir a tocá-lo, mas quando olho pra ele, vejo seus olhos diretamente nos meus. O clima muda de repete.

"Edward, eu-", eu sou interrompido por seus lábios, que se chocam contra os meus.

Com uma mão em meu braço e outra na minha nuca, ele me beija calorosamente. Minhas mãos estão tateando seu peito definido. Flashes do meu sonho passam por minha cabeça e faz meu corpo despertar ainda mais. _Eu o quero. Quero que ele me toque em todos os lugares e eu quero tocá-lo também_.

Ele me puxa mais próximo de seu corpo, nossos peitos se tocando e eu envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço, sem interromper o beijo.

Corajosamente eu passo uma perna sobre o corpo dele e acabo montada em seu colo. O movimento o desperta e ele finaliza o beijo. Não dando tempo pra ele reagir e me empurrar, eu colo meus lábios em seu pescoço e chupo a sua pele, sua garganta. Ele geme profundamente e ele empurra os quadris pra cima, instintivamente, contra os meus. Eu faço o mesmo.

"Humm. Oh Bella. Nós-", eu o corto, forçando meus lábios nos dele. Suas mãos agarram minha cintura e nós aumentamos o movimento dos quadris. Estou a ponto de explodir, mas quero mais. Eu o solto por um momento e tento tirar minha blusa, mas isso desperta Edward e ele me impede.

"Pare, Bella", ele diz ainda sem fôlego. "Não vai acontecer. Deixe sua blusa". Ele está carrancudo agora. Eu continuo em seu colo.

Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, o pressionando assim. Eu tento não ficar chateada com a recusa dele. Não é como se eu esperasse ter sexo hoje com ele hoje. Eu só queria senti-lo me tocando um pouco mais. Tento me manter calma para responder

"Edward, eu só quero te sentir um pouco mais. Sentir você me tocar. Não tem que acontecer nada de mais. Por favor", eu estou implorando agora. Ele me olha, como se em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Eu aproveito a indecisão e rapidamente puxo minha blusa sobre a cabeça, revelando meu sutiã roxo, de renda. Ele parece espantado com meu movimento, mas seus olham logo se voltam para meus seios.

"Bella", ele sussurra. Suas mãos logo sobem pela minha cintura, se aproximando dos seios. Eu arqueio contra ele, me oferecendo. Ele não resiste e enterra o rosto em meu cabelo enquanto sua mão cobrem meus seios. Ele massageia-os levemente, roçando os polegares sobre os mamilos.

"Hum". Eu solto um gemido e começo a me esfregar contra seu pau mais uma vez. Ele beija minha garganta e depois minha boca. _Eu estou pegando fogo_.

Os sons e gemidos dele me excitam ainda mais. Ele está apertando mais forte meus seios e eu levo minhas mãos pra trás e solto meu sutiã. Eu tento puxar o item indesejado pra longe do meu corpo e Edward percebe, parando o beijo e retirando suas mãos de mim. Ele olha para meus seios nus e suas mãos voltam a me tocar imediatamente.

"Oh, Bella. Minha menina linda". Ele beija minha boca por um momento antes que seus lábios descem para meu seio, lambendo e chupando.

"Tão linda. Tão suave", ele fala repetidamente sem se afastar.

"Oh, Edward. Sua boca em mim...É tão bom!"

Ele reveza sua atenção entre os seios e eu me remexo descontroladamente em seu colo. _É tão bom! Eu nunca me senti assim_.

Eu abro os botões da camisa dele, querendo mais contato. Sua boca encontra a minha e eu encosto meu peito no dele. É muito sentir meus seios roçarem seu peito duro. _Muito bom!_ "Hum".

As mãos de Edward vão para minhas coxas, expostas pelo short curto. Ele me aperta e eu estou a ponto de gozar. Eu interrompo o beijo em busca de ar.

"Você é tão linda!", ele diz antes de sugar meus mamilos.

"Oh Edward! Oh! É tão bom! Eu-", eu não consigo terminar porque eu gozo, repentinamente. "Foda-se. Oh, Edward!".

Quando retomo os sentidos, sinto meu corpo mole em seu colo e ele não está mais beijando qualquer parte do meu corpo. Ele está de olhos fechados. Imóvel. _Seu pau muito duro debaixo de mim_.

Eu toco seu rosto e ele abre os olhos, mas eu não gosto do que vejo lá. _Culpa_ , eu acho. É um sentimento que ele carrega há muito tempo e, por causa do nosso envolvimento, está aflorado neste momento.

"Edward", eu chamo suavemente e sorrio pra ele. Não quero deixá-lo se sentir culpado por nada. "Isso foi...incrível!".

Mas ele permanece em silêncio e me tira de seu colo, me entregando minha blusa do chão. Contrariada, eu visto a roupa. Ele está de pé, próximo ao sofá e eu levanto para fazê-lo me olhar.

"Ei. Pare", eu digo carinhosamente. "seja lá o que você está pensando, pare. Não aconteceu nada errado aqui. Eu nunca me senti melhor do esta noite. Foi maravilhoso sentir o seu toque.".

Ele me olha e sua expressão suaviza. "Eu gostei de tocar você, também, Bella. Mas eu pedi que você entendesse o que estou passando. Pra não apressar nada, mas você...você fica me tentando, é difícil resistir. Eu estava a ponto de-", ele para subitamente.

"A ponto de quê, Edward?" ele não responde e fecha os olhos.

"Eu queria...Argh! Não importa, Bella. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu disse à você". Agora eu começo a ficar irritada.

"Não pode fazer o que? Foi você que me beijou primeiro, hoje, Edward. E meus nervos estão me matando de nunca saber como você vai reagir quando a gente se beija, quando eu te toco. Como você acha que eu me sinto se toda vez que nós nos tocamos, você enlouquece logo depois?".

Eu o encaro, mas ele não responde. Acho que posso ver um pouco de arrependimento em sua expressão, mas ele permanece calado.

"Até 15 minutos atrás esta noite foi incrível pra mim. Obrigada por manchá-la com sua culpa e medo", eu cuspo as palavras e saio da sala.

Desta vez ele não vem atrás de mim. Não há batidas na minha porta.

-E-E-

Eu acordo antes do meu despertador no dia seguinte. Aliás, eu não dormi muito bem, me revirando na cama boa parte da noite. Quando saio do banho escuto o carro de Edward deixar a garagem. _Já foi_.

O dia na escola passa lentamente e eu estou distraída, pensando no que aconteceu ontem e em como isso tornará o clima desconfortável hoje à noite, justamente quando Jasper e sua namorada vêm pra jantar.

"Hump!", eu gemo frustrada.

Não sei se tenho o direito de ficar chateada com Edward sobre ontem. Eu sei que pressionei quando ele me pediu para não fazer. Mas por outro lado, foi ele quem iniciou as coisas ontem, assim como no dia em que Jacob foi lá em casa. Ele não pode fazer isso e me culpar depois, quando eu quero mais.

 _Estou frustrada. É isso_!

A última aula finalmente chaga e me sento junto com Jacob e Ângela, para discutirmos nosso projeto de História.

"Então, meninas, estou contando com vocês no sábado. Não se esqueçam!", ele nos lembra sobre sua festa de aniversário que está chegando.

"Eu já falei com Ben e nós iremos", Ângela confirma. "Se você quiser carona, Bella, me avise. Nós vamos com o carro do pai de Ben".

"Hum, eu ainda não sei Ângela, mas eu aviso se precisar da carona. Obrigada".

"Poxa, Bella, não me diga que você não vai. Você me prometeu", Jake diz, me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro pidão. Eu sorrio pra ele.

"Eu disse que iria e vou, Jacob. Só não sei se precisarei de carona. Isso é tudo. Então, pode para de fazer essa cara. Ok?".

Ele abre um sorriso enorme e nós continuamos a discutir o projeto.

-E-E-

No início da noite eu começo a preparar o jantar. Como Edward não entrou e contato ao longo do dia, acredito que o jantar continua de pé. Opto por algo simples, salada _caesar_ e uma massa, pois sei que Jasper gosta. Vinho para acompanhar e a sobremesa será Cheesecake de chocolate com calda de morango. Pouco antes das oito da noite está tudo encaminhado e eu subo para me arrumar. Depois só precisarei finalizar os pratos.

De banho tomado, eu uso um vestido nas cores branco, cinza e vermelho, com desenhos de formas geométricas. Sem mangas, com decote redondo moderado. O vestido é jovial e bonito, mas passa uma impressão de...eu não sei. Certa s _eriedade?_ Estou preocupada com a opinião de nossos convidados, mesmo que eu já os conheça.

Olhando-me no espelho, sinto minhas entranhas apertarem. Se durante o dia eu consegui manter a ansiedade controlada, agora eu estou começando a ceder.

Desço para a cozinha e estou verificando a sobremesa quando escuto a porta da frente abrir. _Ele chegou_. Alguns minutos se passam antes que ele entre na cozinha. Eu continuo atenta às minhas tarefas, sem olhar pra ele.

"Ei", ele diz. Eu me viro apenas por um instante, para vê-lo, e volto para a sobremesa.

"Oi", eu respondo.

Estamos em silêncio, mas ele ainda está na cozinha. Depois de colocar a sobremesa na geladeira, eu me viro e vejo Edward me encarando intensamente. Eu paro de andar, esperando que ele diga algo, mas ele não.

"Eles já devem estar chegando, certo?", eu pergunto e ele confirma com a cabeça, mas não fala. Frustrada, eu tento sair de lá, mas sua voz me impede quando chego à porta.

"Escuta, Bella. Eu sei que temos que falar sobre ontem, mas não temos tempo antes de Jasper chegar. Falaremos depois. Ok?". Eu balanço a cabeça e o deixo sozinho.

Vinte minutos depois a campainha toca e Edward recepciona o casal. Estou logo atrás dele.

"Bellaaaaa!", grita Alice. _Ok. Eu havia me esquecido sobre a energia de Alice_.

Ela me abraça apertado. Olhando para minha roupa, ela elogia. "Você está linda! Está se tornando uma mulher. Uma mulher linda! Não é mesmo, Jasper?". Eu coro diante de seus elogios.

"Olá Bella! Minha namorada tem toda razão. Você está cada dia mais bonita. Já vi que meu amigo aqui terá muito trabalho com você", ele diz e Edward engasga alto. Eu fico em choque.

Apressadamente, ele continua. "Eu quero dizer que linda desse jeito, vai chover pretendentes para você. E seu tio terá trabalho para espantá-los".

Eu fico pensando se ele sabe de algo. _Será que Edward contou_? Eu achava que ele não falaria com ninguém, mas depois de ouvir Jasper, eu não sei.

Alice começa a falar sobre a loja de roupas que ele possui e logo a tensão no clima vai embora. Os homens vão para a sala enquanto Alice me ajuda a colocar a mesa. Nós conversamos sobre várias coisas e eu me sinto à vontade em sua companhia. Ela me pergunta sobre rapazes e eu desconverso, tentando não deixar transparecer nada sobre Edward.

Durante o jantar, Jasper e Alice elogiam minha comida e eu fio contente que eles gostaram.

"Edward, meu amigo, eu não sei como você se mantém em forma tendo Bella cozinhando pra você todos os dias. Acho até que seu morasse mais perto, viria quase todos os dia para jantar", Jasper brinca. "Porque se eu depender da minha linda Alice aqui...", ele bufa. E Alice bate em seu braço.

"Jasper! Quando começamos a namorar você estava ciente dos meus fracos dotes culinários. Mas você sabe que eu tenho outros dotes incríveis para compensar". Todos na mesa riem.

"Ah, Jasper, eu sei muito bem o quão sortudo eu sou em ter Bella", Edward diz e me olha de modo intenso. _Acho que ele não está se referindo apenas aos meus dotes culinários_. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir pra ele.

A sobremesa também faz bastante sucesso e eles prometem voltar logo. Antes de sair, Alice me faz prometer ir à sua boutique.

"Bella, eu tenho algumas peças que ficariam perfeitas em você. Aqui, pegue meu cartão. Pode ir quando quiser, mas se preferir ligar antes a gente pode combinar de dar um passeio também". Ela é tão gentil. Eu realmente gosto muito dela.

"Eu vou sim, Alice. Pode apostar. Estou querendo mesmo dar uma renovada no guarda-roupa", eu digo. O casal se despede e vai embora. Edward e eu estamos sozinhos agora.

"Hum, eu vou terminar de limpar a mesa", eu digo, sentindo a estranheza no clima entre nós.

"Eu te ajudo", ele responde.

Nós recolhemos tudo da sala de jantar e levamos para a cozinha. Nós dividimos a limpeza, fazendo apenas alguns comentários sobre a noite agradável com Jasper e Alice. Menos de uma hora depois, Edward me puxa para a sala de estar.

 _É hora de falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá pessoal!**

 **Aí está mais uma atualização. Eu acho que este capítulo é muito bom pra entender o receio do** _ **tio**_ **Edward em se envolver com Bella.**

E eu quero a opinião de vocês: **O que acham de alguns capítulos sob o ponto de vista do Edward?** A princípio eu pensei em escrever tudo BPOV, mas quero saber a opinião de vocês.

OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

 **Capítulo 10**

Uma vez que estamos acomodados no sofá, Edward respira fundo e começa a falar.

"Eu pensei muito e não apenas sobre ontem, mas tudo o que vem acontecendo entre a gente, Bella", ele diz e meu coração gela pela forma como ela fala. Mas eu espero ele continuar.

"Eu já te disse que eu gosto de você, mais do que eu deveria, mais do que apenas como minha sobrinha. E eu pedi para você entender minha posição e a minha necessidade de levar as coisas devagar porque eu ainda sinto que estou me aproveitando de você e traindo a confiança da minha família. Mesmo que eles não estejam mais aqui". Ele diz a última parte em um leve sussurro. Eu sei que ele também sente muita falta dos seus pais, meus avós, e da minha mãe.

"Eu também pensei no que você me disse, que eu iniciei as coisas algumas vezes. Você está certa. Ás vezes é muito difícil resistir a você", meu coração palpita com sua declaração. "Eu preciso que você entenda que quando eu recuo, eu não quero magoar você, mas eu não posso deixar as coisas irem mais longe, Bella". Eu abro a boca para reclamar, mas ele me pede para deixá-lo terminar.

"Você não entende Bella. Tem muito mais envolvido do que apenas a minha culpa quanto à nossa família, como você sempre aponta na minha cara. Eu não acho que você já pensou nas consequências que nosso envolvimento pode trazer".

"Mas isso não é da conta de ninguém, Edward!", eu argumento. "Só da gente".

"Não é tão simples assim, Bella. Eu desejo que fosse", ele ri, sem humor. "Será que você já parou pra pensar no que pode acontecer se as pessoas descobrem que eu estou envolvido romanticamente com a minha sobrinha menor de idade, enquanto ainda sou o seu responsável legal?", ele atira a questão e eu fico sem reação.

"Ou em como isso pode prejudicar e muito a minha reputação no trabalho? Como você acha que meus colegas vão olhar pra mim? E o meu chefe? Eu não sou ingênuo de pensar que nossa relação não vai afetar meu emprego. E é ainda pior, Bella. A maioria das pessoas que nos conhecem, pra não dizer todo mundo, não vai aceitar. Eles vão dizer que eu me aproveitei de você, que eu abusei da sua confiança e da minha posição". Ele diz, tristemente. "E eu não sei se eles estarão errados", ele sussurra baixinho, mas eu escuto a última parte, também.

Minha mente está cheia, tentando processar todo o que ele disse. Mas eu preciso corrigi-lo sobre o que ele disse agora. "Edward, antes de tudo, por favor, nunca pense que você está tirando proveito de mim. É claro que não! Eu te amo, eu sempre amei você. E eu sei o que eu quero!", eu digo com convicção.

"Você ainda é jovem, Bella. E se daqui a alguns anos você se apaixonar por outra pessoa? Coo vai ser? Tudo isso será em vão. Além do mais, nós estamos em lugares diferentes em nossas vidas. Eu estou mais do que pronto pra ter a minha família, meus filhos. Você sabe que eu quero ter uma família grande". _Eu sei_ , penso. "E você vai começar a faculdade, depois terá sua carreira e vai demorar a querer as coisas que eu quero agora".

"Eu não vou Edward. Eu sei que você acha que eu não sei o que eu quero, mas você é tudo o que eu sempre quis. E tudo que eu sempre vou querer. Por favor, não duvide disso. Eu não quero ninguém mais e eu quero uma família com você". Eu respiro, antes de continuar. "Você está certo, eu vou começar a faculdade agora e estou nova para ter um filho, mas não precisa demorar tanto. Eu só quero construir uma família com você".

Ele fica em silêncio e eu continuo.

"E sobre as outras coisas que você falou, você está certo Edward", eu me sinto envergonhada por não ter pensado nisso. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso, em como o nosso envolvimento pode afetar o seu trabalho já que você é meu responsável legal. Quer dizer, como meu responsável eu pensei sim, mas não me preocupei muito porque logo eu serei maior de idade e aí esse problema deixa de existir".

"Não exatamente, Bella. Mesmo quando você for maior de idade, as pessoas vão especular sobre como era antes, vão dizer que eu abusei da minha posição. Eu duvido muito que eles vão acreditar que nada aconteceu enquanto eu era responsável por você. E, além disso, a maior parte das pessoas vai achar que é errado em relacionamento entre tio e sobrinha, mesmo que nós não tenhamos o mesmo sangue. Eles vão nos apontar e dizer coisas ruins. E isso é só uma parte do cenário que está a nossa frente, Bella".

Ele pega minha mão e segura entre as suas. "Eu sinceramente não acho que você realmente pensou em tudo o que teremos que enfrentar, caso a gente levo isso adiante". Eu franzo a testa ao ouvi-lo.

"Ei, Bella. Eu não estou dizendo que eu não quero tentar. Eu não sei. Eu não acho que eu consigo ficar longe de você. Não mais. Mas eu ainda preciso de tempo, tanto pra me resolver em relação ao que sinto sobre nossa família, como refletir sobre essas outras implicações que eu acabei de explicar", ele acaricia meu rosto.

"Eu quero que você me faça um favor", ele me pede.

"O que?", eu pergunto receosa.

"Prometa-me que você vai pensar em tudo isso que nós conversamos agora. Em todos os obstáculos que teremos. Muito em breve você vai pra faculdade. É um universo completamente diferente ao qual você terá acesso. Novos amigos, rapazes querendo você. E não, eu não quero ver você com nenhum deles. Mas existe a possibilidade de que você queira ficar com outro alguém, Bella. Você não tem que me dizer nada agora. Até porque ainda falta pouco mais de um mês para seu aniversário e até lá eu acho que a gente deve se controlar. Então, pense em tudo isso. Ok?".

Eu olho diretamente em seus olhos para responder. "Tudo bem, Edward. Eu confesso que algumas dessas coisas eu não havia pensando profundamente. Mas eu prometo a você que pensarei com calma em tudo o que conversamos agora. Mas uma coisa eu te falo mais uma vez, sem precisar de mais tempo para saber: eu quero somente você. Eu sei que vou conhecer pessoas novas na faculdade, mas isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. Nada nesse mundo pode mudar o que eu sinto". Ele beija minha testa e nos abraçamos.

O que irei prometer agora não é algo que me agrada, mas eu entendo a necessidade de agir desta forma. "Eu entendo que é importante que nada sério aconteça entre nós, pelo menos até que eu faça 18 anos. Eu prometo tentar me comportar. Será difícil estar perto de você e não poder te beijar ou...mas eu vou tentar".

"Obrigada, linda. Acredite, é muito difícil pra mim, também. Mas nós temos que tomar cuidado".

"Ok. Hum, eu quero te perguntar algo". Eu estou curiosa sobre Jasper.

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Bella".

"Jasper sabe sobre nós? Porque aquele comentário soou como se soubesse".

Assim que e termino de falar, Edward solta um xingamento, seguido do nome de Jasper, mas eu não consigo entender o que ele fala. Ele suspira antes de me responder.

"Bem, algumas atitudes minhas fizeram Jasper ficar desconfiado, há algum tempo atrás. Ele sabe que eu sinto algo a mais por você, mas não sabe nada de concreto sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente".

Fiquei curiosa agora. "Quais atitudes?".

"Hum...nada de mais Bella. Não importa", Edward responde e eu não posso deixar de estranhar a resposta evasiva.

"Agora eu estou curiosa. Por que não pode me dizer o que era?", eu insisto.

Ele respira fundo e depois de alguns minutos ele finalmente fala.

"É só que ele observava como eu quase nunca saía, não ia a muitos encontros. Ele presenciou Tânia me convidando pra sair algumas vezes e eu sempre recusei. Ele achou estranho e juntou isso ao modo como falava de você. Eu nunca confirmei nada pra ele, mas acho que a minha falta de resposta foi a confirmação que ele precisava. É isso".

Eu não posso impedir a onda de ciúmes que tomo conta do meu corpo quando Edward cita Tânia. _Aquela biscate ainda não desistiu dele_.

"Essa Tânia ainda não cansou de correr atrás de você? Já tem pelos menos uns dois anos e ela ainda tenta?", meu tom está ficando alterado. "Talvez você não esteja sendo contundente em sua recusa, já que ela ainda tem esperanças", eu digo evidenciando meu ciúme.

Primeiramente ele me olha espantado, mas depois eu posso ver um breve sorriso em seus lábios. Ele passa o polegar sobre meus lábios.

"Minha menina está com ciúmes?", ele pergunta, rindo. Mas eu não gosto dele rindo de mim. Eu tento em afastar, mas ele me segura.

"Me solta", eu peço.

"Ei. Não precisa se afastar, Bella. Eu não ri de você por mal. É que você fica tão linda quando está com ciúmes. E, além do mais, é totalmente desnecessário, pois eu nunca quis nada com Tânia e nunca vou querer. Eu só tenho olhos pra uma menina linda. Ok?". Eu o abraço e balanço a cabeça aceitando sua explicação.

-E-E-E-

No dia seguinte eu só vejo Edward quando ele chega do trabalho. Tarde da noite, mais uma vez. Pelo menos ele diz que a equipe conseguiu resolver boa parte das pendências por lá. Fico feliz por ele. E, é claro, quero que ele chegue cedo em casa pra ficar mais tempo comigo.

Mesmo ele chegando tarde, eu fiz questão de esperá-lo e nós jantamos juntos. Eu digo que pretendo ir à Boutique de pela manhã, pois quero algo novo para a festa de aniversário que vou amanhã. Ele me pergunta de quem é o aniversário, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, ele já sabe.

"É a festa de aniversário do Jacob. Ele convidou toda a turma do colégio", eu acrescento, tentando amenizar a situação. "Na semana passada eu aceitei o convite".

"Sim, eu lembro claramente", seu tom de voz é frio.

"Ele é um colega, Edward. Nada mais. Ang já me ofereceu carona, pois o namorado dela estará de carro. E eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo, você sabe que eu não curto muito". Eu digo e espero a reação de Edward. Ele fica quieto por um tempo.

"Já que você quer ir e não pretende ficar muito tempo, eu posso te levar e buscar. Assim você não precisa depender da carona da sua amiga e ela pode ficar o tempo que ela quiser, sem ter que se preocupar com você", ele diz e eu faço uma careta.

"O quê?", ele pergunta quando vê meu rosto.

"Hum. É que pega meio mal o meu _tio_ me levar. Alguns deles conhecem você. O pai ou tio de ninguém vai aparecer. Todo mundo vai de carro ou de carona com alguém da turma".

"Oh", ele diz simplesmente, mas parece desapontado ou...não sei! Fico com remorso.

"Quer saber, tudo bem. Se você quiser, pode me levar. É bobeira minha", eu falo e fico de cabeça baixa.

"Por que você está assim, Bella?".

"Eu estava pensando no que a gente conversou ontem, sobre como as pessoas vão reagir ao nosso relacionamento no futuro. E alguns colegas meus já te conhecem, mas outros não. E eu...sei lá, acho que esperava que quanto menos gente souber que você é meu tio, será mais fácil depois. Eu não sei. Não é como se eu quisesse esconder nada, nem agora e nem depois. Eu...", digo, me sentindo realmente confusa.

"Oh. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer". Ele fica em silêncio, pensando por instantes. "E se você for com a Ângela e o namorado dela, mas eu te busco quando você quiser voltar pra casa? Eu imagino que seus colegas estarão muito distraídos no meio da festa para reparar na pessoa que te buscou. O que acha?"

"Ótima ideia!", eu sorrio pra ele. Ele sorri pra mim, também.

"E se você quiser, eu te levo na loja de Alice amanhã cedo. Eu tenho uns assuntos pra resolver, posso te deixar lá e volto pra te pegar. Nós podemos almoçar juntos". Ele mal termina de falar e eu não resisto. Levanto da minha cadeira e me aproximo dele, sento em seu colo e o abraço.

"Obrigada, Edward". Beijo seu bochecha. Não querendo abusar da sorte, eu volto para meu lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Estou adorando ler os comentários. Eles são sempre muito bem vindos :)**

 **Capítulo 11**

Na manhã seguinte, como é sábado, eu durmo até mais tarde. Eu acordo bem animada para as atividades do dia. Quando desço para a cozinha, vejo que Edward está terminando seu café da manhã.

"Bom dia", eu digo. Caminho até ele e, de surpresa, dou um selinho na sua boca. Sento ao lado dele e começo a me servir. Ele fica imóvel por alguns segundos. Acho que até agora as minhas demonstrações de carinho pegam Edward de surpresa.

 _É difícil não poder beijá-lo sempre que quero. Tudo tem que ser calculado,_ eu penso tristemente. Espero que um dia, muito em breve, a gente possa ser um casal _normal_.

"Bom dia. Como a minha menina dormiu?". Eu adoro quando ele fala que sou a 'menina dele'.

"Muito bem. E Você?".

"Ótimo, também. Eu estava pensando que poderíamos sair daqui à uma hora, pra dar tempo de fazer tudo antes do almoço. O que acha?".

"Pode ser. E eu acredito que não devo ficar horas na boutique de Alice. Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela ontem, dizendo que iria hoje cedo, e ela disse que iria separar algumas peças, pra adiantar. Acho que ficarei por lá, no máximo, uns 90 minutos".

"Perfeito. É o tempo necessário pra fazer o que eu preciso".

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Edward me deixa na loja de Alice, saindo do carro para cumprimentá-la. Ele beija minha bochecha e vai embora. Alice está me encarando com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

"O quê?", eu pergunto. Ela sorri ainda mais. Ela abre a boca pra falar, mas fecha novamente e balança a cabeça. Ela murmura algo que soa como 'ainda não'. _Estranho._

"Não é nada, Bella. Venha!", ela me puxa pela mão para o fundo da loja. "Eu já separei alguns modelos que ficarão perfeitos em você. E, é claro, você pode olhar à vontade e se gostar de qualquer peça é só experimentar". Ela me apresenta às funcionárias dela e todas são muito simpáticas comigo.

Eu gasto a próxima hora experimentando dezenas de roupas - isso não é exagero! - que Alice escolheu pra mim. No final da maratona eu escolhi três vestidos, uma saia, três blusas e uma sandália. Tudo na loja de Alice é maravilhoso!

Ela insistiu que eu levasse pelo menos o triplo dessa quantidade, mas eu a convenci que é suficiente, por enquanto. Ela já está tentando me convencer a voltar na próxima semana. _Nunca conheci ninguém como Alice_!

Eu pago com o cartão que Edward me deu quando eu fui morar com ele. Depois, eu e Alice conversamos enquanto aguardamos meu tio. Ela me fala sobre seu relacionamento com Jasper.

Eles namoram há quase seis anos e o casamento está marcado para daqui três meses. Ela fica muito animada ao falar dos preparativos para o grande dia. Será uma grande festa, pois ela sempre quis um casamento grande, com tudo o que ela tem direito. Embora ela já houvesse pedido a Edward para me levar com ele, agora ela diz que minha presença é imprescindível e eu não tenho desculpas para não ir.

Nós falamos um pouco sobre mim. Eu falo sobre meus pais e como Edward é a pessoa mais próxima de mim agora, já que não tenho muito contato com a família do meu pai. Eu conto que eu não sei o que faria depois do acidente se ele não estivesse comigo.

Ela também me pergunta sobre rapazes e eu tento desconversar de novo, como fiz durante o jantar lá em casa. Antes que ela insista no assunto, Edward entra pela porta. _Ufa_!

"Olá garotas", ele nos cumprimenta.

"Edward! Eu estava numa ótima conversa com Bella e agora você veio roubá-la de mim", ela brinca.

"A verdade é que você roubou minha menina esta manhã, Alice. Eu só vim recuperá-la". Ele chega mais perto e coloca o braço na minha cintura. "Pronta pra ir, Bella?"

"Sim", eu respondo antes de me virar. "Alice, obrigada por tudo! Eu realmente adorei a nossa manhã. E pode apostar que eu volto depois para comprar mais".

"Não só pra comprar, Bella. Foi bom conversar com você e nós vamos isso mais vezes", ela garante, sorrindo.

"Combinado. Diga a Jasper que eu mandei um abraço". Nós damos adeus e saímos da loja.

Edward carrega minhas sacolas e me segura pela mão enquanto caminhamos até o carro.

"Resolveu tudo o que você precisava?", eu questiono.

"Tudo certo. E como foi com Alice?".

"Maravilhoso. Eu realmente gosto dela".

"Isso é bom. Eu gosto dela, também. Ela e Jasper são boas pessoas, bons amigos", ele diz. "Então, o que você sugere para nosso almoço?"

Eu sugiro um restaurante de comida mexicana, que Ângela indicou outro dia, e ele topa.

"Vamos pra lá, então, linda".

-E-E-

Chegamos em casa por volta das duas horas da tarde. Tempo suficiente para relaxar, antes de me preparar pra festa do Jake. Vou usar um dos vestidos que comprei hoje. É lindo! Alice o havia separado pra mim. É um vestido de renda curto e sem mangas, na cor dourada. O forro que fica por baixo é preto, em modelo tomara que caia, deixando os ombros cobertos apenas pela renda. Embora a cor seja dourada, o vestido não é chamativo, pois é um tom mais escuro. Pra completar o visual, ele tem um cintinho preto na cintura. E usarei também a sandália que Alice inclui nas minhas compras hoje.

Levo e seco meus cabelos, deixando-os com cachos. Passo uma maquiagem leve e coloco o vestido. Olho no espelho e aprovo. Embora eu esteja indo para festa de Jake, eu me embelezei toda para outro homem. Não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém que não seja Edward.

Eu combinei com Ângela para ela me buscar as nove da noite. Uns dez minutos antes eu desço as escadas para esperá-la. Edward está na sala quando eu entro e ele me olha por um longo tempo, sem dizer nada. _Oh não, será que ele não gostou? Será que ele acha que é demais_?

O silêncio permanece e eu vejo como sua expressão se altera algumas vezes, mas não consigo compreender. Sem aguentar mais, eu falo primeiro.

"E então, como estou?"

Ele continua olhando e limpa a garganta antes de responder. "Você está...Uau, Bella! Você está linda! ". _Oh, que bom que ele gostou._ Eu sorrio. Mas seu rosto ainda está estranho e ele não se aproximou.

"Edward? Tem alguma coisa errada? Se você não gostou, me fale. Eu posso-", ele me interrompe.

"Não. Você está maravilhosa". Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos. "Esse é o problema", ele resmunga baixo, mas eu escuto.

"Problema?"

"Você se arrumou toda pra ir à festa daquele garoto. E ele vai ficar babando em cima de você como um _cão_ ". _Uau! Por essa eu não esperava._ Eu acho graça porque eu não me arrumei para Jake. Ele fecha a cara ainda mais quando eu sorrio.

"Edward, seu bobo. Eu não me arrumei para o Jacob. Eu sempre quero estar bonita pra você. Pra ninguém mais. Eu posso até estar indo na festa dele, mas eu queria que _você_ me visse assim. Eu não me importo com o que ele gosta. Eu só quero que você goste". Sua expressão se suaviza.

"Oh". _Acho que agora ele entendeu_. "E eu gostei até demais Bella. Tanto que-", a campainha o interrompe. _Merda_!

"Deve ser a Ang e o Ben. Eu já vou". Eu digo, mas me aproximo dele e dou um beijo suave na sua boca. Ele segura meus braços e força mais sua boca na minha, mas ainda beijamos com os lábios fechados. Eu me afasto quando a campainha toca de novo.

"Eu tenho que ir. Eu te ligo quando quiser que você vá me buscar".

"E, então, eu vou na hora", ele diz enquanto me segue para a porta. "E Bella? Tenha cuidado e comporte-se", ele diz meio brincando agora. "Qualquer coisa me ligue". Eu aceno e abro a port. Edward cumprimenta meus amigos e nós vamos pra festa.

-E-E-

A casa de Jake fica no lado oposto da cidade e a festa já está a todo vapor quando chegamos. Quase todo mundo da nossa turma está aqui e mais um monte de pessoas que eu não conheço. Jake logo nos vê e vem nos cumprimentar.

"Bella, você está muito gata!", Jake diz enquanto me abraça.

"Obrigada", eu sorrio e aproveito para entregar o presente dele. É uma miniatura oficina de moto Harley Davidson. Ele me disse uma vez que adora e faz coleção.

"Uau, Bella! Isso é incrível. Perfeito pra minha coleção. Obrigado", ele me abraça de novo e beija meu rosto. Eu tento me afastar logo, mas sem evidenciar que não quero o contato tão próximo, para não magoá-lo. Em seguida, Ângela entrega seu presente e depois nós vamos conversar com o pessoal.

Ângela e Bem dançam várias vezes ao longo da festa, mas eu não. Fico mais nos cantos, conversando com outras pessoas. Jake se aproxima várias vezes, me oferecendo algo pra beber, perguntando se estou me divertindo e tentando me convencer a dançar com ele. Eu resisto por algum tempo, mas acabo cedendo uma vez. Nós dançamos uma música agitada e quando termina eu saio a procura de um banheiro. Pego meu celular e verifico as horas. 22:32.

Edward não saiu da minha cabeça durante todo o tempo que estive aqui. Tudo o que eu quero é voltar pra ele, mesmo que eu esteja me divertindo um pouco. Decido esperar mais um tempinho antes de ligar pra ele.

Desço e encontro Ângela de novo, que está conversando com Jéssica e Jane. Elas falam sobre os garotos e eu apenas escuto. Jéssica e Mike brigaram novamente. Jane é completamente apaixonada por Alec, que – como ela mesma diz – não sabe que ela existe. Ângela diz que já sabe que Ben é tudo o que ela sempre esperou em um garoto, mesmo que eles estejam namorando há apenas três meses. E, então, surge o momento que eu temia, já que Jacob não disfarça toda a atenção que me dá.

"E você Bella? Quando vai deixar de ser boba e agarrar logo o Jake? Ele é tão gato! Se eu não fosse tão apaixonada por Mike...", Jéssica tagarela.

"Hum, não tem nada entre eu e Jake. Eu o adoro, mas só como meu amigo", eu respondo. Ângela me olha, sabendo a verdade, mas fica quieta. _Eu confio nela. Ela nunca trairia minha confiança_. Sorrio pra ela.

Quando olho para o celular de novo, eu decido ligar para Edward. Já passam das 23 horas. Eu poderia ficar mais, pois tenho certeza que a festa vai virar a madrugada, mas eu quero ver meu Edward. Disco o número dele e o toque mal soa pela segunda vez quando ele atende.

"Bella".

"Ei. Você pode me buscar agora, se puder".

"Claro. Em 15 minutos estarei aí". _15? Bem demorou quase meia hora pra chegar aqui_.

"Ok. Eu estarei na porta. Beijo".

"Ok, linda".

Eu procuro Jake, para me despedir. No caminho me despeço dos amigos que vejo, incluindo Ângela e Ben. Finalmente vejo Jake dançando. Espero a música acabar e me aproximo.

"Bella! Veio dançar comigo de novo?". Eu sorrio e nego com a cabeça.

"Vim me despedir, Jake. Já estou indo".

"Não, Bella. A festa só começou".

"Você prometeu que me deixaria ir quando eu quisesse, lembra? Você sabe que essa não é minha praia".

"Fica só mais um pouco. Dança comigo só mais uma vez, por favor!", ele pede com aquela cara de cachorrinho pidão.

"Isso não vai funcionar hoje, Jake. Minha carona já está chegando aí fora". Eu o abraço e desejo um feliz aniversário novamente.

Eu caminho até o lado de fora, com o celular na mão. Exatos 15 minutos depois da minha ligação, eu vejo o Volvo de Edward se aproximando. Sorrindo, eu caminho em direção ao carro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Obrigada pela leitura :D**

 _ **No capítulo anterior:**_

 _Eu caminho até o lado de fora, com o celular na mão. Exatos 15 minutos depois da minha ligação, eu vejo o Volvo de Edward se aproximando. Sorrindo, eu caminho em direção ao carro._

 **Capítulo 12**

Não dou tempo dele sair do carro e já entro.

"Ei", eu digo.

"Ei, linda", ele sorri pra mim. "Se divertiu?".

"Sim. Foi muito bom, mas algumas horas é o suficiente pra mim", eu dou de ombros. Ele ri.

"Eu não conheço muitos jovens que não gostam muito de festa como você". Eu dou de ombros novamente. "Não é uma coisa ruim. De modo algum. Cada um tem suas preferências. Eu sei que você se diverte de outras formas. Lendo, assistindo filmes e séries, passeando com as amigas, nadando. Nós somos parecidos nisso".

"Sim, nós somos", eu digo sorrindo e ele liga o carro para nos levar pra casa.

Logo que entremos pela porta, Edward me puxa em seus braços.

"Eu queria fazer isso a noite toda". E, então, ele em beija. Sua língua invade minha boca e logo encontra a minha. A intensidade aumenta e nossas mãos passeiam por nossos corpos. A mão dele desce pra minha bunda e me puxa mais contra ele. Eu solto sua boca, sem fôlego.

"Eu tive que esperar você ir à festa daquele garoto e passar horas lá com ele. Tão linda desse jeito. Eu tive que me segurar pra não ir atrás de você. Mas você se arrumou assim só pra me deixar louco de ciúmes, né?", ele dispara, mas não me dá tempo de responder. Ele ataca minha boca novamente.

 _Nossa! Ele parecia tão tranquilo enquanto estávamos no carro._

Eu não me importo, eu não consigo mais pensar em nada. Eu devolvo o beijo, com igual fervor. Coloco minhas mãos debaixo da blusa dele e sinto sua pele. Eu acaricio suas costas e seu peito, sentindo seus músculos.

 _Ele é tão gostoso_!

Minha excitação cresce a cada segundo e eu também sinto o pênis de Edward duro contra meu quadril. Sua boca larga a minha e vai para minha orelha. Ele lambe e chupa o lóbulo, me enlouquecendo.

"Oh Edward, por favor!", eu imploro. _Eu preciso de mais_. Ele continua mais um tempo e depois desce para minha garganta e pescoço, lambendo e mordendo suavemente. Eu me esfrego contra ele, buscando mais atrito. Tento puxá-lo contra meu corpo, mas não é suficiente. Cheia de desejo, eu coloco minha mão sobre seu pênis e acaricio de leve, por cima da calça.

"Porra, Bella!". Ele chupa meu pescoço mais difícil e em resposta eu apalpo mais difícil, também. Estamos ambos gemendo e prestes a perder totalmente o controle. Mas eu sei que ele vai se culpar depois, como sempre faz.

Buscando minha razão e encontrando forças não sei onde, eu empurro Edward com as mãos.

"Edward. Espera!". Ele me solta imediatamente. Espero minha respiração diminuir um pouco. "E não podia continuar sabendo que você iria se culpar depois. Você sempre se culpa e me afasta depois", eu sussurra a última sentença. Percebo que a declaração o atinge.

"Eu sou um idiota, Bella", ele diz com a respiração ainda instável. "Há poucos dias eu te disse que devemos esperar e agarro você assim! Estúpido!", ele xinga a si mesmo e agarra seus cabelos. "Mas é tão difícil, Bella. É tão difícil resistir a você. Eu te quero tanto! E você estava certa, infelizmente. Se as coisas fossem adiante, eu me culparia depois, sim". Eu me aproximo de novo e o abraço. Ficamos assim por alguns momentos.

"Obrigado por me parar".

"Eu não queria parar", eu confesso.

"Eu sei. E eu também não queria. Mas nós não podemos, Bella. Ainda não".

"Eu sei. Eu entendo agora".

"Você é meu anjo. Minha linda menina". Ele me beija, mas não tem a mesma paixão dos beijos anteriores. "É melhor eu subir, antes que eu perca o controle de novo". Mais um beijo e ele sobre as escadas.

-E-E-

No domingo pela manhã eu aproveito para fazer minhas atividades da escola e dar uma ajeitada na casa. Nós temos uma faxineira que vem pelo menos três vezes por semana, o que ajuda muito. Nos outros dias eu apenas preciso limpar uma coisinha ou outra. Edward, apesar de ser homem, é bem organizado e mantém as coisas em ordem. Meu pai não era bem assim.

 _Eu sorrio ao lembrar dele_.

Às vezes, minha mãe ficava louca da vida com a bagunça que ele deixava por onde passava. Eu gosto pensar em meus pais e lembrar coisas sobre eles, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sinto tão triste e com saudades. É uma mistura de sentimentos tão estranha, às vezes.

Estou na cozinha e Edward me vê limpando as lágrimas, me puxando pra ele. "O que aconteceu, Bella?".

"Não é nada. É só que estava lembrando-", o choro continua e não consigo responder. Eu enterro meu rosto em sua camisa e ele acaricia meus cabelos, sussurrando carinhosamente em meu ouvido e esperando eu me acalmar.

Depois de vários minutos eu consigo falar. "Eu estava lembrando do meu pai. E sinto tanto a falta deles. Tanta saudade".

"Eu sei, Bella. Nunca é fácil perder ao pais. Ainda mais pela forma como aconteceu. Eu estou sempre aqui pra você, viu? Sempre que quiser conversar ou só chorar no meu ombro. O que você precisar".

"Eu sei. Obrigada".

Eu passo o restante do dia com meu humor ainda pra baixo. Edward tenta me distrair, nós assistimos a uma maratona da nossa série preferida e pedimos uma pizza para o jantar. Subimos as escadas juntos. Ele me beija timidamente e me deseja boa noite.

-E-E-

A semana seguinte passa rapidamente. Eu tenho cada vez mais trabalhos na escola e, como este é meu último semestre no ensino médio, eu tenho que acompanhar o calendário da faculdade na qual irei me matricular. Eu optei por não mudar de estado e continuar aqui. Eu não quero me afastar da última pessoa da minha família. Na época que decidi, Edward concordou com minha decisão e disse que estava feliz por continuarmos próximos.

Edward me apoiou, também, na minha da carreira que quero seguir. Eu sempre adorei ler e desde os meus 13 anos, eu digo que quero ser editora de livros. Ele sempre me aconselhou a escolher aquilo que amo fazer, pois é isso que tornará mais fácil seguir em frente em momentos difíceis que toda profissão tem.

Eu quase não vejo Edward nessa semana. Somente quando ele chega à noite e, mesmo assim, é pouco tempo, pois ele tem chegado tarde. Mas jantamos juntos algumas vezes e tivemos duas sessões de cinema em casa.

Estou mais confiante agora para tocá-lo e beijá-lo quando quero. Ele aceita meus avanços e, muitas vezes, ele inicia o contato, mas nenhum de nós deixa ir muito longe. É sempre difícil não perder o controle.

Hoje é sexta-feira e Edward chegou tarde em casa. Ele me disse pra não esperá-lo para o jantar, mas deixei um prato prontinho para ser aquecido. Quando ele chega, é fácil perceber o cansaço e a tensão em sua expressão. _Hum, as coisas no trabalho dele devem estar agitadas_.

Eu o sirvo na cozinha, depois que ele tomou banho. Nós conversamos um pouco, mas eu o sinto meio aéreo.

"Tá tudo bem, Edward? Tem algo errado no trabalho? Ou outra coisa?", eu disparo, ansiosa para que ele se abra comigo.

"É apenas o excesso de coisas a fazer. Você lembra que eu comentei sobre a filial que iremos abri em outro estado?", eu aceno e ele continua. "Eu e mais alguns gerentes estamos nos desdobrando pra auxiliar os funcionários da nova filial".

"Que bom que hoje é sexta e você terá o fim de semana pra relaxar. E logo as coisas devem acalmar", eu tento animá-lo. Ele faz uma careta e meu sorriso cai.

"Por que você está com essa cara, Edward?", eu estou ficando assustada. _O que está acontecendo_? Eu me aproximo dele, pegando sua mão.

"Amanhã eu tenho que ir para o escritório". _Oh. Tudo bem_. "Mas não é só isso".

 _Oh meu Deus, será que ele vai ser transferido pra outra filial_? Meu coração bate descontrolado e eu me desespero com a possibilidade.

"Oh, Edward. Você-", e não consigo concluir.

"Ei. Seja lá o que você está pensando, não é tão ruim assim, Bella".

"Então, me fale logo, pois você está me assustando".

"Na semana que vem e tenho que viajar e ajudar a treinar o pessoal da filial, pessoalmente". Ele diz e meu coração acalma um pouco. É ruim, mas é melhor do que ser transferido.

"Oh", eu exclamo. "Eu pensei...eu pensei que você ia se transferido pra lá", digo, me sentindo boba.

"Oh meu Deus, não, Bella! Desculpe se eu te levei a pensar isso. Mas é que eu não quero deixar você aqui sozinha por tanto tempo".

"Tanto tempo?"

"Sim. Bem, em torno de uns 12 dias".

"Oh. Tudo isso".

"Sim".

Ambos permanecemos em silêncio agora. Perdidos em nossos pensamentos. A minha mente está correndo livre.

 _Quase duas semanas sem Edward aqui. Ficarei sozinha nessa casa_.

Será a primeira vez que ele viaja desde eu me mudei pra cá. Eu sempre soube que ele viajava de vez em quando por causa do trabalho. Quando meus pais estavam vivos era mais frequente isso acontecer. Eu me lembro.

 _Ele provavelmente evitou viajar desde que eu vim_.

Mas agora ele vai. De repente surgem mil perguntas na minha cabeça.

"Quando você vai?"

"Na terça-feira de tarde".

 _Oh_. "Tão cedo".

"Bella, eu juro que eu tentei ficar. Eu implorei para meu chefe, Carlisle, mas eles precisam de mim lá. E ele já me liberou das viagens o máximo que podia, mas agora não dá. Eu sinto muito", ele parece realmente triste, também.

"Eu sei Edward. Eu sei que se você pudesse, você ficaria aqui. E eu não sou idiota, eu percebi que você parou de viajar desde que vim morar com você", eu digo. "Mas eu não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho, Edward. Eu entendo que você tem que ir, às vezes".

É verdade, mas eu não posso deixar de ficar triste, pois não quero ficar longe dele. Vou tentar demonstrar, para não deixa-lo culpado. _Eu o conheço, sei que vai se culpar. Ele se culpa por tudo_. Eu tento dar sorriso verdadeiro pra ele. Ele me puxa e me abraça.

"Obrigada por entender, Bella. Mas eu não quero deixar você sozinha nessa casa. Além da saudade que sentirei, não quero ficar preocupado todo o tempo com você aqui sozinha".

"Nada vai acontecer Edward. Nosso bairro é tranquilo, a casa tem alarme. Eu ficarei bem".

Ele suspira. "Eu me sentiria melhor se você ficasse na casa de alguém. Talvez Ângela, se os pais dela permitirem. Ou mesmo com Alice, se você aceitar".

"Edward, não é necessário. Além do mais, eu não quero atrapalhar a rotina de Jasper e Alice", eu falo, sabendo que eles já moram juntos.

"Você não iria atrapalhar nada, mas Jasper não estará em casa. Ele também vai viajar pra nova filial".

"Oh. Quem mais vai viajar?"

"Vai um grupo razoavelmente grande. Eu, Jasper, o próprio Carlisle, Irina, Garret, Félix, Tânia, Demitri e Emmett". Eu imediatamente fico tensa ao ouvir o nome dela.

"Tânia".

Ele suspira. "Bella. Você sabe que não tem nada pra se preocupar. Certo?", ele diz, mas eu não consigo responder. Eu só consigo pensar que ela estará no mesmo hotel que ele, em outro estado, durante duas semanas.

 _E se ele não resistir aos avanços dela_?

"Bella?", ele me chama e eu olho pra ele. "Nós estamos indo viajar a trabalho, Bella. Não vai acontecer nada. Nunca aconteceu nada aqui e nem vai acontecer lá".

"Mas e se ela-", ele me interrompe.

"Bella! Eu já te disse mil vezes que eu não quero Tânia. Não importa o quanto ela tente, eu não a quero. Eu já fiz isso muito claro pra ela e pra você, também. Então, por favor, confie em mim". Eu percebo que ele está tentando manter a irritação pra baixo. Ele se levanta e começa a puxar os cabelos.

"Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Eu confio em você". É a mais pura verdade. Eu acredito que ele nunca se envolveria com ninguém estando comigo, mesmo que nossa situação seja complicada e indefinida. E mesmo antes, ele nunca quis Tânia.

E me aproximo dele, novamente, e coloco minha cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o. "Eu vou sentir saudades de você, mas a gente pode se falar por telefone e Skype todos os dias", eu sugiro.

"Pode apostar, menina linda. Mas eu ainda prefiro que você fique com Ângela ou Alice. Por favor". Ele segura meu rosto entre as mãos. "Eu comentei com Jasper sobre esta possibilidade e ele disse que Alice ficará muito feliz em receber você. Assim, nenhuma de vocês fica sozinha".

Eu quero ficar em nossa casa, mas entendo a preocupação dele. Penso por alguns instantes e sugiro uma solução.

"Eu tenho certeza que os pais de Ângela não vão se incomodar se eu ficar lá. Então, estou pensando em ficar com Ângela alguns dias, depois vou pra casa de Alice. E alguns dias eu fico aqui. Que tal?"

"Eu prefiro que você não fique nenhum dia sozinha aqui".

"Poxa, Edward, eu não vou ficar duas semanas sem pisar na minha casa. Serão apenas alguns dias", eu não vou abrir mão disso.

Ele percebe que eu não vou ceder e concorda. "Tudo bem, mas poucos dias. Por favor, Bella. Senão, eu ficarei preocupado. E me avise em quais dias ficará aqui. Tudo bem?". Eu concordo.

"Você disse que vai trabalhar amanhã. Será o dia todo?"

"Eu acredito que no meio da tarde estarei de volta. Por quê?"

"Eu tinha pesando em ficar na piscina, mas sozinha não tem graça. E seria bom pra você relaxar, também".

"Desculpe, linda, mas amanhã não dá. Por que você não convida seus amigos amanhã? E no domingo eu prometo que a gente faz isso. Combinado?"

"Tudo bem. Vou mandar mensagem para o pessoal".

"Bom. Agora eu vou subir porque o dia será longo amanhã", Edward reclama.

Ele me dá um beijo de boa noite. Eu aproveito o contato e tento aprofundar o beijo. Começa a me sentir angustiada só de pensar na viagem. Ele mantém os lábios suaves no início, mas parece sentir a mesma necessidade que eu sinto. Ele me segura apertado e sua língua explora minha boca.

Ele coloca as mãos debaixo da minha camiseta e o contato me faz gemer. Eu agarro sua nuca e seu cabelo. Ele passa as mãos pelos lados dos meus seios, mas como estou sem sutiã, ele recua. Continuamos nos beijando por algum tempo, mas não passa disso. Por fim, ele beija meu cabelo e sobe para o quarto.

Isso é o máximo que acontece entre nós. Ambos tentamos resistir, mas é cada dia mais difícil. Tem dias em que ele para de me beijar abruptamente e corre para o quarto. Falta pouco mais de um mês para meu aniversário e eu espero que depois disso as coisas fiquem mais fáceis.

-E-E-

 **Comentários?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá! Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **E o POV Edward virá em breve :)**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 13**

No dia seguinte, Jéssica e Ângela vem passar a tarde comigo. Ângela diz que Ben não pode vir porque estava ocupado com o pai dele. Jéssica ainda não fez as pazes com Mike.

Eu não quis chamas mais ninguém, até porque não sou muito próxima do restante da turma da escola. Pensei em convidar Jake, ele iria divertir nossa tarde, mas imaginei que Edward não iria gostar. Não quero provocar um clima ruim entre a gente com a viagem chegando.

Passamos à tarde na piscina, brincando e conversando. Saímos apenas para lanchar e tomar sol. É por volta das cinco da tarde quando Edward chega em casa. Depois de alguns minutos ele aparece na área da piscina.

"Olá garotas".

"Ei tio Edward", e digo.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen", as meninas dizem ao mesmo tempo.

"Como foi o dia de trabalho?", eu pergunto.

"Produtivo", em responde. "Bem, vou deixar vocês à vontade. Só queria dar um oi e avisar à Bella que já cheguei". Ele vai embora.

Assim que ele sai Jéssica tem um ataque de riso. Ela se vira pra mim e quase me afoga quando me puxa pra falar comigo.

"Meus Deus, Bella! Eu tinha esquecido como o seu tio é gostoso! E jovem! Ele tem namorada? Um deus grego como esse deve ter. Com certeza deve ter milhares de mulheres em cima dele. Ele deve-", Ângela interrompe o disparate dela.

"Jéssica! Controle-se! Ele pode ouvir tudo o que você diz", ela recrimina. Eu apenas sorrio com a situação e o jeito de Jéssica. _Ela é doidinha_.

"Oh, meu Deus. Será que ele ouviu? Bella?"

"Relaxa Jéssica. Eu não acho que ele ouviu", eu a tranquilizo.

Não muito tempo depois as meninas se preparam pra ir embora. Eu chamo Edward em seu quarto e ele se oferece para levá-las pra casa. Elas aceitam e eu me troco, para acompanhá-los.

-E-E-

"Como foi o dia com suas amigas?", Edward me pergunta quando estamos voltando pra casa.

"Foi ótimo. Eu tenho que fazer isso mais vezes. Mas amanhã você vai nadar comigo, você prometeu".

Ele sorri. "Eu sei, linda. Eu nunca consigo fugir de você. Você se lembra de tudo o que as pessoas prometem, desde que era uma criancinha", ele gargalha. "Seu pai passava o maior sufoco, às vezes, de tanto que você o cobrava".

Eu sorrio, lembrando-me disso. Sempre fui assim mesmo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Edward sugere uma sessão de cinema em casa e eu preparo um lanche. Deitamos juntos no chão, mas permanecemos castos a maior parte do tempo. Eu acabo cochilando durante o filme e acordo com Edward me carregando no colo, me levando para meu quarto.

"Shhh, pode voltar a dormir, meu amor", eu escuto em meu estado de semi-lucidez.

"Edward".

Ele me coloca na cama e sai do um quarto. Eu caio num sono profundo.

-E-E-

Domingo pela manhã, eu acordo descansada e bem disposta. Preparo o café da manhã, esperando que Edward acorde logo. Meia hora depois, ele desce e nós comemos juntos. Eu sugiro passar a manhã na piscina e almoçar fora. Ele concorda.

Depois do café, eu subo para meu quarto e procuro pelo biquíni perfeito. E _u quero que Edward não consiga tirar as mãos de mim_. Escolho um azul tomara que caia, bem mais ousado do que o que usei ontem.

Eu desço e vejo que ele já está na piscina, só de sunga. Ele olha meu corpo, descaradamente, mas não diz nada. Eu me sento na beirada da piscina por um tempo antes de entrar. Só meus pés estão na água.

"Entra logo nessa piscina, menina", ele exige e vem na minha direção.

"Estou bem aqui fora". Eu olho para seu peito forte e me seguro para não espremer as pernas juntas.

Quando chega até mim, ele coloca as mãos nos meus pés, segurando-os.

"Se você não entrar eu vou puxar você, de qualquer jeito", ele sorri maliciosamente.

"Não! Não faça isso, Edward". Eu tento soltar meus pés, mas ele não deixa. Suas mãos começam a subir pela minha perna, até os joelhos. _Oh merda, eu estou ficando excitada com seu toque!_.

Eu me jogo pra cima dele, dentro da piscina, e ele me segura. Logo ele me solta e nós passamos um longo tempo brincando e nadando. Durante essas brincadeiras nós acabamos nos tocando um pouco, mas Edward está tentando manter as mãos pra si mesmo. Porém, seu olhar diz que ele me quer. Ele não consegue tirar os olhos de mim, do meu corpo.

Quando ele está distraído eu subo em suas costas e tento empurrar sua cabeça pra debaixo d'água. Mas ele é muito forte e não deixa. Ele me vira, de frente pra ele, e o clima muda. A tensão crescente está prestes a explodir. Eu inclino minha cabeça para beijá-lo, mas ele nega e me afasta um pouco.

"Aqui não", ele fala e eu quero questionar, mas ele continua antes que eu tenha a chance. "Os vizinhos podem ver aqui. Embora a casa seja relativamente protegida, ainda é possível".

 _Oh, eu entendo_.

Ele não espera que eu fale. Pega minha mão e nos tira da piscina. Nos enxugamos um pouco lá fora e entramos pra dentro de casa. Mal passamos pela porta, quando ele me abraça e fala.

"Eu preciso tocar você Bella. Por favor. Posso tocar você?"

"Sim. por favor,".

Sua boca encontra a minha e eu me deleito com seu gosto. _É tão bom! Eu amo beijá-lo_. Sentir suas mãos tocando minha pele nua, envia choques por todo o meu corpo. Eu nunca estive com tão pouca roupa, estando em seus braços. E ele está apenas de sunga. O pensamento me deixa mais excitada.

Eu deixo minhas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dele, explorando suas costas, seu peitoral definido e, por fim, sua bunda. Eu aperto e o puxo contra mim, querendo senti-lo mais perto. Ele reage e desce as mãos para minha bunda, também. Institivamente, eu embrulho minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele me segura enquanto acaricia minha bunda com uma mão, enquanto a outra aperta minha coxa direita.

 _Oh, merda! Eu sinto o pênis dele em contato com minha boceta_. É enlouquecedor.

"Oh, Edward, é tão bom!".

Ele nos move e me coloca sentada em cima da cômoda que fica no hall de entrada, deixando as correspondências caírem no chão. Ele larga minha boca e as mãos sobem para meus seios. Ele não perde tempo, puxando meu biquíni pra baixo, revelando meus peitos. Sua boca ataca um seio enquanto sua mão acaricia o outro. Eu coloco as mãos em sua cabeça, segurando ali. Ele consegue me enlouquecer de desejo e prazer quando faz isso.

Sua boca sobre pra meu pescoço, lambendo, antes de voltar para meus lábios. Eu enrolo minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura novamente. Eu me esfrego nele, buscando atrito.

"Porra, Bella!"

"Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso-", sua boca me cala. Nossas mãos continuam explorando e eu quero tocar o pênis dele. Quero que ele me toque.

"Por favor, Edward!", eu imploro mais uma vez.

Ele me solta e se afasta um pouco, mas é só para olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

"Logo que eu coloquei meus olhos em você, eu queria arrancar esse minúsculo pedaço de pano. Você está me deixando louco de desejo, Bella. E quando você implora por mim desse jeito, tudo o que eu quero é te levar para meu quarto e fazer amor com você até a exaustão".

É a minha vez de atacar a boca dele. Ele corresponde com a mesma intensidade e seus dedos beliscam meus mamilos duros.

"Você é tão deliciosa. Eu amo o seu gosto, linda", ele diz entre beijos. "Eu adoro tocar você, seus seios são os mais lindos que já vi. Perfeitos!".

"Eu adoro quando você me toca", eu respondo.

Ele me puxa do móvel e me leva para o sofá.

"Mais confortável", ele murmura ao se sentar e eu monto em seu colo. Nós iniciamos outro beijo, imediatamente. Logo estou remexendo meu quadril sobre a ereção dele. Eu o quero tanto.

"Hum", ele geme. Ele arranca a parte de cima do meu biquíni, que estava presa em baixo dos meus seios. Suas mãos correm por todo o meu corpo e ele deixa os dedos pararem nós cós do meu biquíni. _Oh, por favor, me toque lá_.

"Por favor, Edward".

Uma mão permanece na minha cintura, mas a outra me toca lá, por cima do biquíni. _Oh_. Eu me sinto em chamas. "Oh, Edward, assim!", eu empurro meu quadril mais em sua mão.

"Porra Bella, eu quero você". Sua boca vai para meus seios e ele divide sua atenção entre os dois, chupando, enquanto seus dedos ganham velocidade, me acariciando. "Hum".

Ele fica mais ousado e coloca os dedos dentro do biquíni. Estou tão excitada que um leve toque de seu dedo diretamente no meu clitóris é suficiente pra me levar ao orgasmo.

"Porra, Edward! Ohhh".

Assim como da outra vez, meu corpo fica como geleia em cima de Edward. Eu nem percebi quando ele retirou sua mão. Mas ele ainda está me beijando meu corpo e sussurrando baixinho – o que eu não consigo entender no meu estado pós-orgasmo. Eu levanto meu rosto, para olhar pra ele. Ao tocar seu rosto, ele olha pra mim.

"Obrigada", eu sorrio e beijo seus lábios. Desta vez eu quero retribuir o prazer que ele me deu.

Deixando os lábios dele, eu dou beijinhos em todo o rosto, passando pela garganta e vou descendo devagar. Ele está gemendo com meu toque.

 _Bom. Ele gosta_. Eu sorrio internamente. Eu me movo, saindo um pouco de seu colo, para facilitar meu acesso ao corpo dele.

Eu começo a chupar seus mamilos – sim, e li que os homens são tão sensíveis quanto as mulheres nesta área - e ele geme mais alto. _Isso_! Eu chupo mais difícil.

"Foda-se". Uma de suas mãos está no meu cabelo e quando viro meu rosto para beijar seu outro mamilo, eu vejo sua outra mão. _Foda-se. Ele está tocando a si mesmo. É tão quente_!

"Oh, Bella. Hum..."

"Hum", eu gemo contra sua pele. Arriscando, coloco minha mão ao lado da dele, acariciando seu pau.

 _Ele está tão duro. Grande_.

"Oh, merda! Bellaaa!", ele está gemendo e resmungando. A mão dele se acalmou um pouco e ele me deixa assumir. Eu não tenho muita experiência, mas pelos sons que ele faz, eu acho que ele gosta. Ele empurra seu quadril na minha mão.

"Bella, eu não posso...Eu quero...Oh! Suas mãos...".

Eu movimento minha mão, tentando abaixar a sunga, mas a mão dele voa e cobre minha, me impedindo. Ele posiciona nossas mãos juntas por cima da sunga e eu entendo o recado. Acaricio mais forte e rápido e eu acho que ele está perto de gozar.

"Porra! É tão bom, minha menina".

"Oh, foda-se!", ele atinge seu orgasmo, pressionando sua mão sobre a minha.

Enquanto ele permanece de olhos fechados, tentando acalmar a respiração, eu me sento ao lado dele no sofá e me inclino para beijar seu rosto. Ele vira na minha direção e sorri lentamente. Beijo sua boca castamente e encosto minha cabeça no peito dele.

Minutos se passam e eu me sinto...completa. Serena. É difícil explicar o que sinto agora. Eu o amo tanto!

Edward se mexe e eu levanto o rosto pra ele.

"Oi, linda".

"Ei".

"Eu não sei se deveria ter deixado isso acontecer, mas...porra! Eu não consigo me arrepender", ele sorri pra mim. "Ter você me tocando foi incrível". Ele beija minha mão, entrelaçada com a dele.

"Eu amei ter você me tocando, também. Eu queria isso há tanto tempo", eu confesso. Ele bufa.

"Eu sei, mas a gente ainda deve ter cuidado para não se deixar levar. E temos que esperar".

"Eu sei. Até eu completar 18 anos", reviro os olhos.

Ele se remexa e senta mais ereto, ficando de frente pra mim.

"Não é só isso, Bella. Primeiro, quando você fizer 18 anos, nem todos os nossos obstáculos vão desaparecer. Pode não ser... _ilegal_ , eu não sei, mas ainda teremos a resistência da maioria das pessoas".

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu acho que o pior estará _fora da mesa_ ", eu opino.

"E não é só por isso que devemos esperar", ele diz. Eu espero que ele explique, mas isso não acontece.

"Qual outro motivo nos faria esperar, Edward?", eu não entendo.

Ele se remexe, desconfortável. Depois de ficar um tempo em silêncio, ele fala.

"Eu acho que é cedo, Bella. Pra nós. E, bem, pra você", ele faz uma pausa. "Você é...hum, virgem, certo? Quer dizer, eu sei que você teve namorados antes, mas..."

 _Direto ao ponto_.

"Eu nunca fiz sexo com ninguém. Eu... _brinquei_ um pouco com meus namorados, mas não dormi com ninguém".

"Então. Não é porque você fará 18 anos que você deve perdera virgindade", ele argumenta.

Eu bufo. _Ele é inacreditável_.

"Edward, eu não quero fazer sexo com você só porque eu fiz 18 anos. Você é quem sugeriu que nada mais sério aconteça antes que eu seja maior de idade. Mas eu quero você há muito tempo. Eu não acho que é cedo".

"Eu acho que é cedo sim. Bella, nós só começamos a ficar juntos há pouquíssimo tempo. Menos de um mês".

"Oh, Deus! Você é tão cabeça dura, Edward! Ou finge ser. Você sabe muito bem que esse clima entre nós já rola há um tempão. E nos conhecemos desde sempre, então não é uma desculpa". Eu não estou realmente com raiva, apenas incrédula com os argumentos que ele usa.

Antes que ele responda, eu continuo falando, pois não quero discutir agora.

"Olha, a gente não tem que resolver isso agora, já que concordamos que não acontecerá antes do meu aniversário. Temos um mês pra entrar em acordo". Eu digo e subo em seu colo de novo, para beijá-lo.

"Ok, espertinha". Ele beija meu nariz. "Agora eu preciso subir e me limpar. Depois podemos sair pra almoçar. O que acha?"

"Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito", eu respondo e resumo o meu dia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eu agradeço pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Este e o próximo capítulo são BPOV e, então, teremos um EPOV ;)**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **BPOV**_

Apesar do domingo maravilhoso que eu tive com Edward, eu acordo na segunda-feira me sentindo ansiosa. É porque ele viaja amanhã e eu ficarei muitos dias sem vê-lo. Acho que estou me sentindo assim porque será a primeira vez que ficarei sozinha, sem ninguém da minha família.

Racionalmente eu sei que não preciso de ninguém pra tomar conta de mim e que Edward voltará pra casa em menos de duas semanas, mas não consigo afastar essa angústia do meu peito.

Esse sentimento me faz questionar a decisão que tomei dois meses atrás, optando por encerrar minhas sessões de terapia. Depois do acidente, Edward me convenceu a ver um terapeuta. Foi muito bom, me ajudou a encontrar formas de lidar com minha dor.

Sacudindo a cabeça e querendo me concentrar em outros assuntos, eu começo a me arrumar para o colégio. Acordei mais cedo hoje e Edward ainda não foi para o trabalho. Ele ainda deve estar se arrumando, pois não desceu para tomar café.

Eu estou na cozinha quando ele entra.

"Oh, você está aqui. Bom dia, Bella", ele se surpreende com minha presença. Eu dou um sorriso e o cumprimento.

"Acordei mais cedo hoje. Resolvi descer e preparar o café". Ele se aproxima e me dá um beijinho.

"Você acha que chegará tarde hoje?", eu pergunto enquanto comemos.

"Eu farei o possível pra chegar cedo. Acho que não será um problema. Semana passada foi mais difícil e no sábado nós adiantamos muito do que precisávamos resolver antes de viajar".

"Eu vou te esperar para o jantar, então".

"Tudo bem. Qualquer imprevisto eu te ligo".

-E-E-

Na escola o dia passa rapidamente. Ângela propõe que a próxima reunião para o trabalho de história seja na casa dela, já que eu estarei lá por causa da viagem de Edward. Marcamos para a sexta-feira à tarde, depois das aulas, pois a apresentação será na semana seguinte.

No intervalo, Ang diz que está programando várias atividades pra preencher nossos dias, para que eu me distraia da ausência de Edward. _Ela é uma boa amiga_.

"Você vai ver, Bella. Esses dias vão passar voando. Já combinei com a Jéssica da gente sair essa semana. Podemos marcar alguma coisa com a galera, chamamos Ben, Jacob, Mike, Jane e a turma de sempre", ela está toda animada. Eu sorrio pra ela.

"Obrigada, Ang. Você é uma amiga incrível".

Quando as aulas do dia terminam eu passo no mercado perto de casa e compro os ingredientes para o jantar.

Estou no meio da preparação quando Edward chega. Ele passa pela cozinha, atraído pelo aroma.

"Ei, linda. Meu Deus, o que você está preparando?", ele chega mais perto, mas eu o afasto antes que ele veja o que estou cozinhando.

"Pode ir pra lá. Não tem nada aqui pra você ainda", e empurro seu peito.

"Hum, o cheiro está delicioso". Ele desiste de ir pra frente e me abraça. Eu procuro sua boca e nos beijamos por alguns instantes. Por mais que eu queira continuar, não posso deixar a comida queimar. Sorrindo em sua boca, eu o afasto. Mas ele não larga minha cintura.

"Deixe-me ir, Edward. Ou logo esse aroma delicioso que você citou vai virar fumaça".

"Hum...tudo bem. Só porque você já me fisgou pelo aroma. O que é?", ele pergunta enquanto eu volto pro fogão.

"Não consegue adivinhar pelo cheiro?, ele nega com a cabeça. "Será um surpresa, então. Chispa da minha cozinha!".

"Garota atrevida", ele brinca. "Vou tomar banho, então". Ele sai.

-E-E-

Com a mesa posta eu espero por Edward. _Ele está demorando muito_. Tem mais de uma hora que ele subiu. _A comida vai esfriar_.

Decido ir chama-lo em seu quarto. A porta está entreaberta, mas eu bato.

"Entre, Bella". Eu abro a porta e vejo que ele está fazendo as malas.

"O jantar vai esfriar". Ele vira na minha direção.

"Oh, eu nem percebi o quanto demorei aqui. Desculpe". Ele pega minha mão. "Vamos descer, então. Estou faminto!". Nós descemos as escadas. "O que a minha menina linda preparou, hein?"

Nós chegamos à mesa e nos sentamos. "Nada extraordinário. Eu já fiz outras vezes e você gostou. É risoto de couve-flor e costelinhas caramelizadas". Ele geme.

"Bella! Você é um anjo. Lembro que quando você fez esse prato da última vez eu comi até quase desmaiar", ele lembra e nós rimos. _Ele não está brincando_. "O cheiro está me matando. Vamos servir logo".

Eu quero manter o clima leve, então eu deixo para perguntar sobre detalhes da viagem depois do jantar. Edward nos serve e nós comentos tranquilamente, conversando apenas sobre temas mais superficiais.

"Nossa, Bella! Isso está divino", ele elogia.

"Fico feliz que você gostou".

Ele pega minha mão sobre a mesa. "Obrigada, linda. Você está sempre cuidando muito bem de mim e do meu estômago".

"Se eu fosse você eu deixava um espaço para a sobremesa".

"Oh, Deus, ainda tem mais?"

"Nada que exigiu minha preparação, mas eu tenho certeza que você não vai resistir". Eu e Edward somos loucos pelo sorvete Häagen-Dazs. É um tentação! Hoje comprei o sabor preferido de Edward, _Mint Leaves and Chocolate_.

"Hoje você está definitivamente querendo que eu engorde uns 10 quilos, Bella", ele brinca.

"Eu só queria que nossa última noite fosse especial", eu digo timidamente.

Ele aperta minha mão. "Está tudo perfeito, linda. Obrigada".

Nós terminamos de comer e decidimos adiar a sobremesa – que eu ainda não revelei para Edward – para mais tarde, enquanto assistimos TV. Eu vou ajeitar as coisas na cozinha e tomar banho enquanto ele vai terminar de arrumar sua bagagem.

Quando eu termino, ele ainda está em seu quarto. Eu entro.

"Você vai para o aeroporto direto do trabalho amanhã?".

"Sim. Não vai dar tempo de passar em casa antes. Levo minha bagagem para o escritório amanhã cedo e de lá vamos todos juntos".

Eu fico quieta e depois de um tempo ele olha pra mim.

"Ei. Não fica assim. Os dias vão voar e logo estarei em casa novamente. E eu prometo te ligar todas as noites".

"Ligue mesmo, por favor. Eu vou sentirei saudades", eu me aproximo e o abraço. Ele me recebe e beija meu cabelo, me segurando por um tempo.

"Eu também vou sentir, Bella. E nada me impedirá de ligar todos os dias. Ok?", eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Por favor, amanhã, antes de você sair, me acorde caso eu ainda esteja dormindo. Eu preciso me despedir de você".

"Tem certeza, Bella? Eu sairei bem cedo e nós podemos nos despedir hoje", eu nego com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer, eu te acordo".

Ele me solta e diz que em 10 minutos toda a arrumação terá terminado e ele me encontrará na sala.

"Não demora, pois eu já vou começar a sobremesa. Então, não me culpe se não sobrar nadinha pra você", eu o provoco e saio correndo.

"Cinco minutos, Bella! Não comece sem mim!", ele grita.

-E-E-

Sete minutos – cronometrados – depois, Edward entra na sala e me vê tomando seu sorvete preferido.

"Sua danadinha, eu pedi pra me esperar". Ele se senta ao meu lado, sobre as almofadas no chão.

"Era tentação demais pra resistir", eu respondo. Ele toma o pote e colher das minhas mãos.

"Huumm", ele geme na primeira colherada. Assistimos a um filme qualquer na TV enquanto Edward nos alimenta com sorvete.

"Estava delicioso!", ele diz, tomando última colherada.

"Eu sei como pode ficar ainda melhor", eu digo mudando para enfrentá-lo.

"Hum?", ele resmunga, ainda engolindo o sorvete.

Eu pego seu rosto e o beijo. Ele se abre pra mim, imediatamente, e nossas línguas se encontram. O sorvete misturado com o gosto delicioso de Edward é incrível. Nós dois gememos e ele puxa meu corpo pra cima do dele.

"Você tem toda razão. Meu sorvete preferido mais o seu gosto delicioso é a perfeição. Aliás, tudo que envolve você, minha menina, é perfeito pra mim", ele diz com a respiração irregular.

"Edward", eu digo emocionada. "Você também é perfeito pra mim".

Continuamos abraçados, nos beijando e tocando durante o resto da noite. Eu estou excitada e pude sentir seu pênis ereto contra minha perna, mas nós não deixando o clima esquentar muito.

É quase meia noite quando Edward se levanta e diz que nós devemos dormir, pois precisa acordar bem cedo amanhã. Mas eu não quero me separar dele ainda. Eu não sei o que dizer. Não sei como dizer pra ele o que eu quero. Ele percebe minha angústia.

"Ei. O que foi?"

"Eu...eu não quero me separar de você ainda", eu o abraço apertado, colocando meu rosto em seu peito.

"Eu sei, mas já está tarde, Bella. Se você quer que a chame pela manhã, devemos dormir logo."

"Por favor", sem sair do abraço, eu olho em seus olhos. "Deixe-me ficar com você esta noite?"

"O que? Você...não, Bella!". Antes que ele continue, eu falo novamente.

"Eu só quero ficar abraçado com você, Edward. Amanhã você vai embora e não vamos nos ver por quase duas semanas".

"Bella..."

Eu acho que ele está balançado com a sugestão, então eu continuo. "Não vai acontecer nada. Por favor, eu preciso estar perto de você hoje. Só quero abraçar você. Eu juro que não vou tentar nada".

Ele reflete por algum tempo, mas acaba concordando.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Mas se-", eu não o deixo terminar e beijo sua boca. _Tenho que fazer isso agora, pois pretendo cumprir minha promessa_.

O beijo termina e ele me empurra um pouco. "Por Deus, Bella. Você acabou de dizer que não ia tentar nada".

"Eu prometi não tentar nada no seu quarto", digo inocentemente. "Ainda estamos na sala. Eu só queria te beijar assim uma última vez hoje. Eu vou cumprir minha promessa".

Ele me olha desconfiado, mas me puxa pelas escadas. Eu vou ao meu quarto antes para fazer minha higiene, colocar meu pijama _baby doll_ e para deixar as coisas da escola prontas para amanhã.

Entro na quarto dele e o vejo mexendo no celular. Ele nota minha presença e nós nos encaramos silenciosamente. _Ok. Estou um pouco intimidada_. Deitar abraçadinho no chão da sala não é mesma coisa que partilhar a cama durante a noite. Ele está vestindo um short de pijama, sem camisa. Eu sei que é assim que ele dorme todas as noites.

 _Ele é lindo. Eu nunca vou me cansar de olhar pra ele_.

"Vem", ele senta na cama e eu o sigo. Ajoelho-me na outra ponta da cama. "Eu programei meu celular para antes das seis horas. Assim, podemos tomar café da manhã juntos."

"Ok".

Ele se levanta, coloca o celular no criado ao lado da cama e apaga as luzes, deixando apenas o abajur acesso. Ele volta e se deita. Eu me aproximo dele e colocando minha cabeça em seu peito e meu braço sobre sua barriga. Ele passa os braços em volta de mim.

Estamos quietos por algum tempo, mas eu escuto seu coração batendo rápido. _Assim como o meu_. Estar com Edward dessa maneira, sentindo o cheiro dele me envolver é algo que eu sempre sonhei e durante muito tempo eu achei que era impossível. É a melhor sensação do mundo.

"Boa noite, minha menina".

"Boa noite, Edward".

Aos poucos nossos corações se acalmam e mesmo não querendo, eu caio no sono muito cedo.

-E-E-

BIP BIP BIP

BIP BIP BIP

O barulho infeliz me desperta de um sono profundo e eu tento me mexer para silenciá-lo. Mas me algo me prendendo.

 _Ou alguém._

 _Edward_.

Eu me lembro.

BIP BIP BIP

BIP BIP BIP

Ele se remexe atrás de mim. Percebo que estamos abraçados de conchinha. Seus braços me envolvem completamente e nossos corpos estão colados.

 _É perfeito. Eu quero acordar assim todos os dias_.

BIP BIP BIP

"Droga", Edward resmunga atrás de mim e se mexe para desligar o alarme. O movimento faz seu quadril pressionar contra minha bunda e eu sinto seu pênis _muito_ ereto.

"Hum", deixo escapar um gemido. O barulho do alarme é interrompido e Edward coloca sua mão em mim mais uma vez, esfregando seu nariz e rosto em meu cabelo. A mão dele acaricia minha barriga e encontra minha pele nua. Eu empurro meu quadril pra trás.

"Bella", ele geme meu nome.

Eu viro um pouco o meu rosto e ele beija meu ouvido, minha bochecha. Ele procura minha boca e eu permito apenas um beijo de boca fechada, por causa meu do hálito da manhã. Ele percebe que não vou abrir a boca e não insiste, descendo para minha garganta. Continuamos esfregando nossos corpos desta forma antes que Edward se move, me colocando de costas no colchão e deixando seu corpo sobre o meu.

Ele aperta meu seio e pressiona seu pau coberto contra minha boceta, me fazendo ofegar.

"Oh, Edward". Ele aumenta mais os movimentos e enterra seu rosto no meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele. _Eu adoro quando ele faz isso_.

Ele está grunhindo contra minha pele e nossos quadris buscam mais atrito. Eu enrolo minhas pernas em torno dele e a sensação de prazer se multiplica, mesmo mantendo nossas roupas íntimas.

"Tão bom, Bella".

"Eu sei. Ohhh. Não pare, Edward".

"Humm".

Ele aumenta o ritmo e pouco depois eu _venho_. "Oh, Edwaaard". Ele continua se movimentando até atingir seu orgasmo, gemendo meu nome.

 _Nossa, fica cada vez melhor com Edward_! Quanto mais aumentamos nosso contato físico, melhor fica. _Eu só posso imaginar como será quando ele estiver dentro de mim_.

"Nós temos que levantar", ele diz, mas não se mexe. Ele está deitado com a cabeça no meu peito e eu acaricio seus cabelos.

Olho para o elogio no criado. 06:03.

"Que horas você tem que sair de casa?", eu pergunto.

"Hum", ele se mexe e senta-se na cama. Eu faço o mesmo. "No máximo até 07:50".

"Oh. Temos que levantar logo então. Você arruma suas coisas e se apronta. Eu vou tomar banho e preparo o café, bem rapidinho".

Antes que eu saia da cama ele me puxa pra ele. Eu o beijo castamente.

"O que aconteceu agora foi muito, muito bom", ele diz.

Suspiro contente. "Eu quero acordar assim pra o resto dos meus dias", eu respondo.

"Eu também, linda".

-E-E-

Vinte e cinco minutos mais tarde nós estamos tomando o café da manhã. Na verdade, não comemos quase nada. Eu bebo apenas um suco, pois meus nervos estão acabando comigo.

"O pai de Ângela vem te pegar agora cedo?"

"Sim. Eu já vou levar algumas coisas pra ficar na casa dela de uma vez".

"Bom", ele termina seu suco e fala de novo. "Bella, eu aceitei que você venha pra casa quando quiser, mas eu quero que me prometa não andar sozinha por aí. Se o pai de Ângela não puder buscar você, ou Alice, pegue um táxi, por favor. E prometa me avisar quando você estiver aqui sozinha".

"Eu prometo, Edward. Eu ficarei bem, ok? E você se cuide, também". Eu o abraço.

"Pode deixar, linda".

Ele vai para o quarto buscar sua bagagem e eu o espero no hall de entrada. Meus começam a lacrimejar. _São apenas 12 dias, garota estúpida_ , eu me recrimino. Mas eu seu que vai parecer uma eternidade. Eu tento não deixar as lágrimas caírem, para que Edward não se sinta culpado.

Sem dizer nada ele me abraça. Eu procuro sua boca, beijando-o em desespero. Ele retribui, mas depois de afasta.

"Eu tenho que ir".

"Eu sei", minha garganta aperta. "Eu te amo". Ele sorri e toca meu rosto.

"Eu amo você, minha menina". Ele me beija suavemente e depois pega as malas. "Eu te ligo assim que chegar lá".

"Eu fico esperando. Tchau".

"Tchau, Bella".


	15. Chapter 15

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **:)**

 **Capítulo 15**

Os cinco dias que eu fico na casa de Ângela são agridoces. É ótimo estar na companhia dela e sair mais com nossos colegas. Nós fizemos compras, fomos ao cinema, ao teatro, ao museu. Foram dias agitados, uma boa distração para a imensa saudade que estou sentindo de Edward.

No dia em que ele viajou, ele me ligou quando seu avião pousou e mais tarde naquela noite. Nos dias posteriores ele me ligou apenas quando voltava para seu hotel. Ele está bastante ocupado por lá. Eu o garanto que estou bem e digo para ele não se preocupar. E, embora eu esteja morrendo de saudades dele, essa é a verdade. Eu estou bem.

Alice me ligou algumas vezes essa semana. Nós combinamos que eu vou pra casa dela na segunda-feira. Hoje é sábado e eu ficarei na casa de Ang até amanhã cedo. Depois vou pra casa. Sinto falta de lá, da minha cama, meu quarto, minhas coisas. Das coisas de Edward. Irei dormir em casa e na segunda-feira depois da escola eu vou pra loja de Alice e de lá nós vamos pra casa dela.

Eu e Ang estamos deitadas no quarto dela. Durante toda a semana ele me perguntou sobre Edward. Ela está desconfiada de que algo mais esteja acontecendo. Eu não contei nada do que aconteceu entre a gente, pois prometi a ele que não falaria com ninguém. Sinto-me culpada, pois Ang é minha melhor amiga. Mas por enquanto tem que ser assim.

A desconfiança dela aumentou ainda mais depois de ontem. Jake veio aqui pra gente terminar o trabalho de história. Antes de ir embora ele me convidou pra sair, somente nós dois. Eu tentei dispensá-lo delicadamente, dizendo estar ocupada esses dias. Mas ele continuou insistindo e eu acabei dizendo que _tenho_ _alguém_. Ele ficou surpreso e finalmente parou de insistir. Eu disse que gosto muito dele, como amigo, e quero manter nossa amizade. Ele prontamente concordou.

Ang ouviu nossa troca e perguntou quem era _esse alguém_. Tentei desconversar, mas ela me conhece bem. Ela sabe que eu amo Edward. Mas ela não vai ouvir nenhuma confirmação da minha boca. Ainda não.

Meu telefone toca.

Edward.

Um sorriso se espalha em eu rosto. Eu olho pra Ang e ela já se levanta.

"Pode deixar. Estou indo ver TV na sala".

"Obrigada, Ang".

Eu atendo a chamada. "Oi".

"Oi, Bella", ele diz e eu escuto um barulho ao fundo.

"Você está no hotel?"

"Na verdade, estou indo pra lá agora, mas quis ligar antes que fique muito tarde. Não quero incomodar Ângela. Ela está aí com você?"

"Não. Ela está lá em baixo, na sala. Estou sozinha no quarto dela".

"Hum. Como foi seu dia, linda?". Ele me pergunta e conto que saímos com alguns colegas da escola pra ir ao cinema e chegamos agora mesmo.

"Bom que você se divertiu".

"E você? Trabalhou o dia todo ou deu para conhecer a cidade um pouco?"

"Não. Nós trabalhamos até depois do almoço. Eu fui para meu hotel descansar um pouco e agora à noite Carlisle nos levou para um clube perto do hotel, pra gente relaxar um pouco e comemorar o bom andamento do trabalho".

"Oh. Bom que você saiu também", eu digo de coração, mas acho que Edward reconhece a pontinha de ciúmes na minha fala.

"Bella, se você está com ciúmes, não precisa. Todo mundo foi pra esse clube. Eu mesmo só fui porque Carlisle insistiu. E eu passei a noite toda conversando com ele e Jasper. Além de pensar na minha menina, é claro".

"É?"

"É claro, bobinha. Eu penso em você o tempo todo".

"Eu também, Edward. Não vejo a hora de você voltar".

Nós conversamos mais um pouco. Ele me informa que já chegou ao seu hotel são e salvo. _Graças a Deus_. Eu aviso que amanhã irei dormir em casa e vou pra Alice na segunda. Ele me pede cuidado extra por ficar em casa sozinha. Recomenda mil vezes que eu verifique o alarme, não atenda a porta e etc.

Sorrindo de sua preocupação, eu respondo. "Eu farei tudo isso. Acho melhor desligar agora, pois já roubei o quarto de Ang por muito tempo. Amanhã, em casa, podemos falar mais".

"Pode apostar que vamos".

-E-E-

No meio da manhã o carro do pai de Ang estaciona na minha rua. Eu o agradeço por tudo e abraço minha amiga. Abro a porta e é tão bom estar em casa!

Subo para deixar minha mochila e percebo que está tudo em ordem. Nossa faxineira veio todos os dias durante a semana, a pedido de Edward. Ele quis garantir que alguém checou a casa diariamente.

Passo o dia preguiçosamente, vendo TV. Penso em ligar pra Edward no meio tarde, mas sei que ele está finalmente aproveitando a folga e passeando pela cidade. Eu mandei um texto mais cedo, avisando que estava em casa. Ele respondeu me informando que estava passeando e que quando chegasse ao hotel, me ligaria.

Eu acabo adormecendo na sala e quando acordo já está escuro. Olho para o celular. Duas chamas perdidas de Edward. Merda. O telefone estava no modo silencioso e eu não percebi. Eu retorno a ligação imediatamente. Ele logo atende.

"Bella", ele fala meu nome, parecendo aliviado.

"Oi, Edward. Desculpe por perder suas ligações. Eu estava vendo um filme e acabei dormindo. Não ouvi o telefone tocar. Acordei agora".

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu estava um pouco preocupado, mas depois imaginei que algo assim aconteceu".

"Como foi o dia como turista?". Ele ri.

"Foi ótimo. Nós saímos em grupo, metade do pessoal que veio. Conhecemos vários pontos turísticos, fomos à praia. Foi muito bom. Só de não ter que ficar enterrado dentro da filial já valeu demais".

"Que bom! Até sua voz está mais animada hoje. Você estava cansado".

"Sim. Mas hoje e recarreguei minhas energias".

"Você está no quarto?"

"Não. Estou jantando com Jasper".

"Oh, Edward. Eu não quero atrapalhar seu jantar. Você devia ter me avisado".

"Tudo bem, Bella. E Jasper está mandando um abraço".

"Outro pra ele. Vou deixar vocês jantarem em paz".

"Tudo bem. Eu te ligo mais tarde".

"Eu espero, então".

Depois de desligar, eu vou pra cozinha e coloco uma porção de lasanha no forno. Subo e tomo um banho. Depois de comer, eu faço um trabalho da escola e espero pela ligação de Edward, que acontece por volta das 22 horas.

"Oi Edward!", respondo _muito_ alegremente.

"Ei", ele ri do meu entusiasmo. "É bom saber que você está feliz em falar comigo", ele brinca.

"Claro que estou. É a primeira vez desde que você viajou que podemos conversar a vontade. Ang sempre me deixava sozinha quando você ligava, mas não me sentia à vontade".

"Eu sei, linda. Você está bem aí sozinha?"

"Sim. Estava com saudades da minha cama, das minhas coisas. Tudo". _De você também_.

"Eu também não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa. Essa semana foi muito cansativa e a próxima também deve ser", ele continua me contando sobre o andamento das coisas antes da inauguração da filial.

"Você volta somente no sábado mesmo?", eu pergunto, na esperança de que pudesse ser antes.

"É. Não vai dar pra adiantar as coisas e voltar antes como eu gostaria. Terminaremos tudo até sexta de tarde. À noite teremos uma pequena comemoração entre o grupo daí e o pessoal da filial. Nosso voo é sábado depois do almoço. Devo chegar antes de anoitecer".

"Hum".

Eu peço pra ele me contar sobre seu dia livre, na tentativa de nos distrair dos longos dias que ainda ficaremos separados. Durante a próxima meia hora ele me fala com entusiasmo sobre os belos locais que visitou.

"Eu vu desligar, linda. Tenho que levantar muito cedo amanhã".

"Tudo bem", digo fracamente.

"Bella, metade dos dias já se foram. Logo eu estarei de volta".

"Eu sei, eu só...eu sinto muito a sua falta".

"Eu também, minha menina. Muito". Nós nos despedimos e ele desliga, mas não antes de insistir que eu verifique o alarme de novo. Eu sorrio. Gosto que ele se preocupe comigo.

-E-E-

A semana começa em ritmo muito lento para meu gosto. Na segunda depois da escola eu me encontro com Alice na loja. Adquiro mais algumas peças – Alice consegue encontrar exatamente o que me cai como uma luva. À noite vamos pra o apartamento que ela divide com Jasper. Aliás, embora ela ainda esteja cheia de energia, eu percebi que ela está sentindo a ausência dele.

"Fico feliz que você esteja aqui comigo, Bella. Não gosto quando Jasper fica muito tempo fora. Pelo menos dessa vez tenho companhia".

"Eu também fico feliz de estar com você, Alice".

Terça-feira passa devagar e no dia seguinte meu humor cai ainda mais. Sinto falta de Edward. Demais. Ontem à noite Alice me pegou chorando. _Ok, acho que estar de TPM me deixou mais emocional._ Mas não vejo a hora dele voltar.

Pra piorar ainda mais o meu dia, eu tropeço no pé de Mike e caio durante a aula de educação física. O resultado é uma grave entorse do punho esquerdo. Ao perceber que levaria o maior tombo, coloquei o braço na frente do corpo e aí sobrou para meu punho.

Sentindo muita dor, achei que poderia ter quebrado algum osso. O diretor me levou para o hospital e ligou para Alice, depois que eu informei sobre a viagem de Edward. No hospital eu faço exame de Raio-X e o médico informa que houve uma entorse grave, mas não será necessário uma cirurgia como ocorre em alguns casos. _Graças a Deus_. Ele imobiliza a região com uma tala, prescreve um medicamento e me passa algumas orientações.

Quando saio da sala de atendimento, Alice está me esperando com uma expressão assustada.

"Oh, Bella. Eu levei um susto enorme quando o diretor me ligou. Como você está?"

"Tudo bem, Alice. Foi só uma entorse". Eu explico o que aconteceu e depois ele conversa com o médico, para saber sobre o tratamento.

Saímos do hospital, passamos na farmácia e depois pra casa dela. Ela é muito atenciosa, sempre perguntando se preciso de alguma coisa. Eu fico preocupada por tirá-la da loja, mas ela me tranquiliza que suas funcionárias são perfeitamente capazes de cuidar de tudo.

O medicamento que tomei a caminho de casa está me deixando sonolenta. Digo a Alice que irei me deitar e ela diz que vai preparar o almoço.

Acordo algum tempo depois, meio desorientada. Ao tentar me sentar, sinto meu punho doer. _Merda_. Devo ter apagado por causa do remédio.

Caminho até a sala e encontro Alice usando seu notebook.

"Você acordou".

"É, acabei pegando no sono".

"Como está se sentindo? Com dor?", ela pergunta.

"Estou bem. A dor já diminuiu bastante".

"Que bom! Você precisa comer. O almoço está na cozinha. Vamos, vou te ajudar a servir seu prato". Eu digo que não é necessário, mas ele insiste.

Enquanto eu almoço, ela diz que ligou pra Edward e ele está preocupado.

"Ele pediu pra você ligar logo que acordasse", ela me informa.

"Não devia ter contado pra ele, Alice. Ele ficará preocupado à toa. Sei como ele é", eu digo.

"Eu tinha que avisá-lo, Bella. Antes de viajar ele me pediu pra cuidar de você e disse pra ligar pra ele se qualquer coisa acontecesse. Ele foi muito firme nesse pedido. Se eu não avisasse, ele iria chegar e ficar chateado com nós duas", ela explica.

"Eu sei, desculpe".

"Tudo bem, querida. Eu entendo seu lado", ela ri. "Edward é muito protetor em relação a você, eu já notei".

 _Oh, Deus, tenho certeza que meu rosto está vermelho agora_.

"Ligue pra ele quando terminar de comer", ela recomenda.

"Eu vou ligar", eu prometo.

-E-E-

Eu disco o número de Edward e escuto o 'tuuu' apenas uma vez antes de ouvir a voz dele.

"Bella! Deus, Bella, como você está? Quando Alice me ligou e disse que você foi para o hospital eu quase enfartei. O que houve?".

"Oi, Edward. Acalme-se, eu estou bem", eu explico tudo o que aconteceu e o que o médico recomendou. Então, ele parece um pouco mais tranquilo.

"Você realmente me assustou, menina. Eu juro que pensei em pegar um avião e voltar, mas Alice disse que estava bem".

 _Eu gostaria que você tivesse voltado_.

"Oh, Edward, eu quero você aqui", eu digo e começo a chorar.

"Bella? Você está chorando?". Quando eu não respondo, ele me chama de novo. "Fale comigo, Bella. Você tá me assustando. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?"

"Não", eu resmungo. "Eu apenas sinto sua falta".

"Poxa, Bella, você sabe que se eu pudesse, eu voltaria antes". Agora eu me sinto culpada. Não quero que ele se sinta mal.

"Eu sei, Edward. Não se preocupe. Eu só estou meio emotiva e chorona por causa de...hum, da TPM".

"Oh. Tem certeza?".

"Sério, Edward, estou bem. Vou passar os próximos dias quietinha aqui", eu o lembro que o médico me deu um atestado e só preciso voltar para aula na semana seguinte. "Vou me divertir com Alice, assistindo filmes o dia todo. Além disso, são apenas mais três dias. Certo?"

"Isso mesmo, linda. Só mais três dias".

Do fundo eu escuto alguém chamando Edward e ele me pede para esperar na linha por um momento.

"Vou desligar, Edward. Você precisa trabalhar. Me ligue de noite. Ok?"

"Claro, Bella. Eu ligo mais tarde. Qualquer coisa você me liga antes. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

Assim como eu disse a Edward, eu passo o restante do dia assistindo filmes com Alice. Ang, Jake e outros colegas da escola me ligaram pra saber como eu estava. Eu acabo dormindo novamente e acordo quando Edward me telefona. Acabamos não conversando muito, pois ele percebe que não consigo ficar totalmente desperta.

Na quinta-feira eu faço o mesmo que no dia anterior: nada. Apenas assisto TV na casa de Alice. Com muito custo, eu a convenci a ir trabalhar, garantindo que ficaria bem. Mas ela só concordou depois de deixar meu almoço pronto e garantiu que voltaria mais cedo e traria o jantar.

Edward me ligou durante a tarde e a noite. Eu o informei que voltarei pra casa amanhã, pois dá na mesma ficar aqui ou lá. Eu garanti estou praticamente sem dor e que não farei nenhuma estripulia. Ele não gostou da ideia, mas acabou aceitando.

Assim, na sexta-feira pela manhã, Alice me leva pra casa antes de ir para o trabalho. Ela carrega minhas bolsas pra dentro de casa e me abraça.

"Bella, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar, viu?"

"Pode deixar, Alice. E muito obrigada por tudo. Por me deixar ficar com você e por cuidar de mim. E me desculpe o transtorno".

"Imagina! Não foi nada de transtorno, querida. Foi ótimo ter você em casa. Se cuida!".

"Tchau Alice".

Passo o dia sem fazer muita coisa. À noite eu tomo um banho e visto a camisa de Edward que _roubei_ de seu quarto mais cedo. Quero de alguma forma me sentir mais perto dele.

 _Amanhã ele volta._

 _Só mais um dia_.

-E-E-


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoje é dia de EPOV!**

 **Obrigada pela leitura**

 **-E-E-**

 **Capítulo 16**

 _ **EPOV**_

(Sexta-feira, no início da noite)

Eu me sento na poltrona e desejo que as três horas dentro desse avião passem rapidamente.

 _Vou surpreender minha linda Bella_!

Eu deveria voltar pra casa amanhã, junto com toda a equipe do escritório. Eu já estava ficando muito ansioso durante essa segunda semana longe de casa e depois que Bella se machucou, eu resolvi pedir para Carlisle me liberar antes.

Ele sabe que eu me preocupo demais com minha sobrinha. Desde o acidente dos pais de Bella, Carlisle tem sido muito compreensível. Eu sempre viajei muito por causa do trabalho, a minha função exige. Mas quando Bella veio morar comigo eu pedi para ele me liberar das viagens sempre que possível, pois não poderia deixar minha sobrinha adolescente sozinha, especialmente depois do que aconteceu.

Ele testemunhou o meu desespero ao receber a ligação de Alice, informando que Bella tinha se machucado no colégio e levada para o hospital. Depois que soube exatamente o que aconteceu, eu fiquei um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda estava preocupado. Ainda mais depois de falar com Bella e ouvi-la chorar.

Então, aqui estou, voando pra casa. Abandonei a festa da empresa e chegarei em casa no finalzinho da noite ou de madrugada. Decidi não avisar Bella sobre o retorno antecipado. _Quero surpreendê-la_. Um sorriso se forma em meu rosto.

 _Minha Bella_.

 _Eu a amo tanto_! Finalmente estou conseguindo colocar o sentimento de culpa em segundo plano e desfrutando desta nova relação com ela. Não posso dizer que não penso no que meus pais e minha irmã penariam se estivessem vivos. Não sei se eles aprovariam, mas eu estou tão cansado de tentar ficar longe de Bella. Eu a amei por toda a minha vida.

Meus pais me adotaram quando eu tinha 10 anos. Depois de viver cinco anos em orfanatos. Meus pais biológicos em abandonaram quando eu era uma criança pequena e o único parente de sangue encontrado na época foi uma avó, mas ela foi considerada incapaz de cuidar de mim, pois estava muito doente. Ela morreu um ano depois que meus pais me deixaram.

Aos 10 anos eu já havia praticamente desistido de sair daquele orfanato. Eu pensava que se nem mesmo meus pais me quiseram, ninguém iria me querer. E depois de cinco anos de frustrações por não encontrar uma família que me queria, eu parei de sonhar. Mas então Peter e Charlotte Cullen me encontraram e me adotaram. Eles me deram um lar.

Eles já tinham uma filha, Renée. Ela tinha 17 anos quando eu fui morar com eles. Todos me trataram com nada menos que o maior respeito, carinho e bondade, desde o primeiro dia. Mas os primeiros anos foram difíceis. Eu ainda esperava que eles se arrependessem ou que me tratassem de modo diferente da filha biológica. Aos poucos fui aprendendo a confiar neles, no amor que eles me davam. E o meu amor por eles só foi aumentando, também.

Um acontecimento marcante foi fundamental para minha adaptação na família: o nascimento de Bella. Ela nasceu pouco mais de dois anos depois que fui adotado. Eu estava fascinado com aquele pequeno _ser_ desde a primeira vez que a vi. Com Charlie trabalhando para sustentar sua família recém-formada, Renée e a pequena Bella eram presença constante na casa dos meus pais e essa nova dinâmica familiar fortaleceu meu vínculo com minha irmã e toda a família.

Eu e Bella sempre fomos inseparáveis. Eu amava cuidar dela enquanto bebê e mimá-la quando era uma criança. Quando fui pra faculdade, acabei me afastando um pouco e logo depois de me formar eu fui morar e trabalhar em outra cidade, por três anos. Nesse meio tempo meu pai faleceu. Infarto. Eu pensei em largar o trabalho definitivamente e voltar pra casa, mas minha mãe e, principalmente, Renée me convenceram a continuar lá.

Eu as visitava somente nas férias e alguns feriados prolongados. E, embora meu contato com Bella tivesse diminuído, a ligação entre nós permanecia. Falávamos por telefone e trocávamos correspondência com frequência.

Voltei pra casa, definitivamente, aos 25 anos. Bella tinha 12 anos, quase 13 naquela época. Nosso vínculo foi reestabelecido imediatamente. Estar perto de Bella e da minha família me fazia muito feliz. Morar fora foi uma boa experiência, mas eu me sentia muito sozinho, apenar de ter feito um amigo ou outro. Mas ninguém poderia substituir minha família.

Um ano depois do meu regresso eu perdi minha mãe. Todos nós ficamos desolados. Eu e Renée acabamos ficando ainda mais próximos e eu comprei uma casa perto da dela. Eu já tinha começado a trabalhar na empresa de Carlisle naquele momento.

Nessa época Bella estava deixando de ser uma criança e se tornando uma moça, aos 13 anos. Ela sofreu muito com a morte dos avós, vivenciando o dia a dia do período em que ambos os meus pais ficaram doentes. Foi um período muito difícil pra ela, também porque Renée entrou em depressão após a morte de nossa mãe e Bella teve que crescer muito rapidamente por tudo isso. Ela sofria muito ao ver a mãe sofrendo. Mas Renée foi melhorando e superando a perda com o passar do tempo, assim como todos nós.

Bella e eu passávamos bastante tempo juntos. Nós temos o mesmo gosto para filmes, músicas e tudo mais. Nós gostamos de ler, ir ao museu, ao teatro. A diferença de idade nunca nos atrapalhou por esta razão, eu acredito. E também porque Bella sempre foi uma menina muito centrada e madura, se comparada a suas amiguinhas, por exemplo.

Eu me lembro bem da época em que comecei a reparar na moça extremamente bonita que ela estava se tornando. Aos 16 anos ela já tinha um corpo de mulher, longas pernas, bunda perfeita, seis empinados e um rosto angelical. Lembro que a primeira vez que tive exatamente esses pensamentos na minha cabeça eu me repreendi duramente. Ele era minha sobrinha e eu ali, olhando para o corpo dela. Senti-me o homem mais sujo do mundo.

E eu via como os rapazes já olhavam pra ela. Eles corriam atrás dela, mas ela os ignorava. E eu tentei, eu juro que tentei nunca mais pensar nela dessa maneira, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil.

Eu sempre fui o seu ' _herói_ ', ela me admirava e nunca escondeu isso. Mas eu nunca percebi nada demais em relação ao que ela sentia por mim. Sempre achei que era apenas o amor de uma sobrinha. E quando ela começou a namorar um rapaz da escola, aos 16 anos, eu tive certeza disso. Ela se afastou um pouco de mim, mas eu considerei que era normal, por causa do namorico. Confesso que quando via o sujeitinho com Bella, tinha vontade de agarrá-lo e mandá-lo pra bem longe dela. Tentava me convencer que isso era apenas o lado protetor de tio.

Nessa época eu tentei me envolver com algumas mulheres, fui a alguns encontros na esperança de para de pensar em Bella. Mas nenhuma vez evoluiu para algo mais sério. Aliás, eu tive apenas dois relacionamentos sérios na minha vida: um quando eu estava na faculdade e outro quando morei fora. Eu gostei muito delas, Bree e Maggie, mas não posso dizer que as amava. Além delas, eu me envolvi brevemente com algumas mulheres ao longo desses anos.

Antes de fazer 17 anos, Bella terminou o namoro com aquele rapaz, o que me encheu de alívio. Eu estava tão confuso. Eu tentava entender o que sentia, mas nunca me permiti aceitar que a amava mais do que como uma sobrinha. Até pouquíssimo tempo atrás eu ainda não me permitia.

Quando ela fez 17 e antes do acidente eu comecei a perceber que Bella estava agindo de modo diferente. Ela me olhava de outro jeito e algumas vezes eu reconheci desejo em seu olhar. Mas eu nunca dei nenhuma abertura para ela se aproximar nesse sentido.

E então veio o acidente. Já não bastava tudo o que eu passei e tudo o que Bella passou. Nós só fomos capazes de sobreviver porque tínhamos um ao outro. Ela veio morar comigo e ambos começamos a ver um terapeuta para lidar com nossa dor. Ajudou muito. Eu ainda sigo na terapia, por questões relacionadas à minha infância também, mas Bella não quis continuar.

Morar na mesma casa que Bella era – e ainda é - uma tormenta diária. Porque o meu desejo por ela crescia a cada dia. E junto com ele crescia também a minha culpa, o nojo por mim mesmo. Como eu poderia querer minha sobrinha _desse jeito_? Um lado da minha mente argumentava que ela não é minha sobrinha de _verdade_ enquanto o outro lado refutava esses argumentos.

Bella começou a me abraçar, me tocar e me beijar no rosto mais a cada dia. Era impossível não perceber que ela também me queria. Mas eu resisti o máximo que pude. Talvez eu devesse tê-la afastado desde o início, mas eu não podia. Eu não conseguia.

Eu disse a mim mesmo milhares de vezes que eu deveria procurar alguém da minha idade, alguém que não fosse proibido. Mas nenhuma mulher nunca me despertou como Bella. Nem perto disso. Eu sonho com Bella, acordado e dormindo, esperando pelo dia em que eu poderei tocá-la sem medo, que eu poderei amá-la e mostrar ao mundo o quanto eu a amo.

A voz do piloto me desperta das lembranças e sonhos. Vamos pousar. Estou em casa.

Mal posso esperar para ver minha Bella.

-E-E-

Dou o dinheiro ao taxista, pego minha bagagem e entro em casa. As luzes no andar inferior estão apagadas. Acendo as do hall de entrada e verifico o relógio. 23:53. Bella já deve estar dormindo. Meu coração despenca com a possibilidade de vê-la apenas amanhã. Deveria ter chegado mais cedo!

 _Eu posso vê-la em seu quarto, apenas por um minuto_.

Eu cogito a hipótese na minha cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Deixo minhas malas na sala e vou para a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água e lavo as mãos. Depois eu subo as escadas. Olho pra o quarto de Bella e a porta está encostada. Resisto ao impulso de ir direto pra ela.

Volto em direção ao meu quarto. Entro e acendo a luz.

E, então, meu coração dispara.

"Bella", eu sussurro baixinho.

 _Por que ela está aqui?_

Ela está deitada em minha cama, vestindo o que eu reconheço como a minha camisa. A peça está enrolada em torna da cintura, expondo sua pequena calcinha azul. Eu não vejo seu rosto, que está virado para o outro lado do quarto.

 _É uma visão perfeita tê-la em meu quarto. Na minha cama_.

Observo seu corpo, suas pernas nuas. Sua pele impecável. _Ela é perfeita_!

Devagar, para não acordá-la, eu coloco minha bagagem no chão e contorno a cama, indo até ela. Agora é possível ver seu rosto _. Meu anjo_. Reparo também a tala em seu punho esquerdo. Ajoelho-me ao lado da cama e traço meu dedo em sua bochecha. Incapaz de me parar eu levo a outra mão ao cabelo dela.

Ela começa a se remexer, despertando. Provavelmente devido ao meu toque. Seus olhos abrem lentamente.

"Ei", eu digo sorrindo. Eu me sento na beirada da cama.

Ela aperta os olhos fechando e os abre mais uma vez.

"O que -", ela se cala. Ela levanta seu corpo de repente e se joga e meus braços. "Edward!". Nós nos abraçamos apertado. Eu beijo seu cabelo, sua testa e todo o seu rosto.

"Oh, Edward. Você está aqui!", ela segura meu rosto entre as mãos. "Como?"

"Eu não poderia ficar mais um dia longe de você. Então, eu convenci Carlisle a me liberar e vim antes deles".

Ela enterra seu rosto em meu pescoço e murmura contra minha pele. "Eu estava com tanta saudade, Edward".

"É por isso que você está aqui?", eu questiono.

"Hum", ela me olha envergonhada. "É. Eu queria sentir o seu cheiro, pelo menos, pra aguentar até amanhã".

"A camisa?", eu pergunto enquanto traço meus dedos pela pele exposto de se pescoço e decote.

"Aham. Também". Ela me olha timidamente. "Eu não queria invadir. Eu juro que hoje foi a primeira vez. Eu fiquei me lembrando da noite antes de você viajar e...".

"Tudo bem, linda. Eu não me importo. Muito pelo contrário".

Eu continuo olhando pra ela e tocando sua pele levemente, mas tudo o que eu quero é sentir seu corpo debaixo do meu, explorar sua boca, tocar cada centímetro dela. Eu a quero, agora.

Puxo seu rosto e a beijo. Senti falta dessa boca _foda_ gostosa. Sua língua encontra a minha e eu me delicio com o gosto dela. Coloco uma mão na cintura dela enquanto a outra segura sua nuca. Sem interromper o beijo, ela me puxa pra trás com ela. Estamos deitados e o meu corpo cobre o dela. Eu apoio uma mão no colchão, para não machucá-la com meu peso, mas ela tenta me puxar pra baixo.

"Bella, meu amor, eu preciso sentir você". Ela acena com a cabeça e eu tiro a camisa de seu corpo, deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

 _Tão linda_. Minha determinação de esperar está enfraquecendo.

Eu alterno entre beijar sua boca, seus seios, a barriga e todo pedaço de pele exposta. Ela está gemendo, soltando sons inarticulados e murmurando meu nome. As mãos dela estão puxando meus cabelos. Ela consegue me deixar mais excitado.

"Hum, é tão bom Edward".

"Você é tão macia e suave, minha menina".

Ela começa a retirar minha roupa e eu ajudo. Logo estamos ambos apenas de roupas íntimas. Nossa pele nua em contato.

"Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso...".

"O que, meu amor?"

"Eu quero você", ela me diz. Mas eu não posso fazer amor com ela ainda.

 _Eu quero tanto! Seria tão fácil agora..._

Eu me sento e tiro a calcinha dela. Ela está completamente nua minha frente.

"Você é toda perfeita, Bella!" Ela me olha timidamente. "Cada pedacinho de você é perfeito. Eu amo você!".

"Oh, Edward! Eu também te amo, mais do que tudo!".

Eu a beijo e acaricio seus seios, a barriga. Quando a excitação dela aumenta ainda mais eu desço minha mão para seu clitóris. Ela geme e empurra em minha mão.

Tomo seu mamilo na boca e sugo. _O gosto dela é delicioso_! Coloco um dedo em sua entrada e sinto que ela está muito _molhada_.

"Hum", eu gemo.

"Oh Edward, por favor".

Coloco um dedo dentro dela. Enfio e retiro enquanto continuo acariciando seu clitóris.

"Ohh! Assim, Edwaa...Oh!". Eu acrescento outro dedo e aumento a velocidade, mas sem aprofundar muito, com cuidado para não machucá-la.

 _Ela é tão linda sentindo prazer assim_! Eu preciso sentir o gosto dela. Eu...

Eu abaixo a cabeça e começo a lamber o clitóris. _Huuum_.

"Oh, merda! Ohhh, é tão bom Edward. Não pare. Por favor".

Eu chupo e mantenho o movimento dos dedos. Meu pau está tão duro. Eu preciso que ela goze logo. Eu aumento a pressão da minha língua e é suficiente. Ela _vem_ , gemendo meu nome.

"Edwaaardd".

Eu retiro meus dedos dela e subo beijando sua barriga, os seios, a garganta. Ela abre os olhos e sorri, puxando minha boca para a dela. Depois do beijo ela me empurra deitado e senta em minhas cochas. Sem que eu tenha tempo pra reagir ela começa a retirar minha cueca, mas por cassa da mão machucada não é tão simples.

 _Eu deveria impedi-la_. Mas eu quero que ela me toque.

"Eu quero te dar prazer, como você me deu", ela diz e eu a ajudo a retirar a peça do meu corpo. Ela olha atentamente para o meu corpo, especialmente meu pênis. É a primeira vez que ela me vê totalmente nu.

Ela morde o lábio. _Merda_! Ela faz isso quando está nervosa.

"Bella, você não tem que fazer nada, meu amor. Eu-", ela me interrompe.

"Não. Eu só estou pensando como você vai caber, quando a gente..."

"Oh". Eu sorrio. "Eu tenho certeza que nós _encaixaremos_ perfeitamente nesse aspecto também. Mas nós não vamos fazer sexo hoje, Bella".

"Eu sei que não, Edward". Ela sorri, também. "Mas eu quero tocar em você. Beijar você, _todo_ ".

Ela envolve a mão _boa_ no meu pau e começa a acariciar.

"Hum, Bella. Assim".

Eu coloco minha mão junto com a dela. Olho pra seu rosto e ela está olhando para nossas mãos unidas em volta de mim. Seu _rosto corado_. Ela é f _oda perfeita_!

Ela acelera o ritmo e eu estou muito excitado, não consigo segurar mais.

"Ohhh, Bella", eu gemo, derramando meu sêmen em nossas mãos.

Ficamos na cama por algum tempo, antes ir para o chuveiro. Bella vai para quarto dela se limpar, mas volta pra minha cama.

Estamos deitados quando ela fala. "Obrigada por ter voltado mais cedo, Edward. E obrigada por esta noite".

"Você não tem que agradecer, linda. Eu não aguentava mais estar longe de você".

Passamos mais algum tempo em silêncio e, então, ela fala de novo, olhando em meus olhos.

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

"Você havia pedido que pensasse sobre nós, sobre as possíveis consequências do nosso relacionamento e para ter certeza de que é você quem eu quero e não alguém mais jovem e tudo mais", ela diz.

Nós sentamos na cama, antes que ela continue. "Embora eu não precisasse de tempo, eu pensei bastante em tudo o que a gente conversou algumas semanas atrás. Esse tempo que você ficou fora serviu para isso, pelo menos".

Ela sorri e continua falando. "Bem, eu acho que pelo que aconteceu hoje e antes mesmo de você viajar, você já sabe o que eu quero, mas eu posso dizer mais uma vez. É você quem eu quero. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de nada que aconteça conosco. E eu estou preparada pra enfrentar o que for necessário para ter você comigo. Pra sempre. E eu quero que você me diga se você quer o mesmo".

Ela me olha ansiosamente, aguardando minha resposta. _Como se eu fosse desistir de você, minha Bella_. Eu não vou mais lutar contra isso.

"Eu quero você, também, Bella. Pra sempre", eu enrolo seu cabelo em meus dedos. "Eu estava receoso em me envolver com você por todos aqueles motivos que já conversamos. Mas eu estou trabalhando pra resolver tudo isso na minha cabeça porque eu não consigo mais ficar sem ter você. E nós vamos enfrentar juntos o que vier pela frente, meu amor".

"Eu te amo, Edward", ela me abraça e eu percebo que ela esta chorando.

"Ei?", eu limpo seu rosto.

"Eu estou tão feliz. Eu sonhei tanto em estar assim com você e nem sempre achei que fosse possível. Então estar aqui e ouvir você dizer isso é...demais!".

Eu beijo seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas e deitamos abraçados para dormir. _Como eu desejo que sejam todas as minhas noites a partir de agora._

-E-E-E-E-

 **Gostaram do EPOV?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Obrigada pela leitura e pelos comentários!**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **BPOV**_

Acordo com algo incomodando meu ouvido.

"Humm".

A _coisa_ continua. Eu levo minha mão ao ouvido para tirar, seja lá o que for.

" _Hump_ ", resmungo ficando irritada.

Escuto uma risadinha atrás de mim, que me desperta mais.

 _Edward_. Ele está aqui. Eu tento me virar, mas ele não deixa.

"Você está presa aqui comigo, menina", ele diz, bem humorado. Eu rio.

"Isso é bom. Eu gosto de ser sua prisioneira", eu digo sonolenta. Ele finalmente me deixar virar na cama e eu fico de frente pra ele.

"Bom dia, linda".

"Ótimo dia", eu toco seu rosto. "Porque você está aqui comigo".

Ele sorri e me beija rapidamente. "Eu vou fazer nosso café da manhã, já que a minha menina está machucada". Ele pega minha mão imobilizada e a beija.

"Edward, eu consigo fazer as coisas. Você deve estar cansado da viagem, não precisa-".

"Mas eu quero". Ele me beija de novo e sai da cama. Eu fico lá mais algum tempo, deitada preguiçosamente, lembrando da noite de ontem. Foi a melhor experiência que eu tive. Ninguém nunca me tocou como ele fez. Só de lembrar quando ele colocou sua boca _lá_ , eu já fico agitada. Ele também me deixou tocá-lo, sem nenhuma roupa entre nós. E o melhor de tudo é que nós queremos estar juntos. Ele está tentando tão difícil superar seus receios e nos permitindo estar juntos.

Forço-me a sair da cama e vou para meu quarto antes de descer para encontrar Edward na cozinha. Ele está terminando de colocar os alimentos no balcão.

"Hum, eu senti falta do sua omelete no café da manhã", eu digo depois da primeira mordida.

"E eu mal posso esperar pra comer as delicias que você faz, Bella. Depois de comer em restaurantes todos esses dias, tudo o que eu quero é comida caseira".

"Então, hoje mesmo você vai matar a vontade".

Ele ri. "Acho que não, Bella. Você não vai chegar perto do fogão com a mão assim".

"Edward, eu já falei que eu não estou inválida. Eu consigo cozinhar!"

"Deixa de ser teimosa. Você está proibida de cozinhar e fazer qualquer outra tarefa enquanto seu punho estiver imobilizado. Sem discussão!".

"Hump", eu resmungo.

"Sem fazer beicinho, menina. Eu vou cozinhar pra gente até você melhorar", ele vem para meu lado e me abraça. "Quando você vai ao médico?"

"Na próxima sexta eu devo ir e ele vai dizer se precisa continuar imobilizado".

"É só uma semana. Vai passar rapidinho, linda".

Nós continuamos conversando e eu pergunto mais detalhes sobre a viagem e a filial.

"Ontem foi mais tranquilo. Nós conseguimos terminar tudo para a inauguração na segunda-feira".

"Será que ter vindo mais cedo não vai te prejudicar?", eu realmente espero que não.

"Não. Carlisle me liberou. Ele sabe que você estava sozinha aqui e depois da sua lesão ele viu como eu fiquei preocupado. Então, mesmo a comemoração de ontem a noite sendo importante pra ele, Carlisle entende. Ele é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, ele tem um bom coração".

"Que bom, então. Você sempre fala dele com muita admiração. Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia".

"Hum, na verdade vocês já foram apresentados", Edward fala com a expressão mais séria.

"Sério? Eu não lembro".

"No enterro dos seus pais", Edward informa.

"Oh".

"Sim. Ele estava presente, eu te apresentei e ele falou brevemente com você".

 _Eu não me lembro_. Alguns trechos daqueles dias são tão confusos pra mim. "Eu não me lembro".

"É normal. Tinha muita gente que você não conhecia e...Bem, eu espero que em breve vocês se encontrem de novo. Carlisle está sempre me chamando pra jantar na casa dele. Qualquer dia nós iremos. O que acha?"

"Hum. Claro, eu adoraria".

Nós passamos um fim de semana tranquilo, em casa. Edward foi capaz de se recuperar da viagem cansativa e não me deixou fazer nada, alegando que eu não devo forçar meu punho. Eu dormi na cama dele apenas mais uma vez, mas não houve repetição da noite anterior. Eu sei que se nós deixarmos nosso desejo assumir, será difícil resistir e não fazer sexo.

A semana seguinte começa a todo vapor. Edward trabalha muito, como sempre. E eu também estou atarefada no colégio. E estar com uma mão imobilizada atrapalha mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. No colégio, Ang e Jake me ajudam quando eu preciso. Eles carregam meus materiais entre as aulas e minha bandeja na hora do lanche.

Na sexta-feira eu vou ao médico e ele diz eu devo ficar com a tala mais uma semana. _Droga_. Achei que fosse me livrar disso hoje. Edward se ofereceu para ir comigo ao médico, mas eu não quis atrapalhar seu trabalho. Mas quando saio do consultório, eu vejo Edward na recepção.

"Edward. Ei!", eu o cumprimento, surpresa.

"Ei. Saí mais cedo e quis pegar você antes de ir pra casa. Como foi?", ele pergunta e eu balanço meu braço esquerdo, mostrando que a tala continua lá.

"Mais uma semana".

"Sinto muito. Sei se que você quer tirar logo".

"Tudo bem. Só mais uma semana. E pelo menos eu me livro das aulas de educação física", eu brinco e nós rimos enquanto entramos no carro. No caminho de casa nós combinamos de ir ao cinema mais tarde e jantar fora em seguida.

-E-E-

"Então, Bella, eu quero saber se você quer fazer alguma coisa, uma festa pra comemorar seu aniversário", Edward pergunta enquanto estamos no restaurante, depois do cinema.

Eu faço uma careta e ele ri. "Eu sei que você não gosta de muito alarde, Bella. Mas você vai fazer 18 anos, é uma data especial".

 _Sim. Eu tenho meus motivos pra concordar_.

"Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Sei lá, talvez algo pequeno. Só pra gente, meus colegas da escola. Oh, e Alice e Jasper, com certeza! E você pode convidar mais alguém, se você quiser".

"Perfeito. Acho que você pode chamar Alice, ela adora organizar essas coisas. Ela ficará feliz em ajudar".

"Eu farei isso", eu confirmo.

Alice tem sido uma verdadeira amiga ultimamente. No tempo que fiquei na casa dela, ela me tratou muito bem, me deixou confortável e foi muito solicita quando me machuquei. Ela me ligou várias vezes essa semana para saber como estou e sobre meu punho.

Voltamos pra casa e eu quero que Edward me deixe dormir no quarto dele. Sinto falta de dormir abraçadinha com ele, de acordar com seus braços me envolvendo. Isso só aconteceu uma vez depois da noite em que ele votou de viagem. Na noite da última segunda-feira, enquanto jantávamos, ele me disse que por mais que ele queira, seria melhor que nós não continuássemos a dormir no mesmo quarto todos os dias.

Ao chegar em casa eu logo subo para eu quarto. Procuro a camisola que quero para hoje e entro para o chuveiro. Solto meus cachos, coloco a camisola - que é um bocado transparente - e uma calcinha minúscula. _Eu preciso dele hoje_. A semana passou e nós não fizemos nada mais do que uns beijos e toques _inocentes_ no sofá.

Desço as escadas e não vejo Edward na sala. Procuro na cozinho e nada. _Ele deve estar no quarto ou no escritório_ , eu penso. Vou até o escritório e o vejo folheando algum livro, em pé, ao lado de sua mesa.

"Ei", eu digo.

Sua atenção deixa o livro e seus olhos percorrem meu corpo. Eu noto que ele também tomou banho e agora veste apenas uma bermuda e camiseta de pijama.

"Ei, linda".

Eu ando até ele e envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo?", eu pergunto e me aproximo dele.

"Dando uma olhada num livro que Carlisle me emprestou". Ele coloca o livro na mesa e me segura pela cintura.

"Você vai demorar a subir para o quarto?", eu pergunto.

"Hum, não. Posso olhar o livro depois. Por quê?".

"Eu quero namorar um pouquinho", eu falo e o puxo pela mão até a sala. Ele se senta no sofá e eu vou para seu colo. Começamos a nos beijar e as mãos dele percorrem meu corpo, indo para minhas pernas nuas.

Hoje eu não vou esperar ele assumir. Eu vou tomar o que quero dele.

Tiro sua camiseta e acaricio seu peito e seus mamilos. Ele gosta. Eu já posso senti-lo ficando duro e mexo mais meus quadris. Eu quero deixá-lo louco de desejo, para que ele não me pare.

Eu o beijo de novo e ele brinca com meus mamilos, deixando-os duros como pedra. Ele está gemendo em minha boca. Depois de algum tempo assim, eu me afasto um pouco e tiro minha camisola, ficando apenas de calcinha.

"Porra, Bella! Você me deixa louco. Eu te quero tanto". Ele me puxa pra ele e continuamos a tocar e beijar. Ele está empurrando seu quadril pra cima, buscando atrito.

 _Agora_ , eu penso.

Deixo sua boca e mais uma vez me concentro em seu peito. Saio de seu colo e vou beijando cada pedaço exposto de pele dele. Ele está gemendo e murmurando algo incompreensível. Abaixada na frente dele no sofá, eu roço minha mão _boa_ pelo cós da bermuda e começo a puxá-la. Edward me olha, parecendo indeciso.

 _Merda_. Eu preciso da ajuda dele. Com apenas uma mão eu não consigo tirar a bermuda sozinha.

"Por favor, Edward", eu peço e ele continua me olhando. Eu o acaricio por cima da roupa e é suficiente para ele decidir. Ele me levanta o corpo e nós tiramos a roupa. Ele está nu. Eu coloco minha mão em torno de seu pênis e ele grunhi alto.

 _Eu queria ter as duas mãos livres para tocá-lo_ , eu lamento.

Eu olho para o rosto dele e ele está de olhos fechados, apreciando o meu toque. Eu tento fazer com eu vi nos filmes eróticos que assisti. Eu passo o polegar sobre a _cabeça_ e ele geme mais alto.

"Porra! Tão bom, menina". Ele empurra na minha mão. Eu adoro quando ele resmunga e geme ao meu toque.

Eu me inclino mais sobre ele e movo minha mão pra baixo em sua ereção. Corajosamente eu aproximo minha boca e dou uma lambida na ponta.

"Porra! O que-", ele começa a falar e me olha, mas eu não dou tempo dele reagir. Eu o coloco em minha boca e começo a chupar. Eu me concentro no que estou fazendo, sem olhar para o rosto dele, apenas escutando seus gemidos mais altos.

"Foda-se. Ohhh Bella! Tão bom!". As mãos dele vêm pra minha cabeça, segurando meus cabelos suavemente.

Tento fazer tudo o que eu vi nos filmes, para agradar Edward. Ele não empurra em minha boca, deixando que eu estabeleça o ritmo. Eu alterno entre lamber e chupar, tentando tomar o máximo dele em minha boca.

"Humm...", ele geme e diz coisas que desconexas, que eu não entendo. Eu aumento o ritmo e chupo mais difícil.

"Ohhh, Bella. Eu vou...", ele mexe o quadril um pouco e eu o tomo mais profundo. "Não posso...mais. Eu vou...", ele tenta afastar minha cabeça, mas eu não permito e ele vem na minha boca, gemendo e dizendo meu nome. Eu confesso que o gosto é horrível. Mas engulo rapidamente.

Eu subo ao seu lado no sofá e ele ainda está respirando pesadamente. Os olhos fechados. Eu o toco no peito e ele me olha.

"Bella", ele me beija profundamente. Quando fica sem ar, ele me solta.

"Eu não posso nem...", ele para de falar. "Foi incrível, Bella. O melhor orgasmo da minha vida. A sensação da sua boca...".

"Foi bom, então?", eu pergunto querendo saber se ele realmente gostou. Afinal, foi a primeira vez pra mim.

"Bom? Não, Bella. Você ouviu o que eu disse? Foi fantástico!". A expressão dele se altera e ele me olha diferente. _Cauteloso_? Não compreendo.

"Você-", ele para, de novo. "Você já fez isso antes". Ele afirma. _O que?_ Ele não está me perguntando.

"O que?", eu questiono.

"Você já fez isso antes? É só que...foi incrível. Você disse que já brincou com namorados antes e...".

"Não, Edward. Eu nunca fiz isso antes de hoje".

Ele me olha espantado.

"Como? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas foi bom demais pra quem não tem experiência", ele diz suavemente, não querendo me chatear, eu imagino.

 _Ah, Edward. Você não deveria ter perguntado_. Eu sorrio maliciosamente.

"Bem, a prática deve ser fundamental para melhorar as habilidades, mas pode-se aprender de outras maneiras, Edward. Eu leio muito e eu assisto vídeos, também".

Ele me olha com cara de bobo, incrédulo.

"Você...O que? Merda, Bella. Você está me dizendo que assiste pornô?"

Eu sorrio pra ele e monto em seu colo. "Sim, Edward. É isso que eu disse. E eu vou te contar historinha. Você quer ouvir?", eu sussurro em seu ouvido. Ele apenas confirma com a cabeça.

"Na verdade, começou quando eu descobri um segredinho seu". Eu digo olhando em seus olhos, antes de continuar.

"Uns dois meses depois que eu mudei pra cá, você se lembra que meu notebook pifou?", ele confirma com a cabeça e eu continuo. "Você lembra que eu pedi para usar o seu, para terminar uma atividade da escola?", ele confirma novamente e eu vejo em seu olhar que ele desconfia do que eu estou falando, mas permanece calado. "Você estava indo para o trabalho e disse que eu poderia usá-lo à vontade".

"Bella-", ele diz em tom alarmado, mas eu o silencio colocando dois dedos em seus lábios.

"Shhh! Silêncio, Edward. Eu estou contando a minha história".

"Eu salvei o arquivo de texto, para enviar por e-mail. Quando eu fui procurá-lo, eu me deparei com uma pasta muito interessante. Você imagina qual era a pasta, Edward?", eu o provoco, me remexendo em seu colo. Seu pênis está ficando ereto de novo.

Ele não diz nada, apenas me encara _horrorizado_ e _envergonhado_ , eu acho.

"Era uma pasta cheia de vídeos. Eu, curiosa com sou, cliquei em um deles. E depois em outro. E outro. E outro. E percebi que todos eles tinham algo em comum. Além de ser pornô, é claro. Todos os vídeos eram de homens mais velhos fodendo meninas morenas. Os filmes eram _roleplay*_ de tios fodendo as sobrinhas".

"Merda, Bella. Você nunca deveria ter visto isso. Eu-", eu o interrompo.

"Você vê, Edward? Foi aí que eu tive certeza que você também me queria. Eu gostei dele. E desde então assisto alguns vídeos por conta própria".

Ele está balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei mesmo o que dizer, bela. Estou tão envergonhado. O que você viu...Oh, Deus!".

"Ei! Não precisa ficar envergonhado ou nada disso. Eu já desconfiava do modo como você me olhava e eu já queria você muito antes disso, Edward", eu seguro seu rosto virado para o meu. "E eu passei a imaginar você vendo aqueles vídeos e pensando mim. Você não imagina como eu me sentia", eu digo e desço minha boca para a dele.

O beijo se intensifica rapidamente e eu sinto o pênis dele contra minha boceta. Apenas a minha calcinha nos separa. _Eu o quero dentro de mim_. A boca dele vai para minha garganta e ele acaricia meus seios.

"Conte-me, Edward. Você imaginava transar comigo como os homens faziam com as meninas dos filmes? Você se tocava pensando em mim?".

"Huumm. Eu queria fazer tudo aquilo com você. Eu quero tanto". Nos beijamos mais e mais. Eu rebolo em cima dele, querendo aumentar a fricção.

Ele coloca a mão dentro da minha calcinha e acaricia meu clitóris com o polegar. Eu quero tirar minha calcinha, mas não quero interromper.

"Tira, Edward", eu peço, apontando para a peça.

"Não".

"Por favor. Eu preciso-", sua boca me cala. Enquanto me beija, seu dedo pressiona mais difícil e eu estou quase lá. Sentindo-o em baixo de mim, seu dedo me acariciando e sua boca passeando pelos meus seios e pescoço, tudo isso é demais. Meu orgasmo vem forte e eu sinto Edward continuar pressionando contra mim até que eu sinto _algo_ molhado na minha coxa.

 _Oh, ele gozou mais uma vez._

Edward me coloca no sofá e pega sua roupa para nos limpar. Depois ele me puxa pra ele novamente, beija meu rosto e me abraça.

"O que você está fazendo comigo, Bella?", eu olho pra ele sem entender o que ele quer dizer. "Eu não posso deixar as coisas acontecerem entre nós e eu estava quase-", eu não escuto o restante porque ele enterra o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Edward, amor. Esta noite foi incrível. Certo?". Ele acena com a cabeça na minha pele. "Então, não se sinta culpado por nada. Ou envergonhado pelo que eu te falei. Não devia ter falado nada".

Ele levanta o rosto para em olhar. "Não, Bella. Eu só estava com medo do que você ia pensar de mim, tendo esses vídeos no notebook. Mas quando você disse que viu, que gostou, eu...eu fiquei excitado, ainda mais".

Eu rio. "Eu percebi". Ele ri comigo.

Depois de algum tempo, ele fala de novo. "Mais alguma historinha que você quer compartilhar comigo?", ele me faz cócegas.

"Pare!", eu me remexo, tentando fugir dele. "Não. Nada mais. Por enquanto". Eu me levanto e estendo a mão pra ele.

"Vamos subir. Vou me limpar e vamos dormir. Na sua cama".

"Garota atrevida". Ele me pega no colo e me leva pelas escadas.

 **-E-E-**

* _Roleplay_ : Interpretação de papel; fantasia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Obrigada pela leitura e comentários ;)**

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **BPOV**_

As próximas duas semanas passam voando. As primeiras provas deste semestre na escola já começaram e por isso eu tenho estudado bastante. Edward está mais tranquilo no trabalho esses dias. Ele me disse que a filial começou muito bem, sem grandes problemas. Ele estava receoso de ter que voltar lá em breve, mas por enquanto tudo está bem.

Eu estou muito feliz com meu relacionamento com Edward. Nós estamos mais abertos a falar sobre o que queremos e sobre sexo. Ele ainda quer esperar. Nós dormimos em seu quarto várias vezes nessas semanas e nos tocamos. Mas sem sexo. Eu acho que estou pronta, mas não vou insistir porque estamos muito felizes agora e entendo as razões para esperar até meu aniversário. _Só mais duas semanas_.

Sobre o aniversário, eu conversei com Alice e ela está muito empolgada em me ajudar com a festa. Eu custei a convencê-la de que será algo muito pequeno. Nem é uma festa de verdade. Somente uma reunião com meus amigos mais próximos. Meu aniversário será numa sexta-feira, mas iremos comemorar no sábado ou domingo.

Semana passada o médico finalmente tirou a tala do meu punho e me liberou para as atividades do dia a dia. É um alívio poder cozinhar e carregar minhas próprias coisas novamente. Pra comemorar eu convidei Alice e Jasper para jantar, dois dias atrás. Eu sou muito grata pelo cuidado e atenção que ela teve comigo quando me machuquei.

Hoje é sexta-feira e eu irei de surpresa no escritório de Edward. Acho que só fui lá umas duas vezes com ele. Na semana passada eu sondei com ele a possibilidade de aparecer por lá, para saber se teria problemas. Eu disse que outro dia visitei um museu perto do escritório e pensei em visitá-lo, mas desisti para não incomodar. Ele respondeu que eu posso ir lá sempre que eu quiser.

Então, hoje vou surpreendê-lo. Saindo da escola eu passo em casa para me arrumar. Opto por um vestido sem magas, com decote redondo, na altura dos joelhos. A estampa é floral em tons de azul e lilás. Outra aquisição que fiz na boutique de Alice.

-E-E-

No finalzinho da tarde eu saio do táxi e entro no edifício imponente. Mostro minha identificação e entro no elevador. No 27° andar eu saio e caminho até a sala de Edward. Vejo uma mulher na mesa do lado de fora da sala. Lembro-me dela. É a secretária dele.

"Olá! Posso ajudá-la?", ela pergunta educadamente quando me vê.

"Oi. Eu vim para ver Edward. Ele-", eu começo a explicar, mas ele me interrompe.

"Oh, você é Bella. É claro. Eu sabia que conhecia você", ela diz sorrindo.

"Sim. Ele está ocupado? Eu quero surpreendê-lo".

"Não. Ele acabou de voltar da última reunião de hoje. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz com a visita".

"Que bom, Sra...?", eu não lembro seu nome.

"Sue. Meu nome é Sue".

"Obrigada, Sue. Será que eu posso bater na porta e entrar?"

"Claro, vá em frente", ela diz.

"Obrigada e até mais".

Eu bato no porto doe escritório e aguardo a resposta dele.

"Entre".

Eu abro a porta e o vejo sentado em sua mesa, olhando atentamente para o computador.

"Ei", eu digo, fechando a porta. Ele levanta a cabeça de imediato ao som da minha voz.

"Bella!", ele sorri. "Wow, o que você-", ele se cala e levanta. Eu caminho até sua mesa e ele me abraça.

"Ei, linda", ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Surpresa!", eu sorrio. "Eu não quero atrapalhar o que você estava fazendo. Eu só pensei em aparecer e esperar você encerrar o dia. Nós podemos passear por aí, depois". Eu dou de ombros.

"Você não atrapalha nada. Eu preciso apenas enviar um e-mail para outro diretor e então estou livre. Sente-se ou faça o que quiser. Só preciso de uns cinco minutos", ele volta para sua mesa e eu vou para o sofá que fica mais no canto da sala.

"Você quer alguma bebida? Água, suco, chá? Eu posso pedir para Sue".

"Obrigada, estou bem".

Ele volta sua atenção para o computador e eu finjo me distrair com meu celular, mas o observo trabalhar. _Meu Edward_.

Depois de alguns minutos eu me levanto e aprecio a vista da cidade pela janela.

Uma batida na porta nos chama a atenção e eu vejo um homem loiro, mais velho do que Edward, mas muito atraente, entrar.

"Que bom que você ainda não foi. Eu preciso que vo-", ele se cala ao notar minha presença. "Oh, desculpe. Eu não sabia que você tinha companhia", ele diz a Edward e depois olha em minha direção, mais uma vez. "Olá, Bella", ele sorri gentilmente.

Eu não consigo lembrar se o conheço. Ele percebe minha confusão e esclarece.

"Eu sou Carlisle Platt", ele estende sua mão e eu o cumprimento.

"Oh, sim. Claro. Agora eu me lembro de você", eu digo calmamente. _No enterro_.

"Sim, minha querida. É um prazer rever você. Como está? Imagino que seu punho esteja curado agora".

"Sim. Ele estava imobilizado até semana passada, mas está tudo bem agora".

"Fico feliz. Edward ficou muito preocupado com você enquanto estávamos viajando".

"Eu sei", confirmo e sei que estou corando.

Ele se vira pra Edward.

"Edward, sua sobrinha já é uma mulher e está linda".

"Sim, ela é", Edward reponde.

"Quando você finalmente aceitar o convite de Esme para jantar, você deve levar Bella junto", ele fala com Edward antes de me olhar. "Tenho certeza que minha esposa ficará encantada em conhecê-la".

"Eu adoraria, Sr. Platt", eu digo.

"Apenas Carlisle, por favor. Afinal, eu não estou tão velho assim. Estou?", ele brinca.

"Não. De forma alguma", eu respondo.

Edward entre na conversa. "Vou marcar com Esme em breve, Carlisle. E o que você queria mesmo quando entrou?"

"Ah, sim. Era só pra te informar que eu precisarei daqueles relatórios na segunda-feira mesmo, sem atrasos".

"Sem problemas", Edward responde.

"Perfeito. Vou deixar vocês porque minha esposa me espera". Carlisle me abraça e se despede.

"Bella, foi um prazer vê-la novamente. Eu espero te ver mais vezes por aqui e lá em casa, também".

Ele sai e nos deixa sozinhos novamente. Edward se aproxima de mim e segura minha mão.

"Até o meu chefe você já conquistou, menina danada!", ele diz, pra minha surpresa.

"O que? Não, Edward. Eu não fiz nada".

" _Hump_. Carlisle não é tão fácil de encantar não. E bastou olhar pra você com esse rostinho de anjo e já era".

"Pare, Edward!", ele dou um tapinha no braço dele.

"Vamos, menina! Já terminei o que precisava. O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu estava pensando em ir a algum museu no centro e depois nós podemos jantar, se você não estiver muito cansado. O que acha?"

"Hum, pode ser. Mas eu tenho uma sugestão. Inaugurou uma livraria aqui perto, sobre a qual eu ouvi maravilhas. Acho que você vai gostar. Aí amanhã nós vamos ao museu".

"Claro, Edward! Você sabe que eu amo livrarias. Vamos lá hoje e deixamos para ir ao museu outro dia, pois amanhã eu combinei de passar o dia com Ang".

"Tudo bem", ele responde.

Nós saímos da sala, nos despedimos de Sue e esperamos o elevador junto com outras pessoas do escritório. Estamos conversando quando uma mulher se aproxima e toca o braço de Edward.

"Eddie, que bom te encontrar aqui. Eu já ia passar na sua sala", ela diz com uma voz irritante.

 _Eddie?_

"Diga, Tânia".

 _Tânia?_

 _Essa é Tânia?_

Eu a olho atentamente e não posso negar que ela é muito bonita. Loira, com um corpo esbelto sem nenhuma gordurinha fora do lugar, olhos azuis e está vestida impecavelmente. Eu não consigo me impedir de ficar ciumenta.

Volto pra realidade e percebo que ela está falando com ele.

"...que você fosse conosco. Nós dois nos divertimos tanto da última vez, lembra? Precisamos repetir a dose", ela diz e sua mão continua acariciando todo o braço dele.

"Hoje eu não posso, Tânia", ele responde e ela faz uma careta. Acho que era pra ser um beicinho, mas...não importa!

 _Ele está deixando essa...essa mulher tocá-lo e não faz nada_!

"Poxa, Eddie. Vamos, querido! Você precisa sair e relaxar um pouco".

Eu estou imóvel no mesmo lugar e agora Edward me olha e deve ver algo em meu rosto porque sua expressão se altera.

"Tânia, essa é Bella, minha sobrinha. Bella, a Tânia trabalha aqui na área de recursos humanos aqui na empresa".

"Oh. Esta é sua sobrinha, Eddie?", ela diz surpresa. A mão dela, que havia soltado o braço de Edward apenas por um segundo, está lá novamente. "Eu imaginei que fosse uma criança, mas ela já é bem grandinha", ela diz com desdém.

O _plim_ do elevador chegando é um alívio, pois eu não posso ficar mais um minuto aqui. A porta se abre e eu entro, sem me importar com o que eles fazem. Edward se apressa e entra, enquanto ainda fala com ela.

"Eu preciso ir, Tânia. Até mais".

No fundo do elevador eu fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar pra não chorar. _Eu tenho esse hábito infeliz e chorar quando eu estou com raiva_. Sinto um toque no meu braço e abro os olhos.

"Não me toque", eu digo em tom baixo, para ninguém mais no elevador escutar. Ele me solta de imediato, provavelmente não querendo um escândalo ali.

Finalmente chegamos ao piso térreo e eu não sei o que fazer. Não quero falar com ele agora, mas sei que ele não vai me deixar ir embora sozinha. Eu me sinto mal, fisicamente mal. Minhas mãos estão tremendo e meu estômago se revira. Edward percebe e me ampara. Eu quero pedir que ele me solte, mas eu acho que ou cair se ele o fizer.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

"Eu preciso ir pra casa".

Ele me ajuda a andar no caminho até o carro quando eu me sento, fecho os olhos e evito Edward, não respondendo aos chamados dele. Ele me toca e eu puxo meu braço longe dele. Ele finalmente desiste e começa a dirigir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

No caminho pra casa eu tento colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e me acalmar. Eu tento entender o porquê fiquei tão chateada. Acho que é a minha insegurança e medo de perder Edward. _Sem ele eu não tenho ninguém_.

Edward pode ter recusado o convite dela, mas ele é educado e atencioso demais com todo mundo. E isso incentiva aquela mulher. É por isso que ela não desiste. _O que ela disse mesmo_? Que eles deveriam sair e se divertir _de novo_.

 _Ele sempre disse que nunca saiu com ela_. Eu tento me convencer.

Mas ele deixou que ela o tocasse _insistentemente_ , na minha frente. Ele deveria ter se afastado do toque dela, se era indesejado. E ela o chama de Eddie. _Que merda é essa_?

Estou confusa e com raiva. E agora minha cabeça está explodindo.

Chegando em casa, eu saio do carro assim que Edward o estaciona. Entro e vou direto para a cozinha pegar água para tomar um analgésico para a dor de cabeça. Eu me viro pra sair e ele está encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados.

"Podemos falar gora, Bella? Você ainda está se sentindo mal?" Ele suspira, quando percebe que não vou responder.

"Poxa, Bella. Eu não sei por que você está assim. É porque eu falei com Tânia? Você está sendo boba".

Eu não tinha a intenção de conversar enquanto minha cabeça está explodindo e eu estou irritada, mas ele está conseguindo me irritando ainda mais.

"Não foi _só_ porque você falou com ela, _Eddie_ ", eu zombo. "Você deixa essa mulher tocar em você. Mesmo sabendo que ela te quer, você deixa ela te tocar daquele jeito".

"O que? Ela não-", ele começa a falar, mas eu interrompo.

"Ele segurou e acariciou seu braço durante todo o tempo, mesmo que você estava comigo e com todo mundo lá".

"Bella, não tinha nada demais. Eu nem reparei que ela me segurava. Eu estava mais preocupado em me livrar dela".

" _Oh_. Se livrar dela? Não me pareceu que você queria se livrar dela. 'Hoje eu não posso, Tânia'. Você me diz que a recusa toda vez, mas se você age sempre como você agiu hoje, eu entendo que ela continue voltando. Você ainda dá esperanças pra ela".

"Eu não dou nada, Bella! Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu a destratasse na frente de todo mundo?", ele está ficando agitado. "Lá é o meu trabalho, Bella. Eu tenho uma relação de trabalho com ela, eu preciso conversar com ela. Não quero que fique um clima chato".

"Então, pra não ficar um _clima chato_ você a deixa fazer o que quiser? A deixa tocar em você? Eu não quero nem imaginar como ela age quando vocês estão sozinhos. Você concorda em sair com ela pra evitar o clima chato, Eddie?", eu zombo mais uma vez. "Por que ela disse que vocês se divertiram demais da _última vez_ ".

"Que última vez? Não teve última e nem nenhuma vez", ele afirma e eu bufo. "Você não acredita em mim?"

"Eu não sei, Edward. Você me disse mais de uma vez que era firme e rejeitava os avanços dela. Se na minha frente você agiu como fez hoje, eu não sei como é quando eu não estou. Só sei que o que eu vi hoje não foi você rejeitando os avanços dela", eu digo. "Você permite que ela toque em você, que ela te chame pelo apelido que você odeia, que ela diga por aí que vocês saem e se divertem juntos. É por isso que eu estou chateada".

"Você tem que entender que eu nunca incentivei nada. Eu nuca saí com ela. Se alguma vez, foi coisa de grupo, com a turma todo do escritório. Eu repito: nunca houve e nem vai haver nada entre eu e Tânia".

"Eu não tenho que entender nada. Você sabe quantas vezes eu deixei de convidar meu amigo Jacob aqui em casa, junto com meus outros amigos, para não chatear você? Você sabe quantos abraços e beijos no rosto eu evitei desde que eu e você começamos a nos envolver?", eu rio me sentindo boba.

Eu continuo. "Eu sou idiota mesmo. Agindo diferente em relação ao meu amigo por causa de você. Eu nunca vou aceitar você dizer que ela pode te tocar, acariciar você, por causa da relação de trabalho. Você gostaria de ver outros homens me acariciando, me tocando toda vez que me veem e insistindo para eu sair com eles? Você iria gostar se eu continuasse sorrindo e sendo toda educada? Nunca sendo firme em minha recusa e agindo como se eu fosse solteira?"

Ele fica calado. Eu caminho até a porta. "Se você me dá licença, eu quero ir para meu quarto, pois minha cabeça está me matando".

-E-E-

Fica deitada por um bom tempo e finalmente minha cabeça começa a melhorar. Vou para o chuveiro, querendo relaxar e esquecer o dia de hoje. Tinha tudo pra ser uma noite agradável, mas aquela idiota tinha que aparecer.

Tudo bem, eu posso ter exagerado um pouco. Ou não. _Eu não sei_. Eu acredito nele quando ele diz que nunca saiu com ela sozinho, mas ele permite outras coisas. O comportamento dela é agressivo e ele permite. Ele não pode aceitar tudo o que ela faz em nome de uma boa relação no trabalho. Não quando ela passa dos limites.

Chateada e não querendo ver Edward, eu fico no meu quarto pelo resto da noite. Ele bate na minha porta uma vez, me chamando pra descer e comer alguma coisa, mas eu não respondo. Ele tenta abrir a porta, mas está trancada.

Eu quero que ele pense bem no que aconteceu hoje porque eu não vou aceitar isso. Se ele continuar dizendo que não vai mudar a forma de lidar com Tânia, eu...eu não sei. Eu não posso viver sem ele, mas eu também não vou aceitar isso.

Pego meu celular e mando uma mensagem pra Ang. Ontem nós combinamos de passar o dia juntas, vamos almoçar e depois ir ao shopping amanhã. Eu peço pra ela me buscar aqui em casa. Ela responde que Ben vai nos levar e passará aqui em casa por volta das 11 horas da manhã.

-E-E-

Na manhã seguinte eu saio do quarto no meio da manhã. Desço pra cozinha para comer algo rápido, antes de me arrumar. Minha última refeição foi o almoço de ontem e meu estômago está reclamando.

Não há nenhum sinal de Edward pela casa. Ou ele está no quarto ou saiu. Depois do café dou uma olhada na garagem e o carro não está lá. _Ele saiu_.

Mais tarde, depois de me arrumar, eu desço as escadas para esperar por Ang e encontro Edward na sala.

"Bella". Ele parece abatido.

"Ei".

"Está se sentindo melhor?", ele pergunta e eu não sei exatamente a que ele se refere.

"Minha cabeça está melhor".

"Bom".

Ele repara na minha aparência e roupas. "Você vai sair?", pergunta franzindo a testa.

"Sim. Eu te disse ontem", eu digo simplesmente.

"Oh. Vai sai com Ângela?"

"Vou passar o dia com Ang e alguns amigos".

Antes que ele pergunte qualquer coisa mais, a campainha toca.

"Deve ser Ang. Estou indo".

Eu, Ang e Ben almoçamos juntos antes dele ir embora e deixar nós duas sozinhas para passear no shopping. Ang quer comprar algumas roupas e precisa da minha opinião. Segundo ela, este é motivo da excursão de compras. Ben nos encontrará de novo, mais tarde, para irmos ao cinema. Ele disse que nossa turminha da escola virá, também.

"Você precisa ir à loja de Alice. Tudo lá é incrível e Alice consegue encontrar peças que caem como uma luva. Além disso, ela é muito legal. Você vai gostar dela".

"Temos que marcar um dia, então. Estou curiosa".

"Podemos ir durante essa semana ou no próximo sábado".

Passamos as próximas três horas rodando pelas lojas até Ang encontrar algumas peças que gosta. "Deus, Ang. Você é muito exigente. Achei que não ia levar nada". Nós rimos.

Em seguida nós encontramos a turma na entrada do cinema: Ben, Jéssica, Mike, Jane, Alec, Jake e Eric. Nós escolhemos um suspense. Jake vem para meu lado, pergunta como estou. Ele é atencioso como sempre.

Depois do filme nós vamos lanchar e acabamos conversando por um bom tempo. Ben me leva de volta pra casa. Eu mal posso esperar para tirar a carteira de motorista e comprar meu carro. _Mais duas semanas e eu posso fazer isso_ , penso alegremente.

Digo adeus a Ang e Ben e entro em casa. Estou subindo as escadas quando Edward chama meu nome. Eu paro e me viro, mas não digo nada.

Ele suspira, parecendo incomodado. "Você vai me evitar agora, Bella? Nós precisamos terminar a conversa de ontem".

"Eu já disse o que queria ontem".

"Mas você não me deixou explicar as coisas", ele diz.

"Explicar o que, Edward? Ontem você deu um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas. Eu não preciso ouvir essa besteira de novo".

"Não é besteira!", ele diz exaltado. "E eu apreciaria se você me desse a chance de explicar. Por favor, Bella".

Eu desço os degraus e vou pra sala. Ele me segue. Eu coloco minha bolsa no canto e me sento no sofá, com Edward ao meu lado. Eu espero para ele começar a falar, mas ele parece não saber por onde começar.

"Eu...Bella, eu passei o dia pensando no que aconteceu e no que você disse ontem. Eu continuo dizendo a você que eu não vejo a minha atitude como um incentivo para Tânia", ele diz. E meu sangue ferve porque ele é teimoso. Eu abro a boca pra falar, mas ele me impede.

"Espere, deixe-me terminar. Eu não quero que você duvide de mim. Eu nunca menti pra você. Eu nunca aceitei os convites de Tânia pra sair. Nós já saímos juntos poucas vezes em comemorações da empresa ou quando a turma todo foi para algum bar. Só isso e foram poucas vezes". Ele faz uma pausa e pega a minha mão.

"Ontem, quando Tânia me convidou pra sair, tudo o que eu queria era dizer não, para que ela fosse embora e nos deixasse aproveitar nossa noite, Bella. E havia outras pessoas da empresa lá, eu não poderia ser grosseiro com ela. Eu já te expliquei. Nós temos uma relação de trabalho e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso". Antes que ele continue, eu falo.

"Olha Edward, eu estou vendo que você não ouviu nada ado que eu falei ontem. Eu vou dizer pela última vez". Eu olho em seus olhos e falo seriamente. "Você não tem que deixar aquela mulher agir como ela faz só por causa da relação de trabalho. Você precisa ser franco e direto com ela. Ela não tem o direito de tocar em você, se você não quer. E nem de te chamar de apelidos que você não gosta e sabe Deus mais o que ela faz. A não ser que você queira a atenção que ela te dá", eu digo sem levantar a voz.

Eu estou chateada, mas estou mais decepcionada com ele por não ver que a passividade dele neste assunto me machuca. Eu continuo falando.

"Se você fosse realmente firme ao recusá-la e ela deixasse isso interferir no trabalho, _ela_ seria a pessoa errada. Será que você não vê que assim ela não está agindo profissionalmente? Se falar com ela não resolve nada, você deve falar com outra pessoa. Carlisle ou não sei quem. Mas ela tem que respeitar a sua vontade. Você deve deixar claro pra ela que você tem alguém na sua vida, que você está comprometido".

"Bella, eu não posso dizer que estamos juntos", ele diz, franzindo a testa.

Eu sorrio, sem graça, não conseguindo acreditar que ele é tão... _Argh_!

"Quando você estava viajando e eu dormi na casa de Ang, o Jake foi lá para terminarmos um trabalho. Ele me pediu pra sair com ele, um encontro. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim mais do que como amiga. Eu o adoro apenas como um amigo e mesmo não querendo magoá-lo, eu tinha que esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas. Então, u disse a ele que eu _tinha alguém_. Mesmo correndo o risco de perder meu amigo, eu precisava dizer isso porque ele estava ficando insistente e eu sei que você tem ciúmes dele".

"Então, Edward, não me diga que você não pode falar que tem alguém", eu respiro fundo antes de terminar. "Eu acredito que intencionalmente você nunca a incentivou, mas você não é estúpido. Você sabe muito bem que precisa ser firme e direto para mulheres como ela desistirem. Eu não posso e não vou aceitar a forma como ela age e você permite. Eu te amo muito, mas eu não vou aceitar isso. Eu não quero enlouquecer toda vez que você para o trabalho e me deixa aqui imaginando o que vocês estão fazendo lá. Você pode achar que é ciúmes bobo e que eu sou ingênua, mas é assim que eu vou me sentiria. Eu não posso e não vou viver assim". Eu me levanto para sair, mas ele me segura.

"Bella...por favor. Nós não terminamos de conversar. Você não me deixa terminar de explicar".

"Olha, Edward. eu estou realmente cansada e pelo que ei vi, sua opinião continua a mesma de ontem. Pense no que...eu só...eu não posso continuar assim. Amanhã nós conversamos, definitivamente". Ele me deixa ir e eu subo para meu quarto.

Encosto minha porta e deito na minha cama. Eu não consigo segurar as lágrimas. _Estava tudo tão bem até ontem de tarde_. Eu penso mais uma vez se eu estou exagerando. _Eu não sei_.

Eu tomo banho e volto pra cama. Quero espaço. Edward e eu precisamos refletir sobre a situação. _Não é possível que ele não entenda o meu lado!_ Mesmo antes de nós ficarmos juntos ele já tinha ciúmes do Jake me tocar. Então, ele não pode querer que eu aceite.

E que eu disse pra Edward é verdade: eu não posso aceitar que ele permita os avanças de Tânia. Eu enlouqueceria de ciúmes.

Sem vislumbrar uma saída, eu tento dormir.

 **-E-E-E-E-**

 **E então, vocês acham que Bella está exagerando?**

 **Ou Edward é quem deveria rever seu comportamento em relação à Tânia?**

 **Obrigada pela leitura :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Espero que apreciem o capítulo ;)**_

 **Capítulo 20**

 _ **BPOV**_

Em algum momento durante a noite eu acordo com movimento no meu colchão e braços me envolvendo por trás.

 _Edward_.

Eu me viro para olhar pra ele, mas ele enterra seu rosto em meu pescoço e me abraça apertado.

"Minha Bella".

"Edward, o que vo-", a boca dele cobre a minha. Ele vira de costas no colchão e seu corpo está em cima do meu. Sua boca me devora e eu sinto o desespero dele. Eu retribuo o beijo porque eu o amo tanto e mesmo com raiva eu não consigo negá-lo.

Quando estamos em ar, ele leva sua boca ao meu pescoço, beijando e sugando minha pele.

"Oh, Edward".

"Você não pode!". Ele fala entre beijos. "Nunca mais".

Ele para de me tocar e olha em meus olhos. "Promete, Bella?"

Estou confusa. "Prometer o que, Edward?". Eu percebo o medo em seus olhos.

"Você não pode me dizer que vai me deixar. Nunca, Bella". Ele me beija de novo. Eu estou tentando processar o que está acontecendo, mas seus beijos e toques não me deixam pensar direito.

Ele está me tocando em toda parte e eu quero continuar, mas não assim. Eu cesso o beijo e tento me afastar.

"Não!", ele não em solta.

"Edward?", eu o questiono e tento me sentar, o que é difícil com ele me segurando. Por fim, ele se senta e me puxa para seu colo. Eu fico de lado, para poder ver o rosto dele.

"Você disse que...você não...que você não pode continuar comigo. Por favor, Bella, não me deixe. Eu faço o que você quiser", ele pede e me olha com expectativa.

Wow! Eu não disse que vou deixá-lo. _Eu disse?_

Eu disse que não posso aceitar a forma como Tânia se comporta.

"Eu não quero deixar você, Edward", digo suavemente. "O que eu disse mais cedo é que eu preciso que você entenda que não é certo o modo como aquela mulher se comporta em relação a você. Da mesma forma que você não gosta quando Jake me toca, eu não gosto quando ela te toca. E ela é atrevida, não tem noção de espaço pessoal, nada. Jacob não é assim". Eu explico, pela _milésima v_ ez.

"Eu não vou deixar ele me tocar mais. Eu prometo, Bella", ele diz e eu suspiro alto, sem dizer nada. "Você não acredita em mim", ele reconhece desanimado.

"Não é que eu não acredito, Edward. Eu não sei...Antes você dizia que era firme com ela, que a desencorajava. E não era bem assim, não é? Se fosse verdade, ela não estaria tocando em você, te chamando do Eddie e nem lembrando do quando vocês se divertem juntos", eu zombo. "E você disse mais de uma vez que não pode agir mais duro com ela por causa do trabalho. Você está dizendo isso só porque ficou com medo de me perder".

"Você tem que acreditar em mim, por favor. Eu vou falar com ela. Ela não pode encostar em mim, eu não vou deixar. Eu vou dizer a ela que se ela continuar eu farei uma reclamação formal a Carlisle. E eu vou dizer que eu tenho alguém. Uma pessoa que eu amo mais do que tudo na vida", ele me abraça. "Por favor, Bella. Eu não gosto quando você me evita e-", ele para de falar e me beija mais uma vez e nós deitamos abraçados.

Eu não sei o que responder, então, eu fico quieta. "Você vai ver que eu estou falando sério, Bella", ele acaricia meus cabelos. "Você pode ir na empresa todos os dias e vai perceber. Eu não vou mais sair com o pessoal se ela estiver junto. Eu- ".

"Você não deve deixar de fazer nada por causa dela. O problema não é esse".

"Eu sei".

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Eu ainda estou incerta sobre o que ele disse. Não sei se ele vai agir de outra forma. Só me resta esperar pra ver.

-E-E-

Acordo com Edward embrulhado ao meu redor. É a primeira vez que ele dorme na minha cama. Eu sempre vou para a dele. Eu gosto de tê-lo aqui e de acorda com ele, mas algo se sente estranho.

É claro que eu fiquei feliz por ele falar que vai mudar a forma de lidar com Tânia. Mas eu não posso deixar de me sentir insegura quanto a esta promessa, pois ele já disse antes que era direto com ela em sua recusa.

Sinto Edward se mexer atrás de mim e cheirar meu cabelo.

"Bom dia, linda".

"Bom dia".

Ele continua me acariciando com seu nariz e seu rosto. "Não tem nada melhor do que acordar com você, assim". Ele junta ainda mais nossos corpos e eu o sinto pressionado contra minha bunda.

"Hum", o som me escapa.

"O que você quer fazer hoje, meu amor?", ele me pergunta.

Bem, acho que ele acredita que resolvemos tudo na noite passada. Eu me afasto um pouco e sento na cama.

"Eu tenho um monte de trabalhos do colégio pra fazer hoje". Eu me levanto, pretendendo ir ao banheiro.

"Oh. Tudo bem. Podemos assistir um filme quando você terminar ou algo assim", ele sugere.

"Vamos ver", eu respondo, já entrando no banheiro. Eu tomo meu tempo, tentando descobrir como lidar com a situação. Pensando em todos os obstáculos que temos que enfrentar por causa da idade e relação tio / sobrinha, parece bobeira brigar por causa de ciúmes. Mas não é. Pelo menos não se sente assim no meu peito. Mas eu decido confiar nele e acreditar no que ele disse.

Quando eu volto para o quarto, Edward não está lá. Eu vou para a cozinha e o vejo preparando o café da manhã.

"Chegou na hora. Sua omelete está pronta", ele me entrega o prato sorrindo.

"Obrigada", eu começo a comer mesmo sem muito apetite.

Ele se senta na minha frente e nós comemos.

"Você já decidiu com Alice o que vai fazer para comemorar seu aniversário?"

"Eu não quero uma festa. Então, nós estamos pensando em fazer um churrasco e passar o dia na piscina. Eu vou chamar alguns amigos do colégio apenas", eu respondo.

"Claro. O que você preferir, linda. Se vocês precisarem de qualquer ajuda, é só me avisar".

Eu aceno e nós terminamos o desjejum em silêncio.

-E-E-

Passo o restante da manhã e parte a tarde me dedicando aos trabalhos da escola. Parei apenas para almoçar, quando Edward me chamou e disse que já estava tudo pronto.

Quando eu termino os estudos, encontro Edward sentado no sofá da sala, sapeando os canais pelo controle remoto.

"Já terminou?", ele pergunta.

"Aham".

"Bom. Você quer assistir alguma coisa ou anima sair? Podemos ir ao cinema ou só dar um passeio pela cidade".

"Prefiro ficar em casa hoje", eu digo e me sento nas almofadas, no chão.

"Ok. Vamos ver um filme, então". Ele passa por alguns canais e nós escolhemos um. Ele sai do sofá e deita com a cabeça em meu colo. Eu fico quieta por algum tempo, mas não consigo resistir e minhas mãos vão para o cabelo dele.

"Humm", ele geme apreciando o carinho, mas sem tirar os olhos da TV. Logo ele pega uma das minhas mãos e leva à sua boca, beijando os dedos. Sua boca vai meu pulso e ele chupa levemente depois de beijá-lo.

"Edward". Apenas o toque dele na minha mão e pulso já é suficiente pra me deixar excitada. Ele levanta a cabeça do meu colo e beija meus lábios. Não é um beijo suave, ele devora minha boca e nossas respirações estão difíceis.

"Minha Bella. Eu queria beijar você assim o dia todo", ele diz enquanto salpica beijos no meu rosto. "Eu não gosto quando você fica distante". Ele se senta e me puxa para o colo dele.

"Eu sei que você ainda está chateada, mas falei sério ontem a noite. Eu não vou deixar Tânia me tocar, nunca mais. Eu pensei sobre o que você disse, sobre Jacob. Você está certa. Da mesma forma que eu não quero que ele tenha muita intimidade com você, eu não posso deixar nenhuma mulher agir como Tânia". Ele me beija novamente e suas mãos vagam pelo meu corpo.

"Não me afaste ou ignore assim de novo, Bella. Eu estava enlouquecendo", ele diz arfante, entre beijos. Eu me afasto um pouco para responder.

"Eu também não gosto dessa distância, Edward. Eu estava magoada e precisava de espaço pra pensar. Eu ainda estou chateada com a situação, mas eu vou acreditar no que você me disse. Eu realmente espero que você comece a agir de outro modo em relação à Tânia".

Ele beija minha mão. "Obrigada por confiar, linda. Eu não vou te decepcionar de novo".

Nós terminamos de assistir o filme e depois subimos para o quarto de Edward. Dormimos abraçados mais uma vez.

-E-E-

No início da semana seguinte eu me encontro com Alice para discutir mais detalhes da comemoração do meu aniversário. Será simples, mas Alice consegue transformar tudo em algo grandioso. Eu me divirto com ela. Ela me convidou junto com Edward para jantar na casa dela na quinta-feira. Ela quer conversar sobre detalhes do casamento que se aproxima. Ela está tão animada!

Hoje é quarta-feira, estou terminando de preparar o jantar e esperando Edward chegar. Desde domingo ele está tentando me convencer a ir novamente a seu escritório. Ele disse que não quer que eu me sinta desconfortável por causa de Tânia e que quer me levar na livraria sobre a qual ele comentou aquele dia.

Ontem eu perguntei se Tânia o procurou e ele me disse que não, que eles não se falaram nem por causa do trabalho. Eu sei que Edward está certo, eu não tenho que deixar de visitá-lo no trabalho por casa daquela oferecida. Acho que na verdade estou com medo de ir e ver uma repetição da última sexta-feira. _Não! Eu acredito em Edward. Ele não vai permitir que isso aconteça de novo_.

Perdida em meus pensamentos não percebo Edward chegando e levo um susto enorme quando ele me abraça por trás.

"Ei linda".

"Ahhhh". Eu grito e me viro ao mesmo tempo. "Droga, Edward. Você me assustou", eu bato em seu peito. Ele ri.

"Desculpe meu amor. Você estava tão distraída e eu não resisti", ele me beija brevemente. "Em que você estava pensando?"

"Oh, nada demais. Eu estava pensando em ir ao seu escritório na sexta-feira. Aí podemos ir à livraria que você falou".

"Perfeito, linda! Você pode me visitar sempre que quiser", ele diz com um sorriso, mas sua expressão muda em seguida.

"O que foi, Edward?"

Ele suspira antes de falar. "Eu falei com Tânia hoje". Meu coração dispara, mas eu não digo nada. Eu espero ele continuar. "Nós saímos de uma reunião com Carlisle e outros gerentes e depois ela me seguiu até minha sala, dizendo que queria conversar. Quando entramos na sala ela segurou meu braço e começou a falar, o mesmo de sempre. Disse que nós deveríamos ir a algum lugar qualquer dia desses e tal".

Eu sinto meu corpo preenchido pela raiva, mas permaneço quieta. Edward me olha com cautela e continua a contar o que aconteceu.

"Eu não deixei ela terminar de falar e me afastei. Eu disse que eu não quero que ela me toque, que eu tentei ser educado em minha recusa, mas ela não consegue entender que eu não quero nada com ela. Eu disse que eu tenho alguém muito especial na minha vida, a mulher que eu amo. E que o único relacionamento possível entre eu e ela é o profissional", ele diz enquanto pega minhas mãos entre as dele.

"Eu afirmei que nunca aceitei e nem vou aceitar nenhum convite dela para sair e que eu não quero que ela me toque ou me chame de Eddie e nada do tipo. Ela começou a desconversar, falar que somos amigos, mas a interrompi e disse para ela não se fazer de desentendida porque eu já aturei o comportamento dela esse tempo todo por causa do trabalho, mas que da próxima vez que ela me tocar ou for indiscreta eu farei uma queixa formal contra ela para Carlisle".

 _Oh meu Deus!_ Eu daria tudo pra ver a cara dela quando ele disse isso.

"E ela?", eu pergunto.

"O rosto dela ficou branco. Ela não esperava a _ameaça._ Ela começou a falar de novo que me via como um amigo, mas iria respeitar o meu pedido. Depois ela saiu da sala".

"Hum".

"O que foi, Bella? Eu juro que nada mais aconte-", eu o calo colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

"Eu sei. Eu só espero que ela não crie problemas".

"Eu acho que ela não vai. De todo jeito eu já estava pensando em conversar com Carlisle e explicar a situação. É melhor que ele fique ciente desde já".

"Sim, acho que é melhor mesmo. Agora vamos jantar, antes que a comida esfrie", eu digo sorridente. É um alívio saber que Edward colocou a _oferecida_ no lugar dela.

-E-E-

No dia seguinte Edward me pega em casa no inicio da noite para jantarmos na casa de Jasper e Alice.

"Olá! sejam bem-vindos!", Alice nos recebe alegremente.

"Boa noite, Alice. Jasper", Edward cumprimenta-os.

"Oi Alice. Olá, Jasper. Obrigada pelo convite", eu digo.

"Sintam-se a vontade. Bella, você já é de casa. Venha me ajudar aqui na cozinha, por favor", ela diz e os rapazes riem.

Eu ajudo Alice terminar de preparar a lasanha. Enquanto está no forno nós vamos para a sala conversar. Jasper e Edward estão falando sobre Tânia.

"Até que enfim, _Eddie_ ", Jasper provoca Edward.

"Jasper!", Edward o recrimina pelo uso do apelido.

"O que foi, _Eddie_? Você deixou ela te chamar assim por anos e eu, que sou seu melhor amigo, não posso?", ele gargalha. Edward bufa irritado, mas não fala mais nada.

"Jasper, pare de provocá-lo", Alice tenta apaziguar.

"Você já conversou com Carlisle?", eu pergunto a Edward.

"Sim. Hoje eu expliquei a situação. Ele disse que já havia reparado na insistência dela e que se houver algum problema eu devo informá-lo imediatamente".

"Bom", eu digo baixinho.

"É, parece que muita gente ficou feliz por você resolver essa história de vez, Edward", Jasper diz sorrindo e me olha. Eu me faço de desentendida e Edward também.

O restante da noite se passa agradavelmente. Nós quatro conversamos sobre o casamento e outros assuntos. A cada encontro com Jasper eu percebo que embora ele seja tranquilo, ele é muito bem humorado e divertido. Ele e Alice são perfeitos um para o outro.

A lasanha de Alice - apesar das brincadeiras de Jasper sobre ela não ser uma boa cozinheira – estava ótima.

Após o jantar nós falamos sobre meu aniversário e Alice insiste na contratação de pessoal para cuidar da alimentação.

"Bella, será melhor assim, pois todos nós podemos ficar despreocupados e aproveitar o dia. Eu sei que você gosta de cozinhar, mas eu não vou deixar você chegar perto da cozinha no dia da festa. Estamos combinadas?"

Eu já percebi que não adianta _brigar_ com ela. "Tudo bem, Alice. Você venceu!".

"Oba!", ela pula e bate palmas. "Pode deixar que eu vou tomar conta de tudo. Edward já me deu carta branca", ela pisca pra ele, que apenas sorri.

 _Oh, Deus! Que Alice não faça nada muito grandioso!_ Eu desejo silenciosamente.

 **-E-E-E-**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários e pela leitura!**

 **O próximo capítulo será EPOV.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Olá!**

 **Desculpem-me pela demora para postar, mas não foi possível atualizar ontem.**

 **Outro EPOV para vocês :)**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários. Eu adoro ler todos eles!**

 **Capítulo 21**

 _ **EPOV**_

"E esse é comparativo entre os dois primeiros trimestres do ano", Tânia está terminando a fala sobre o desempenho de alguns setores da empresa, na nossa reunião semanal. Todos os gestores e outros funcionários participam, nas sextas-feiras.

Mais alguns minutos e Carlisle termina a reunião. Ele pede que eu o acompanhe até a sala dele.

"Sente-se Edward. Eu pedi que você me acompanhasse apenas para transmitir um convite de Esme. Ela insiste que você e sua sobrinha venham jantar conosco neste fim de semana. na verdade, nós dois gostaríamos. Desde que eu comentei que encontrei Bella na semana passada, Esme está curiosa para conhecê-la".

Eu sorrio. Esme é uma mulher incrível e muito gentil.

"Eu irei falar com Bella, mas acredito que poderemos ir, com prazer", eu respondo.

"Excelente!", Carlisle diz satisfeito. "Você sabe que Esme gosta muito de você e de tanto ouvir falar em Bella, ela já está impaciente". O semblante dele fica sério, de repente. "Na verdade, desde a morte da sua irmã e cunhado, Esme ficou muito preocupada com Bella, também. Você sabe com minha esposa é, certo?"

"Sim, eu sei".

Esme é a mulher mais gentil e carinhosa que eu conheço. É mais do que isso. Ela é a pessoa mais _humana_ que eu conheço. Ela já sofreu muito, mas nunca deixou as decepções endurecerem seu coração. Anos depois de se casar com Carlisle, Esme ficou grávida, mas perdeu a criança devido às complicações durante a gestação. Ela descobriu que não poderia mais engravidar. Além disso, antes dessa gestação ela já havia sofrido outro aborto.

Carlisle já me contou que ela entrou em depressão e ficou mal durante muito tempo. Mas aos poucos ela encontrou formas de lidar com a dor e a perda. Alguns anos depois eles cogitaram a adoção, mas ambos já haviam focado suas vidas em função de suas respectivas carreiras e decidiram que não era o momento.

Ambos estão quase na casa nos cinquenta anos e nos quase cinco anos que eu conheço Carlisle, ele se tornou muito mais do apenas meu chefe. Ele é um amigo e muitas vezes eu o considero como um pai, que me orienta quando eu preciso e se preocupa comigo. Assim como Esme. Eu acredito que ela e Bella também podem criar um vínculo que fará bem para ambas.

"Na verdade, Bella deve passar por aqui hoje. Eu vou levá-la naquela livraria que inaugurou aqui perto. Se você quiser, pode fazer o convite pessoalmente".

"Perfeito. Avise-me quando ela chegar e eu irei à sua sala".

Menos de 10 minutos depois que eu volto ao meu escritório, Sue me informa da chegada de Bella.

"Oi", ela diz ao entrar na sala.

Eu caminho até ela e tranco a porta. "Ei, linda". Eu a puxo para um abraço e tenho que me conter para não beijar aqueles lábios carnudos. _Aqui não_. Eu beijo sua testa. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Bom. Mas estou feliz que é sexta e terei o fim de semana livre", Bella diz sorrindo. Ela envolve os braços em torno do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos vão automaticamente para cintura dela. "Nós teremos".

Ela aproxima seu rosto do meu, mas nós não podemos aqui. É perigoso.

"Bella. Aqui não", eu falo baixo.

"Só um beijinho Edward. Você trancou a porta e ninguém vai entrar", ela sussurra e cola seus lábios nos meus.

 _É impossível resistir à minha menina_.

O beijo, que começou lento, logo se intensifica. Minhas mãos passeiam pelo corpo dela, que geme em minha boca.

Eu quero senti-la mais perto, sentir sua pele na minha. Eu deixo sua boca e volto minha atenção para sua garganta, enquanto acaricio suas coxas. Ela me enlouquece de desejo. Eu não sei como conseguimos resistir e não fazer sexo ainda. Tê-la em minha cama quase todas as noites é uma doce tortura, que eu não trocaria por nada.

Uma batida na porta nos assusta e eu imediatamente me afasto de Bella. _Merda_! Qualquer um que olhar pra gente vai saber o que houve. Os lábios dela estão inchados e vermelhos do beijo e sua face está rosada. Ela me olha assustada.

"Vai para o banheiro se refrescar", eu peço. Ela acena com a cabeça e vai.

Eu confiro minha roupa e tempo disfarçar minha ereção, mas não tem muito jeito. Eu abro a porta e me deparo com Carlisle.

"Hum, entre Carlisle", eu digo tentando agir normalmente.

Ele me olha por alguns instantes, entra e se senta em frente à minha mesa. Eu me sento na minha cadeira

"Sue me informou que Bella já estava aqui, quando eu falei com ela", ele diz.

"Oh, sim. Ela chegou e eu já ia te avisar. Ela está se refrescando". Eu termino de falar e Bella retorna.

"Olá Carlisle".

"Bella, minha querida", ele se levanta para abraçá-la. "É um prazer vê-la novamente".

"Obrigada. E o prazer é meu", ela diz e ambos se sentam.

"Bem, vamos direto ao assunto, pois eu sei que vocês já têm planos para logo mais. Bella, eu e minha esposa gostaríamos de convidar você e Edward para jantar em nossa casa neste fim de semana. Amanhã ou domingo. Ou mesmo passar o dia conosco. Podemos almoçar e passar a tarde juntos. O que for mais conveniente para vocês. O que me diz?", ele pergunta para Bella.

"Será um prazer. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer sua esposa. Edward fala muito dela".

"Pois saiba que ela sente o mesmo. Edward e eu mesmo falamos muito sobre você e ela já está ansiosa", ele diz e Bella cora.

"Eu não sei os planos de Edward", Bella fala e me olha.

"Estou livre. O que acha de passarmos o domingo juntos, Carlisle, como você sugeriu?"

"Perfeito! A não ser que Bella não queria passar tanto tempo assim na companhia dos mais velhos", ele brinca e nós rimos.

"Imagina, Carlisle! Será um prazer passar o domingo com vocês", ela garante.

"Combinado, então!", ele se levanta e abraça Bella mais uma vez. "Até mais, Bella. Tchau Edward". Ele saiu da sala.

Bella se senta novamente e eu vou para a cadeira ao seu lado.

"Merda, Edward! Ele não desconfiou de nada?", ela pergunta baixinho, apesar da porta encostada.

"Eu acho que não Bella. Ele agiu normalmente, não pareceu desconfiado".

"Graças a Deus", ela diz aliviada.

"Sim. Mas nós não podemos mais correr o risco, Bella".

"Eu sei. Desculpe-me".

"Tudo bem, linda. Não foi só você", eu seguro a mão dela. "Vamos? Eu já estou liberado". Ela concorda e nós vamos embora.

-E-E-

Ficamos horas na livraria. Bella andou calmamente entre as prateleiras, apreciando os livros. É um ambiente muito aconchegante e depois de escolher alguns livros para levar, nós tomamos um café. Bella adorou e disse querer voltar muitas vezes.

É muito bom ver minha menina sorrindo, feliz. E pensar que a última sexta-feira era pra ter sido como hoje, mas terminou terrivelmente. Só de lembrar o medo que senti quando Bella disse que não poderia continuar, faz meu peito doer. Eu fiquei com tanto medo de que ela dissesse que não me queria mais.

Ela me explicou como se sentiu em relação ao episódio com Tânia e quando ela inverteu as posições e falou sobre Jacob a tocando e querendo namorá-la, eu entendi. Eu nunca quis magoar Bella e no meu ponto de vista eu nunca incentivei Tânia. Mas Bella estava certa. Tânia não conseguia entender minha recusa educada. Eu realmente espero que ela não será mais um problema de agora em diante.

Bella me deixou na mesa para buscar mais um livro. _Eu sorrio comigo mesmo_. É a paixão dela. Enquanto ela caminha de volta para nossa mesa eu vejo como os caras olham pra ela. E ela nem mesmo repara neles e na atenção que ela está recebendo. Eu quero puxá-la pra mim e mostrar para todos eles que ela é minha. _Minha mulher_.

Às vezes é desesperadora a nossa situação. Não saber se e quando eu poderei fazer exatamente isso. Poder beijá-la em qualquer lugar. Apresentá-la aos meus amigos como minha mulher. Eu sei que um casamento entre nós não seria aceito, legal ou moralmente, mas eu sonho com o dia em que poderemos sair nas ruas como um casal normal.

"Edward?", a voz de Bella me desperta do meu devaneio. "Eu estou na sua frente há uns cinco minutos. No que está pensando?", ela pergunta divertida.

"Eu estou pensando que eu adoraria mostrar pra todos esses caras te olhando, que você é a minha menina".

Ela franze a testa. "Que caras? Não tem-", eu a interrompo.

"Tem. Enquanto você buscou esse livro aí", eu aponto para o objeto na mão dela, "pelo menos uns quatro homens estavam quase babando em cima de você", eu rosno pra ela, que bufa.

"Você está vendo coisas, Edward. Enfim, vamos embora? Jantamos fora ou em casa mesmo?".

"Tem um lugar ótimo aqui perto. Podemos jantar lá e depois vamos logo pra casa. Eu já dividi você com os outros por muito tempo. Quero a minha menina só pra mim", eu sussurro a última parte.

-E-E-

Saio do banho vestindo apenas um short e vejo Bela já deitada de bruços em minha cama, lendo um livro. Ela está vestindo uma camisa minha – a mesma que eu vi usando no dia em que voltei de viagem. Meu pau se contrai. Ela é linda e vê-la vestindo minhas roupas mexe comigo tanto ou mais do quando ela usa roupas sensuais.

Ela percebe minha presença, se vira e fecha o livro.

"Oh. Não percebi que já havia terminado o banho", ela diz colocando o livro na cômoda. Eu caminho até a beirada da cama.

"Sim". Eu pego a mão dela e a orienta para se ajoelhar na cama, de frente pra mim. Brinco com seu cabelo e cheiro sua nuca. "Hum. Eu adoro quando você usa minhas roupas".

"Eu também. Gosto de sentir seu cheiro em mim. Sua camisa tocando minha pele, me lembrando de quando você me toca", ela me puxa pelos ombros pra cima dela. Caímos deitados na cama. Minha boca busca a dela, _faminto_ pelo seu gosto.

Minhas mãos vão imediatamente para seu corpo, sentindo a pele macia e suas curvas deliciosas. Acariciando a o quadril eu percebo que ela está nua por baixo da camisa. _Sem calcinha_. Isso me faz gemer em sua boca e eu não posso impedir meus dedos de provocarem sua entrada. Ela deixa minha boca. Rapidamente, eu puxo a camisa pra longe de seu corpo.

"Oh, Edward!", ela remexe o quadril contra minha mão.

"Garota safada! Veio pra minha cama desse jeito", eu digo e coloco um dedo dentro da sua vagina, que já está molhada.

"Por favor. Eu preciso...", ela diz entre gemidos. Ela tenta tirar meu short, mas eu não ajudo. Não quero tirar minhas mãos dela e se ambos estivermos nus, eu não sei se consigo resistir.

"Deixe-me te dar prazer, linda", eu falo e ela desiste de me despir. Eu acrescento outro dedo, deixando a palma pressionar o clitóris. Minha boca vai para os seios dela e eu alterno em sugar os mamilos rosados. Ela está gemendo mais alto e puxando meus cabelos

"Ahhhh, mais Edward. Eu estou-". Eu aumento as carícias e ela _vem_ em meus dedos. Eu continuo beijando e tocando seu corpo, enquanto a respiração dela volta ao normal. Eu beijo os lábios e ela corresponde.

"Hum, Edward. Eu amo quando você toca. Eu amo seus dedos dentro de mim", ela nos vira, deixando-me de costas no colchão e monta em meu colo. Ela mordisca meu ouvido e rebola sobre minha ereção. "Eu mal posso esperar para ter você dentro de mim".

"Porra, Bella". Eu seguro seu rosto e ataco sua boca. Pressiono meu quadril pra cima, em busca de atrito. _Eu também quero estar dentro de você. Mais do que tudo nesse momento_.

Bella se afasta e retira meu short. Quando suas mãos seguram minha ereção, um choque de prazer atravessa meu corpo. Eu junto minha mão às dela e mostro que quero mais forte.

"Você gosta das minhas mãos em você?", ele pergunta olhando entre meus olhos e nossas mãos unidas.

"Oh, linda", eu ofego. "Eu amo...é tão bom".

Então, ela lambe a ponta do meu pênis antes de envolvê-lo em sua boca.

 _Tão quente, úmido. É tão bom!_

"Bellaaa. Humm".

Eu coloco minhas mãos em seu cabelo e empurro um pouco em sua boca. Ele suga mais difícil e geme.

"Porra, linda. Sua boca vai me fazer gozar rápido".

A sensação é incrível. Mais algum tempo assim e eu não consigo segurar mais tempo. Eu derramo em sua boca.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego eu a puxo para abraçá-la. "Você é incrível, linda. Eu amo você", beijo seu cabelo e testa.

"Eu te amo mais", ela responde, já ficando sonolenta, e nós rimos. _Impossível, meu amor_.

"Eu não acho que isso seja possível", eu murmuro.


	22. Chapter 22

**Desculpem-me pelos erros e boa leitura!**

 **Capítulo 22**

 _ **BPOV**_

Na tarde de sábado eu e Edward nos divertimos na piscina e à noite nós fomos ao cinema. Agora, estamos nos preparando para ir à casa de Carlisle. Depois de alguns momentos de indecisão, e visto uma calça jeans azul escura e uma bata rendada na cor bege.

Por mais que Edward diga que seu chefe e a esposa são pessoas maravilhosas, eu estou com medo que ela não goste de mim ou que só de olhar para nós, ela já saiba o que está acontecendo. Não sei bem o porquê estou com essa preocupação. Talvez seja por Edward ter dito que ela é muito sensível e perceptiva.

Encontro Edward no andar de baixo. Ele está vestindo calça jeans clara e uma camisa polo azul.

 _Hum. Eu espero não ficar babando por ele na casa do seu chefe_.

"Você está linda, Bella", ele diz quando me vê descendo as escadas.

"Obrigada", eu respondo e o beijo. Não poderemos nos tocar assim o resto do dia, então eu aproveito enquanto posso. Minha língua acaricia a dele num beijo ardente.

"Uau!", ele exclama depois de se afastar. "Por mais que eu queira continuar, meu amor, temos que ir".

"Eu sei", eu digo ansiosa.

"Eu já te disse que ficará tudo bem. Esme vai amar você e Carlisle já te adora", ele tenta me tranquilizar mais uma vez.

"Ok", eu sorrio pra ele. "Vamos".

Edward dirige tranquilamente até o nosso destino, que não é muito longe de nossa casa. Descemos do carro e somos recebidos por Carlisle. É uma casa incrível. Eu nunca vi nada como ela. Fica um pouco mais afastada das outras casas do bairro, meio escondida. Há um alto muro que protege toda a propriedade e a casa tem um estilo moderno, com amplos vidros em todos os lados.

 _Eu imagino como seja por dentro_. _Deve ser incrível também_.

"Eu estou fascinada com sua casa, Carlisle. E eu ainda nem vi o interior", eu elogio.

"Obrigada, querida. Tenho certeza que irá gostar de lá, também. E é tudo _obra_ da minha linda esposa. Ela é arquiteta".

"Nossa!", estou realmente encantada.

"Vamos entrar. Esme está na cozinha preparando algumas coisas".

Nós entramos e eu fico ainda mais impressionada. A decoração é de muito bom gosto.

"Mais tarde Esme lhe dará um tour pela casa", Carlisle garante.

Entremos na cozinha e uma mulher muito bonita se vira em nossa direção. Ela tem os cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Ela está sorrindo e eu gosto dela, imediatamente.

"É muito bom vê-lo novamente, Edward!", ela diz enquanto se aproxima. Ela me olha e seu sorriso se alarga. "E você é a famosa Bella!". Ela me abraça e eu correspondo. "Olá, querida! Fico muito feliz em recebê-la na minha casa. Já ouvi tanto sobre você a partir desses dois, que eu mal podia esperar para te conhecer".

"Obrigada, Sra. Platt. Eu também já ouvi muito sobre você. Obrigada pelo convite".

"Nada de senhora. Por favor, me chame de Esme", ela pede e eu aceno.

Os homens vão para outro canto da casa e eu fico na cozinha, ajudando Esme. Nós conversamos sobre muitos assuntos. Sobre a realização do sonho de erguer uma casa como ela sempre quis, depois de muito esforço. Sobre a relação dela com Carlisle. Em determinado momento ela fica triste e comenta brevemente que ela não pode ter filhos. Ela fala sobre o quanto ela e Carlisle gostam de Edward.

Eu falo sobre a escola e sobre a carreira que eu quero seguir. A cada segundo que eu passo com Esme, eu gosto mais dela. É tão fácil estar com ela e conversar, como se já nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo.

Depois de terminar a preparação do almoço nós chamamos os homens, que estão assistindo esporte na TV. Nós temos um almoço agradável na parte externa da casa e passamos a tarde conversando. Esme me leva para conhecer seu lar enquanto fala sobre cada detalhe. Ela realmente adora seu trabalho.

"Oh, Bella. Desculpe-me, mas eu fico animada quando falo desse assunto. Especialmente quando se trata desta casa", ela se desculpa.

"Imagina, Esme. É muito bom ouvir você falar com tanto amor, tanto sobre a casa quanto a sua profissão".

Nós voltamos para junto de Edward e Carlisle e eu aproveito para convidá-los para meu aniversário.

"Será um prazer ter vocês lá me casa. Como eu disse, não será uma festa, apenas um churrasco na piscina com os amigos mais próximos", eu digo e acrescento, meio sem graça. "Podem ficar tranquilos que não será um bando de adolescentes barulhentos", eu brinco timidamente. "Serão poucos amigos. E, é claro, Jasper e Alice irão, também".

Esme se adianta para responder. "Obrigada pelo convite, querida. Nós iremos sim, com o maior prazer. E quanto aos adolescentes barulhentos", ela ri, "eu e Carlisle adoramos uma _bagunça_ ". Todos nós rimos.

No finalzinho da tarde, eu e Edward voltamos para casa, mas não antes de atender aos pedidos de Esme e prometer voltarmos logo.

"Eu te avisei que não precisava se preocupar. Esme adorou você", ele diz sorrindo, enquanto dirige.

"Eu gostei muito dela, também. Dos dois".

-E-E-

No começo da semana Alice me informa que já está tudo organizado com o pessoal responsável pela alimentação, na comemoração do meu aniversário em casa. Eu acho um exagero, afinal serão umas 15 ou 20 pessoas, no máximo.

Ontem à noite, terça-feira, eu e Edward tivemos uma sessão de amassos no sofá e eu queria mais, mas ele continua insistindo que devemos esperar para fazer sexo. Não antes dos meus 18 anos. Eu o questionei sobre os motivos de esperar, já que nós fazemos outras coisas e nos tocamos. Ele entende meu ponto de vista, mas disse que prefere desse jeito porque depois que as pessoas souberem do nosso relacionamento amoroso, eu estarei falando a verdade ao afirmar que não houve sexo quando eu _era_ menor de idade.

Ok, eu entendo, pois embora um relacionamento entre tio e sobrinha não seja crime, não é bem visto pela sociedade. Mas se há o consentimento de ambas as partes, ninguém pode acusar Edward de nada depois que eu fizer 18 anos. Além disso, Nós não temos o mesmo sangue. Em todo caso, nós já esperamos muito tempo e agora faltam poucos dias.

Eu confesso que embora esteja muito ansiosa para parar de esconder meu relacionamento com Edward, eu estou com medo de como os nossos amigos e conhecidos irão reagir. Imagino que a maioria deles irá nos condenar e se afastar. Mas eu realmente espero que os mais próximos fiquem ao nosso lado e entendam que nós nos amamos.

Eu acho que Ang pode ficar um pouco surpresa, mas irá aceitar, pois ela sabe que eu sempre amei Edward. _Ela não sabe que sou correspondida_ , eu me lembro. Da mesma forma, Alice e Jasper já parecem desconfiados e até jogam indiretas de brincadeira. Por isso acho que eles irão aceitar. Eu realmente espero que sim, pois sei que Edward os considera muito. Jasper é seu melhor amigo.

Quanto aos meus outros amigos e colegas da escola, eu não sei. Infelizmente, acho que a maioria não vai aceitar muito bem. O que me deixa triste. O mais próximo deles, além de Ang, é Jake. Imagino que ele não reagir bem à notícia, principalmente porque ele demonstrou interesse em mim.

E por fim, os que mais me preocupam são Carlisle e Esme. Em primeiro lugar por causa de Edward, que além de ter Carlisle como chefe, o considera um grande amigo. Não quero que Edward seja prejudicado de forma alguma no trabalho. E também porque eu já me afeiçoei aos dois. Em pouco tempo que os conheço, eu já gosto muito deles.

Estou distraída com esses pensamentos que não percebo Edward entrar no meu quarto. Ele me surpreende ao se aproximar por trás da cadeira onde estou sentada.

"Oh. Ei", eu digo, me virando pra ele.

"Entrei em casa do trabalho e esperava uma recepção calorosa como todos os dias", ele brinca, me puxando para um abraço.

"Uau", eu digo ao ver as horas. "Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo aqui. Nem me lembrei de preparar o jantar. Desculpe-me, eu...". Ele me interrompe.

"Tá tudo bem, linda. A gente encomenda algo para comer". Ele me olha atentamente. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim".

Ele segura meu rosto em mãos e me olha intensamente. "Eu conheço você, meu amor. O que foi?".

Eu não quero incomodá-lo com minha ansiedade inútil, mas sei que ele não vai me deixar em paz até eu falar. E eu realmente não consigo esconder o que sinto.

"Eu estou um pouco ansiosa, eu acho", eu me sento na cama e ele faz o mesmo. "Eu desejei tanto para completar 18 anos logo e poder viver com você, sem esconder nosso relacionamento. Mas agora eu estou com medo".

"Medo do que, exatamente, Bella?"

"Medo do que as pessoas vão pensar. Na verdade, algumas pessoas. Meus amigos mais próximos e os seus. Jasper. E Carlisle. Eu não quero que você perca seus amigos e nem o trabalho que você ama".

Ele me puxa para seus braços e beija meu cabelo. "Bella, foi por isso que eu pedi, há semanas atrás, pra você pensar bem se era isso que queria. Se você está arrependida ou em dúvida sobre-", desta vez sou eu quem interrompe.

"Não! Nunca, meu amor! Eu te amo, Edward. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de estar com você e eu sempre soube da possibilidade das pessoas reagirem mal. Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa. Eu quero que chegue logo, mas ao mesmo tempo estou meio receosa". Eu o beijo brevemente. "Mas nada no mundo vai me fazer deixar de querer você".

Ele me beija com vontade, reagindo as minhas palavras. "Eu também te amo, minha menina. E eu acredito que no início será difícil, muitas pessoas não vão aceitar logo de cara. Mas depois tudo ficará bem. Além do mais, nós não precisamos sair contando pra todo mundo imediatamente ou no dia seguinte do seu aniversário. Algumas pessoas já estão desconfiadas. Vamos deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente. À medida que as pessoas forem descobrindo, nós vamos saber como lidar com a situação. Nós vamos passar pelo que for preciso, Bella. Juntos. Ok? ".

Eu pulo para seu colo. "Sim. Nós iremos!".

Eu o empurro deitado no colchão e meu corpo cobre o dele. Levo meus lábios aos dele, chupando seu lábio inferior. Ele geme e suas mãos começam a vagar pelo meu corpo. Eu o beijo corretamente agora, nossas línguas se envolvendo. De repente, Edward me vira na cama e ele está em cima de mim. Eu abro as pernas para ele se acomodar e eu posso sentir todo o seu corpo contra o meu. Depois de algum tempo de beijos e toques, ele se afasta um pouco.

"É melhor a gente descer, linda. Vamos encomendar o jantar", ele diz, levantando-se da cama e estendo sua mão pra mim.

-E-E-

Eu acordo na sexta-feira com Edward ao meu lado. Na cama dele, como acontece quase todas as noites. Acordar nos braços dele é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto desde a mudança em nossa relação.

Sinto Edward fuçar o meu cabelo com o nariz. "Bom dia, aniversariante".

Eu rio e me viro pra ficar de costas na cama, olhando pra ele. "Bom dia".

"Feliz aniversário, meu amor", ele me beija castamente nos lábios.

"Obrigada, Edward", e respondo sorrindo.

"Você pode ficar aqui na cama, pois eu vou trazer o seu café da manhã", ele diz se levantando.

"Hum. Só no aniversário é que eu mereço café na cama, é?", eu o provoco.

"Não, meu amor. Você merece todos os dias. Eu é que tenho sido um namorado ruim. Desculpe-me. Eu vou melhorar".

"Eu gosto disso", o abraçando.

"Café da manhã na cama todos os dias?", ele pergunta.

"Não. Ouvir você dizendo que é meu namorado".

"Oh. Mas é isso que somos, certo?"

"Sim! É só que você nunca tinha falado, eu acho. É bom ouvir".

"Bem, minha namorada linda, deixe-me ir para a cozinha. Senão nós vamos nos atrasar para o trabalho e colégio". Ele beija meu nariz e sai do quarto, deixando-me um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Eu saio da cama e vou ao banheiro. Volto e vejo as horas.

 _Hum, daqui uns 20 minutos tenho que começar a me arrumar para o colégio, se não quiser chegar atrasada_.

Mais alguns instantes e Edward entra no quarto com uma bandeja. Há uma seleção dos meus alimentos preferidos e um pequeno buquê de tulipas coloridas. _Minha flor preferida_.

"Uau, Edward. Obrigada".

"Esse é só o primeiro agrado do dia, linda", ele diz e se senta ao meu lado na cama, para comermos.

"Eu adorei", eu respondo.

"Eu entregarei seu presente hoje à noite. E esteja preparada para sair, pois irei te levar para jantar".

"Você não precisa fazer nada, Edward. Só de estar com você já é perfeito. Aqui em casa ou em qualquer lugar".

"Eu sei, meu amor. Mas deixe-me mimar minha namorada um pouquinho", ele brinca, beijando meu rosto.

"Tudo bem". Eu concordo. _Espero que o dia continue tão maravilhoso como começou_ , eu penso alegremente.

 **-E-E-**

 **No início dessa história eu havia dito que seriam por volta de 20 capítulos, mas está maior do que eu previ, inicialmente. Já estou na reta final da escrita e acredito que serão pouco mais de 30 capítulos. Vamos ver...**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e pelos comentários :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 _ **BPOV**_

Por mais que eu queira passar toda a manhã na cama com Edward, nós temos nossas obrigações. Eu vou para o colégio e ele para o escritório.

Na escola, meus amigos e colegas me felicitam pelo aniversário e a maioria confirma a presença na reunião de amanhã. Convidei apenas os mais próximos: Ang, Ben, Mike, Jéssica, Jane, Alec, Jake, Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth, Eric e Paul.

Amanhã, com o pessoal lá em casa, eu e Edward temos que tomar cuidado com demonstrações de carinho. Nós combinamos de não expor nosso relacionamento imediatamente porque as pessoas podem desconfiar que já havia algo antes. E eu não quero ninguém dizendo que Edward se aproveitou de mim enquanto eu era menor de idade. Eu pretendo sondar o terreno com Ang. E quero conversar com Edward sobre assumir nossa relação para Alice e Jasper.

Chegando em casa da escola, eu escolho a roupa para usar esta noite: uma blusa de seda azul, sem magnas, e uma saia preta que comprei na loja de Alice. Edward disse que vai chegar por volta das 20 horas, para sairmos para jantar.

Enquanto estou me maquiando, ele bate em minha porta, me informando que já chegou e irá se trocar. Quando eu desço para a sala, ele já está me esperando. Ele sorri ao me ver.

"Você está linda, Bella". Ele me beija castamente. "Eu tenho o seu presente", ele diz sorrindo.

"Oh. Você não precisa me dar nada hoje, Edward". _O único presente que quero é você_ , eu acrescento mentalmente.

"Deixa de ser boba, minha menina", ela me puxa para sentar no sofá e me pede para esperar ele ir buscá-lo.

Ele volta com uma caixa completamente decorada, em formato de um pequeno baú. Colocando o presente ao meu lado no sofá, ele fala.

"Não é nada de mais. Eu sei que você não liga pra joias, essas coisas. Senão eu teria comprado pra você", ele sorri. "Eu espero que você goste", ele diz incerto.

Eu abro o baú e percebo que há vários itens lá dentro. O primeiro item que retiro parece um álbum de fotos. Eu abro e vejo inúmeras fotos minhas. Com meus pais, meus avós. Com Edward. Desde quando eu era um bebê até fotos recentes. Muitas delas eu nunca vi. Ele não precisa dizer nada, eu sei que ele gostaria, tanto quanto eu, que nossa família estivesse aqui hoje. Todos eles. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

"É...lindo, Edward. Eu não sei o que dizer. Obrigada!".

Eu volto minha atenção para a caixa. Retiro um envelope. Abro e vejo um par de ingressos para o show da minha banda favorita. Eu já sabia do show, que acontecerá no final do ano, mas como será em outro estado, iria falar com Edward sobre a possibilidade de irmos. E, então, ele me surpreende. Além dos ingressos há informações de hotel e outros pontos turísticos da cidade, bem como as passagens aéreas. Ele está planejando que a gente fique vários dias.

Eu olho pra ele, que está me encarando atentamente e sorrindo. Há outra caixa de madeira, em tamanho menor, dentro do baú. Tem o meu nome nela. Abrindo, eu percebo que é um kit personalizado para escritor. Um caderno em capa de couro, canetas, lápis e muitos outros itens, todos personalizados. Enquanto estou admirando o presente, Edward fala.

"Eu sei que você gostaria de escrever algo um dia. Então, mesmo que você vai usar um computador pra isso", ele ri, "o caderno para servir para anotar ideias. Enfim...".

Eu deixo os presentes e me sento no colo dele. "É perfeito, Edward. Tudo. Foi muito atencioso de você. Eu amei tudo. Obrigada!".

Depois de levar os presentes para meu quarto, nós saímos para jantar. E o friozinho na minha barriga aumenta só de imaginar o que nos espera para o restante da noite.

-E-E-

Edward me leva para um restaurante italiano, que nós dois adoramos. O jantar é agradável e nós conversamos sobre várias coisas. Eu já estou animada sobre a viagem no fim do ano que ele nos deu de presente.

"Eu mal posso esperar, Edward", eu digo mais uma vez. Ele ri e pega minha mão, na mesa.

"Eu também não, menina".

"Você continua me chamando de menina. Eu não sou mais uma menininha", um brinco com ele.

"Oh. Eu sei muito bem que você não é uma _menininha_. Você é uma mulher. Eu já percebi isso há muito tempo", ele beija meus dedos e fala baixinho agora. "Mas você sempre foi e sempre será a minha menina". Meu peito se enche de contentamento.

 _Eu gosto quando ele me chama de menina dele_.

Após sair do restaurante, nós passeamos pela cidade. Apreciamos a vista da lagoa e sentamos num banco do parque. Edward me pergunta se eu quero fazer outro programa, ir dançar ou algo assim. Mas eu respondo que não, nós podemos ir para casa.

 _Eu quero você, Edward. Esta noite._ Eu não digo essa parte, mas eu acho que ele sabe.

A volta pra casa é tranquila e quando chegamos eu digo a Edward que vou ao meu quarto por alguns momentos antes de ir para o dele, como todas as noites nós dormimos juntos lá. Eu tomo um banho e visto uma camisola azul clara de alcinhas, um pouco transparente e bem curtinha.

Vou ao quarto de Edward, mas ele não está lá. Desço e o entro na sala, assistindo TV. Seu olhar percorre todo o meu corpo e ele sorri. Eu me sento ao lado dele e logo em seguida nós estamos nos beijando apaixonadamente.

"Menina danada! Você quer me deixar louco", ele diz entre nossos beijos. Eu subo para seu colo e sinto sua ereção contra mim. Ele coloca as mãos em meus seios e massageia-os por cima do tecido fino da camisola. Os bicos ficam ainda mais duros e eu gemo contra a boca dele.

Eu rebolo no colo dele e o sinto ficar ainda mais _duro_. "Eu quero você, Edward", eu digo enquanto beijo sua mandíbula. Ele coloca uma mão na minha cintura e empurra sua ereção contra minha calcinha.

"Humm", eu gemo.

"Porra, Bella". Ele toma minha boca novamente. Quando estamos sem fôlego, eu afasto meu rosto.

"Eu quero você", eu digo mais uma vez, olhando nos olhos dele.

"Bella, meu amor. Nós não precisamos apressar nada", ele diz acariciando meu rosto.

"Não estamos apressando. Eu te quero tanto", eu beijo seus lábios. Ele corresponde, mas depois afasta o rosto.

"Eu também te quero demais, Bella. Mas não precisa ser assim. A sua primeira vez tem eu ser especial. Eu não pensei que iria acontecer hoje".

"Será especial porque é você, Edward. Eu não preciso de nada além de você", eu digo e ele parece indeciso.

"Deus, Bella. Você não sabe...", ele não conclui. Eu vejo... _medo_ em seu olhar. Eu não entendo.

"O que foi Edward? Você não me ama?"

Ele ri. Mas eu não vejo a graça.

"Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Bella. Você é minha vida. E é por isso que eu acho que devemos esperar. Porque depois de ter você, eu nunca vou deixar você ir".

Eu não entendo. Eu nunca quero que ele me deixe.

 _Será que ele acha que algum dia eu vou me arrepender ou querer outra pessoa_?

"Eu não quero que você me deixe ir. Nunca, Edward". Eu tento não ficar magoada por ele não acreditar no meu amor por ele. "Por que você ainda duvida que eu te amo?"

"Eu não duvido do seu amor, linda. Mas e se daqui há algum tempo você não me quiser mais desse jeito? Nós sempre vamos estar ligados, pois eu sou seu tio. Mas eu não vou aguentar ver você com outro e-". Eu o interrompo.

"Ei, Edward. De onde veio tudo isso? Eu não vou querer ninguém mais. Eu juro pra você. E você acha que eu não pergunto também o que será de mim se daqui uns anos você decidir que eu não sou o suficiente?"

"Nunca, Bella. É só você. Sempre foi você", ele diz e coloca o rosto em meu peito. "Eu estive com algumas mulheres, mas nenhuma delas me fez sentir o que eu sinto com você. Com elas eu tentava preencher algo que faltava na minha vida, e eu não sabia o que era. E com você eu não preciso porque eu me sinto completo...Eu não sei explicar, há um contentamento, uma paz e uma alegria sem fim quando estou com você".

"Oh, Edward. Eu me sinto da mesma forma", eu beijo seu rosto, emocionada pelas palavras dele. "E eu quero fazer amor com você hoje. E todos os dias de nossas vidas".

Ele puxa meu rosto e força seus lábios nos meus. A intensidade do beijo cresce rapidamente e ele toca meu corpo em todos os lugares. Eu acaricio seus cabelos, puxando como ele gosta.

"Você tem certeza, linda?", ele pergunta lambendo minha garganta.

"Sim".

Ele se levanta, comigo ainda em seu colo, e me carrega para seu quarto. Ele me coloca deitada na cama e deita sobre o meu corpo. Nos beijamos mais algum tempo e descartamos nossas roupas.

Ele me beija e toca minha coxa, acariciando devagar. Eu estou a ponto de explodir. Eu o quero dentro de mim.

"Por favor", eu peço.

Ele ri contra meu pescoço. "O que você quer, linda?"

"Você. Você dentro de mim". Eu puxo sua boca para a minha e ele finalmente me toca lá. Ele roça o polegar contra meu clitóris e sonda minha entrada. Ele geme ao perceber o quanto estou molhada. Ele coloca um dedo dentro de mim e é tão bom!

"Ohhh", eu gemo.

"Você está tão pronta pra mim, linda", ele murmura entre beijos.

"Eu quero você, agora. Por favor", eu peço mais uma vez.

Ele levanta a cabeça e olha em meus olhos, retirando seu dedo. "Preservativo. Nós...Eu acho-"

"Não precisa. Eu tomo pílula há algum tempo por causa de cólicas e...", eu asseguro.

"Eu nunca fiz sexo sem preservativo. Eu estou _limpo_ ", ele diz.

"Tudo bem".

Ele me beija na boca de novo antes de ir descendo os lábios pelo meu corpo. Minha garganta. Meus seios.

 _Oh, eu adoro quando ele brinca com meus seios_.

Depois de tomar seu tempo com eles, Edward beija minhas costelas, minha barriga. Ele me deixa louca de desejo.

"Edwaaard", eu imploro, levantando meus quadris. Ele continua seu percurso e chega ao ponto que eu quero sua boca. Ele lambe levemente meu clitóris, me provocando. Eu movo os quadris pra cima constantemente, querendo mais de sua boca.

Ele coloca um dedo e depois outro dentro de mim. O movimento dos seus dedos junto com a língua aumenta o prazer até o ponto em que eu chego ao orgasmo.

"Ohhh. Edward".

"Você é tão linda. Eu adoro te dar prazer e ver você se desfazer na minha cama", ele diz enquanto beija meu corpo, subindo até encontrar meus lábios. O pênis dele roça contra minha boceta. Edward acaricia meu rosto e fala suavemente.

"Eu preciso que você me avise se eu te machucar e você quiser parar. Ok?", ele me pede.

Eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Eu te amo", ele diz. Eu sorrio pra ela, mas não consigo responder. Ele se posiciona seu pênis e me penetra devagar, fazendo meu corpo acomodá-lo.

Ele enterra o rosto no meu pescoço gemendo e murmura coisas que eu não compreendo.

"Ai", eu sinto uma fincada e ele finalmente está _todo_ dentro de mim.

Ele para de se movimentar e levanta a cabeça.

"Você está bem?", ele me olha preocupado. Eu aceno com a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Eu não posso. Eu...", ele para de falar e me beija. Eu correspondo ao beijo e mexo meu quadril, para mostrar que quero que ele continue. A dor já diminuiu. E é tão bom senti-lo dentro de mim.

Eu não posso explicar o sentimento. É melhor do que eu poderia imaginar.

É mais do que físico. Eu me sinto física e emocionalmente completa. Eu desejei tanto que este dia acontecesse.

"Huumm", ele murmura contra minha boca, antes de abandonar meus lábios. Ele começa a se movimentar devagar. _Entrando e saindo_. Aos poucos ele aumenta a velocidade e eu tento sincronizar meus movimentos com os dele. Eu embrulho minhas pernas em sua cintura.

"Ohh, Bellaaa", ele está gemendo entre os beijos que coloca em meu pescoço. Ele apoia uma de suas mãos na cama, para segurar seu peso e a outra desce para acariciar meu clitóris. Quando ele me toca lá eu imediatamente aperto um pouco ao redor dele, como um choque de prazer atravessa meu corpo.

"Foda-se", eu grito. Isso faz com que Edward empurre mais rápido dentro de mim e ele começa a gemer mais alto. Eu alterno entre acariciar seu cabelo e suas costas. "Oh, Edward".

Ele muda de posição, ajoelhando-se na cama e sentando em seus calcanhares, sem que nossos corpos percam a conexão. Eu permaneço deitada, mas ele levanta meu quadril e me segura, voltando a se movimentar. Entrando e saindo de mim mais rápido do que antes.

"É tão bom, linda", ele murmura. Nessa posição eu posso ver claramente o rosto dele e ele é lindo. A boca entreaberta de prazer, os olhos semicerrados.

"Hum", eu concordo. Pela expressão dele, eu sei que não vai demorar a gozar e eu contraio os músculos da minha boceta, apertando em torno dele.

"Ohhh. Foda-se!", ele geme e empurra mais difícil algumas vezes, gozando dentro de mim. Seu corpo cai contra o meu e eu o abraço. Nós ficamos assim, esperando nossas respirações se acalmarem.

Edward se mexe e sai de dentro do mim. Eu estremeço um pouco. Ele se deita com as costas na cama e puxa pra ele de novo, fuçando meu rosto e cabelo com seu nariz. Eu viro meu rosto, para olhar pra ele, que está sorrindo pra mim. Ele levanta a mão e acaricia meu rosto.

"Minha Bella", ele diz e me beija suavemente. Por incrível que pareça eu me sinto meio envergonhada. Ele percebe e ri um pouco. "Ei, linda. Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o que aconteceu. Eu nunca...Nunca foi assim. A nossa conexão-", ele para de falar abruptamente e franze a testa.

"Oh! Você não gozou", ele afirma. "Eu sou um bruto. Eu me perdi no meu próprio prazer e-", desta vez sou eu quem o interrompe.

"Edward", eu o chamo e seguro o rosto. "Foi incrível pra mim, de qualquer jeito. E você já tinha me dado um orgasmo antes. Eu sei poucas mulheres tem orgasmo na primeira vez. Foi perfeito", eu sorrio pra ele.

Ele beija minha boca com vontade, em resposta às minhas palavras.

"Eu te amo. E eu vou compensar na próxima vez", ele promete. Eu rio. _Sim. Próxima vez_. Eu quero!

"Obrigada, Edward. Por este noite. Pelo dia de hoje. Por estar comigo, sempre. Eu te amo".

"Você não tem que me agradecer por nada, meu amor. Eu não poderia estar em nenhum outro lugar. Você é minha Bella, pra sempre". Eu me aninho em seu peito e nós permanecemos abraçados por um tempo.

 **-E-E-**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários :D**

 **Eu adoro!**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e desculpe pelos erros. Eu reviso cada capítulo, mas sempre passa algum errinho.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 24**

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu acordo com um barulho chato e insistente perto de mim.

 _Não! Eu quero dormir mais_.

Mas o barulho continua. É meu celular tocando ao lado da cama. Eu estico o braço, tentando alcançar o aparelho e sinto Edward se mexer atrás de mim. Ele resmunga também incomodado pelo toque insistente.

"Droga", eu reclamo e quando finalmente pego o objeto ofensivo, o toque já parou.

3 chamadas perdidas. Todas de Alice. _O que ela quer tão cedo_?

"Quem era?", Edward pergunta com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

"Alice", eu digo e checo o horário.

"Oh meu Deus! Edward! Já passa das 10 horas", eu digo e tento me levantar, mas ele me segura. Beijando-me brevemente nos lábios.

"Bom dia, linda". Eu não posso impedir um enorme sorriso que se forma no meu rosto. Estarmos aqui, desse jeito, depois de ontem é...eu nem tenho palavras.

"Bom dia, amor", eu respondo e o beijo de novo, de boca fechada. "Eu adoraria ficar a manhã toda na cama com você, mas Alice já deve estar vindo".

Ao me sentar na cama e percebo o quanto estou _dolorida_ por causa das atividades de ontem à noite.

"Ai", eu deixo escapar.

"O que foi B-", ele percebe o que me fez estremecer. "Oh. Eu sinto muito que você esteja com dor", ele diz, se levantando da cama. "Fique aí. Eu vou pegar um analgésico e preparar a banheira pra você".

"Não dói tanto assim, Edward. Só me pegou desprevenida quando tentei sair da cama", eu esclareço e levanto devagar. "Eu vou tomar o analgésico, sim. Mas não precisa da banheira. Além do mais, daqui a pouco o pessoal começa a chegar".

Ele concorda. Eu tomo o analgésico e ele vai preparar o café depois de tomar banho. Eu ligo para Alice e ela me informa que ela e o pessoal da alimentação chegará por volta das 11:00. Então, eu me apresso e vou para o chuveiro. Meus amigos devem chegar bem no início da tarde, assim como Esme e Carlisle. Alice vem antes porque ela irá orientar o pessoal contratado.

Saio do banho e já coloco meu biquíni por baixo de um shortinho jeans e uma camiseta na cor vinho. Desço para encontrar Edward na cozinha e nós tomamos café da manhã. Ele também já se trocou e veste uma bermuda e camiseta.

Quando terminamos, ele me puxa e me beija apaixonadamente. _Uau_! Ele deixa suas mãos vagarem pelo meu corpo, tateando o máximo que consegue. Eu puxo seus cabelos com as mãos e ele geme na minha boca. Quando estamos sem fôlego, ele termina o beijo e descansa sua testa contra a minha.

"Uau, Edward!", eu digo ainda sem ar. Ele ri.

"Eu não vou poder te tocar e beijar assim durante todo o dia. Estou aproveitando enquanto ainda posso", ele dá de ombros. Ele beija meu rosto e pescoço enquanto continua a falar. "E eu verei você em um desses biquínis pequenos, desfilando por aí. Eu-", eu o corto com um beijo.

"Mas à noite eu serei toda sua".

"Isso mesmo. Minha Bella". Nós nos beijamos mais um pouco, mas eu logo me afasto.

"Vamos esfriar um pouco porque Alice já vai chegar", eu explico.

É o que acontece. Menos de 10 minutos depois, Alice e Jasper estão entrando pela porta junto com um pequeno batalhão de pessoas. Eles entram com os alimentos e tudo o que é preciso para fazer o churrasco e demais refeições, as bebidas.

"Feliz anivesário, Bellaaaa!", Alice me abraça cheia de empolgação. Eu sorrio e agradeço. Eu abraço Jasper, que também me cumprimenta. O presente deles são duas peças de roupas lindas da loja de Alice.

"Obrigada, Alice. Eu adorei. Tenho certeza que ficarão perfeitas", eu a abraço de novo. "E obrigada por tudo. Eu sei que você está cheia de atividades por causa do casamento e mesmo assim você se dispôs a preparar essa reunião. Obrigada!".

"Não é nada, Bella. Eu amo organizar eventos e festas", ela afirma.

"É verdade, Bella. Alice não pode ouvir falar em festa, que já se mete no meio", Jasper brinca.

As próximas duas horas passam rapidamente. Eu observo Alice orientar a equipe e auxilio como posso. Alice os direciona para onde ela quer que sejam colocadas as mesas e cadeiras, o som e tudo mais.

Logo alguns amigos meus começam a chegar. Mike e Jessica chegam junto com Alec e Eric. Eles me abraçam e entregam presentes. Eu os levo para o quarto e desço para ficarmos na piscina. A música já está rolando e alimentos já sendo servidos. Edward cumprimenta meus amigos e eu os apresento a Alice e Jasper. O mesmo acontece quando Jane, Ang e Ben chegam. Exceto que Jane quase desmaia ao ver Edward e Jasper, meus dois 'tios muito gostosos', como ela mesma diz.

Ben, Mike, Eric e Alec entram na piscina e eu fico na borda conversando com as meninas, depois que eu dei um tour pela casa com elas. Alguns dos meninos estão bebendo cerveja, já que todos são maiores de idade, mas antes eles tiveram que prometer a Edward que os que estão dirigindo não vão beber ou voltarão pra casa de táxi.

Eu e as meninas entramos na piscina e brincamos com os rapazes. Algum tempo depois Jake, Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth e Paul chegam juntos. Eu saio da piscina, visto uma saída de praia / piscina, para cumprimentá-los. Eu peço que eles se sintam a vontade e Edward conversa com eles enquanto eu levo os presentes que ganhei para dentro de casa.

Alice e Jasper entram na piscina apenas uma vez, mas logo saem e ficam com Edward, enquanto Esme e Carlisle não chegam. Eu começo a pensar que eles desistiram. Mas o meio da tarde eles chegam.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella", uma Esme sorridente me cumprimenta.

"Obrigada, Esme". Eu a abraço e depois faço o mesmo com Carlisle.

"Parabéns, mocinha", ele diz.

"Obrigada. Sintam-se a vontade em nossa casa. Eu estou muito feliz que vocês estão aqui". Eu digo sinceramente e os apresento a alguns de meus amigos que não estão na água.

A tarde passa agradavelmente. Eu me divido entre ficar na piscina com o pessoal e fora dela, com os demais. Eu estava receosa que Esme e Carlisle poderiam ficar desconfortáveis com um bando de adolescentes, mas eles conversaram animadamente com alguns de meus colegas, como Ang, Jessica, Jake e Seth.

No finalzinho da tarde todos saem da piscina, pois a temperatura começa a cair e eu os levo para dentro de casa, para se trocarem.

-E-E-

 _ **EPOV**_

"Edward?", Carlisle chama meu nome, despertando-me do meu devaneio. Ele, Esme, Alice, Jasper e eu estamos conversando do lado de fora da casa enquanto eu observo Bella levar seus amigos pra dentro de casa, depois de saírem da água. Bella usando um biquíni em meio a esses adolescentes hormonais não é algo que eu gosto de assistir. Durante todo o dia eu reparei nos olhares que ela recebia de todos eles, especialmente daquele Jacob.

Meu chefe estava me falando alguma coisa, mas eu me distraí com esses pensamentos.

"Desculpe Carlisle. O que você disse?"

Ele sorri e repete. "Eu estou convidando vocês para passar um fim de semana em nossa casa de campo. No próximo fim de semana ou no outro. Não pode ser depois disso para não ficar muito próximo do casamento deles", Carlisle diz, apontando para Jasper e Alice.

"Hum", eu respondo desconfortável. "Eu agradeço o convite, Carlisle. Mas eu não quero deixar Bella sozinha aqui". Ele franze a testa.

"Eu não espero que você deixe Bella. É claro que ela deve ir, também", ele responde sorrindo.

"Absolutamente. Quando convidamos você, Edward, nós nunca pensamos em não incluir Bella", Esme diz.

"Oh", eu respondo me sentindo um idiota. "Eu falarei com Bella e confirmo com você na segunda, Carlisle. E obrigada pelo convite".

Eu vejo a maioria dos amigos de Bella voltando, mas não a vejo.

"Com licença", eu me levanto com a intenção de procurar Bella. "Eu volto em um minuto". Jasper também se levanta e diz que precisa ir ao banheiro. Nós entramos em casa e ao perceber que o banheiro social está ocupado, eu o levo para o andar de cima.

Subindo as escadas eu escuto a voz de Bella e a vejo encostada na parede do corredor, próximo a porta de seu quarto. Com Jacob. Ele está _muito, muito_ próximo a ela. Eu paro imediatamente. Eles estão conversando relativamente baixo, mas eu consigo escutar.

"...é só o que eu peço, Bella", Jacob está falando com ela. Eles ainda não notaram a minha presença. Estou a poucos metros deles, no último degrau da escada.

"Eu já te disse que eu tenho alguém, Jake", Bella responde.

"Então, por que ele não está aqui hoje, hein?", ele questiona. Meus punhos se fecham, na tentativa de controlar minha vontade de ir atrás desse garoto.

"Eu...", Bella parece desconfortável e não consegue explicar. "Desculpe-me Jake, mas eu não tenho que me explicar pra você".

"Poxa, Bella. Se esse cara não esforça nem pra comemorar com você, ele não vale a pena", Jacob diz e levanta a mão para tocar o ombro de Bella. "Se você me deixar, eu vou fazer você muito feliz. Eu faria qualquer...", ele não termina a frase porque, de repente, força sua boca na de Bella.

Por um segundo eu estou paralisado, observando que o mesmo acontece com Bella, que não reage.

 _Ele está beijando minha Bella_.

"Eu vou matar esse garoto", eu resmungo ao saindo do meu estado de torpor e tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo. Eu me viro para ir em direção a eles, mas Jasper – eu havia esquecido que ele estava ao meu lado – me segura.

"Agora não, Edward, está cheio de gente na casa", ele sussura.

Bella e Jacob devem ter nos escutado, pois ela o afasta e olha pra mim, em choque.

"Oh meu Deus!", ela exclama.

Para me impedir de arrancar a cabeça daquele garoto, eu viro para o outro lado do corredor e entro em meu quarto. Jasper me segue e fecha a porta. Eu me sento na cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos, e tomo respirações profundas, tentando me acalmar.

 _Minha Bella beijou aquele garoto estúpido_.

Eu quero sair daqui e expulsá-lo da minha casa agora. Pra longe de Bella. Eu me levanto em direção à porta, mas Jasper me impede de sair.

"Edward! Você não quer fazer nada precipitado", ele me segura pelo ombro. "Pense, cara! A casa está cheia dos amigos de Bella. Além de Carlisle e Esme".

Eu agarro meus cabelos, me sentindo impotente, irritado. "Você não entende Jasper!"

Eu ri. "Oh, Edward. Eu acho que eu entendo muito bem".

 _O que_?

Eu o olho desconfiado. Eu sei que ele sempre desconfiou que eu sinto algo mais por ela. Mas-

"O que você está insinuando, Jasper?", eu pergunto defensivamente.

Eu ri ainda mais. "Eu te conheço, Edward. Eu sei que você gosta de Bella. Ela idolatra você. É só olhar para vocês dois juntos. E de uns tempos pra cá eu percebo que vocês estão diferentes. Eu não sou idiota. Mas além de tudo isso, agora mesmo na escada você disse 'minha Bella' quando viu o garoto em cima dela".

Eu estou sem fala por alguns instantes. Merda! Não percebi que falei em voz alta.

 _O que eu digo? Eu confirmo ou não?_ Ele não parece chateado. Pelo menos ele ainda não me acusou de me aproveitar dela.

"Jasper...Eu a amo", eu decido dizer a verdade. "Mais do que tudo em minha vida".

"Eu sei", ele responde.

"Eu a amo mais do que apenas como minha sobrinha", eu digo, finalmente. É bom dizer em voz alta, para outros.

"Eu sei, Edward", ele diz tranquilamente.

Eu rio, sem graça. "Por que você ainda não está me xingando, me acusando de abusar dela e-", ele me interrompe.

"Epa! Edward! Pare por aí", ele diz. "Eu conheço você, cara. Eu sei que não é assim. E eu sei que você foi adotado, o que em minha opinião faz muita diferença". Ele suspira e continua. "Eu confesso que quando comecei a perceber seus sentimentos por ela, eu fiquei um pouco receoso e estranhei, mas eu aprendi que nós não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. E você sempre me falou dessa conexão que teve com Bella durante toda a vida. E por fim, eu conheço você. Eu sei que isso não é uma aventura".

"Não é mesmo", eu confirmo.

"Olha, eu estou aqui pra você, cara. Vamos conversar. Eu estava esperando que você viesse falar comigo algum dia e confessar, mas eu entendo os motivos para ficar apreensivo. Vamos continuar essa conversa depois. Acho que devemos voltar lá pra baixo, pois já devem estar preocupados com nossa demora. E Bella deve estar enlouquecendo", Jasper diz, com razão.

"Obrigado, Jasper!", eu me aproximo dele e o abraço. "Vamos descer", eu concordo e nós saímos do quarto. Foi bom falar com ele. Não posso dizer que estou mais calmo sobre o que vi agora mesmo, mas me sinto aliviado por ele saber a verdade. Parece que tirei um peso dos ombros. Pelo menos parte dele.

Chegando ao piso inferior, meus olhos procuram Bella, mas eu não a vejo. Saímos para a área da piscina e eu a vejo conversando com Ângela e outra garota, cujo nome eu não lembro. Eu quero ir atrás dela, mas sei que tenho que esperar as pessoas irem embora para que possamos conversar.

"Onde vocês estavam, Jasper?", Alice pergunta. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bella desceu chorando".

"Eu estava conversando com Edward lá em cima", ele responde. "O que Bella disse?".

Esme é quem responde. "Ela passou por nós sem dizer nada, com aquele rapaz simpático logo atrás dela. Eu e Alice fomos falar com ela, mas ela disse que era bobeira, que não era nada", Esme diz.

"E em seguida as amigas dela se aproximaram e nós as deixamos conversando", Alice completa.

Eu permaneço calado, pois não sei o que vai sair se eu abrir a boca. Jasper percebe meu estado e começa a falar sobre o casamento, desviando a atenção de todos na mesa.

Eu não consigo prestar atenção e nem contribuir muito com a conversa. Eu observo Jacob conversando com outros rapazes, longe de Bella. Ele não parece muito feliz. _Idiota_. Olhar na direção dele é suficiente para trazer minha raiva com força total.

Percebo Bella me olhando algumas vezes. Seu olhar transmite apreensão. Ela deve estar pensando que eu estou chateado com ela. _Eu estou_? Não. Sim. Eu não sei. Eu vi que ele a beijou de repente. Mas isso não em impede de ficar com raiva. Ela deveria tê-lo afastado logo. Foram alguns segundos apenas, mas ao mesmo tempo me pareceu uma eternidade vendo Bella sendo tocada por outro.

Os amigos dela começam a se preparar para ir embora. Eles vêm se despedir de nós e quando Jacob está próximo, eu o encaro. Eu tenho que me conter para não ir pra cima dele. Ele _segura_ meu olhar por alguns instantes e depois sai.

 _Babaca._

Quando os amigos dela já se foram, Bella se aproxima, visivelmente desconfortável. Ela se senta ao lado de Esme.

"Bella, querida. Nós estávamos falamos com Edward e Jasper mais cedo. Queremos convidar vocês para ir a nossa casa de campo daqui dois finais de semana. Assim, aproveitamos o feriado e ficamos lá mais tempo. o que acha?", Esme a convida.

"Obrigada pelo convite, Esme. Eu conversarei com Edward e falo com você", ela responde sorrindo. Seus olhos vagaram por mim por um breve momento. Eu aceno com a cabeça, apoiando-a.

Logo depois Esme e Carlsile dizem que devem ir, pois têm outro compromisso mais tarde.

"Esme. Carlisle. Obrigada por terem vindo. Eu fiquei realmente muito feliz pela presença de vocês. E me desculpe por qualquer coisa", ele diz um pouco insegura.

Esme pega a mão dela. "Imagina, minha querida. Foi tudo perfeito. Nós ficamos honrados com seu convite e passamos uma tarde muito agradável". Ela abraça Bella e diz algo em seu ouvido. Bella sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Carlisle também se despede e eles saem.

Alice e Jasper permanecem enquanto o pessoal contratado termina a limpeza rapidamente. Antes de sair, Jasper me puxa para um canto para falar.

"Eu sei que você não gostou do que viu lá em cima, mas lembre-se que foi ele quem a beijou. Ela foi pega de surpresa", ele diz.

Eu suspiro. "Eu sei o que eu vi Jasper".

"Tudo bem. E quando quiser a gente termina a conversa", ele oferece.

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Jasper".

Ele se vira para sair, mas eu falo de novo.

"Ei", ele se vira pra mim, "Será que você falou com Alice sobre o que aconteceu? Ela está estranhamente quieta".

"Ela imagina que algo aconteceu pra Bella descer chorando. Eu disse que falaria com ela em casa. Mas ela desconfia que exista algo entre vocês, assim como eu desconfiava", ele responde.

"Ok".

Ele e Alice se despedem de nós e vão embora.

E, então, eu estou sozinho com Bella.

 **-E-E-**

 **Olá pessoal! Eu agradeço os comentários e PM :D**

 **Há algumas especulações sobre o futuro do casal e tudo mais. Já está tudo definido na minha cabeça pelo menos...rsrsrs. Mas antes de chegar lá, Bella e Edward vão passar por alguns obstáculos. Nada muito grande, mas dificuldades no dia a dia. É preciso entender que, embora eles tenham decidido ficar juntos, eles ainda são inexperientes e inseguros em alguns aspectos.**

 **Bella porque ainda é nova (é relativamente madura para a idade dela, mas ainda é jovem) e nunca teve um relacionamento sério, vivendo junto com outra pessoa. Ela teve apenas namoricos anteriores com pessoas que ela não amava. É diferente da relação dela com Edward.**

 **Da mesma forma, Edward pode já ser mais velho e ter namorado outras vezes antes, mas nada se compara ao relacionamento dele com Bella. Mesmo não mostrando muito para ela, ele ainda se sente um pouco de culpa por se relacionar com a** _ **sobrinha**_ **. E essa culpa, aliada a insegurança que ele tem devido ao seu passado, faz com que ele tenha alguns comportamentos** _ **imaturos**_ **, também.**

 **Ambos estão aprendendo a lidar com este relacionamento e suas repercussões. Portanto, haverão alguns pequenos tropeços pelo caminho.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 25**

 _ **BPOV**_

Assim que Alice e Jasper saem, o aperto que eu sinto dentro do meu peito aumenta. Sinto meu estômago se revirar.

 _Merda! Por que Jacob tinha que me encurralar lá em cima, como ele fez_?

Eu entrei em casa com meus colegas para mostrar aonde eles poderiam se trocar depois de sair da piscina. Como o banheiro social foi tomado pelas meninas, eu levei Jacob e Seth para o andar de cima. Quando estávamos descendo Jacob me pediu para conversar.

Sozinhos.

Naquele momento.

Eu disse que deveria descer por causa dos convidados, mas ele garantiu que levaria poucos minutos.

Ele começou a dizer que, embora tenha ficado triste quando eu disse que tinha alguém, ele entendeu. Mas disse que espera ver o cara comigo hoje, em meu aniversário e, também, outras vezes que saí com a turma. Depois ele começou a falar que esse cara não existia e que eu estava era dando uma desculpa para afastá-lo, pois nenhum namorado deixaria de comemorar comigo hoje. Pelo menos não um que me desse valor.

Eu tive que me conter para não jogar na cara dele que o _meu alguém_ estava lá em baixo. Ele continuou insistindo que eu deveria dar uma chance pra ele e de repente eu sinto sua boca na minha. Eu não esperava por isso e fiquei petrificada. Eu não correspondi ao beijo e quando pensei em afastar Jacob, eu escutei a voz de Edward.

Ele e Jasper estavam ali, na escada, vendo Jacob me beijar. O olhar de Edward me deixou com medo. Medo de ele acreditar que eu deixei Jacob fazer o que fez e medo dele avançar no meu colega. Mas Jasper o segurou e o empurrou para o quarto dele.

Jacob olhou pra eles e depois que eles saíram de nossas vistas, ele me olhou de modo estranho. Eu tenho medo que ele ouviu Edward me chamando de 'minha Bella'. Foi o que Edward disse antes de resmungar algo sobre bater em Jake.

Eu finalmente empurrei Jacob, tirando seus braços de mim, e falei para ele nunca mais fazer algo como isso, que ele não tinha o direito de me tocar novamente. Ele começou a querer explicar, mas eu não quis ouvir e desci as escadas.

O restante da comemoração foi muito desconfortável. Eu tentei negar para Alice e Esme que algo tinha acontecido, mas todos me viram com lágrimas no rosto quando eu voltei.

E agora eu estou na frente de Edward, que me olha sem dizer nada.

"Edward", eu sussurro e ele continua me olhado impassível. "Eu não queria. Ele me pegou de surpresa. Eu juro...". Eu paro de falar quando ele fecha os olhos e suspira. Eu me aproximo dele devagar.

 _Por favor, não me afaste_ , eu oro silenciosamente.

"Shhh", ele acaricia meu rosto. "Eu vi o que aconteceu, Bella".

"O que você viu?"

"Eu ouvi o final da conversa de vocês e vi que ele te beijou de surpresa". Ele deixa sua mão cair do meu rosto e começa a andar pela sala. "Eu estava indo para arrancar ele pra longe de você, mas Jasper me segurou".

Se ele viu o que aconteceu e me ouviu recusando Jacob, ele não está com raiva de mim. Eu realmente espero que não.

"Você...você não está chateado? Comigo?", eu pergunto. Ele suspira e para na minha frente.

"Ver aquele garoto te beijando me encheu de...fúria, Bella. É claro que eu estou chateado porque você é minha. Minha menina linda". Ele se aproxima mais e segura meu rosto entre as mãos. "Mas eu vi que ele se forçou em cima de você. Você não queria beijá-lo, certo?"

Eu nego com a cabeça e abro a boca para falar, mas sua boca me impede, ao colidir agressivamente com a minha. Nossas línguas se encontram imediatamente e o calor toma conta de todo o meu corpo.

Beijar Edward não se compara a nenhum outro beijo que já experimentei com meus namorados antes. E com Jacob eu não senti nada. Mesmo não tendo correspondido, só ao primeiro toque dos lábios de Jake nos meus, nada aconteceu. Eu não senti nada. Já com Edward, só de estar perto de dele e sentir seu hálito próximo, já me deixa queimando por dentro.

Sua boca deixa a minha e nós respiramos com dificuldade. Eu o abraço e encosto meu rosto em seu peito. Sinto o coração dele batendo acelerado. Ele nos leva para o sofá e eu sento em seu colo. _Não quero me separar dele_.

"Eu fiquei com medo de você...eu não quero que nada nos atrapalhe agora", eu confesso.

"Não vai. Você é minha Bella e nada vai mudar isso", ele diz.

Eu procuro sua boca e viro meu corpo, ficando montada em seu colo. O corpo dele está entre minhas pernas e nossos sexos se encostam. Mesmo com as camadas de nossas roupas, eu sinto a ereção dele crescendo. Eu mexo meus quadris cada vez mais e ele geme na minha boca.

Eu interrompo o beijo para retirar a camisa dele. Ele tira minha saída de praia / piscina e eu estou apenas em meu biquíni e ele em sua bermuda.

"Eu quero você. Posso ter você de novo, linda?", ele me pede, enquanto suas mãos acariciam meus seios.

"Huum. Eu sou sua, Edward. Você não precisa pedir. Nunca".

Ele puxa meu rosto e me beija de novo, mordiscando meu lábio inferior antes de aprofundar o beijo. Ele puxa o biquíni pra longe dos meus seios e sua boca logo desce para sugar meus mamilos.

 _Hum, eu adoro quando ele faz isso_.

Sinto-me cada vez mais molhada e pronta pra ele.

"Porra! Eu amo seus seios. Tão perfeitos!", ele diz entre beijos e lambidas.

"Hum". Eu arqueio as costas, oferecendo-me ainda mais pra ele.

Uma de suas mãos vai para minha calcinha e me acaricia sobre ela.

"Oh, Edward. Vamos lá pra cima", eu peço, querendo ele dentro de mim.

"Não. Eu quero você aqui", ele tira desamarra as laterais da calcinha do biquíni, tirando-a do meu corpo. Ele insere um e depois outro dedo dentro da minha boceta. "Quero você nesse sofá, onde você me provocou tantas vezes".

"Oh, foda-se", estou gemendo descontroladamente, estimulado pelas suas mãos e pelo que ele fala. "Por favor, Edward".

"Hum. Tão molhada, linda". Ele reveza entre lamber e chupar meu pescoço, minha garganta e seios. Depois de um tempo ele me pede para levantar o corpo e tira sua bermuda, ficando nu. Seu pau está _tão difícil_. Minhas mãos vão pra ele no mesmo instante. Eu o seguro firmemente e acaricio a ponta.

"Porra", ele diz e empurra os quadris na minha mão ainda mais. Eu começo a sair de cima dele pra deitar no sofá, mas ele me impede.

"Não. Você por cima. Assim", ele pede, permanecendo sentado.

 _O que?_

"Eu não...eu nunca..."

"Eu sei, linda. É natural. Sente-se em cima de mim e faça o que quiser", ele fala carinhosamente enquanto acaricia meu rosto. Mas eu ainda estou insegura.

Ele pega seu pau e esfrega contra meu sexo. _Merda! Eu o quero dentro de mim_. Quando ele esfrega a ponta contra meu clitóris eu sinto uma onda de prazer.

"Por favor", eu peço. Eu levando os quadris um pouco e ele se posiciona na minha entrada. Eu abaixo lentamente, envolvendo-o dentro de mim. "Ohhh".

"Humm", Edward geme e suas mãos agarram meus quadris, mas ele não tenta me fazer movimentar. Ele está completamente dentro de mim, mas estou parada. Eu levante devagar e afundo de novo. "Isso, linda", ele fala. Ele abocanha meu seio e chupa duro. Instintivamente meus quadris se movem mais forte.

"Ahhh", é diferente nessa posição. Eu o sinto em outro ponto dentro de mim. Eu coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros e começo a me movimentar mais rápido.

"Assim, meu amor. Você gosta nessa posição?", ele beija minha garganta agora. "Montando meu pau?".

"Sim. Tão bom!", eu respondo e o monto mais rápido. "Huumm". Ele uma mão ao meu clitóris e o esfrega. Eu começo a sentir meus músculos apertarem. Se ele continuar assim eu...

"Você vai gozar dessa vez, Bella. Eu quero sentir você me apertando", ele diz com a respiração pesada. "Eu posso ver nossos corpos unidos desse jeito. Porra", ele acaricia meu clitóris mais forte eu sinto as ondas do meu orgasmo começarem.

"Ohhhh, Edward!", eu gozo chamando seu nome. Minha cabeça cai sobre o corpo dele e eu sinto suas mãos segurando minha cintura enquanto ele mete mais algumas vezes, derramando dentro de mim.

-E-E-

Mais tarde, depois de tomar banho, estamos deitados na cama e conversamos mais sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Ele me perguntou o que eu disse a Jacob depois que ele nos viu no corredor.

"Eu ressaltei que não quero nada com ele e que eu não quero que ele me toque mais contra minha vontade. Ele não pode fazer isso". Eu digo e Edward apenas me olha, sem dizer nada. "Eu já falei e vou repetir da próxima vez que eu o ver, Edward. Se antes eu ainda o abraçava por considerá-lo meu amigo, por exemplo, não farei mais isso porque ele passou dos limites".

Ele permanece quieto.

"Se eu fiquei chateada com a situação da Tânia, você pode ter certeza que eu vou me afastar de Jacob. Se ele quer mais do que ser meu amigo, eu não posso aceitar. Acredite em mim, por favor. Ele nunca tinha tentado nada disso antes. Eu juro, Edward".

"Eu acredito em você, Bella", ele me abraça e suspira. "Eu estou mais preocupado com outra coisa. Jasper disse que me ouviu dizer algumas coisas quando eu o vi te beijando", ele fala e me olha com expectativa.

"Oh. Bem, sim. Pelo menos eu ouvi, também. Acho que Jacob deve ter escutado."

"O que vocês ouviram?", ele pergunta com cautela.

"Hum, foi tudo muito rápido, mas eu ouvi algo que soou como 'minha Bella', como você sempre me chama. E algo sobre bater em Jacob ou tirá-lo de perto de mim. Eu não lembro mais. É estranho. Aconteceu há poucas horas e, ao mesmo tempo, parece que foi há séculos".

"Você acha que Jacob desconfiou?", ele me pergunta.

"Eu não sei. Quando você saiu da escada, ele me olhou de um jeito meio estranho, mas eu não dei tempo para ele falar nada. Eu só o repreendi e sai correndo lá pra baixo. Mas acho que ele ouviu", eu digo e encolho os ombros.

Se tem gente que vai ficar contra meu relacionamento com Edward, um deles é Jake, eu posso apostar.

"Na segunda-feira eu falarei com ele no colégio e vou observar se ele desconfia de algo. Vamos ver se ele vai falar alguma coisa", eu acrescento.

"Eu não quero que você fale com ele sozinha. Ele pode tentar se forçar sobre você de novo", ele diz, mal humorado.

"Ele não vai tentar nada, meu amor", eu falo "mas pra você ficar tranquilo, eu terei Ang perto de mim quando falar com ele".

"É melhor. Obrigada", ele beija meu cabelo.

Continuamos deitados, em silêncio por alguns instantes e de repente um pensamento me vem a mente.

"Oh, Deus. Edward!", eu me sento rapidamente. "Jasper. Ele sabe". Não é uma pergunta. Pelo que Edward comentou que ele ouviu na escada, ele sabe.

Edward ri e eu o encaro boquiaberta.

"Ele sabe. Ele já estava desconfiado há algum tempo e depois de ouvir o que eu disse, bem como o modo como me comportei, ele teve certeza. Ele me impediu de ir até vocês e nós conversamos aqui no quarto. Ele demostrou tranquilidade ao tocar no assunto e eu não pude negar. Ele está do nosso lado, Bella", ele diz animado.

Eu sorrio em resposta. _Graças a Deus_. Tudo o que eu não queria é que Edward perdesse seu melhor amigo.

"E Alice?", eu questiono.

"Jasper disse que ela também estava desconfiada. Ele disse que iria conversar com ela hoje, depois de saírem daqui".

"Oh", eu fico quieta por um tempo. "Eu espero que ela também seja cabeça aberta. Eu gosto muito dela".

Edward se senta e me abraça. "Fique tranquila, linda. Ela vai entender e aceitar", ele diz. Eu também acho que sim, pelo que conheço dela.

"Sim. Espero que sim".

Depois de mais algum tempo em um silêncio confortável, eu falo com Edward sobre meus planos para a semana. Vou começar a autoescola para ter minha carteira de motorista. Ele me apoia e diz que quando esta etapa estiver concluída, nós vamos escolher o meu carro. Nós combinamos que eu vou ao seu escritório na próxima sexta-feira, de novo, para sairmos depois do expediente. Ainda temos que decidir qual programa queremos fazer.

"Apesar de tudo, o dia foi ótimo hoje", eu comento. Edward me olha com a testa franzida. "Foi tudo perfeito, adorei que todos vieram aqui, mas depois do que aconteceu no corredor, eu estava com medo que a gente brigasse e...", eu suspiro. "Terminar o dia assim, na cama com você e a gente numa boa é a melhor coisa do mundo".

Ele ri e me abraça mais apertado. "Vamos deixar isso pra trás, Bella. Eu também estou muito feliz de estar com você aqui, assim", ele enfia o nariz no meu pescoço. "Eu te amo". Eu escuto sua voz, abafada.

"Eu também te amo, Edward".

Fazemos amor mais uma vez e dormimos abraçados.

Nós passamos o domingo preguiçosamente em casa, apenas curtindo a nova fase da nossa relação. Fizemos sexo algumas vezes ao longo do dia.

 _Fica cada vez melhor_.

Eu disse isso a Edward e perguntei se ele também estava satisfeito. Ainda me sinto um pouco insegura por ele ter muito mais experiência do que eu, mas ele me garantiu que o sexo entre nós é imensamente satisfatório para ele e muito melhor do que com as outras mulheres com quem ele já esteve porque ele me ama e isso torna tudo muito mais intenso.

"Eu sempre ouvi as pessoas falarem sobre isso", ele comenta, "o sexo com quem a gente ama é diferente. Que é melhor. E é verdade. É um nível totalmente diferente, Bella", ele me beija enquanto estamos na cama, de noite, depois de mais uma rodada. "Eu espero que você não tenha a chance de descobrir, pois implicaria em não estar comigo", ele acrescenta em tom baixo.

"Se depender de mim, nunca vai acontecer. Eu não quero mais ninguém", eu confirmo mais uma vez.

-E-E-

No início da semana Jacob pede para conversar. Ele me pergunta se podemos ir a algum local mais tranquilo, mas eu peço que ele diga logo o que quer. Ang está a poucos metros, me esperando.

"Eu quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu na sua casa", ele diz envergonhado. "Eu só...eu queria que você me desse uma chance, Bella. Achei que se fosse sentisse que podemos ser _bons juntos_ , você concordaria em tentar".

Eu suspiro um tanto quanto exasperada. "Jacob, eu te falei há algum tempo atrás que eu amo outra pessoa e não importa o que você pensa sobre ele. Eu quis continuar sua amiga porque gosto de você. Mas é só amizade, Jacob. Eu não posso oferecer mais. Eu nunca vou oferecer mais. Eu sinto muito se isso te machuca, mas é como eu me sinto".

Ele concorda com a cabeça, mas não diz nada. Então, eu continuo falando.

"Você não pode fazer o que fez aquele dia, Jacob. Nós podemos continuar sendo amigos, se você quiser. Mas nunca mais me toque sem eu consentir. Seu comportamento no sábado _passou batido_ , mas isso não acontecer de novo. Se Jasper não estivesse com Edward...", eu não termino.

Ele bufa e isso me irrita.

"Seu tio ia fazer o que, Bella? Hein?", ele pergunta em tom _azedo_.

Respiro fundo tentando me acalmar, para não dizer algo que não devo.

"Ele iria tirar você de cima de mim, pois ele viu que você me beijou sem meu consentimento".

"Esse seu tio-", ele se cala e depois continua, "ele é muito...estranho". Ele franze a testa.

 _Oh, Deus. Será que ele desconfia de algo?_

"Ele só se preocupa comigo, Jake. Ele é a única família que eu tenho", eu digo calmamente.

A expressão dele se suaviza.

"Eu sei. Eu vou respeitar sua vontade, Bella. Não vou tentar nada", ele diz e se vira para ir embora, mas fala novamente. "Eu só espero que esse cara, seja lá quem for, faça você feliz".

"Ele faz", eu respondo, mas Jacob já está longe demais para ouvir.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, eu conto para Edward sobre a conversa com Jacob e ele acredita que se meu amigo desconfia de algo, é somente da parte de Edward.

"Talvez ele pense que eu tenho sentimentos por você, mas não parece que ele acredita que você retribui ou que nós estamos envolvidos mesmo", ele opina.

Eu conto que Alice também me ligou e ela realmente sabe de nós dois. Ela disse que já suspeitava e depois de sábado, Jasper confirmou. Ela mostrou mais uma vez que é muito compreensiva e cabeça aberta. Disse que está do nosso lado e quer marcar um encontro para que possamos conversar direito, mas salientou que eu e Edward podemos contar com o apoio dela e de Jasper.

Edward me informa que ele teve uma conversa similar com Jasper, no escritório. Embora esse apoio tenha nos deixado muito feliz, nós ainda estamos preocupados com a reação de Carlisle e Esme. Eles são pessoas bondosas e gostam de Edward, mas eu realmente não sei o que esperar.

"Eu sinceramente não sei, Bella. Eu quero acreditar que eles vão entender", ele diz enquanto jantamos. "Falando neles, eu confirmei com Carlisle que iremos passear na casa de campo deles. Tudo bem?"

"Certo", eu respondo. Acho que será ótimo passar alguns dias com eles, além de Alice e Jasper. O meu único receio é sobre ser difícil esconder o que sinto por Edward. Não poder tocá-lo como eu quero. Durante algumas horas é mais fácil do que por dias seguidos.

"Por que você está pensativa assim? Se você não quiser ir..."

"Não é isso. Claro que nós vamos", eu sorrio pra ele. "Eu estava apenas pensando que será difícil não poder ficar com você durante esses dias. Nós teremos que ter cuidado".

"É verdade", ele concorda, tristemente.

Esse é o lado mais chato da nossa relação. Não poder estar junto na frente das outras pessoas, como um casal normal. Mas vale a pena. Para estar com Edward, eu passo pelo que for necessário.

"São só alguns dias. E depois nós voltaremos para nosso ninho de amor", eu brinco com ele e nós rimos, não deixamos o clima ficar pesado.

 **-E-E-**

 **E no fim, deu tudo certo! A** _ **situação**_ **com Jacob não foi capaz de atrapalhar o casal :)**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo, na sexta-feira.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _ **BPOV**_

O restante da semana se passa tranquilamente. Eu comecei minhas aulas de direção e estou gostando. Estou ansiosa para ter minha carteira de habilitação em mãos e poder dirigir meu próprio carro.

Hoje é sexta-feira e estou indo ao escritório de Edward, conforme combinamos antes. De lá vamos até um bar com música ao vivo, que Edward disse ser muito bacana, com ótimas bandas. Eu saio do táxi e entro no prédio.

Sue me vê e sorri pra mim.

"Boa tarde, Bella".

"Olá Sue. Como está?"

"Estou bem. Feliz por ser sexta-feira e eu terei o fim de semana pra descansar", ela responde rindo.

"Sim. Aproveite o descanso, então".

"Obrigada, Bella. Edward está na sala dele. Você pode entrar", ela me diz.

"Obrigada, Sue". Eu respondo e bato na porta dele. Ele responde e eu entro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Oi".

"Bella", ele sorri e se levanta. Eu não resisto e dou um beijinho rápido na boca dele. Ele me abraça e ri. "Você não te jeito, menina", ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo, ainda comigo em seus braços.

"Só eu, Edward?", eu brinco, juntando ainda mais nossos corpos.

"Por Deus, Bella", ele diz e se afasta. Eu acho que ele ficou chateado, mas vejo que ele vai trancar a porta e volta para onde estou. Ele me beija com vontade, devorando minha boca. Eu me agarro a ele e correspondo com a mesma intensidade. Quando estamos sem ar, ele se afasta e encosta-se à borda da mesa.

"Eu preciso...nós precisamos nos controlar aqui, linda. Se alguém nos pega..."

Ele está certo. "Eu sei. É só que...é difícil estar com você e não poder te beijar e tocar quando eu quero", eu digo e observo que ele puxar os cabelos, frutado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward", eu digo pegando suas mãos nas minhas. "A gente só precisa aprender a se controlar um pouco mais. Eu não estou reclamando, pois eu não trocaria isso", eu faço um gesto entre nossos corpos "por nada neste mundo".

Ele sorri e concorda coma cabeça. "Nem eu, Bella".

Eu sento no sofá, no canto, e espero ele terminar seu trabalho para sairmos. Sue entra para perguntar se ele ainda precisa dela e ele a dispensa.

"Tchau, Bella. Até a próxima vez", ela se despede de mim.

"Tchau, Sue. Bom fim de semana".

"Obrigada. E para vocês também".

Logo depois Edward me chama para irmos embora e quando estamos saindo de sua sala um homem alto e forte o chama. Ele começa a falar com meu tio, mas depois ele percebe minha presença.

"Wow, Ed! Quem é essa beleza que você estava escondendo no seu escritório?", ele diz rindo.

Edward suspira. "Emmett, esta é minha...sobrinha, Bella. Bella, este é um colega de trabalho, Emmett".

O grandalhão me puxa para um abraço de urso e me roda no ar.

 _Uau_! _Isso é que é uma apresentação calorosa!_

"Emmett! Coloque Bella no chão, agora!", eu escuto Edward o repreendendo. Sinto Emmett rir ainda me segurando, mas depois ele me coloca no chão.

"É prazer conhecer você, Bella. Seu tio está sempre falando sobre você", ele diz, ainda rindo e se vira para Edward. "Controle-se Ed, eu já soltei essa beleza aqui. E não se preocupe, você sabe que eu tenho minha Rosie".

 _Gostei dele! Ele é muito simpático_ , eu penso.

"Olá Emmett. É bom te conhecer, também", eu respondo sorrindo.

Ele e Edward conversam brevemente sobre algum assunto da empresa e depois nos despedimos.

O bar aonde nós vamos é realmente muito bacana. A banda de hoje tocou Pop e Rock e os caras são muito bons. Embora Edward não tenha me beijado na boca, nós ficamos abraçados durante a noite. É bom poder agir como qualquer casal. _Ou quase_. Nós estamos ficando mais a vontade para interagir em público.

Voltamos pra casa e antes de dormir, Edward me ama lentamente, beijando e adorando cada parte do meu corpo antes de ficarmos saciados.

-E-E-

Nós passamos um final de semana incrível. Namoramos muito, fomos ao cinema e ao teatro. Tudo muito bom. Mas logo no início da semana, nós tivemos um acontecimento desagradável. A Sra. Cope, responsável pela limpeza de nossa casa, viu Edward me beijando na segunda-feira de manhã, quando ela chegou para limpar a casa. Ele não foi trabalhar pela manhã e ficou em casa.

Até algum tempo atrás eu tomava muito cuidado para não deixar nenhum vestígio de que eu dormia no quarto de Edward. Mas depois do meu aniversário, eu relaxei. Então, quando ela nos pegou em posição comprometedora, ela começou a gritar que Edward havia abusado de mim.

Nós tentamos explicar que nosso relacionamento era consensual e que começou apenas depois dos meus 18 anos. Mas ela continuou dizendo que era algo horrível um tio e uma sobrinha se relacionarem. Não adiantou informar que Edward foi adotado quando jovem. Ela continuou dizendo um monte de coisas horríveis para nós, especialmente para Edward.

Ela disse que não iria mais trabalhar em nossa casa. Edward a levou para seu escritório e me disse para não perder o dia na escola. Relutantemente, eu fui, mas foi impossível me concentrar em qualquer coisa.

Naquele dia à noite, Edward me contou que ele disse a ela que mesmo se nós dois tivéssemos o mesmo sangue, não seria crime o nosso relacionamento, pois ambos somos maiores de idade e é consensual. Pode não ser aceito moralmente, mas não é um crime. Ela disse que mesmo assim não acha certo e não quer mais trabalhar aqui.

Eu estava preocupada que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, falar com alguém. Não sei. Mas Edward me tranquilizou.

"É como eu disse, Bella. Não é crime. Mesmo se tivéssemos o mesmo sangue. Não se preocupe. Não há nada que ela possa fazer para nos prejudicar", ele garante.

Eu acredito nele, mas já percebo que o que aconteceu o abalou muito. Ele está abatido. Eu fiquei chateada, mas acho que ele se sente pior. Afinal, as pessoas irão acusá-lo sempre, e não a mim. Ainda naquela noite e no dia seguinte eu tento deixar o clima tranquilo em casa, não comentando sobre esse assunto, mas ele ainda está mais quieto.

Na quarta-feira à noite, enquanto jantamos, ele me informa que no dia seguinte não vai jantar em casa, pois sairá com alguns colegas de trabalho. Eu não consigo me segurar e pergunto quem vai, já receosa em relação à possibilidade de Tânia ir. Ele explica que é Emmett quem está o _forçando_ a sair e vão apenas Emmett e sua namorada Rose, Alice e Jasper e Irina, que trabalha com eles na empresa de Carlisle.

"Oh. Tudo bem. Fico feliz que você vai sair e se distrair com seus amigos", eu digo, forçando um sorriso no meu rosto.

Eu realmente quero que ele saia e se distraia, especialmente depois do episódio com a Sra. Cope, mas eu não consigo me impedir de ficar um pouco magoada por ele não me convidar ou pelo menos dizer que não pode me convidar por causa das pessoas que não sabem sobre nós. E, além disso, me parece um encontro de _três casais_.

Durante aquela noite e no dia seguinte, eu fico dizendo a mim mesma que é bobeira da minha cabeça. Eu sei que Edward não vai fazer nada com essa tal de Irina. Mas estou me sentindo excluída.

Por um breve momento eu cogito a hipótese de Edward achar que tudo isso é demais. Ser acusado de inúmeras coisas horríveis, como ele foi. Talvez ele já não esteja tão certo que vale a pena estar comigo e ter que enfrentar as pessoas. Eu tento afastar esse pensamento da minha cabeça ou ficarei louca.

Eu também estou chateada por causa da Sra. Cope e não tenho ninguém para conversar sobre isso. Alice, a única que sabe a verdade, está atarefada com os preparativos do casamento e eu não quero sobrecarregá-la, mesmo que ela já tenha se colocado a disposição.

Pensei em falar com Ang. Mas nesse caso eu teria que confirmar que existe um relacionamento ente Edward e eu. Não sei se é o momento certo pra isso. Ela percebe que eu estou distraída na escola, mas eu digo que não é nada demais. Eu mudo de assunto, chamando-a para ir ao shopping passear comigo mais tarde, depois da minha aula de direção. Ela aceita e nós marcamos para o finalzinho da tarde.

-E-E-

Andando pelos corredores do shopping, enquanto espero por Ang, eu tento entender como eu e Edward ficamos tão distantes em tão poucos dias. Até segunda de manhã estava tudo perfeito. Naquele dia à noite foi a última vez que fizemos amor. E não é só isso. Eu o sinto distante. Ele não me beija ou me toca como antes, em cada oportunidade que tem.

Hoje ele não me ligou como faz todos os dias, apenas me mandou uma mensagem, perguntando sobre meu dia e lembrando que chagará tarde em casa. Eu entendo que ele fiou abalado com a reação da Sra. Cope. Eu também fiquei. Não estou culpando só ele pelo nosso distanciamento. Mas nós precisamos encontrar uma forma de lidar com isso, pois, infelizmente, outras pessoas irão nos criticar e rejeitar.

Amanhã, no final da tarde, vamos para a casa de campo de Carlisle. Ficaremos lá até na segunda-feira, que é feriado. Eu estava muito animada para ir, mas confesso que com o clima desse jeito, eu já não sei se quero ir.

Ângela chega e nós batemos perna durante umas duas horas e depois vamos ao cinema. Até que consegui me distrair um pouco e esquecer os problemas por algum tempo. Para voltar, eu e Ang dividimos um táxi e eu chego em casa depois das 22 horas. Edward ainda não chegou. Não quero pensar nisso e depois de um banho eu vou pra cama.

Minha cama.

No meu quarto.

Pode não ser o comportamento mais inteligente da minha parte, se eu quero resolver esse clima chato com Edward, mas, honestamente, nesse momento eu estou magoada e cansada demais para me preocupar com isso agora.

-E-E-

 _ **EPOV**_

Estou sentado em um bar com alguns amigos. O que eu esperava ser uma noite para me distrair das minhas preocupações atuais, acabou se transformando numa dor de cabeça maior ainda. E tudo por minha culpa.

 _Eu sou estúpido_!

Eu estava tão absorvido em minha própria culpa, mágoa e mais uma mistura de sentimentos que nem eu mesmo consigo identificar, que eu não pensei em como minha menina estava se sentindo. Por fora ela mostra estar bem, mas eu esqueço que ela tenta se fazer de forte quando por dentro ela também sofre. Foi assim por toda a vida dela, inclusive com a morte dos pais, sua perda mais recente.

Quando a Sra. Cope descobriu sobre nós, no início da semana, parece que meu mundo desabou. Eu sabia que muitas pessoas seriam contra e que poderiam me acusar de me aproveitar de Bella. Mas sentir isso na pele foi como ter um punhal cravado em meu peito.

A Sra. Cope trabalhava pra mim há quase quatro anos. Ela me conhece. Eu pensei que ela conhecia meu caráter. Então, ela saberia que eu nunca me aproveitaria de Bella e nem de ninguém. Mas ela me acusou de fazer isso, na frente da própria Bella. Nós tentamos explicar como as coisas foram evoluindo, mas não adiantou.

Quando eu mandei Bella para o colégio, a Sra. Cope foi ainda mais agressiva, dizendo que iria me denunciar e não sei mais o que. Eu confesso que me senti em outra realidade. Aquela situação, aquela conversa era surreal. Eu sei que não fiz nada errado. Nada legalmente errado. As ameaças dela não vão dar em nada, eu tenho certeza.

Naquele dia e nos que se seguiram eu tentei não deixar a tempestade que atormenta minha cabeça interferir em minha relação com Bella, mas não fui bem sucedido. Eu percebi que ela também ficou chateada com o ocorrido. Na terça e na quarta-feira nós ficamos juntos em casa à noite, ela dormiu em meu quarto, mas o clima estava estranho. Provavelmente mais por minha culpa do que dela.

Eu finalmente decidi aceitar ao convite de Emmett para sairmos. Ele vem me incomodando há algum tempo. Com a garantia de que Tânia não estaria presente, eu aceitei, na esperança de aliviar minha cabeça. Ontem a noite eu falei com Bella que sairia com o pessoal e ela não se mostrou chateada. Afinal, ela conhece Alice, Jasper e Emmett – este último apenas brevemente. E além deles, tem mais a namorada de Emmett e Irina, que trabalho conosco.

Eu confesso que nem me passou pela cabeça chamá-la para vir conosco porque...Bem, três deles não fazem a mínima ideia sobre meu envolvimento com ela, então eu não poderia trazê-la como minha namorada. Especialmente depois de do que aconteceu com a Sra. Cope. E essas pessoas envolvem meu trabalho.

Quando eu cheguei ao bar, eles já estavam aqui, pois fiquei até mais tarde no escritório. E logo que Alice me viu, ela perguntou onde estava Bella. Eu franzi a testa, sem entender o significado real da pergunta. Respondi que minha sobrinha estava em casa. Alice ficou com uma expressão estranha no rosto, mas ficou calada.

Eu sei que ela sabe sobre o incidente de segunda-feira, pois eu falei com Jasper sobre isso. Durante a primeira hora que estávamos lá, Alice se levantou para usar o telefone algumas vezes e voltou sempre com a expressão séria. E, finalmente, há cerca de meia hora atrás ela me pediu para ir _tomar um ar_ com ela.

"Jasper me contou sobre a sua empregada", ela diz.

"Eu imaginei", eu respondo.

"Bom, pelo seu jeito hoje e pelo que conheço de Bella, o clima deve estar estranho esses dias", ela sonda.

Eu suspiro audivelmente. "É complicado, Alice".

Ela ri, sem graça. "Oh, eu sei Edward. Não nego que a situação de vocês é complicada, mas eu acho que, às vezes, vocês...especialmente você, que é o mais maduro nessa história, complica ainda mais o que não precisa".

"O que você está falando Alice? Bella conversou com você? O que ela disse?"

"Não, Edward. Eu não falei com Bella essa semana. Mas não precisa ser nenhuma vidente pra adivinhar a reação de vocês ao incidente com a sua empregada", ela fala agitada. Antes que eu responda, ela continua. "E você está aqui, sem Bella", ela me recrimina.

"O que-", _o que ela queria que fizesse_? "Eu não poderia trazer Bella, Alice. Você sabe disso".

"Por que não?", ele questiona.

"Bem, vamos ver", eu digo zombando. "Talvez porque eu não apresentá-la para o pessoal lá dentro".

Ela bufa da minha resposta. "Você poderia ter vindo com a sua _sobrinha_ , Edward. Não há nenhum mal nisso. Eu e Jasper a adoramos e ouvi Emmett comentando que a conheceu. Não seria estranho você trazer a sua _sobrinha_ ", ela enfatiza a última palavra.

Eu fico calado, tentando fazer sentido do que ela está dizendo. _Está certo! Bella...minha sobrinha...eu poderia, mas..._

 _Eu não sei o que pensar!_

Alice interrompe meus pensamentos ao falar novamente.

"Diga-me uma coisa, Edward. O que você disse a Bella sobre vir aqui hoje?"

"Hum. Ontem, enquanto nós jantávamos, eu disse que sairia com o pessoal do trabalho. Acho que ela fiou preocupada com Tânia, mas eu garanti que seriamos apenas nós seis. Você e Jasper, Emmett e Rose, Irina e eu. Eu não pensei em convidá-la".

"Por Deus, como os homens podem ser tão estúpidos!", ela xinga alto e me dá um tapa no braço. "Diante do que aconteceu essa semana e do clima que imagino que esteja entre vocês, é claro que ela ficou chateada por você não chamá-la. E da forma como você falou, ela deve ter tido a impressão que estavam querendo juntar você e Irina. É claro que qualquer mulher ficaria desconfiada...", Alice continua tagarelando e eu percebo que ela pode ter razão. _Mas Bella falaria comigo se estivesse chateada, certo_?

"Você sabe? Eu estou tentando falar com Bella desde que você chegou aqui. O celular está desligado", Alice me informa.

"O que?"

"Vocês conversaram antes de você vir aqui?", ela pergunta.

"Hum. Não. Nós só conversamos por mensagem, na hora do almoço", eu respondo, já pegando meu celular para ligar para Bella. Eu tento seu celular e o telefone de casa várias vezes, mas sem sucesso.

"Droga!", eu xingo. "Poxa, Alice! Eu não fiz por mal. Eu...depois do que aconteceu essa semana, eu nem cogitei trazer Bella. Eu..."

 _Minha menina deve estar com raiva. Idiota! Eu sou um idiota! E agra estou preocupada com ela, que não atende esse telefone_.

"Olha, Edward. Provavelmente ela desligou o telefone pra não falar com você, caso você ligasse. Se fosse comigo, eu estaria fumegando de raiva e Jasper ficaria na casinha do cachorro por umas duas semanas, no mínimo", seu olhar afiado prende o meu. "Eu acho bom você resolver isso. E, pelo amor de Deus, vocês ainda vão enfrentar muita coisa, devem aprender a lidar com isso. Juntos. Ok? Jasper e eu estamos aqui para vocês", seu olhar amolece agora.

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Obrigada, Alice".

Nós voltamos para dentro do bar e aqui estou eu. Continuei tentando falar com Bella, mas não consegui. Conversar com Alice – e levar um puxão de orelha – foi bom para me ajudar a clarear as ideias. Porque não importa o que esteja acontecendo, por pior eu seja, nada se compara a não ter minha Bella comigo. Eu só preciso ter isso em mente quando coisas ruins acontecerem, quando os problemas desabarem sobre nós. Nós podemos e devemos enfrentar isso juntos. Eu não posso me fechar e não falar com Bella. Foi isso que causou nosso afastamento essa semana.

Eu logo me despeço deles e sair para voltar pra casa. Pra minha Bella. Espero que ela esteja segura, em casa. E não muito brava comigo.

 **-E-E-**

 **Então, a reação da Sra. Cope não foi muito boa...**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Eu respondo aos que se identificam, mas infelizmente não é possível responder individualmente aos anônimos. Mas eu leio e considero todos! :)**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado no domingo!**

 **Até lá.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu acordo na manhã seguinte com os braços de Edward ao meu redor, na minha cama. Tento sair de seus braços para ir ao banheiro, mas ele me aperta mais, inconscientemente, e depois abre os olhos.

Tento sair da cama, mais uma vez. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro", eu digo.

Ele me solta lentamente e eu saio da cama, sem olhar pra ele. A minha cabeça dói, não uma dor insuportável, mas aquela dorzinha chata. Deve ser o estresse desses últimos dias ou a TPM chegando. Argh! O dia nem começou e já estou assim!

Quando saio do banheiro, Edward está sentado no pé da cama. Eu vou até o guarda-roupa para pegar meu uniforme do colégio e começo a e me trocar.

"Por que você dormiu aqui?", ele questiona.

"Han...quando eu voltei ontem à noite, tomei banho e acabei ficando aqui".

"Você saiu ontem à noite?", ele pergunta surpreso.

"Com Ang".

Escuto ele suspirar. Deve estar ficando frustrado com minhas respostas curtas, mas eu não tenho a intenção de começar uma conversa que vai demorar mais do que o pouco tempo que tenho antes da minha aula.

"Eu liguei pra você ontem à noite. Alice também".

"Oh. Eu desliguei o telefone para entrarmos no cinema e depois me esqueci de ligar", eu falo. "Como foi a noite com seus amigos?"

"Eu sinto muito, Bella", ele diz. Pelo que ele está se desculpando? Eu me viro e olho pra ele, esperando-o esclarecer.

"Eu sou um idiota, Bella. Eu nem pensei em como você se sentiria por eu sair ontem e não levar você. É que depois do que aconteceu na segunda-feira eu...", ele não completa o pensamento.

Eu suspiro frustrada. "A gente precisa mesmo conversar, Edward. Mas agora eu tenho que ir pra escola e você já deve estar atrasado para o trabalho". Eu continuo arrumando minhas coisas e tomo coragem de abordar um assunto que não pode esperar. "Eu estava pensando e acho que não vou pra casa de campo de Carlisle. Você vai e...mas eu não estou no clima".

"O que? Não, Bella! Por que você não quer ir? Eu sei que eu fodi tudo essa semana", ele se aproxima de mim. "Tudo bem. Se você não quiser ir, a gente não vai. Não tem problema. Eu vou consertar as coisas com você, se você me deixar". Ele termina de falar e eu não sei como, mas eu já estou envolvida em seu abraço.

"Eu não estou culpando você por tudo, Edward. O que aconteceu afetou nos dois e é claro que eu estou chateada. Com tudo. Eu fiquei magoada pelo seu comportamento, também". Eu digo, sem olhar pra ele.

"Por que você não me disse antes?", ele indaga.

Eu simplesmente dou de ombros em resposta.

"Tudo isso mexeu com minha cabeça, Bella. E eu não queria passar minhas preocupações pra você. Mas foi errado. Nós deveríamos ter conversado". Ele caminha até a cama e nós sentamos lado a lado. "Ontem a noite eu saí porque Emmett insistiu e pensei que eu poderia esfriar a cabeça um pouco. Se é com Irina que você está preocupada, não precisa. Nós mal trocamos duas ou três palavras. Nunca houve interesse de nenhuma das partes". Ele fala e espera por minha resposta.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Não é que u pensei que você fosse fazer alguma coisa ou...Eu fiquei chateada porque você mal falou comigo, não se preocupar em dizer o porque não poderia me levar. Eu sei os motivos para não fazê-lo, mas parecia que você não se importava", eu tento explicar.

"Não foi isso, linda. Eu sempre me preocupo com você. Eu não fiz por mal. Alice me deu uma bronca logo que cheguei ao bar ontem".

Eu rio. É bem a cara dela.

"Eu tenho que ir pra aula", eu digo ao verificar as horas. "A gente termina essa conversa depois".

"Tudo bem. Eu vou apenas dar uma passada rápida no escritório e na hora do almoço estarei de volta. Se você realmente não quiser passar o fim de semana fora, nós não vamos. Sem problema. Lá ou aqui, eu farei as pazes com você, se você me deixar", ele beija minha testa. "Pense e nós vamos decidir quando você voltar da aula". Eu aceno e antes que eu possa me levantar, ele me surpreende e cobre minha boca com a dele, beijando-me profundamente.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca duvide, mesmo quando eu me comporto como um idiota", ele diz enquanto luta para recuperar o fôlego.

-E-E-

Eu não tive o último horário de aula no colégio e volto pra casa mais cedo. Durante toda a manhã eu pensei em minha conversa com Edward e sobre passar três dias na companhia de pessoas que não sabem sobre nós.

Entro em casa e vejo Edward na cozinha, preparando o almoço.

"Oi", eu digo.

"Ei. Chegou mais cedo", ele observa.

"Não tive a última aula", eu explico.

"Chegou bem na hora. O almoço está pronto".

"Ok. Vou trocar de roupa e desço".

Enquanto almoçamos, Edward diz que ficou de confirmar com Carlisle se nós realmente iremos hoje à noite. Eu perguntei quem estará lá e ele me informou que algumas pessoas da empresa irão. Como Jasper e Alice – que eu já sabia -, Emmett e a namorada, Irina, Garret e alguns poucos amigos de Esme, que nós não conhecemos.

"Hum, Edward. Eu não sei se eu ficaria a vontade com você na frente dessas pessoas. Eles podem notar, não somente que há qualquer coisa entre nós, mas principalmente esse clima estranho. Mas você deve ir".

"Eu não vou sem você, Bella. Se você quer ficar, nós ficaremos aqui", ele diz suavemente.

"Você não tem que ficar, Edward. Eu não ficar chateada. É diferente de ontem a noite".

"Eu entendo, mas eu não vou sem você", ele confirma sua posição. "Eu estava animado para ir, pois pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade para gente se divertir juntos e com pessoas que gostamos, mesmo não indo como um casal. Eu não vou me divertir se você não for. Eu ficarei pensando em você o tempo todo", ele segura minha mão na mesa, "eu prefiro ficar com você, independente de onde seja".

 _Droga! Assim ele me faz sentir culpada._

Depois de pensar por mais algum tempo, eu decido que nós vamos. Afinal, já havíamos confirmado com Esme e Carlisle. E talvez seja bom sair de casa. Ainda estou meio insegura sobre interagir com Edward na frente de outras pessoas, mas ele me tranquiliza.

"Não vai acontecer nada, Bella. E se alguém descobrir, eu prometo a você que não vou reagir como fiz essa semana. Eu não vou me afastar e nem me calar. Eu aprendi a lição. Ok?"

"Tudo bem", eu respondo e o abraço. Eu também tenho aprender a falar com Edward sobre como me sinto.

Durante a tarde, nós fazemos as malas e Edward recebe uma mulher em casa, que provavelmente será nossa nova empregada doméstica. Ele me surpreende ao me apresentar a ela como sua namorada. Depois que tudo acertado, quando ela vai embora, ele explica.

"É melhor assim, linda. A gente não vai precisar se preocupar em esconder nosso relacionamento dentro de nossa casa. Eu disse que você é minha namorada e moramos juntos. Eu posso ter deixado de fora que eu sou se tio, mas se algum dia ela tomar conhecimento desse fato, nós vamos lidar com isso", ele afirma, seguro.

"Tudo bem. Acho que é melhor mesmo", eu respondo sorrindo. Eu me viro para voltar ao meu quarto, mas ele segura meu braço. Sem em dar tempo para reagir, ele empurra sua boca para a minha. Minhas mãos vão para o cabelo dele. Eu puxo. Ele geme e aprofunda o beijo, me deixando mais excitada.

Com um beijo apenas ele consegue me deixar assim.

Ele pressiona seu corpo contra o meu, me prensando contra a mesa da sala de jantar. Eu sinto sua ereção contra minha barriga. Sem fôlego, ele deixa minha boca. Ele me levanta, colocando-me sentada na borda da mesa e se posiciona entre minhas pernas. Seu rosto vai para meu pescoço.

"Por favor, linda". Ele continua falando, mas eu não entendo, pois o som é abafado em meu pescoço.

"Edward", eu chamo seu nome e levanto seu rosto com as mãos. Eu não consigo decifrar o que vejo no olhar dele.

Depois de conhecê-lo todo esse tempo, há momentos em que eu ainda não consigo compreender seu olhar, eu lamento internamente.

"Eu não mereço...você e nem...mas eu preciso de você", ele me olha com expectativa e eu finalmente entendo.

Eu acaricio seu rosto e ele se deleita com o carinho. Eu entendo. Nós não estamos realmente brigados, mas não podemos negar que houve um distanciamento entre nós essa semana. E ele não quer viajar com isso entre nós. E nem eu quero. Ficar mais três dias sem nos tocarmos será demais.

"Eu quero você, Edward. Eu sempre quero você".

Ele não responde verbalmente. Ele ataca minha boca com mais vontade do que antes e suas mãos exploram meu corpo. Entre beijos ele sussurra suas desculpas e diz que me ama.

"Leve-me para o quarto", eu peço.

Ele atende meu pedido e me carrega até a sua cama. Lá ele toma seu tempo, beijando todo o meu corpo. Ele me faz gozar com seus dedos e língua antes de me penetrar. Ele faz amor comigo, rápido e duro. Eu compartilho dessa necessidade. Depois de alguns dias sem essa conexão, era o que precisávamos. Não resolve nossos problemas, mas reafirma nossa necessidade um do outro. O resto a gente vai encontrar uma maneira de lidar.

Quando estamos saciados, permanecemos deitados por algum tempo, aproveitando o contato. Durante três noites e dias completos teremos que ficar separados. Então, queremos aproveitar as últimas horas juntinhos.

-E-E-

Por volta das cinco horas da tarde nós saímos de casa. Não é um trajeto muito longo e se não pararmos muito na estrada, chegaremos em umas três horas. Edward me fez prometer que se eu me sentir desconfortável em algum momento, eu devo falar com ele e nós podemos voltar.

Embora eu estivesse receosa de vir, acho que será bom. Querendo ou não, Edward e eu temos que praticar nossa interação na frente de outras pessoas. E Alice e Jasper estarão lá. Eles já sabem e estão do nosso lado.

A viagem é tranquila, nós ouvimos música e conversamos sobre temas leves durante o percurso. Chegamos a casa logo depois das oito horas da noite. E este lugar me encanta tanto quanto a casa de Esme e Carlisle na cidade. É simplesmente lindo. Enquanto o carro passa pelo caminho até onde a casa está localizada, eu admiro os jardins e as árvores bem cuidadas. Os detalhes impressionam.

A primeira visão da casa me deixa encantada. Segue o mesmo estilo da outra, prevalecendo o acabamento em madeira e vidro. Quando descemos do carro, Esme e Carlisle estão na porta, para nos recepcionar. Eles nos levam pra dentro e informam que Jasper e Emmett já chagaram. Ela nos leva para nossos respectivos quartos, dando tempo para nos refrescar e diz que depois irá nos dar um tour pela casa. Já deu pra perceber que a casa é enorme. São dois andares. Os quartos ficam no piso superior e eu estou ao lado do quarto de Edward.

Meia hora depois nós descemos e encontramos Jasper, Alice, Emmett e uma loira linda que eu não conheço. Edward me apresenta.

"Bella, você já conheceu Emmett no escritório. Esta é Rosalie, namorada dele. Rose, esta é minha sobrinha, Bella".

"Olá, Rosalie. É um prazer", eu digo e estendo meu braço. Ela me olha como se estivesse me avaliando. Estranho. Finalmente, ela coloca sua mão na minha.

"Olá, Bella", ela diz friamente.

 _Tudo bem. O que eu já fiz pra ela?_

Eu não tenho tempo de me debruçar sobre isso porque Emmett me agarra, levantando-me pela cintura e me gira no ar.

"Bom ver você de novo, Bella. Eu teria que dar um cascudo no Eddie aqui se ele não tivesse trago você", Emmett brinca. Eu rio e escuto Rosalie mandando ele me colocar no chão.

Quando estou em meus pés, Alice vem me abraçar e há uma troca silenciosa entre nós. Eu sei que ela está preocupada conosco. Vamos conversar mais tarde. Jasper beija meu rosto e abraça Edward.

Os homens ficam conversando na sala enquanto Esme nos leva para conhecer a casa. A cozinha é enorme, com duas grandes mesas, além de um balcão. No andar inferior ainda tem várias salas: para jogos, uma de TV, de jantar e outra sala com redes e almofadas, além de dois banheiros. Todas enormes e muito bem decoradas. O piso superior tem oito quartos, alguns são suítes, e dois banheiros sociais. Esme fala que na área externa, que veremos amanhã, tem três piscinas, uma quadra para esportes e áreas cobertas para outros jogos e para churrasco, por exemplo.

Quando voltamos para a sala de estar, escuto Carlisle dizendo que Garret não virá. Acho que é um cara que trabalha com eles. Logo depois, um carro chega e uma mulher loira entra com Esme. Ela é linda. Ela parece já conhecer todos e os cumprimenta, incluindo Edward. Ele me apresenta.

"Bella, esta é Irina, que trabalho conosco. Irina, esta é Bella, minha sobrinha".

Então, esta é a tal Irina que foi para o bar com eles ontem.

Ela sorri pra mim e me abraça.

"Olá, Bella. É bom te conhecer. Edward está sempre falando de você", ela diz alegremente. Ela parece sincera. Hum.

"Irina. O prazer é meu", eu digo e tento sorrir. Todos nós sentamos e conversamos. Alice me puxa pra perto dela e nós falamos sobre o casamento e as novidades na loja dela. Rosalie está perto e raramente opina.

 _Eu ainda não entendi qual é a dela. Mas não vou deixar isso me deixar desconfortável._

Esme me chama no outro canto da sala e me pergunta como estou. Ela ficou preocupada da última vez que nos vimos. O meu choro em minha festa. Naquele dia, quando ela estava indo embora, ela me disse que se eu quisesse conversar ou precisasse de qualquer coisa, ela estaria sempre a minha disposição. Agora eu a informo que estou bem e que nada sério aconteceu naquele dia, apenas um desentendimento com um colega de escola.

Nós nos juntamos ao pessoal e Esme fala que espera os últimos convidados chegarem para que possamos jantar.

"Eleazer e Carmen já devem estar chegando. Eles são nossos amigos há muito tempo, não é, Carlisle?", ela diz e ele acena. Ela se vira pra mim, antes de continuar. "O filho deles, Riley, virá também. Ele deve ter a sua idade, Bella. Espero que vocês se deem bem", ela diz esperançosa.

Sinto Edward enrijecer ao meu lado. Eu sorrio em resposta, mas não digo nada.

Quando eles chegam, eu observo as três pessoas entrarem na casa. O casal deve ter a idade de Esme e Carlisle, e o rapaz parece pouco mais velho do que eu. Ele é lindo, eu não posso negar. Esme os apresenta a todos na casa e logo nós vamos para a sala de jantar.

O restante da noite passa agradavelmente e Edward permanece a maior parte do tempo ao meu lado, o que me agrada. Quando subimos para nossos quartos, eu quero muito dar um beijo de boa noite, mas não podemos arriscar, mesmo sem ninguém perto.

-E-E-

Tenho uma boa noite de sono e acordo descansada e cheia de energia. O primeiro dia se passa cheio de atividades, eu passo a manhã na piscina com Alice, Rose e Irina. A última confirmou minha impressão inicial. Eu gostei dela. Percebi que não tenho nenhum motivo para ter ciúmes por ela ter saído com Edward e seus amigos. Rose é que ainda se mantém distante. Ela não me trata mal, mas não faz nenhum esforço. Eu tentei iniciar uma conversa com ela duas vezes, mas ela não falou muito. Por fim, eu desisti de tentar.

Após o almoço eu tenho um tempo a sós com Alice e nós conversamos em meu quarto. Eu digo a ela tudo o que aconteceu esta semana. Ela já sabia a maior parte da história. Ela conta de deu uma bronca em Edward por não ter me levado ao encontro deles. Mas garante que não teve nada demais e que ele estava preocupado comigo o tempo todo.

"Eu sei, Alice. Ele estava desnorteado. Foi difícil pra ele ouvir as acusações da Sra. Cope. Foi tão injusto ele ter que levar a culpa".

"Eu queria poder te tranquilizar que a maioria das pessoas não vão reagir como ela, Bella. Mas eu acho que eles vão. As pessoas que conhecem vocês de verdade, vão entender. Depois de ouvir o lado de vocês". Ela me assegura mais uma vez que está do nosso lado para o que der e vier.

À tarde eu encontro Edward jogando sinuca com o pessoal. Depois que ele termina a partida, nós caminhamos um pouco. Ele está preocupado se eu estou confortável lá. Eu garanto que sim e nós voltamos logo para junto do pessoal.

Esme e Carlisle informam que eles possuem alguns cavalos, para quem quiser montar e passear pela grande propriedade. Eu recuso imediatamente. Só de pensar em ficar em cima de um bicho desses, já sinto as pernas bambas. Edward me conta que da outra vez que ele veio aqui, ele montou e é uma sensação incrível. O pessoal combina de deixar essa atividade para o dia seguinte, pela manhã.

Ao final da tarde, estou deitada numa rede na varanda, lendo um livro, quando Riley se aproxima. Nós começamos a conversar quando ele comenta sobre o livro que estou lendo. Grandes Esperanças, de Charles Dickens. Ele diz que já leu, na escola. Eu aprendo mais sobre ele. Tem 19 anos e está no segundo período do curso de Direito. Ele também gosta muito de ler e nós compartilhamos nossos gostos.

Ele está me falando sobre como foi entrar na faculdade e a diferença para o ensino médio, quando Edward aparece na varanda e nos informa que Esme vai servir o jantar. Nós três entramos e Riley continua conversando comigo.

Oh, Deus! Eu só espero que Edward não fique ciumento e deixe transparecer isso na frente dessas pessoas.

Eu tento me sentar longe de Riley na mesa, mas ele senta-se ao meu lado. Edward se senta na minha frente. Eu tento não ficar tensa durante o jantar. Não há nenhum motivo pra isso. Edward sabe que estou apenas conversando om o convidado de Esme. Eu repito na minha cabeça, tentando ficar tranquila.

Para minha alegria, o jantar passa sem incidentes e Edward parece normal. Alguns convidados vão pra sala de jogos e outros vão para a sala de TV, assistir um filme. Eu me junto aos últimos e Edward faz o mesmo. Além de nós dois, estão Em – Emmett insiste que eu o chame assim -, Rose, Riley, Esme e Irina.

Em faz graça e imita os personagens da comédia o tempo todo. Ele é muito divertido e faz todo mundo rir, até a rainha do gelo ao lado dele. Depois que o filme termina nós colocamos outro, um suspensa agora. Na metade do vídeo eu começo a ficar com sono e acabo deitando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, que está sentado ao meu lado no sofá.

"Está com sono, linda?", ele sussurra baixinho. Eu sorrio e concordo com a cabeça. Ele me deixa ficar nessa posição e eu resisto até o final. Quando o filme termina, eu me despeço de todos e subo para meu quarto.

Uns 20 minutos depois que eu entrei, estou em meu pijama já preparada para deitar, quando eu ouço uma leve batida na porta. Eu abro a porta e Edward entra rapidamente. Ele tranca a porta e encosta-se nela. Seus olhos percorrem meu corpo exposto pelo pijama curto.

Oh, não. Ele não pode estar pensando nisso.

"Não, Edward", eu digo baixinho. Ninguém pode nos ouvir aqui.

"Eu sei". Ele se afasta da porta e vem em minha direção. "Eu só quero abraçar você por um minuto". É o que ele faz. Eu relaxo em seus braços e ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Eu senti falta do toque dele. Eu tento me afastar um pouco, para olhar em seu rosto, mas ele não me solta.

"Olhe pra mim, Edward", eu peço. Ele afrouxa os braços e eu posso olhar seu rosto. "Se você ficou chateado porque eu estava conversando com Riley-", eu falo, mas ele me corta.

"Eu não fiquei, Bella. Ele não tirou os olhos de você desde que chegou, mas é claro que ele vai te olhar. Ele e qualquer outro. Porque você é linda. Mas você é minha menina", ele diz baixinho pra ninguém nos ouvir. "Eu confio em você e não estou chateado". Ele beija minha testa e sussurra em meu ouvido. "Estou aqui porque eu já não aguentava mais ficar sem tocar em você, beijar você".

Eu rio. Embora eu me sinta da mesma forma, eu brinco. "Tem apenas 24 horas. Não é tanto tempo".

"É muito tempo, meu amor. Cada minuto é uma eternidade", ele sussurra e encosta os lábios nos meus. O beijo é suave e é capaz de estremecer meu corpo. Ele está certo, é muito tempo. Porque mesmo quando nos distanciamos um pouco essa semana, nós ainda trocamos abraços, beijos castos e dormimos abraçados todos os dias.

Sem deixar o beijo de aprofundar, ele tira seus lábios dos meus. Ele beija minha garganta por alguns instantes e se afasta.

"Eu preciso sair, senão...", ele fala.

Eu aceno. Eu sei o que vai acontecer se ele não sair e nós não podemos arriscar que as pessoas descubram assim. Ele sai do quarto, eu me deito e caio num sono tranquilo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 28**

 _ **BPOV**_

No dia seguinte, domingo, a maioria dos convidados vai até o estábulo. Eles vão andar a cavalo. Apenas eu, Esme e Carmen ficamos na casa. Embora Esme tenha empregados que podem cuidar das refeições, hoje nós duas combinamos de cuidar do almoço. Ela sabe que eu gosto de cozinhar, assim como ela. Nós fazemos uma grande variedade de pratos, para atender ao gosto de todos. Eu faço duas opções para sobremesa.

O pessoal volta pra casa no início da tarde e nós almoçamos. Edward senta-se ao meu lado e me conta sobre o passeio. Ele tenta me convencer a ir amanhã e experimentar. A sobremesa é servida e, assim como o almoço, é elogiada.

"Eu agradeço, mas na verdade vocês deveriam estar elogiando a Bella", Esme diz ao receber os cumprimentos dos seus convidados. "Eu participei da preparação, mas foi Bella quem fez a maioria dos pratos e toda a sobremesa".

Eu coro quando todos me olham.

"É verdade, Bella cozinha que é uma maravilha", Jasper fala. "Sempre que jantamos na casa de Edward, eu me esbaldo", ele ri.

"Poxa, Eddie. E você nunca me convidou. Agora já sei aonde vou jantar toda semana", Emmett fala e nós rimos.

"Você pode ir quando quiser, Emmett", eu convido.

À tarde todos nós nos divertimos com atividades ao ar livre e jogos. Eu aproveito para andar pela propriedade. Há dois jardins lindos, impecavelmente cuidados. Eu encontro jardineiro de Esme, o Sr. Banner, trabalhando e passo algum tempo conversando com ele.

À noite eu estou na varanda conversando com Carmen, Riley e Esme, quando os demais se juntam a nós. Carmen me pergunta sobre a faculdade. Ela pensou que eu já havia terminado o ensino médio. Eu explico que começarei a faculdade no próximo semestre e falo sobre a profissão que quero seguir.

Estamos conversando agradavelmente quando Rosalie entra na conversa.

"Quando a faculdade começar você vai morar no campus, certo? Assim Edward finalmente pode viver a vida dele livremente", ela diz, me olhando friamente.

Eu fico boquiaberta, sem reação por alguns segundos. Eu sinto a raiva penetrar meus poros.

 _Quem ela pensa que é pra se meter em nossas vidas_?

Antes que eu me recupere, Edward fala.

"Rosalie! Bella vai continuar morando comigo e ela nunca me impediu de nada. E eu não aprecio a forma como você fala com ela", Edward diz em tom firme.

"É a verdade, Edward. Você não quer admitir que-", ela fala novamente, mas agora é Emmett que não a deixa concluir.

"É suficiente, Rosie! Não se meta na vida deles", Em diz e ela entra pra dentro de casa, irritada. Ele a segue.

Eu acho que ainda estou em choque com o comportamento dela. Vejo Edward se aproximar e enxugar as lágrimas que eu nem percebi que caem do meu rosto.

Sinto outros braços em volta de mim e me viro. Esme. Vendo seu olhar carinhoso eu me deixo chorar em seu colo.

Eu não sei o que eu fiz para essa mulher não gostar de mim. Se ela não tivesse Emmett eu apostaria que é porque ela está interessada em Edward. Eu não entendo os motivos para ela me agredir assim.

Eu sei que eu não sou e nunca fui um peso para Edward, independente do nosso relacionamento amoroso. Mas o que ela disse me faz lembrar que ele é a única pessoa que eu tenho. E se ele não quisesse...

 _Eu não quero pensar nisso_. O 'se' não existe. Eu não duvido do amor de Edward nem como tio e nem como o homem com quem eu quero passar toda a minha vida.

Eu me acalmo e levanto o rosto do pescoço de Esme. Todos viram o vexame que dei, chorando desse jeito. Eu olho em nossa volta e vejo que estão apenas Alice, Jasper e Carlisle. Além de Edward, que está ao meu lado, acariciando minhas costas.

"Desculpe-me, Esme. Eu não sei o que me deu para chorar assim, por nada", eu digo.

"Minha querida, você não tem nada para se desculpar. Sou eu quem deve te pedir desculpas por ter um convidado te tratando de modo ofensivo", ela fala. Eu balanço a cabeça, negando.

"Não, Esme. Você não é responsável...", eu ainda estou confusa. "Eu só não sei por que ela não gosta de mim. Eu nunca a conheci antes e...eu não sei o que eu fiz pra ela".

Ouço alguém bufando. _Jasper_.

"Você não fez nada, Bella. Rosalie é amiga de Tânia. Ela queria ver Edward e Tânia juntos", ele diz com expressão de desgosto. "Edward não quer nada com Tânia. E por algum motivo louco da cabeça delas, Rosalie está jogando suas frustrações em você. Elas devem estar chateadas por Edward finalmente ter levado o assunto para Carlisle".

"Oh". Então, é isso. Enquanto ainda estou processando essa informação, Carlisle se aproxima e pega minha mão.

"Bella, eu faço minhas as palavras da minha esposa. Eu não posso dizer o quanto lamento o desconforto causado a você, não apenas porque foi dentro da minha casa, mas porque nós gostamos muito de você. E Rosalie não tem o direito de falar assim com você. Ninguém tem. Nós temos mais um dia aqui e eu espero que você capaz de permanecer, se você se sentir confortável. Tenha a certeza que o que aconteceu agora, não vai se repetir".

"Obrigada, Carlsile. Claro que nós vamos ficar. Só me pegou de surpresa, o modo como ela falou. Não foi nada. Você não precisa se desculpar".

Alice me dá um abraço e todos saem do local, deixando apenas Edward e eu. Ele me puxa para seus braços e beija minha testa.

"Você não acredita no que ela disse, certo?", ele questiona. Eu concordo, balançando a cabeça. Ele levanta minha cabeça para olhar em meus olhos. "Você nunca, nunca atrapalhou minha vida. Muito pelo contrário. Apesar das circunstâncias que te fizeram morar comigo, você foi uma benção em minha vida. Você é. E sempre será. Você trouxe luz e esperança pra minha vida", ele diz baixinho, para ninguém dentro da casa ouvir.

"Eu te amo mais do que tudo e não quero nunca me separar, nem um único dia se eu puder evitar", ele sorri enquanto fala.

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu não tenho dúvidas", eu coloco minha cabeça em seu peito novamente. "Eu nem sei por que eu chorei desse jeito. Ela me pegou de surpresa e...mas agora eu entendo porque ela fez isso e porque ela me olha torto desde a primeira vez que me viu. Por causa de Tânia".

Ele bufa. "Eu tinha esquecido que ela é amiga de Tânia. Mas não justifica o modo como ela falou com você. Isso não vai acontecer novamente, linda".

"Será que elas desconfiam de alguma coisa? Por que Rosalie acha que minha culpa você não querer Tânia?"

"Acho que não desconfiam, senão Rosalie não teria nenhum pudor em espalhar o que sabe. Acho que sei o que é. Muitas vezes eu dispensei os convites de Tânia dizendo que tinha que ir pra casa ficar com você, que nós já tínhamos marcada alguma coisa. Em sua cabeça louca, ela deve ter pensado que esse era o motivo de recusá-la. Só vejo essa explicação". Ele balança a cabeça. "Mas o que me admira é Rosalie cair nas loucuras de Tânia".

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo e eu me sinto muito cansada. Digo a Edward que vou para meu quarto e ele também se levanta. Nós entramos na casa e todos estão na sala, exceto a megera e Emmett.

Eu dou boa noite a todos, assim como faz Edward. Ele pede que eu espere um momento e vai falar com Carlisle em um canto. Ele logo volta e nós subimos as escadas. Eu paro em frente à porta do meu quarto para me despedir de Edward, mas ele diz faz um gesto para eu entrar. Ele entra e tranca a porta atrás dele.

"Edward?"

"Eu vou ficar com você hoje, Bella".

"O que? Não, Edward. Eu estou bem. Nós não podemos dar bobeira...", ele me silencia colocando dois dedos em meus lábios.

"Está tudo bem, linda. Eu disse a Carlisle que ficaria com você hoje".

"Mas...eles vão desconfiar", eu falo amedrontada pela possibilidade.

"Não vão desconfiar de nada. E mesmo se desconfiarem, eu não me importo. Você é mais importante do que tudo e eu acho que nós dois precisamos desse conforto".

Ok. Depois disso e não posso recusar. E nem quero. Ele está certo. Tudo o que eu quero é sentir seus braços em volta de mim, me confortando.

Nada sexual acontece entre nós. Apenas dormimos abraçados.

-E-E-

Acordo com beijinhos de Edward por todo o meu rosto e pescoço. Um grande sorriso se forma em meu rosto.

"Bom dia, minha menina linda", ele diz em meu ouvido.

"Bom dia", eu respondo e dou um beijo de boca fechada.

"Eu adoro acordar com você. Eu não gostei de acordar sozinho nos outros dias aqui", ele diz enquanto seu nariz acaricia meu pescoço. _Humm_. "Quando estamos assim eu sei que somos capazes de enfrentar tudo o que for preciso. Vale a pena".

Ele diz e meus olhos enchem de lágrimas.

"Vale muito a pena, meu amor", eu falo.

Depois de alguns minutos calado, ele fala. "Eu vou contar para Carlisle".

Eu me sento abruptamente. _Como assim_?

"O que? Por quê?"

"Eu não quero mentir pra ele e Esme. Eu me sinto como se estivesse os enganando. E eu aprecio demais a opinião e o carinho deles conosco. Sinceramente, eu não sei como eles vão reagir, mas prefiro que eles saibam pela minha boca do que de outra forma".

Pensando em na reação da Sra. Cope, que nos flagrou aos beijos, eu admito que ele pode estar certo.

"Tudo bem. Pode ser melhor mesmo. Eu também não gosto de esconder nada deles. Eu só quero que você me prometa algo", eu peço. Ele me olha desconfiado.

"O que é?", ele pergunta.

"Eu quero estar lá com você, quando for contar para Carlisle".

"Bella", pelo tom de voz e a sua expressão, eu sei que ele não gosta da ideia. "Eu prefiro falar com ele sozinho".

"Não, Edward. Em primeiro lugar porque, embora eu entenda que a sua relação com ele é muito mais profunda do que da minha parte, isso me envolve tanto quanto você. Nós somos um casal. E também porque eu preciso estar lá para alegar que nosso relacionamento é consensual e que não houve nada antes dos meus 18 anos", eu digo com convicção. "Eu não acho que Carlisle vai te acusar de nada, mas se ele o fizer, eu estarei ao seu lado. É meu direito e meu dever estar lá com você. Eu sei que você pensa em me proteger, mas não precisa. Vamos fazer isso juntos, por favor?"

Ele suspira e pensa por algum tempo. "Tudo bem", ele concorda. "Eu espero que seja ainda essa semana. Ok?", ele pergunta.

Eu aceno, concordando. Eu faço menção de me levantar da cama, mas ele me impede ao começar a falar.

"Tem mais um motivo pelo qual eu devo falar logo com Carlisle", ele me olha de modo estranho.

"Deus, Edward, agora você está me assustando. Qual é o motivo?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, mas antes que eu explique, eu preciso que você saiba que eu nunca decidiria nada antes de conversar com você".

"Tudo bem", eu acredito nele e estou ainda mais ansiosa.

"Ontem Carlisle me ofereceu uma posição na filial".

"Oh". Eu não sei o que pensar. Ele quer se mudar? "Você...?"

"Eu ainda não decidi nada. Como eu te disse, nunca decidiria nada sem a sua opinião, pois envolve você. Seria _nossa_ mudança, não minha. Eu disse a ele que iria pensar e depois daria uma resposta. Mas antes mesmo de nós pensarmos se queremos isso ou não, é preciso descobrir se Carlisle ainda vai me querer na empresa dele, depois de descobrir sobre nós dois".

"Sim", eu concordo. Já sinto meu coração apertar com a possibilidade de perder o carinho de Esme e Carlisle e a possibilidade de mudança.

"Bella, eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso agora. Eu só te contei para que você esteja a par de tudo o que está acontecendo. Não se preocupe antes do tempo. Nós vamos decidir juntos, quando for a hora".

Eu o abraço e tento seguir seu conselho, não me preocupando. "Você está certo. E obrigada por ter me contado logo".

 **-E-E-**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e pelos comentários ;)**

 **Agora está explicado o comportamento da Rosalie...**

 **E será que Edward vai aceitar a oferta de Carlile?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Desculpem pelos erros e boa leitura!**

 **Capítulo 29**

 _ **BPOV**_

Quando descemos para tomar café da manhã, o clima está um pouco desconfortável. Todos estavam lá, ontem à noite. Antes de sair do quarto, Edward me disse várias vezes que se alguém deve se sentir desconfortável é Rosalie.

Todos estão na cozinha, com exceção dela. Até Emmett está lá e ele parece incomodado. Eu dou bom dia a todos e sirvo meu prato. Percebo Edward encarando Emmett algumas vezes, com a expressão séria. Eu coloco minha mão em seu braço e ele me olha. Ele sabe o que eu quero. Ele não deve brigar com Em por causa de algo que a namorada dele fez.

Depois do café, na primeira oportunidade que tem, Emmett pede pra conversar comigo e Edward. Nós vamos para uma das salas do andar inferior.

"Eu quero te pedir desculpas, Bella. Pelo que Rose disse", Emmett fala, claramente envergonhado. "Eu não sei o que deu nela. Ela é muito-". Edward o corta.

"Ela é intrometida e louca, Emmett. Ela não tem nada que falar com Bella desse jeito, especialmente sobre nossas vidas. Não é da conta dela e ela não sabe de nada do que eu sinto. Como ela pode dizer algo assim?", Edward fala irritado.

"Edward, você não deve ficar irritado com Emmett", eu falo. Depois olho diretamente para o grandalhão na minha frente.

"Olha Emmett, eu aprecio você ter vindo aqui pedir desculpas, mas não é você quem deveria estar fazendo esse pedido. Eu simpatizei com você desde a primeira vez que o vi", eu sorrio pra ele. "Da minha parte, nada mudou. Mas quanto a sua namorada, ela não em conhece e não tem o direito de falar sobre o que ela não sabe, correndo o risco de magoar outras pessoas. E pra que? Só porque a amiguinha dela foi rejeitada por Edward", eu falo e fico irritada só de lembrar dessa mulher.

Ele acena e nós saímos da sala.

Edward e eu aproveitamos nosso último dia aqui. Nós jogamos vôlei com Riley, Irina, Carlisle, Jasper a Alice e depois ficamos na piscina. No meio da tarde nós vamos almoçar e quando entramos na cozinha, Rosalie já está sentada ao lado de Emmett. Carmen e Esme também estão na mesa, mas no lado oposto deles. Eu me sento próximo a Esme, com Edward ao meu lado.

Na única vez que olha na direção de Rosalie, eu vejo que ela está com cara de poucos amigos, escutando algo que Emmett diz. Depois eu a ignoro e faço meu melhor para nem lembrar que ela está aqui.

Todos na mesa conversam sobre diversos assuntos, mas um tema prevalece: o casamento de Alice, que ocorrerá dentro de um mês. Emmett dá um palpite ou dois, mas Rosalie permanece quieta. Alice me contou que Esme e Carlisle conversaram com ela e Emmett mais cedo, deixando claro que não gostaram da atitude de Rosalie e que não vão permitir que ninguém deixe seus hóspedes desconfortáveis.

Poucas horas depois do almoço eu tomo banho e arrumo minhas coisas. Desço e começo me despedir dos meus amigos e novos conhecidos. Edward tem alguns relatórios para terminar em casa e por isso vamos embora mais cedo que os demais. Ao me despedir de Riley e seus pais, ele pede o número do meu telefone. Seria estranho se eu recusasse. Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para fazer isso. Então, nós trocamos nossos números. Se eu perceber que ele quer algo mais do que amizade, eu o informarei que não estou disponível, mas não vejo nenhum mal em tê-lo como amigo. E além do mais, ele e Edward se aproximaram bastante hoje, jogando e conversando durante o dia.

Esme me faz prometer voltar em breve e se desculpa por Rosalie, mais uma vez. Eu asseguro que ela não tem nenhum motivo para se desculpar, agradeço por me receber e garanto que foram dias muito agradáveis. Quando estamos saindo, Emmett se aproxima e me abraça, fazendo o mesmo com Edward.

A volta pra casa é tranquila e nós chegamos em casa no início da noite. Assim que passamos pela porta, Edward me agarra, fazendo as malas caírem no chão. Ele me pressiona contra a parede e cola sua boca na minha. Eu retribuo ao beijo de bom grado, abrindo passagem para sua língua. Três dias sem poder nos beijar assim, livremente, é demais.

Uma de suas mãos está segurando meu rosto e a outra desce pelo meu corpo. Ele apalpa o máximo que consegue, passeando a mão pela minha cintura, coxa e bumbum. Sem fôlego, ele afasta sua boca da minha.

"Minha menina, eu quero você. Eu não posso esperar mais". Ele beija minha garganta e toda a pele exposta pelo decote do meu vestido.

"Humm. Eu quero, Edward". Eu puxo seu rosto e o beijo. Eu amo sua boca. Eu o amo por completo. Cada pedacinho dele. Enquanto nos beijamos ele me acaricia por cima da calcinha. Eu já estou muito molhada. Ele percebe e geme em minha boca.

Ele empurra a calcinha para o lado e seus dedos tocam meu clitóris.

"Ohhhh". Minha boca se afasta da dele e eu sou incapaz de segurar o gemido.

Edward retira seus dedos e antes que eu tenha a chance de reclamar, ele se ajoelha na minha frente, levanta meu vestido até a cintura, tira minha calcinha e coloca sua boca _lá_. Ele lambe e chupa meu clitóris como um homem esfomeado.

"Oh merda! Ohhh". _É tão bom_.

Ele levanta minha perna esquerda sobre seus ombros, ganhando acesso mais fácil à minha boceta. Minhas mãos puxam o cabelo dele e eu empurro meu quadril em sua boca.

"Ahhh", eu grito quando ele me morde. _Porra, eu vou gozar logo. Eu preciso..._

Ele coloca um e depois outro dedo dentro de mim.

Entrando e saindo.

Prazer toma conta do meu corpo e eu gozo em seus dedos e boca. "Edwaaaard".

Eu nem percebo Edward se levantando, mas quando meu corpo mole ameaça cair, ele me segura de pé.

"Você acabou comigo", eu falo rindo, quando começo a me recuperar. Ele também ri e beija meu rosto.

"É mesmo?", ele pergunta enquanto beijo meu pescoço e um ponto muito sensível atrás da orelha.

"Huumm", eu gemo. "Você sabe que sim. Eu não vou ficar aqui enchendo seu ego", eu provoco. Ele não responde porque sua boca toma a minha mais uma vez, avidamente.

Ele nos leva para o quarto e nos despimos. Ele me empurra para a cama e deita em cima de mim. Eu sinto sua ereção contra minha vagina e sem mais preliminares ele se enfia dentro de mim e eu arqueio minhas costas.

"Porra", ele diz entre gemidos. Ele não me dá muito tempo para acomodá-lo e estabelece um ritmo intenso das investidas. Nós já fizemos sexo intenso algumas vezes, mas não assim. Nem mesmo da última vez, quando estávamos desesperados para nos reconectar, na semana passada.

Ele não dá trégua. Ele levanta minhas pernas sobre seus braços, apoiando-as pela parte de trás dos meus joelhos em seus cotovelos. _Ohh_. Eu o sinto mais profundo assim. _É tão bom_. Eu tento dizer isso, mas saem somente gemidos e sons incoerentes da minha boca.

Edward apoia seus braços na cama, sem deixar minhas pernas, e se inclina para beijar meu pescoço e seios. Ele me beija e me chupa duramente, quase a ponto de doer, mas eu não me importo.

Nunca foi tão gostoso assim, tão prazeroso só com o pau dele dentro de mim, sem ele acariciar meu clitóris. Geralmente é isso que me leva ao orgasmo, mas dessa vez eu acho que não será necessário.

Ele está gemendo e resmungando algo incompreensível, sem perder o ritmo. _É demais. Eu não posso..._

"Edw-...Ahhhh", eu gozo mais uma vez. Ele continua empurrando mais algumas vezes antes de deixar seu corpo se acalmar em cima do meu.

Eu mal sinto Edward se retirar e me abraçar. Meus olhos estão pesando e eu não consigo mantê-los abertos.

-E-E-

Quando eu acordo mais tarde, estou sozinha na cama. Em meio à escuridão do quarto, eu procuro o abajur e acendo a luz. Verifico as horas e calculo que dormi por mais de duas horas. Eu me sento na cama e me sinto um pouco dolorida.

 _Humm. Era de se esperar_.

Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu adorei cada segundo do que Edward fez desde o momento em que colocamos os pés dentro de casa.

Eu tomo banho e desço para procurar Edward. Ele deve estar no escritório, terminando os relatórios que ele comentou antes. É exatamente lá que eu o encontro. Ele está concentrado na tela do _notebook_ e eu bato na porta entreaberta pra chamar a atenção dele.

Ele sorri ao olhar pra mim. Eu retribuo o sorriso e caminho na direção dele, sentando em seu colo. Seus braços envolvem minha cintura.

"Como foi o cochilo?", ele pergunta.

"Bom", eu o beijo suavemente. "Me sinto ótima. Eu nem vi você sair da cama".

Ele acaricia meu rosto. "Você caiu no sono logo. Eu fiquei uns minutos segurando você, mas eu tinha trabalho a fazer. Então, eu tomei banho e desci pra cá". Ele me olha por alguns instantes e fala novamente. "Eu espero não ter machucado você. Se eu fui muito-", eu o calo com meus dedos.

"Não, Edward. Você não me machucou. Pelo contrário. Foi mais intenso que das outras vezes e...mas eu adorei. Tudo o que você fez", eu asseguro.

"Bom. Se eu fizer algo que você não gosta, por favor, me fale. Ok?"

"Eu prometo", eu respondo e levanto do colo dele. "Vou deixar você trabalhar em paz e vou preparar algo pra gente jantar". Ele acena e eu saio em direção à cozinha.

-E-E-

Os dias que se seguem passam voando e a sexta-feira chega rapidamente. O dia tão esperado. Estou ansiosa e preocupada sobre hoje desde a terça-feira, quando Edward e eu conversamos durante o jantar. Ele me disse que Carlisle falou com ele novamente sobre a posição na filial, dando mais detalhes sobre o cargo.

Edward disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar, pois uma decisão assim envolve muita coisa pra nós dois. Ele também pediu para conversar com Carlisle e Esme essa semana, em particular. Eles marcaram a conversa para hoje, sexta-feira, na casa de Carlisle.

Por isso estou quase arrancando os cabelos fora de tanta ansiedade. A opinião deles é muito importante e não saber como eles irão reagir está me matando. Se eles ficam contra nós, isso vai dilacerar Edward. Eu rezo para que eles nos aceitem.

Na terça-feira eu abri o jogo com Ang. No dia anterior eu avisei a Edward que falaria a verdade pra ela. E não foi nenhuma surpresa o fato de que ela nos apoia, afinal, ela já sabia dos meus sentimentos. De todo jeito, é um peso a menos em nossas costas.

E eu decidi não contar para mais ninguém do colégio porque eu realmente não sei se manterei contato com eles após a formatura. Não se trata de esconder meu relacionamento com Edward, pois se estivermos diante de algum deles, agiremos como o casal que somos, mas eu não vejo necessidade de sair falando por aí 'ei, você sabia que agora estou namorando meu tio?'. Ou algo estúpido nesse sentido. Minha única amiga de verdade no colégio é Ang e agora ela já sabe. Eu disse que ela pode contar para Ben, seu namorado. Ou eu falaria com ele, se ela preferisse, mas ela disse pra deixar por conta dela.

Então, estou aqui, sentada no sofá e esperando Edward chegar do trabalho para irmos a casa de Carlisle mais tarde. Depois de longos 35 minutos, ele entra pela porta.

"Ei", ele me cumprimenta quando passa em frente a porta da sala.

"Oi", eu me levanto e o abraço apertado.

"Tudo bem?", ele pergunta, provavelmente percebendo minha agitação. Eu aceno com a cabeça. Ele me afasta um pouco para levantar meu rosto. "Ei, linda. Vai ficar tudo bem".

Eu o olho descrente. _Ele não pode garantir isso_. "Você não pode ter certeza, Edward".

Ele suspira. "É verdade. Eu não posso prever a reação deles, mas eu posso garantir nada vai nos separar. Será triste se eles não nos aceitarem, mas é um preço que eu estou mais do que disposto a pagar pra ficar com você. Então, independente do que acontecer hoje, nós estaremos juntos e isso é o mais importante, meu amor".

Eu o abraço de novo e o beijo. _Isso é o mais importante. Ele está certo_.

"Você tem razão", eu digo e esboço um sorriso.

Quase duas horas depois nós estamos entrando na propriedade de Carlisle. O trajeto até aqui foi silencioso, mas Edward manteve uma de suas mãos entrelaçada com a minha, sempre que possível durante a condução.

Nós saímos do carro e caminhamos de mãos dadas até a porta. Tocamos a campainha e somos recebidos por uma Esme sorridente.

 _Oh, Deus! Como eu desejo que esse sorriso permaneça até o final da noite, depois de contar tudo!_

"Edward! Bella! Entrem, por favor", ela diz e nos abraça. Carlisle está em pé, logo na atrás de Esme. Ele nos cumprimenta e nós vamos para a sala.

 **-E-E-**

 **Alguém aí está ansioso pra saber qual será a reação de Carlisle e Esme?**

 **Será que eles vão apoiar nosso casal ou não?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 _ **BPOV**_

Estamos sentados na sala e Esme nos serve bebidas. Depois ela se senta ao lado do marido, em frente ao sofá onde estou sentada com Edward. Sem fazer rodeios, Carlisle é o primeiro a falar.

"Bem, Edward. Eu confesso que fiquei curioso quando você me disse que queria conversar comigo e com Esme antes de considerar minha proposta", Carlisle fala em tom suave e com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

"Eu imagino que sim, Carlisle", Edward responde. Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos e eu sei que ele está buscando o melhor jeito para iniciar o assunto delicado. "Bem, eu...eu pedi para conversar com vocês antes porque eu não sei se você vai manter a oferta, Carlisle".

Eu vejo os vejo franzir a testa em confusão. Edward continua a falar antes que eles tenham chance de questionar.

"Quando eu voltei pra cidade, você abriu as portas sua empresa pra mim, Carlisle. Eu sou muito grato a você pela oportunidade e, principalmente, pela amizade que nós construímos ao longo desses anos. Eu admiro muito você como profissional e como ser humano. E eu me sinto da mesma forma em relação a você, Esme", agora ele fala olhando para ela. "E eu sei que Bella também gosta muito de vocês. E eu não estou preocupado com o meu emprego, mas somente em perder a boa opinião de vocês".

Eu observo que Esme e Carlisle ficam ainda mais confusos, sem entender aonde Edward quer chegar com a conversa. Meu coração está batendo acelerado e eu estou quase entrando em pânico. Eu queria tanto abrir o jogo e assumir nosso relacionamento para o mundo, mas agora eu estou morrendo de medo.

"Eu não entendo, Edward", Carlisle diz. "Do que você está falando? Você sabe que nós também gostamos muito de você e Bella. Você é como um filho pra nós", ele diz enquanto abraça sua esposa. Ela acena com a cabeça, apoiando a fala do marido.

Eu olho para o rosto de Edward e ele tem uma expressão angustiada.

"Eu...", Edward se levanta e caminha pela sala, agitado.

"Seja o que for que você precisa nos contar, apenas fale Edward. Nós estamos aqui pra te ajudar se você precisar. Seja o que for", Esme fala.

Ele se senta novamente ao meu lado e pega minha mão entre as dele. Ele olha diretamente para o casal a nossa frente quando fala.

"Bella e eu, nós...nós estamos juntos".

 _Pronto. Ele disse_.

Eu vejo Esme e Carlisle franzirem a testa mais uma vez, tentando fazer sentido das palavras de Edward.

Carlisle abre a boca para falar, mas a fecha em seguida. Esme é quem fala primeiro.

"Juntos?", ela questiona com a voz neutra, a meu ver.

"Sim", Edward diz e aperta minha mão, ainda entre as dele. "Nós nos amamos, como homem e mulher".

"O que?", Carlisle pergunta, mas eu acho que ele escutou bem.

"Nós nos amamos-", Edward começa a repetir, mas Carlisle o interrompe.

"Eu ouvi o que você disse, Edward. Eu só...Ela é sua sobrinha!", ele diz com o tom de voz elevado nesse momento.

 _Oh, não! Ele deveria ficar do nosso lado_.

"Eu sei, Carlisle. E eu lutei contra isso, você pode ter certeza. Eu sei que as coisas nunca serão simples entre a gente, mas nós nos amamos".

Carlisle não fala mais nada, apenas parece não acreditar no que ouviu. Esme está quieta e eu não consigo decifrar o que ela está pensando. Edward começa a contar tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, sobre nossa conexão desde...sempre. Ele fala que lutou contra o que sentia por mim, da sua culpa e garante que nós não ficamos íntimos antes do meu aniversário de 18 anos. Ele termina dizendo que, mesmo não tendo o mesmo sangue, ele sabe que nossa relação não vai ser aceita por muitas pessoas, mas nós estamos dispostos a enfrentar tudo o que for preciso.

"Eu a amo mais do que tudo nesta vida, Carlisle. Eu nunca faria mal a ela. Eu nunca a forcei a nada ou fiz algo impróprio. Você me conhece", Edward diz angustiado.

Nesse momento eu reafirmo o que Edward disse.

"É verdade. Edward nunca tentou nada comigo. Fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa e ele tentou recuar. O que existe entre nós não é apenas atração ou algo impensado. Eu não posso ver como é errado duas pessoas que se amam, como nós nos amamos, ficarem juntas. Ele foi adotado e, embora tenhamos convivido na mesma família, nós sempre tivemos uma ligação especial. É difícil até mesmo descrever", eu falo sorrindo ao pensar em nossa história.

"A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra Edward. E pra mim, também. Apesar de conhecê-los há pouco tempo, eu tenho um carinho enorme por vocês", eu concluo.

O silêncio domina a sala por alguns minutos.

"Eu não sei o que dizer", Carlisle fala ao se levantar. "Eu via a maneira como você falava de Bella e...mas eu nunca pensei...", ele suspira. "Eu não sei o que pensar".

Esme está de pé, ao lado de Carlisle, mas não se manifesta. Edward se levanta e eu faço o mesmo.

"Eu vou entender se você não me quiser mais na empresa ou...eu sinto muito. Eu não quero perder a amizade de vocês. Acho que vocês precisam de um tempo pra digerir essa conversa. Se e quando você quiser falar, nós estaremos esperando".

Ele me puxa pela mão e direção a porta e Esme nos acompanha.

"Han...Carlisle...nós vamos falar com vocês em breve. Nós só precisamos de um tempinho, tudo bem?", ela esboça um sorriso. Edward apenas acena com a cabeça.

"Obrigada, Esme", eu digo e nós vamos embora.

-E-E-

A volta pra casa é tão silenciosa quanto foi a ida. Nada do que eu ou Edward dissermos irá aliviar nossa ansiedade e tristeza. Mesmo não sabendo como seria a reação de Carlisle, eu esperava que ele nos apoiasse.

Foi um choque pra ele, isso ficou claro. Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças porque ele vai pensar sobre o que falamos e eu acho que Esme, apesar de permanecer calada, pode ser mais compreensiva. O sorriso e a expressão dela, quando nos despedimos, me dão esperanças de que ela pode nos entender e aceitar. _Eu realmente espero que sim_.

Chegamos em casa e Edward vai para o escritório. Eu falo que farei o jantar e o avisarei quando estiver pronto. Ele acena, beija meus lábios rapidamente e caminha pelo corredor. É natural ele estar triste e frustrado, mas eu não vou deixar a gente se afastar, como aconteceu antes.

Mesmo sem fome, eu começo a preparar o jantar e menos de uma hora depois eu vou até o escritório de Edward. Fiz apenas uma massa. Tenho certeza que ele também não terá muito apetite.

"O jantar está pronto", eu informo.

"Uhum. Eu vou só terminar de enviar este e-mail e já vou", ele responde.

Eu volto para a cozinha e pego uma garrafa de vinho para levar para a sala de jantar. Logo Edward entra e nós comemos em relativo silêncio. Quando já não aguento mais, eu puxo assunto.

"Você já terminou o que precisava fazer no escritório?"

"Sim. Só estava enviando alguns e-mails".

"Ok". Depois de algum tempo eu falo de novo. "Você quer assistir algo na TV ou prefere ir pra cama?".

"Não estou com cabeça pra ver nada", ele diz e pega minha mão em cima da mesa. "Quero apenas ficar abraçado com você". Eu sorrio pra ele e aceno.

Quando terminamos, eu levo a louça para a cozinha, limpo tudo e subo para o quarto. Edward está saindo do chuveiro. Apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

 _Eu não em canso de admirá-lo. Ele é perfeito_!

Eu o escuto rir e percebo que ele me flagrou babando pelo corpo dele. Eu dou de ombros e sorrio pra ele. Eu me aproximo dele e dou um selinho. Ele tenta me segurar, mas eu me afasto.

"Preciso de um banho", eu corro para o banheiro.

Quando saio, visto meu pijama e deito junto com Edward. Ele me abraça em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Eu sinto muito pela reação de Carlisle", eu quebro o silêncio.

"É claro que eu gostaria de ter o apoio dele. Não quero perder a amizade dele e de Esme. Mas não há nada mais que possamos fazer", ele responde.

"Eu estranhei Esme não se manifestar. Você acha que ela desaprova?", eu questiono.

"Eu não sei. Sinceramente, eu não sei".

Ele me puxa pra cima dele e eu fico montada em seu quadril. Ele permanece deitado e eu inclino meu corpo par o dele. Depois de me beijar, ele fala de novo.

"Eu não quero que a gente se estresse na expectativa do que eles vão pensar. Quando eles estiverem prontos, ficaremos sabendo. Enquanto eu estava no escritório mais cedo, eu pesquisei algumas pousadas aqui perto. Pensei que a gente poderia sair de casa um pouco, pra esquecer esse assunto, pelo menos durante o fim de semana. O que acha?"

"Ótima ideia", eu respondo alegremente.

"Eu verifiquei alguns locais e um deles eu gostei muito. Têm cachoeiras perto e muita natureza. Havia algumas vagas de acordo com o _site_. Amanhã cedo eu confirmo a reserva e já saímos em seguida".

"Perfeito! Obrigada, Edward".

-E-E-

O fim de semana com Edward é incrível. Só por estar fora de casa já tornou mais fácil deixar nossas preocupações de lado por algum tempo. Nós ficamos em um chalé muito aconchegante, em meio a muito verde e cachoeiras. Nós namoramos muito e fizemos atividades ao ar livre.

No domingo à noite, quando voltamos pra casa, Edward ainda não tinha tido notícias de Carlisle. Ele disse que irá trabalhar normalmente amanhã, até que seu chefe diga o contrário.

Na manhã seguinte eu me despeço de Edward quando ele sai para o trabalho e peço que ele me mantenha informada. Eu o beijo e reafirmo o meu amor, tentando encorajá-lo da melhor maneira que eu posso. Mesmo não querendo, eu logo saio para a escola.

Assim que eu chego no colégio Ang vem falar comigo. Ela contou para Ben sobre meu relacionamento com Edward. Ela diz que no início ele ficou meio atordoado, mas ela explicou a nossa história e ele disse não é lugar dele nos julgar. Como meu colega e namorado da minha melhor amiga, ele quer me ver feliz. Eu fico muito aliviada ao ouvir Ang. E mais trade, quando eu vejo Ben pelos corredores, ele sorri pra mim e eu tenho a certeza de que está tudo bem.

Ao longo do dia eu troco mensagens com Edward e ele me liga na hora do almoço, me informando que Carlisle não foi à empresa na parte da manhã, mas que irá na parte da tarde, com certeza, pois eles têm uma reunião importante.

 _Argh! Essa incerteza está acabando comigo_. Para o bem ou para o mal, tudo o que eu quero é saber logo. _Mas só me resta esperar_.

No início da noite, ele me liga e diz que está saindo do escritório, voltando pra casa. Eu pergunto se ele conversou com seu chefe e ele responde que eles falaram apenas sobre trabalho. Frustrada, eu vou para cozinha preparar o jantar. É melhor me manter ocupada para não pensar muito nisso.

 _Como se fosse possível esquecer,_ eu zombo de mim mesma.

Quando Edward chega em casa, nós jantamos e ele fala que após a reunião de trabalho Carlisle o chamou em sua sala.

"Ele disse que pensou muito no que dissemos para eles. Ele conversou com Esme e eles querem falar conosco", ele explica.

"Quando?", eu pergunto ansiosa.

"Nós não marcamos ainda. Ele vai ver com Esme, que está atarefada essa semana, e me avisa depois".

"Ele não disse mais nada? Você acha que ele...O que você acha que eles vão dizer?", eu indago.

"Não sei, Bella. Carlisle é muito bom em _esconder_ o que sente, quando ele quer. Ele estava normal...não demonstrou nada naquele momento".

"Vamos aguardar, então", eu digo, me conformando. Ele segura minha mãe e acena.

Pelo restante da semana eu consigo controlar a minha ansiedade, pelo menos um pouco. Edward fala que as coisas na empresa estão como sempre. Carlisle não mudou seu comportamento em relação a Edward. Isso me alivia, mas não posso falar que é uma surpresa, pois Carlisle é um bom homem, eu nunca duvidei.

Na sexta-feira à noite, Edward me avisa que seu chefe finalmente marcou o dia para nossa conversa.

 _Amanhã à tarde_.

 **-E-E-**

 **Eu agradeço pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Essa semana está um pouco mais corrida que as demais pra mim, então eu devo postar os capítulos a cada 3 dias, mais ou menos. Ok? Se possível, eu continuo com as postagens dia sim, dia não. Mas em todo caso, vocês estão avisados ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 _ **BPOV**_

Na manhã de sábado eu acordo nos braços de Edward, com sua ereção pressionada contra minha bunda. Ele está acordado e me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo. Sinto seu nariz se enterrar em meu cabelo e ele geme.

"Hum. Eu adoro acordar com você, linda".

Eu rio. "Claro que sim. Um corpo quente pra você se esfregar", eu brinco, minha voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

"Não", ele diz enquanto coloca beijinhos atrás do meu ouvido. "Não é só isso. É acordar abraçado com você e a primeira coisa que sinto é o seu cheiro. Eu amo. e o único corpo quente que eu quero sentir junto ao meu, é o seu".

Eu me viro, ficando de costas na cama, e posso olhar pra ele agora.

"Eu também amo acordar ao seu lado. Só você".

Ele inclina seu rosto em direção ao meu e me beija. Ele toca meu corpo, coberto apenas com uma camiseta dele. Uma de suas mãos desce entre as minhas pernas e seus dedos provocam meu clitóris.

Eu fico cada vez mais excitada e quando estou muito molhada eu o viro de costas na cama e subo em cima dele. Abaixo seu short e agarro seu pênis ereto.

"Huumm", ele geme ao meu toque. Eu o acaricio algumas vezes e esfrego a ponta da ereção na minha boceta, sem deixá-lo entrar em mim. Provocando-o. "Porra, linda. Eu preciso...".

Eu levanto um pouco mais meu quadril e afundo em seu pênis. Nós gememos juntos. Eu levanto e afundo novamente.

 _Devagar._

Nossos corpos se movimentam neste ritmo mais lento. É assim que nós fazemos amor nesta manhã.

Na hora do almoço, quando estou preparando nossa refeição, eu me pego pensando em como será nossa vida se Carlisle ficar ao nosso lado. Edward e eu poderemos sair por aí sem nos preocupar se alguém pode nos ver juntos.

 _É o que eu mais desejo_.

Não precisar mais esconder o que sinto por ele.

Sei que mesmo que Carlisle e Esme nos apoiem, as pessoas no trabalho de Edward podem nos criticar. Ou coisa pior. Sei que ainda teremos que enfrentar muita coisa.

De repente, eu começo a rir sozinha com meus pensamentos. Estou imaginando a reação de Tânia. E Rosalie. Elas ficarão contra nós, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas eu quero muito estar lá quando Tânia souber a verdade, pra ver a cara que aquela _oferecida_ vai fazer.

Mas antes de pensar nisso, precisamos enfrentar Esme e Carlisle mais uma vez.

-E-E-

No meio da tarde nós vamos para a casa do chefe de Edward. Por incrível que pareça, eu estou mais tranquila do que estava da outra vez que fomos lá, para contar sobre nós. Acho que Edward também está. Talvez seja porque mesmo se eles não nos aceitarem, eles não fizeram acusações pesadas como a Sra. Cope fez. Se fosse pra ter uma reação exagerada assim, seria quando contamos sobre nós e não hoje.

Além disso, nós dois não nos distanciamos como da outra vez. Estamos unidos para encarar o que vier pela frente. Então, mesmo se Edward tiver que sair da empresa e a gente perder a amizade deles, tudo bem. Ficaremos abalados e tristes, mas tudo bem. Estaremos juntos e isso é o que importa.

Entramos na propriedade e quando saímos do carro, Edward pega a minha mão. Caminhamos juntos e Carlisle abre a porta de sua casa para nós dois.

"Olá Edward. Bella", ele nos cumprimenta.

Eu observo a expressão dele, mas não consigo decifrar nada. Ele nos leva até a sala e logo Esme entra no local. Como da outra vez, ela nos oferece bebidas e alguns minutos depois não há como adiar mais a conversa.

"Edward, eu agradeço por você ter vindo hoje em nossa casa, para continuarmos a conversa da semana passada. Você também, Bella", Carlisle fala gentilmente. "Eu confesso que fiquei atordoado com a notícia que vocês nos deram e eu precisava de um tempo para refletir. Foi realmente um choque pra mim".

Edward e eu acenamos.

Carlisle pega a mão de sua esposa e continua a falar.

"Nós dois conversamos muito e consideramos tudo que vocês nos falaram semana passada. Devo assumir que no início eu estava muito receoso em aceitar essa relação de vocês, mas minha querida esposa me fez enxergar algumas coisas", ele fala e sorri para Esme.

 _Oh Deus! Esperança invade meu coração com ao ouvir Carlisle. Acho que eles vão nos aceitar_.

"Eu conheço você há alguns anos, Edward. E eu sei que você é um homem de caráter, que não faria mal a ninguém. Muito menos a Bella", Carlisle reconhece.

"Nunca, Carlisle. Eu a amo demais", Edward diz e beija a minha mão entrelaçada com a dele.

"Eu sei. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Aliás, eu não sei como eu não notei algo antes. Vendo vocês dois aqui, agora, é tão nítida essa...esse carinho. O amor entre vocês", Carlisle fala.

Sua expressão muda e ele fica mais sério. "Mas independente do que eu pessoalmente acredito, eu tenho que pensar como um homem de negócios. E eu fiz isso. Eu pensei muito sobre a repercussão que o seu relacionamento com Bella teria em minha empresa. Eu estou considerando que vocês querem assumir publicamente, digamos assim, o relacionamento de vocês. Certo?".

Eu aceno com a cabeça e Edward fala.

"Sim. Isso é o que nós pretendemos".

"Pois bem. Foi por isso que eu precisei desse tempo. Para pensar, para refletir sobre todos os aspectos que a situação de vocês pode provocar".

 _Oh, não. Será que ele não vai querer Edward na empresa?_

Ele suspira antes de continuar. "Eu tenho certeza que algumas pessoas na empresa, mesmo conhecendo Edward, podem ficar contra vocês e podem fazer algumas acusações. Isso pode acarretar implicações para a imagem da minha empresa. Eu confesso que este aspecto me deixou indeciso de como proceder. Mas foi aí que Esme me abriu os olhos".

Ele sorri pra ela e fala novamente. "Se eu pessoalmente entendo e aceito o relacionamento de vocês, eu não posso agir diferente no comando da minha empresa por causa da opinião de outras pessoas".

Pela primeira vez, Esme se manifesta.

"Meu marido sempre disse que a empresa dele deve refletir seus valores e condizer com suas opiniões. Então, nós não poderíamos agir contra essa _filosofia_ , contra o que acreditamos", ela fala sorrindo.

Eu sorrio pra ela e sinto meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

 _Lágrimas de felicidade_.

Eu olho para Edward, o meu amor, e vejo um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Antes que nós possamos falar, Carlisle fala mais uma vez.

"Eu percebi que Esme estava certa. Eu sempre quis que minha empresa fosse diferente de muitas que existem por aí, que só visam o lucro e se moldam em padrões que desconsideram a lado humano. A minha empresa é uma extensão de mim. Eu sempre quis que fôssemos uma família lá. Então, eu quero que você continue conosco, Edward. Aqui ou na filial, se você aceitar minha proposta. Além disso, Esme e eu apreciamos muito a amizade de vocês e nada muda nesse sentido", Carlisle conclui.

No instante em que ele termina de falar eu salto do sofá e vou em direção a eles. Eu me ajoelho em frente ao sofá em que eles estão sentados e abraço Esme. Ela me abraça de volta e eu sussurro a minha gratidão pelo entendimento deles. Esme me puxa para me sentar ao lado dela.

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Bella querida", Esme fala carinhosamente. "A relação de vocês é um tanto... _não convencional_ , mas eu posso ver que vocês se amam de verdade. Quem somos nós", ela gesticula entre ela e o marido, "para julgarmos vocês, pra dizer que é errado?".

Eu levanto e vou até Carlisle para abraçá-lo também.

"Edward e eu gostamos muito de vocês e eu mal posso expressar o quanto o apoio de vocês é importante para nós dois", eu digo.

"Isso mesmo, Bella", Edward fala. "E Carlisle, eu entendo perfeitamente a seu receio inicial quanto a sua empresa. Se as coisas ficarem complicadas e vou entender se você quiser que eu saia. Eu sou muito feliz em ter você como chefe e amigo, mas como chefe eu posso abrir mão. Eu não quero nunca prejudicar sua empresa ou você. A amizade de vocês é o que importa de verdade".

Carlisle acena e abraça Edward.

Nós sentamos novamente a pedido de Carlisle.

"Nós também apreciamos muito a amizade de vocês e queremos que vocês sejam felizes. E se a felicidade de vocês é estarem juntos, nós apoiamos vocês", Carlisle diz. "Han, eu...eu quero fazer uma pergunta. Isso não muda nada do que eu disse, mas eu gostaria de saber".

"O que você deseja saber, Carlisle?", Edward questiona.

"Bem, depois da grosseria de Rosalie naquela noite em nossa casa de campo, você me disse que ficaria com Bella em seu quarto. Vocês...", ele deixa a pergunta no ar.

"Não", Edward responde prontamente. "Eu nunca iria te desrespeitar dessa forma, Carlisle. Nada aconteceu. Eu fiquei com Bella porque ela estava realmente chateada pelo que Rose disse. Eu também estava. Eu nunca faria nada em sua casa. Especialmente porque vocês não sabiam sobre nosso relacionamento. E eu sinto muito por não ter contado antes para vocês sobre nós, mas estávamos com medo de perder a amizade de vocês".

Carlisle acena. "Tudo bem. Eu só queria confirmar. E eu entendo o medo de vocês. É natural".

Nós continuamos conversando. Edward fala sobre o episódio com a Sra. Cope. Nós contamos que além deles, apenas Alice, Jasper e uma amiga minha sabem sobre nós. Eu peço para que eles não fiquem chateados com Alice e Jasper, pois eles descobriram sozinhos e nós pedimos o silêncio deles por algum tempo.

Edward também fala com Carlisle que eu e ele vamos conversar sobre a oferta para trabalhar na filial. Antes de discutir esse assunto, precisávamos saber se Carlisle ainda iria aceitá-lo em sua empresa. Agora podemos avaliar os prós e os contras antes de tomarmos uma decisão.

Esme nos convida para jantar com eles e eu percebo que passamos horas conversando.

Meu coração está tão leve. O apoio deles completa a aceitação das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Além deles, Jasper, Alice e Ang sabem a verdade e estão do nosso lado.

 _É tudo que desejava_.

Eu vou com Esme para a cozinha e a ajudo a preparar o jantar. Ela dispensou os funcionários, incluindo a cozinheira, para que pudéssemos conversar sem nenhuma intromissão. Enquanto realizamos a tarefa, nós conversamos mais. Eu falo sobre a mistura de sentimentos que experimentei desde quando percebi que sentia algo a mais pelo meu tio até este momento.

É bom poder conversar com alguém sobre isso. Foi difícil não poder desabafar com ninguém nos momentos em que me senti perdida ou quando eu precisava de um ombro pra chorar. Esme beija minha testa e diz que a partir de agora eu a tenho. Pra isso e para qualquer outra coisa que eu precisar.

Quando a refeição está pronta, eu ajudo Esme a preparar a mesa na sala de jantar e Carlisle chega com Edward. Eles estavam conversando no escritório do homem mais velho. Edward vem para meu lado, sorrindo, e me dá um _beijo casto,_ um selinho. É natural para nós dois. Mas eu lembro que estamos em frente aos nossos amigos e fico insegura.

"Desculpe. Nós...Eu...", eu não sei o que mais dizer.

Eu vejo que eles estão sorrindo.

"Bobagem, Bella. Não tem que se desculpar", Esme garante. "É uma expressão do amor de vocês. Não se preocupe mais em esconder nada ou segurar suas ações em nossa frente. Não precisa mais".

Eu aceno e nós temos um jantar descontraído.

-E-E-

Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, Edward e eu assistimos alguns filmes na TV. O clima entre nós é ótimo, mais leve do que qualquer outro momento que eu posso me lembrar.

Nós decidimos não falar sobre a proposta de Carlisle hoje. Vamos apenas apreciar o final do dia, em paz. Sem pensar em nada mais sério.

 **-E-E-**

 **Ufaaaa!**

 **Alguém aí duvidava do apoio de Esme e Carlisle? rsrsrs**

 **Que bom que nosso casal pode contar com seus amigos. Ainda vão enfrentar alguns obstáculos, mas eles têm seus amigos para apoiá-los.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e pelos comentários de vocês :D**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado na quinta ou sexta-feira.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

 _ **BPOV**_

Nos dias que se seguiram ao encontro na casa de Carlisle, Edward e eu conversamos muito, tanto sobre a proposta de seu chefe, quanto sobre como tornar público nosso relacionamento. Sobre esta última questão, nós decidimos manter o pensamento inicial de não fazer muito alarde. À medida que as pessoas forem descobrindo, nós vamos lidar com a reação delas, se preciso.

A nossa principal preocupação é sobre os colegas de trabalho de Edward. Como eu vou lá de vez em quando, pode ser que as pessoas descubram, caso nos vejam em posição comprometedora, embora eu pretenda evitar isso.

 _Não é como se eu fosse agarrar Edward na frente de todos lá_.

Ele pretende contar para os colegas mais próximos, como Emmett, Garret, Irina e Sue. Eu espero que eles sejam tão compreensivos como nossos demais amigos foram.

A conversa sobre a proposta de trabalhar na filial foi mais complicada. Nós pesamos os prós e os contras de continuar aqui, em nossa cidade natal, ou ir para a outra cidade. Edward me pediu que eu fosse honesta com ele. Então, eu disse que se ele quiser aceitar a proposta, eu o seguirei para qualquer lugar do mundo. Mas nossos amigos estão aqui. A faculdade que eu escolhi está aqui. Eu confessei pra ele que nunca havia pensado em mudar de cidade.

Uma vantagem, caso ele aceite a proposta de Carlisle, é que as pessoas não vão nos conhecer e isso talvez torne nosso relacionamento mais _fácil_. Lá quase ninguém vai saber que ele é meu tio.

Edward também reconheceu esta vantagem. Mas, mesmo sendo algo positivo em certo sentido, só de nos imaginar lá eu senti como se estivéssemos fugindo. E nosso relacionamento não é errado. Eu me recuso a ver dessa forma.

Por isso eu disse a Edward que não quero que este seja um fator de peso em nossa escolha. Se ele quiser se mudar porque é vantajoso profissionalmente, tudo bem. Eu aceito e apoio. Vou com ele sem nem piscar os olhos para decidir. Mas não para fugir do que poderemos enfrentar aqui por causa do nosso amor.

A opinião dele é a mesma que a minha.

Mas antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva, Edward conversou com Carlisle sobre estas questões que nós conversamos. Carlisle disse a Edward que se ele preferir continuar aqui, outras oportunidades surgirão. Ele entende que uma mudança assim envolve a minha vida também, não apenas a de Edward. Disse, também, que caso Edward rejeitasse a proposta, ele não ficaria ofendido de modo algum e até já tem outra pessoa em mente. Garret.

Por fim, nós decidimos continuar aqui.

Em nossa cidade.

Nosso lar.

Onde nossos amigos estão.

Estou feliz com nossa decisão. E saber que Edward terá outras oportunidades, como Carlisle garantiu, me deixa aliviada.

Depois da decisão tomada, ao longo da semana, Edward começou a contar sobre nosso relacionamento para seus colegas. Ele conversou com Sue, Garret e Irina. Na sexta-feira, nós conversamos sobre isso.

"Como eles reagiram?", eu questiono.

"Eu falei com Sue primeiro. Ela é minha secretária há tanto tempo e eu não queria que ela escutasse por outros. Ela ficou um pouco...hum, chocada, eu diria. Sem reação mesmo. Acho que ela não sabia ou não se lembrava que eu fui adotado. Quando expliquei toda a história ela pareceu aceitar melhor. Eu falei que estava dizendo isso pra ela por considerá-la, já que trabalhamos juntos há anos e porque você está sempre indo na empresa. Ela pode acabar vendo ou ouvindo alguma coisa.".

"Mas ela não disse nada?", eu pergunto.

"Depois ela falou sim. Ela aprecia a consideração e disse que embora não entenda ainda nosso relacionamento, ela não tem que se intrometer", Edward responde.

"Só isso?"

"Sim. Ela não está contra nós. Pode não estar a favor, eu não sei. Acho que ela não entende o que...o nosso amor. Mas não está contra. Meu relacionamento profissional com ela será o mesmo", ele afirma.

"Bom. É o mais importante", eu digo sorrindo.

 _Poderia ser pior_ , eu penso.

"E os outros, como reagiram?", eu pergunto sobre Garret e Irina.

Ele ri.

 _Hein? Por que ele está rindo?_

Ele percebe minha cara de confusa e logo esclarece.

"Irina. Eu a chamei em minha sala e quando comecei a falar sobre nós, ela riu e disse que percebeu uma _vibração diferente_ entre nós dois, na casa de campo de Carlisle. Ela ficou desconfiada...eu não sei. Enfim, ela disse que as pessoas não escolhem por quem se apaixonam e se nós dois queremos ficar juntos, ela não vê mal nenhum nisso, desde que seja consensual. Como ela conheceu você na casa de Carlisle, ela nem cogitou que não fosse consensual ou que eu tenha feito algo impróprio".

Eu sorrio pra ele. Eu confesso que esperava mais dificuldades em nosso caminho. Eu temia a reação de seus colegas.

 _Graças a Deus está tudo dando certo_.

"E Garret foi ainda mais tranquilo. Nós não somos amigos, amigos mesmo. Mais colegas de trabalho, mas como nós saímos juntos ocasionalmente, eu achei melhor contar, pois pretendo levar você comigo a partir de agora nos nossos encontros", ele fala e beija minha mão.

"O que ele falou?"

"Ele não viu muito a necessidade de eu contar sobre nós pra ele. Disse que da mesma forma que não gosta que se intrometam na vida particular dele, ele não se mete na vida dos outros. Ele falou numa boa. Ele é bem tranquilo", Edward conclui.

Hum. Pela forma como Edward descreveu a conversa, Garret foi meio... _seco_. Não sei se essa é a palavra. Mas se ele não vai se intrometer em nossa vida e atrapalhar a vida de Edward, ótimo! _Eu não tô reclamando_.

"Bom", eu digo. "E Emmett, você não falou com ele?"

"Não. Ele passou parte do dia fora da empresa. Na segunda-feira eu falarei com ele".

"Ok. Espero que ele receba bem a novidade, como seus outros colegas", eu digo esperançosa.

-E-E-

No sábado à noite, nós vamos jantar na casa de Alice e Jasper. O casamento deles é no próximo fim de semana.

 _Nossa, passou tão rápido_!

Na época do meu aniversário faltava mais de um mês e agora falta apenas uma semana. Alice me conta que a vida dela está uma loucura. Ela quase não tem ficado na loja dela por causa dos últimos preparativos para o casamento. Ela é uma daquelas noivas que quer estar por dentro de tudo e exige nada menos do que a perfeição.

"Eu explico detalhadamente o que eu quero e eles conseguem fazer alguma coisinha errada. Toda vez", Alice reclama da empresa que contratou para organização do casamento. "Eu diria que só falta eu desenhar o que quero, mas acredite, eu já fiz isso".

Eu não consigo deixar de rir.

"Fique tranquila, Alice, Tenho certeza que tudo ficará perfeito. Você deveria estar relaxando e não ficando estressada por causa disso. Você me disse que sua mãe e as irmãs de Jasper estão te ajudando, certo?", eu pergunto.

Ela acena com a cabeça.

"Então, deixe os últimos detalhes com elas e trate de relaxar e descansar essa última semana, para estar ainda mais linda no dia do seu casamento", eu sugiro.

"Jasper disse o mesmo. Eu sei que eu preciso fazer isso, mas é só que... _argh_! É tão difícil deixar por conta de outras pessoas e esquecer. Eu não consigo não me preocupar, mas eu vou tentar", ela diz.

Nós quatro conversamos também sobre o quão feliz estamos pelo apoio de Esme e Carlisle ao nosso relacionamento. Eu não economizo em elogios e agradecimentos a Esme, pois o seu coração enorme e mente aberta foram essenciais para que Carlisle nos aceitasse.

"Esme é um amor, mesmo", Alice concorda.

"É bom que ela tenha influencia sobre Carlisle, mas acho que ele iria acabar aceitando a relação de vocês, mais cedo ou mais tarde", Jasper opina. "Ele também é muito generoso e gosta muito de vocês dois. Ele não esconde isso de ninguém".

Edward conta que também falou com alguns colegas da empresa e eles reagiram bem.

"Eu pretendo falar com Emmett logo", Edward revela para nosso casal de amigos.

Alice bufa.

"Ele eu não sei, mas eu aposto que Rose não vai apoiar. infelizmente. Depois daquela cena na casa de campo de Carlisle...", Alice lembra.

"Eu também penso assim", eu falo. "Ela vai achar que é errado e que e estou prendendo Edward. Que eu o seduzi ou sei lá o que se passa na cabeça dela". _E de Tânia_ , eu acrescento mentalmente.

"Tânia vai surtar", Jasper deixa escapar o que todos nós estamos pensando.

"Sem dúvida alguma", Alice concorda.

Eu suspiro, mas não digo nada. Eu não quero que Tânia interfira mais em meu relacionamento com Edward. Meu ciúme e tudo mais já me fizeram brigar com ele antes. Então, eu fico quieta.

Mas Edward não fica calado.

"Ela não tem que se meter em minha vida. Ela pode pensar o que quiser, desde que mantenha seus pensamentos pra ela mesma. Eu só não quero que ela se intrometa e acabe provocando algum estranhamento na empresa. Não quero dar essa dor de cabeça pra Carlisle".

"Bem, se ela não descobrir essa semana, eu acho que na minha festa de casamento isso vai acontecer", Alice fala. "Vocês dois vão como um casal. Podem e devem se comportar como tal, vocês ouviram?", ela aconselha mandona. "Não se preocupem com a opinião dela e de ninguém".

Todos nós rimos da forma como ela fala.

-E-E-

Na segunda-feira à noite, quando Edward chega em casa, eu percebo pela sua expressão que a conversa com Emmett não foi boa. Pelo menos é o que eu estou supondo que seja o motivo de seu abatimento evidente.

Eu me levanto do sofá e ando até ele, próximo as escadas.

"Edward?", eu chamo seu nome. "Tudo bem, amor?"

Ele ri sem graça e balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Nada que não esperávamos", ele diz.

"Emmett?", eu pergunto.

Ele acena. "Sim", Edward responde e não fala mais nada. Eu espero e...nada.

Eu percebo que ele não está com vontade de falar.

 _Eles devem ter brigado. Ou Emmett disse coisas...ruins_.

Eu penso em insistir para ele me contar, afinal eu tenho direito de saber, já que me envolve. Mas eu decido não pressioná-lo agora.

Eu me aproximo ainda mais e o abraço, colocando meu rosto em seu peito. Ficamos assim por algum tempo e depois eu levanto meu rosto e beijo seus lábios suavemente.

"Está cansado?", eu pergunto. Ele confirma, acenando. "Vou preparar a banheira pra você, assim pode relaxar um pouco". Eu digo e o puxo pelas escadas, segurando sua mão.

Enquanto ele guarda sua pasta e tira a roupa, eu ligo a água, enchendo a banheira e adiciono óleo e espuma para banho. Edward entra e se lava rapidamente no chuveiro. Quando ele sai, a banheira já está pronta para ele entrar.

Quando ele já está lá, eu me abaixo para beijá-lo rapidamente.

"Eu já volto", eu digo.

Saio do quarto e vou até a cozinha. Coloquei a lasanha no forno pouco antes de Edward chegar. Eu desligo para que eu possa ficar com ele lá em cima.

Quando eu volto para seu quarto e chego à porta banheiro, eu o vejo com a cabeça inclinada pra trás e os olhos fechados. Ele não percebeu minha presença. Eu me dispo silenciosamente e prendo meu cabeço em um coque. Eu me aproximo, abaixando-me na borda da banheira, e coloco a mão na água.

Ele abre os olhos. Quando percebe que eu estou nua, ele pega minha mão e me puxa para a água. Eu me acomodo entre as pernas dele e encosto minhas costas em peito. Permanecemos em silêncio e quietos por vários minutos.

Então, Edward acaricia meus braços com suas mãos e beija minha cabeça. Eu a inclino ligeiramente, expondo meu pescoço. Ele toma a dica e seus lábios descem imediatamente para lamber e mordiscar minha pele lá.

 _Humm_.

Eu sinto a ereção dele crescer e cutucar minhas costas. Eu viro mais minha cabeça para alcançar seus lábios. Nossas bocas se encontram timidamente e as poucos os beijos vão ficando mais apaixonados.

As mãos de Edward começam a explorar meu corpo. Ele espalma minha barriga antes de subir as mãos para apalpar meus seios. Meus mamilos já estão eretos e quando ele os aperta com os dedos... _é tão bom_!

Eu gemo na boca dele e ele pressiona ainda mais difícil.

"Edwaaard", eu murmuro quando nossas bocas se soltam em busca de ar.

"Você gosta, linda? Gosta quando eu espremo difícil assim?", ele pergunta em meu ouvido.

"Eu amo-", eu respondo, mas ele me cala com sua boca faminta.

Eu o sinto largar meu seio direito e sua mão desce pelo meu corpo até chegar à minha boceta. Ele roça os dedos pelo meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer.

"Por favor, Edward", eu quero seus dedos dentro de mim.

"O que você quer, minha menina bonita?", ele me provoca, me acariciando e retirando os dedos da minha entrada.

"Você. Seus dedos dentro de mim", eu imploro. "Por favor".

 _Nossa, eu pretendia confortá-lo, mas ele consegue virar o jogo, me deixando desesperada para senti-lo._

Ele não me atormenta mais e insere dois dedos na minha boceta molhada.

"Porra, Bella. Tão apertada. Eu adoro ter meus dedos dentro de você, mas é muito melhor quando é meu pau que você está apertando assim", ele diz entre os beijos que coloca em meu pescoço.

"Ohhh"

As palavras dele me deixam ainda mais excitada e eu começo a mexer meu quadril. Eu me afasto um pouco para sentir seus dedos mais profundamente. Montando em seus dedos.

Como ele não alcança mais meu pescoço, ele beija minhas costas enquanto mantém o movimento dos dedos.

"Minha menina linda".

"Huumm. Eu preciso...", eu começo a falar, mas Edward já sabe o que eu quero. Ele esfrega meu clitóris mais forte e logo eu sinto meu corpo estremecer de intenso prazer. "Edwaaard".

Meu corpo mole cai contra o dele mais uma vez. Nós saímos da banheira e ele nos enxuga com a toalha. Quando estamos no quarto eu não resisto ao seu pênis ereto em minha frente e eu quero agradá-lo, tanto quanto ele faz comigo.

Eu caio de joelhos no chão e tomo seu pau em minha boca antes que ele possa registrar minhas ações.

"Oh, Bella!"

As mãos deles seguram minha cabeça, mas ele não tenta ditar o ritmo.

Eu lambo a ponta e toda a extensão antes de colocá-lo todo– ou o máximo que consigo - em minha boca mais uma vez.

Ele geme e murmura coisas que eu não entendo. Eu sinto suas mãos soltando meu coque. Ele enfia as mãos entre os cachos. Ele me deixa estabelecer o ritmo o tempo todo.

"É tão gostoso, linda. Tão bom", ele fala ofegante, mas claramente agora.

Eu tento tomar mais dele em minha boca e chupo duro.

"Foda-se", ele diz e suas mãos apertam em meu cabelo.

"Eu vou...Bella...", ele sempre tenta me avisar de seu orgasmo, para que eu possa tirá-lo de minha boca, se eu quiser. Mas eu continuo sugando até que ele derrama em minha boca. Eu engulo rapidamente, tentando sentir o mínimo possível.

Ele me puxa do chão e beija minha boca.

"Você é incrível, linda".

Depois de vestir roupas, nós descemos para jantar. Mais tarde ele finalmente é capaz de falar sobre sua conversa com Emmett.

"Se eu achei que Sue ficou em choque inicialmente, não foi nada comparado a Emmett", Edward fala. "Ele ficou calado por um tempão e depois...bem, depois ele quase voou pra cima de mim, me acusando", ele termina com a voz fraca.

"Acusando de que, exatamente?", eu questiono, mas já imagino a resposta.

"O mesmo. O que a Sra. Cope pensou. O que muita gente vai pensar", ele fala tristemente.

"Ei", eu levanto seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos. "Eles estão errados. Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. Quem realmente se importa conosco, com nossa felicidade, sabe disso também", eu tento confortá-lo.

Ele acena e eu espero que ele conte mais detalhes da conversa. Depois de alguns minutos ele fala.

"Ele veio pra cima de mim, questionando se o que eu tinha feito. Perguntando se eu abusei da minha sobrinha", ele suspira e balança a cabeça. "Até parece que ele não me conhece, Bella", ele lamenta.

Eu o abraço, sentando em seu colo, no sofá.

"O que mais ele disse? Você se defendeu?", eu pergunto suavemente.

"Sim. Eu disse que não foi assim. Disse que nós só nos envolvemos há pouco tempo. Ele se acalmou um pouco depois que eu o questionei sobre não conhecer depois de todo esse tempo. Mas ele continuou dizendo que não entendia, porque nós fomos criados como tio e sobrinha e não deveria haver nada mais do que isso. Não ter o mesmo sangue não faz muita diferença pra ele".

Eu sinto raiva. Raiva por Emmett não entender e magoar Edward com suas acusações. E me sinto triste por Edward, que parece estar perdendo um amigo. Eu gosto...ou gostava de Emmett. Gostaria que ele nos aceitasse. Realmente achei que ele não seria o problema, mas sim a namorada dele.

"Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que ele disse", eu falo. "Eu entendo que você está triste, mas quem sabe ele vai mudar de ideia depois de refletir um pouco. Será que ele sabe que Jasper e Carlisle estão cientes da nossa relação?"

"Sim. Eu disse a ele", ele responde.

"Eu acho que ele pode querer conversar com os dois, já que são amigos, também. Quem sabe depois de ouvir a opinião dos dois, Emmett pode entender melhor nossa relação?".

"Pode ser", Edward dá de ombros. Ele realmente ficou magoado com a reação de Emmett.

Eu deixo o assunto cair neste momento. Não quero chatear mais ainda Edward, agora que ele estava um pouco mais animado do que quando chegou em casa.

 **-E-E-**

 **Então...eles decidiram não ir embora!**

 **E sobre a reação de seus amigos e colegas, o que acham?**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado segunda-feira...ou antes. :)**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários.**

 **Desculpem pelos erros.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 _ **BPOV**_

Ao longo dos dois próximos dias, o humor de Edward melhora um pouco, mas não porque Emmett se desculpou com ele ou algo parecido. Acho que ele está aprendendo a lidar melhor com a oposição ao nosso relacionamento. Mas isso não o impede de estar magoado.

Na quinta-feira eu decido fazer algo em relação a isso.

Depois da escola eu passo em casa para me refrescar e trocar de roupa, antes de pegar um táxi até o trabalho de Edward. Chegando lá eu subo para o andar habitual e caminho até a mesa de Sue, que está concentrada na tela em sua frente.

"Olá Sue", eu a cumprimento.

"Oh, Bella", eu a surpreendi. "Como vai?"

"Bem. E você?", eu pergunto sorrindo.

"Tudo bem", ela responde sorrindo, também. "Você quer falar com seu t-", ela para de falar e fica desconectada.

"Eu quero falar com Edward sim, mas antes eu preciso de uma informação", eu digo.

"Claro. O que você precisa?", ela pergunta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Depois que Sue gentilmente me informa o que eu preciso saber, eu bato na porta da sala em frente a qual estou parada.

"Entre", eu escuto a voz grossa do outro lado.

Eu abro a porta e entro, encostando-a atrás de mim. Ele olha pra cima a partir de papéis em sua mesa e seus olham se arregalam um pouco.

"Bella", ele diz.

"Olá Emmett"

"Bella", ele repete.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento", eu falo.

Ele franze a teste, provavelmente imaginando o que eu poderia querer falar com ele. O assunto, ele deve saber, é minha relação com Edward.

"Claro", ele fala e aponta para uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Eu caminho até lá e me sento.

"Acho que você sabe o motivo que me trouxe aqui, Emmett".

Ele suspira e seu desconforto é palpável. Ele acena.

"Edward está muito chateado pelo desentendimento de vocês. Ele me contou por alto o teor da conversa, mas...Eu gostaria de entender por que você reagiu tão mal", eu falo em tom neutro, tentando não mostrar minha decepção com a situação. A raiva que eu senti nos últimos dias, já passou. Eu não consigo é me conformar com o afastamento dos dois amigos.

"O que eu posso dizer, Bella? Pra mim e pra todo mundo, eu acredito... _isso_ é errado", ele responde.

"Se por _isso_ , você quer dizer o amor entre Edward e eu, não é errado Emmett. Algo tão bonito, que torna a minha vida e da Edward mais felizes e completas, não pode ser errado. Nós sempre tivemos uma ligação especial, é difícil até explicar. E nós não temos o mesmo sangue, Em. Eu vejo a entrada de Edward pra minha família como uma benção. Pra nós dois. Foi uma forma de nossos caminhos se cruzarem", eu abro eu coração pra ele.

Ele me olha silenciosamente por um tempo.

"Mas vocês foram criados como tio e sobrinha. A vida inteira. Eu não consigo...", ele se cala, remexendo-se na cadeira. "Edward disse que isso começou há pouco tempo. Depois do seu aniversário. Se vocês foram criados como família e só agora se envolveram, deve ser...atração, luxúria. Edward não deveria permitir que nada acontecesse entre vocês".

Eu balanço a cabeça, percebendo que não será tão fácil convencê-lo.

"Não foi assim. Você não estava lá, mas eu vou explicar. Eu espero que você considere o que eu vou te dizer e o que Edward já te disse. Você o conhece. Você realmente acredita que ele colocaria seu emprego, suas amizades e muito mais em risco apenas por simples atração?", eu indago.

Emmett permanece quieto.

"Eu sempre fui muito ligada a Edward e quando entrei na adolescência eu percebi que sentia algo mais por ele. Acredite, eu lutei contra isso. Eu namorei rapazes na escola e dizia pra mim mesma que isso era loucura, um absurdo da minha cabeça. Mas o meu amor por ele crescia mais e mais. Eu não sabia disso na época, mas ele também já estava lutando contra o que sentia por mim. Ele me disse quando nos envolvemos, recentemente".

Eu suspiro antes de continuar. Eu preciso fazer com que ele entenda nossa história.

"Quando meus pais morreram e eu fui morar com Edward, eu comecei a perceber que ele também me queria. Eu juro pra você que ele nunca tentou nada, ele nunca encostou em mim. E me dói muito ver pessoas o acusando de abusar de mim ou algo parecido", meus olhos começam a lacrimejar, "É tão injusto com ele. Fui eu quem deu o primeiro passo. E ele lutou contra, ele me rejeitou, tentou me convencer de que nós dois não podíamos ficar juntos. E o que adiantou?"

Emmett me oferece um lenço, para enxugar minhas lágrimas. Eu respiro fundo e continuo.

"Nós sofremos muito ao tentar ficar longe um do outro. Eu não vou entrar em detalhes, mas nós éramos como uma _casca_ de nós mesmos. A vida perdeu a cor quando eu pensei que o havia perdido. Então, por favor, não diga que é apenas atração. Eu sei o que eu sinto e Edward também. O nosso relacionamento não é ilegal perante a lei. O único impedimento que nós temos é o preconceito das pessoas. E eu sei que nós ainda vamos enfrentar muitos obstáculos, mas eu não quero que isso venha de nossos amigos, de quem nos conhece e aqueles com quem eu gostaria de poder contar".

Eu me levanto, preparando-me pra sair.

"Eu não sei se o que eu acabei de te falar vai mudar sua mente, mas eu precisava tentar porque eu não suporto ver o homem que eu amo sofrer assim. Então, por favor, tente refletir sobre nosso relacionamento e sua amizade com Edward, sem preconceitos. E me desculpe por tomar seu tempo".

Ele acena e eu saio pela porta. Ando pelo corredor em direção à sala de Edward, mas preciso me recompor antes.

No toalete eu jogo um pouco de água fria no rosto e me olho no espelho. Meus olhos estão um pouco inchados pelo choro.

 _Edward vai perceber_.

Eu não sei se vale a pena contar sobre minha conversa – ou meu monólogo, na verdade – com Emmett, pois não quero deixá-lo mais chateado. Mas também não quero esconder nada dele.

Caminho em direção à sala de Edward e o que vejo não me deixa feliz. _Quem_ eu vejo, na verdade.

 _Tânia_.

Quando estou a menos de dois metros dela, eu sou capaz de escutar. Tânia quer falar com Edward, mas Sue disse que ele está ocupado e pediu para ela informar a Sue o teor da conversa, que ele a procura depois.

Sue percebe minha chegada e se vira em minha direção. O movimento dela alerta Tânia, que agora me olha.

"Bella", Sue fala comigo, "você conseguiu falar com quem precisava?", ela pergunta cordialmente.

"Sim. Obrigada mais uma vez, Sue", eu respondo.

Sue sente a necessidade de nos apresentar.

"Bella, esta é Tânia, ela também trabalha aqui. Tânia, esta é Bella, a _sobrinha_ de Edward". Eu percebo uma pequena insegurança ao me apresentar como sobrinha de Edward. Ela ainda está confusa sobre como proceder em casos como este. O que é perfeitamente normal. Mas não sinto nenhuma recriminação da parte dela.

"Nós já fomos apresentadas antes, Sue", eu sorrio para a secretária de Edward. "Olá Tânia", eu digo friamente.

"Oi Bella, como vai?", a falsidade é evidente em seu tom e sorriso forçado.

"Bem, obrigada", eu respondo e me viro para Sue.

"Edward está ocupado, Sue?", eu pergunto.

"Hum, ele está terminando alguns relatórios importantes, mas ele já deixou recomendação para você entrar a qualquer momento. Sinta-se livre", ela responde.

Eu agradeço e ando em direção à porta, mas antes de perceber a irritação no rosto de Tânia.

Eu sorrio.

Depois de entrar eu tranco a porta. _Vai que aquela louca se atreve a entrar aqui sem ser permissão._ É melhor prevenir.

"Bella!", Edward está surpreso ao me ver aqui. Ele se levanta imediatamente.

"Oi", eu falo e fecho a pequena distância entre nós. Ele me abraça e acaricia minhas bochechas ao falar mais uma vez.

"Eu não esperava você aqui. A que devo o enorme prazer da sua visita, minha linda?"

Eu sorrio e o beijo. _Eu o amo_.

"Eu te amo", eu respondo simplesmente.

Ele ri. "Eu também te amo. Mas você aqui só pra e dizer que me ama? Não que eu esteja reclamando. Você pode vir todos os dias e se declarar".

Nós rimos.

"Eu vi para te ver. Também", eu falo..

"Também?", ele franze a testa.

"Eu vim pra conversar com Emmett".

Ele franze ainda mais a testa.

"O que? Por quê?", ele questiona.

Eu o puxo para o sofá, no canto da sala.

"Edward, eu pensei que se eu falasse com ele, se eu contasse o meu lado das coisas...talvez ele entenderia. Eu não gosto de ver você sofrer. E eu percebo o quanto a atitude de Emmett te machucou", eu confesso.

"Ele falou algo com você?", ele pergunta agitado. "Se ele fez alguma coisa -", eu o interrompo.

"Não! Não, Edward. Ele praticamente não disse nada. Muito menos gritar comigo ou coisa parecida. Eu juro". Minha resposta parece acalmá-lo. "Eu apenas tentei fazê-lo enxergar que nós temos o direito de nos amar e que esperamos o apoio de nossos amigos. Daqueles que nos conhecem".

Ele me olha desconfiado.

"E o que ele falou?"

"Nada. Eu só falei o que e queria e pedi para que ele pensasse sobre isso. Sem preconceitos. Ele acenou e vim pra sua sala", eu respondo. "Aliás, eu encontrei a Tânia aí na mesa de Sue".

Ele bufa. "Sim. Eu disse que não poderia atendê-la".

"Eu ouvi Sue transmitindo a mensagem. Ela não ficou muito feliz de me ver entrar logo após seu recado", eu rio.

"É problema dela. Você pode entrar a qualquer momento, meu amor", ele fala e me abraça.

"Eu sei. E Sue fez questão de falar isso pra ela", eu falo rindo.

Nós nos beijamos algumas vezes no sofá, mas antes que _as coisas esquentem_ , eu me levanto e digo que deixarei Edward terminar seu trabalho. Relutantemente ele volta para sua mesa e eu o espero terminar suas tarefas para podermos ir pra casa.

-E-E-

Eu não sei bem se eu esperava que Emmett se arrependesse imediatamente e pedisse desculpas para Edward, mas isso não acontece. Ontem, sexta-feira, ele continuou ignorando Edward, como se ele não existisse.

Eu me pergunto se Rosalie sabe. Não que eu me importe com a opinião dela. Eu posso até querer a amizade de Emmett, mas a dela eu não faço a mínima questão. Mas o fato é que nós vamos nos encontrar hoje à noite, no casamento de Alice.

Estarão todos lá, incluindo Rose e Tânia.

Eu tento não me preocupar com eles e não deixá-los influenciar o meu comportamento, mas não tem jeito de esquecer completamente. Alice quer que a gente se comporte com um casal. É o que eu quero, também. Eu estou tentando me convencer de que as outras pessoas não têm importância, já que nossos amigos verdadeiros já sabem e nos apoiam.

Perdida em pensamentos, Edward me assusta ao entrar na sala de casa.

"Wow", eu exclamo, "Você me mata de susto chegando de mansinho assim Edward".

Ele ri. "Você é que estava distraída. No que estava pensando?", ele pergunta.

"Hum...em nós. No casamento de Alice. Estarão todos lá, nos vendo juntos".

"E?"

"Eu não sei. As pessoas que não sabem sobre nós, ficarão sabendo. Eu sei que não deveria me importar, mas não quero que seus colegas de trabalho reajam mal", eu confesso.

"Bella, meu amor, a maioria lá não vai saber que você é minha sobrinha. E os que sabem...eu não me importo com a reação deles. Eu já conversei com aqueles com quem eu realmente me importo. Fique tranquila. Ok?", ele me tranquiliza.

"Tudo bem".

Nós namoramos um pouco no sofá, mas eu tenho que interromper para não me atrasar para meu compromisso.

"Eu tenho que sair, Edward", eu falo, tentando me soltar de suas mãos.

"Não! Fique mais um pouco. Eu quero você", ele fala e me beija de novo. Sua língua encontra a minha e eu me deleito com seu gosto.

 _Eu o quero também._

 _Mas não podemos agora_.

Eu o empurro, desgrudando seus lábios dos meus.

"Eu preciso ir ao salão, Edward. Não temos tempo agora. É a conta de ir ao salão, voltar e terminar de me arrumar para o casamento".

Ele finamente me solta. "Tudo bem. Mas depois da festa, você é toda minha, linda".

"Eu sou sua, Edward. Sempre".

Eu o beijo rapidamente e fujo antes que ele me agarre de novo.

 **-E-E-**

 **Hum, Emmett ainda está resistindo para aceitar o amor entre Edward e Bella...Será que após a conversa com Bella, ele vai mudar de opinião?**

 **E no próximo capítulo teremos a casamento de Alice. E todos irão ver Edward e Bella juntos...**

 **Eu aprecio muito os comentários de vocês, as dicas e tudo mais. E respondo todos, exceto os anônimos, pois não é possível.**

 **Pra quem ficou na dúvida, esta história não é uma tradução. Eu sou a autora e é minha primeira experiência escrevendo. Então, é natural que não esteja perfeita...rsrs.**

 **Obrigada por acompanharem a história :)**

 **Teremos apenas mais alguns capítulos pela frente. O próxima deve ser postado na quinta-feira.**

 **Até lá.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 _ **EPOV**_

"Bella, nos vamos nos atrasar se você não descer logo", eu grito do primeiro degrau da escada, em nossa casa.

"Só mais cinco minutos, Edward. Estou quase pronta", minha menina grita de volta. Ela disse a mesma coisa há 10 minutos.

Eu volto pra sala e não posso deixar ficar um pouco apreensivo ao pensar na reação das pessoas ao me ver com minha Bella no casamento de Jasper. Muitos colegas de trabalho estarão lá e, embora nem todos conheçam Bella como minha sobrinha, eu sei que será um choque para alguns.

Isso me faz lembrar a conversa de Bella com Emmett. Ela sabe o quanto eu prezo essa amizade e foi atrás dele para tentar fazê-lo repensar sua opinião sobre nós. Eu não sei se surtirá algum efeito, mas eu apreciei muito o gesto dela. Ela tem um coração puro, ainda não foi contaminada com a maldade, intolerância e hipocrisia da maioria das pessoas.

O barulho de passos descendo as escadas interrompe meus pensamentos. Eu caminho até lá e o que vejo me deixa sem palavras.

 _Deslumbrante_.

Minha Bella está de tirar o fôlego. Ela está usando um vestido de renda azul, com um tecido mais claro por baixo, em um tom _creme_. O vestido se apega as curvas do corpo, terminando um pouco acima dos joelhos. Seu cabelo, _os cachos que eu tanto amo_ , estão presos em algum penteado que destaca seu belo rosto.

"E então, o que acha?", ela pergunta.

"Você está linda, Bella. Deslumbrante", eu falo e me aproximo para pegar sua mão. Eu beijo seus dedos, tentando me impedir de beijar sua boca deliciosa, o que estragaria sua maquiagem. "Essa cor fica perfeita em você. Destaca sua pele perfeita".

"Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito e elegante", ela diz.

Eu beijo seus lábios suavemente.

 _Eu quero mais_.

Eu sempre quero mais. Parece que eu nunca tenho o suficiente dela.

Eu tento aprofundar o beijo, mas ela me afasta.

"Edward! Vamos logo. Você não disse que estávamos atrasados?", ela foge do meu alcance.

" _Hump_!", eu resmungo. "Vamos, então, meu amor".

Depois de um trajeto não muito longo, nós chegamos ao nosso destino. Eu ajudo Bella a sair do carro e caminhamos de mãos dados para dentro da Igreja. A festa será em outro local, mas próximo daqui.

Enquanto nós caminhamos eu vejo alguns colegas de trabalho e alguns parentes de Jasper, que conheci brevemente. Eu os cumprimento de longe, sem parar para falar com eles, pois já estão todos sentados dentro da Igreja.

Eu avisto Esme e Carlisle mais a frente e me aproximo para nos sentarmos ao lado deles.

"Bella! Edward! Vocês estão tão bonitos. Um lindo casal", Esme nos elogia.

"Obrigada, Esme. Vocês também estão maravilhosos. Eu amei o tom do seu vestido", Bella responde. Nós conversamos em tom baixo enquanto esperamos a cerimônia começar. Em determinado momento, Bella puxa meu rosto e fala ao meu ouvido.

"Rosalie e Emmett estão do outro lado. Ela está olhando em nossa direção e se um olhar pudesse matar...", ela fala baixinho.

Depois de alguns instantes, eu levanto meu olhar na direção que Bella indicou e os vejo. Emmett tem uma expressão neutra, mas Rosalie realmente está nos olhando – me olhando, especificamente – de cara feia.

"Não importa, linda", eu digo à Bella e beijo seu rosto.

Não muito tempo depois a cerimônia começa. Quando Alice entra, Bella aperta minha mão.

"Ela está tão linda, não está Edward?", ela fala emocionada.

"Está sim. Jasper é muito sortudo em tê-la. Olha a cara de bobo dele, olhando pra ela", eu aponto.

O padre começar sua fala, os noivos fazem seus votos e trocam alianças. Eu vejo Bella enxugando as lágrimas que deixou escapar.

 _ **BPOV**_

A cerimônia terminou e nós vamos cumprimentar o casal. Foi tudo muito bonito. Alice está linda. Ainda mais linda do que sempre. Ela e Jasper formam um casal maravilhoso e eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para eles.

No lado de fora da Igreja, eu e Edward esperamos por Esme e Carlisle, que ainda estão abraçando os recém-casados. Eu aproveito para olhar meu rosto no espelho que retiro da minha bolsa, checando minha maquiagem pra ver se meu choro não fez nenhum dano.

"Você está linda, Bella", Edward diz. "Impecável".

Eu passo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Só estou conferindo meus olhos", eu respondo. Ele acaricia minha bochecha e beija brevemente meus lábios.

"É um absurdo!", nossa conexão é interrompida por uma voz elevada perto de onde estamos.

Eu e afasto um pouco de Edward, para olhar em volta e vejo Rosalie vindo em nossa direção. Emmett está ao lado dela, segurando seu braço. Um pouco mais atrás eu vejo Tânia acompanhada de um homem que não conheço.

Emmett parece tentar impedir sua namorada de vir até onde estamos, mas ela consegue se soltar e se aproxima. Edward permanece ao meu lado e coloca seu braço em minha cintura, protetor.

"Você deveria ter vergonha", Rosalie grita, apontando seu dedo para Edward. "Você é um monstro!"

 _Wow!_

Antes que tenhamos tempo de responder, eu escuto outra voz.

"Oh meu Deus, ele está com ela?", eu reconheço a voz de Tânia. "Mas...", ela parece em choque, de boca literalmente aberta, olhando entre eu e Edward. "Ela é sua sobrinha, Edward!", ela fala em tom de acusação.

Sinto o corpo de Edward _endurecer_ ao meu lado.

 _Parece que Rosalie e Tânia não sabiam, então_.

"A minha vida não é da sua conta, Tânia. Eu apreciaria se você nos deixasse sozinhos", Edward responde friamente.

"Mas...não pode! É por isso que você me recusou? Por causa _dessa garota_?", Tânia diz pergunta com desdém.

Edward bufa, frustrado, mas responde. "Eu já disse que minha vida não é da sua conta, mas se você quer saber, eu vou te falar. Eu estou com Bella sim. Ela não é minha sobrinha, mas sim a mulher que eu amo e com quem vou passar o resto da minha vida. E não é por causa dela que eu nunca quis nada com você. Eu não quero você porque o que você tem de beleza exterior, infelizmente não reflete o lado interior. Você é mesquinha, mimada e fútil. Eu nunca teria nada com você, independente do meu relacionamento com Bella".

Meu coração acelera em meu peito, em um misto de apreensão pela situação e contentamento pela declaração de Edward. Olho para Tânia e seu rosto está pálido. Ela parece desconcertada pelo _fora_ que levou na frente de todos.

Era melhor se ele tivesse ficada na dela.

Eu olho em nossa volta, para ver se a discussão chamou atenção de mais convidados, mas parece que ninguém percebeu nada. Graças a Deus estamos um pouco afastados da entrada da Igreja. A última coisa que quero é atrapalhar o casamento de Alice.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você e sua obssessão por Edward, Tânia", Rosalie diz.

 _O que? Rosalie está contra Tânia? Mas ela estava acusando Edward!_

Fiquei confusa agora.

"Rose?!", Tânia também parece chocada com a atitude da amiga. Quando ela percebe que Rose nem reconhece seu chamado, ela se vira e vai embora bufando e resmungando.

Eu vejo Emmett sussurrar algo no ouvido de Rosalie, mas ela nega com a cabeça.

"Você não vê, Emmett? Eu não posso aceitar isso! Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa. Salvá-la, Emmett!", Rose termina angustiada.

 _Eu não entendo mais nada_.

"Não é assim, Rosie", eu escuto Emmett dizer. "Não é mesmo. Acredite em mim".

"Como você pode ter certeza? Ela pode estar se sentindo coagida, ameaçada", Rose responde, olhando pra mim.

Eu olho para Edward e seu rosto revela a mesma confusão que eu sinto.

"Do que você está falando Rosalie?", eu pergunto.

"Você não tem que aceitar isso, pensando que não tem outra saída. Nós vamos ajudar você, eu prometo", ela diz em desespero e eu começo a entender o que ela está pensando. A forma como ela reage me faz pensar que...

 _Será? Oh, Deus! Pobre Rosalie!_

Eu espero estar enganada.

"Rosalie, o que você está pensando...não é verdade. Eu...Por que você acha isto?", eu quero confirmar minhas suspeitas.

"Você...ele...", ela está agitada.

"Nós nos amamos Rosalie. De verdade. Eu quero estar com Edward porque eu o amo. Ele nunca fez nada ruim comigo. Eu juro", eu tento convencê-la.

"Oh, Deus. Você estava pensando que eu abusei dela?", Edward pergunta gritando. Eu seguro seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

"Pare, Edward!", eu peço. Acho que ele ainda não entendeu a situação. "Espere aqui, por favor".

Eu me aproximo de Rosalie.

"Rose", eu falo baixo, apenas na altura suficiente para ela me ouvir. "Pela sua reação, eu acho que você...você já testemunhou ou viveu algum tipo de abuso", eu falo o mais suavemente que eu consigo, mas a sinto ficar mais tensa. "Você não precisa dizer nada, mas se você está preocupada que Edward tenha abusado de mim, eu te garanto que isso nunca aconteceu".

Ela está me olhando atentamente, mas não sei se ela acredita no que eu digo.

"Eu não sei se você sabe, mas Edward é adotado. Nós não somos parentes de verdade. O que não mudaria em nada a sua preocupação, eu entendo. Mas eu juro que o nosso envolvimento é consensual e ele nunca abusou em sua posição de tio, ele nunca me ameaçou. Nada disso. Na verdade, eu dei o primeiro passo. Ele tentou fugir, negou que também me amava, mas nós não conseguimos ficar longe por muito tempo".

Ela está franzindo a testa, enquanto me observa, mas não diz nada.

"Você não me conhece há muito tempo, mas conhece Edward. Emmett o conhece. Ele nunca faria nada assim comigo e nem com ninguém. Edward é um bom homem, eu prometo. Eu vou aceitar a sua opinião se mesmo depois de entender que Edward nunca me fez mal...se mesmo assim você não quiser contato conosco por não aceitar nossa relação. E eu aprecio a sua preocupação comigo e a sua coragem de enfrentar Edward por achar que eu precisava de ajuda. Mas, felizmente, essa não é a situação entre Edward e eu".

"Se eu entendi corretamente o motivo da sua preocupação, eu...eu sinto muito, Rosalie", eu falo e a única reação dela é acenar e se virar, caminhando para outra direção.

E procuro por Emmett e o vejo conversando com Edward. Esme e Carlisle estão próximos. Ao ver Rose saindo, Emmett vai atrás dela.

Edward me puxa pela mão, em direção ao carro. Parece que quase todos os convidados já se dirigiram ao local da festa. Mesmo sem estar com nenhuma vontade de ir, eu sei que nós devemos prestigiar esse momento tão importante para Alice e Jasper.

Enquanto nos dirige até a festa, Edward confirma minhas suspeitas.

 _Infelizmente_.

Enquanto eu falava com Rose, Emmett cotou brevemente sobre o passado da namorada, para justificar a atitude dela.

Quando era adolescente, Rose foi abusada pelo padrasto durante anos. _Royce_. Quando Rose teve coragem de contar a verdade para a mãe dela, apesar das inúmeras ameaças de Royce, a mulher não acreditou nela e defendeu o marido. Emmett não disse muito mais do que isso, apenas que a vida de Rose foi muito difícil e ela levou muito tempo para ser capaz de superar e seguir sua vida.

Então, quando ela me viu com Edward, ela assumiu que eu estava vivenciando uma situação semelhante. E se ela não teve ninguém para ajuda-la, ela queria me ajudar.

Edward disse que Emmett parecia mais aberto a aceitar nossa relação, mas ele não falou muito mais, pois estava preocupado com Rose.

Quando chegamos à recepção, eu tento colocar um sorriso convincente em meu rosto ao interagir com nossos amigos e conhecidos, mas confesso que estou atordoada e com o que aconteceu hoje. Com o que nós ficamos sabendo sobre Rose.

Em algum momento ao longo da noite, eu vejo Tânia na festa, juntamente com seu par. Mas eu não vejo Rose e Emmett. O que é perfeitamente compreensível. Provavelmente a suspeita dela sobre meu relacionamento com Edward a fez relembrar momentos dolorosos que ela viveu.

Edward me chama para dançar com ele várias vezes. Ele está tentando me distrair, eu sei. E eu tento, pois de nada vai adiantar eu ficar aqui, lamentando o que aconteceu com outra pessoa. Eu ainda quero – e espero que seja em breve – conversar com Rosalie e Emmett, se eles quiserem ser uma parte de nossas vidas. Porque eu acho que até mesmo a opinião de Emmett sobre meu relacionamento com Edward foi influenciada pela história de Rose.

"Bella", eu olho para Carlsile, "eu quero roubar você de Edward, para uma dança", ele pede sorrindo.

"Será um prazer, Carlisle", eu respondo e me levanto da cadeira ao lado de Edward.

"Cuide bem da minha menina, hein?!", Edward brinca.

"Com toda certeza".

Carlisle se mostra um ótimo par para dançar. Eu me divirto com ele, que conta histórias das viagens que já fez com Edward, pela empresa. Eu olho para nossa mesa e Edward não está lá. Procuro em volta e o vejo dançando com Esme.

Apesar do lado triste da noite, eu começo a e sentir mais relaxada e até mesmo feliz porque Edward e eu estamos juntos em público. Sem esconder nosso amor. Sei que é apenas o primeiro dia que nos colocamos de peito aberto para enfrentar a oposição que, com certeza, ainda teremos. Mas eu me sinto livre agora.

Quando a música termina, eu sinto Edward envolver seu braço em minha cintura.

"Você já dançou com minha mulher por muito tempo, Carlisle", ele fala.

"Tudo bem. Ela é toda sua. Foi um prazer, Bella", o homem mais velho responde.

"O prazer foi meu", eu falo.

Edward me abraça enquanto uma canção mais lenta começa a tocar. Eu logo identifico a música. _She_ , de Charles Aznavour, interpretada por Elvis Costello.

"Oh! Eu amo essa música", eu comento.

"Eu sei, meu amor".

Nós dançamos lentamente ao ritmo da música. Edward começa a cantar junto ao meu ouvido, o que em deixa arrepiada.

 _ **She (Ela)**_

 _ **May be the face I can't forget (Pode ser o rosto que eu não consigo esquecer)**_

 _ **A trace of pleasure or regret (Um traço de prazer ou arrependimento)**_

 _ **May be my treasure or the price I have to pay (Pode ser meu tesouro ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar)**_

Enquanto dançamos, eu encosto minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e começo a me lembrar da primeira vez que ouvi essa música. Era trilha sonora de um dos muitos filmes que nós assistimos juntos depois que fui morar com ele. Eu me apaixonei imediatamente pela canção.

Eu me lembro de naquela época, sempre que assistíamos a algum romance, eu me pegava sonhando em estar com Edward. Como eu desejava que ele retribuísse meu amor! Mas, no início eu realmente achava que era impossível. Era um amor que nunca poderia acontecer.

E depois de algum tempo, após uma dose de sofrimento e aprendizado, aqui estamos nós. Juntos. E felizes. E é só o começo da nossa vida juntos.

Edward quer uma família. Filhos. Eu também quero. Eu já posso nos ver daqui alguns anos, esperando nosso primeiro filho.

"No que está pensando, linda?", a voz de Edward me tira do meu devaneio. Eu levanto meu rosto para olhá-lo.

"Em nós. Estou imaginando a vida que teremos pela frente", eu falo sorrindo.

"Uma longa vida ao seu lado. E feliz", ele acrescenta. Eu aceno e procuro sua boca.

Seus lábios recebem os meus. Ansiosos.

Mas eu logo me afasto, pois aqui não é lugar que eu quero mostrar o Edward _o quanto_ eu quero uma vida longa e feliz com ele. _Mais tarde_.

A música está terminando e, como sempre acontece quando eu a escuto, uma sensação agridoce toma conta de mim. Essa música me faz lembrar de começos e, em certa medida, tem um sentido de finalização, algo que se completa. Eu mal posso explicar.

Eu me aconchego em Edward, que cantarola em meu ouvido, me fazendo sentir a mulher mais especial do mundo.

 _ **She (Ela)**_

 _ **Maybe the reason I survive (Pode ser a razão pela qual sobrevivo)**_

 _ **The why and wherefore I'm alive (O porquê e para que eu estou vivo)**_

 _ **The one I'll care for through the rough and rainy years (A única que eu irei cuidar ao longo dos anos ásperos e chuvosos)**_

 _ **Me I'll take her laughter and her tears (Eu, eu irei pegar suas risadas e suas lágrimas)**_

 _ **And make them all my souvenirs (E farei delas todas minhas lembranças)**_

 _ **For where she goes I've got to be (Para onde ela for, eu tenho que estar)**_

 _ **The meaning of my life is (O sentido da minha vida é)**_

 _ **She, she, she (Ela, Ela, Ela)**_

 **FIM**

 **-E-E-E-E-**

 **Aí está.**

 **Eu marquei a história como completa, embora eu ainda vou postar mais um ou dois capítulos como epílogos. Em breve.**

 **Eu realmente não sou muito boa em escrever finais, mas eu fiz meu melhor.**

 **Eu aproveito para agradecer mais uma vez a cada de vocês que acompanhou esta história, que a marcou como Favorita, que comentou e esteve junto comigo durante este período.**

 **Peço desculpa pelos vários erros ao longo do caminho, tanto gramaticais quanto possíveis falhas na história. Esta foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever um fanfic e sei que tenho muito a melhorar, mas valeu a pena.**

 **Eu não sei quando começarei outra história mais longa como esta, mas pretendo escrever vários** _ **one-shot**_ **s enquanto isso :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Epílogo 1**

 _ **BPOV**_

 **(Seis meses após o casamento de Alice)**

"Até mais, Bella. Aproveite o feriado", meu colega de classe, Laurent, se despede.

"Você também, Laurent", eu aceno meu adeus.

Hoje é o último dia de aula na faculdade antes do feriado prolongado, no mês de abril. Eu mal comecei a faculdade e já estou agradecendo por este intervalo nas aulas.

No primeiro semestre eu já tenho uma tonelada de textos e livros para ler. Mas eu estou adorando. Tudo! Desde o clima, que é bem diferente do ensino médio e as disciplinas mesmo. Eu estou cursando Língua e Literatura Inglesa. Sempre foi uma área que eu gostei e estou adorando ainda mais.

Eu caminho até meu carro, no estacionamento da faculdade, e entro após acenar para alguns colegas que vejo. Eu concluí a autoescola há dois meses e agora estou habilitada. Edward e eu escolhemos juntos o meu primeiro carro. Um _Honda Fit_ azul.

Eu me lembro de passar no mercado e comprar alguns alimentos que faltam para o jantar. Eu espio o relógio. _16:34_. Tenho tempo suficiente para comprar o que preciso e chegar em casa com folga. Edward chega do trabalho entre sete e oito horas da noite.

Normalmente, eu passo o dia todo no campus. A maioria das minhas aulas é pela manhã. Somente algumas são à tarde, mas eu sempre fico até o final da tarde estudando na biblioteca ou fazendo alguma atividade extra. Quero adiantar o máximo de créditos que eu puder para não ficar muito pressionada quando começar a fazer estágios ou conseguir um emprego. Eu não vejo a hora disso acontecer.

Edward sempre conversa comigo e me diz que eu não preciso ter pressa em querer trabalhar enquanto estou estudando. Eu sou muito grata pela nossa condição financeira, que me permite apenas estudar se eu não quiser estagiar ou trabalhar logo, mas é algo que eu quero muito.

Eu chego em casa e depois de tomar um banho, eu começo a preparar o jantar. Edward me surpreende, chegando mais cedo em casa, logo que eu comecei o trabalho na cozinha.

"Oi. Chegou cedo", eu comento.

Ele caminha até onde estou e me abraça.

"Oi, linda". Ele segura meu rosto entre as mãos e me beija. "As coisas estavam tranquilas por lá, então eu saí uma hora mais cedo", ele explica.

Eu aceno e volto a me concentrar na preparação da refeição, mas Edward não se afasta. Ele está atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura com suas mãos e fuçando meu cabelo e pescoço com seu rosto.

"Edward", eu digo em tom de recriminação. Ele ri, mas não para o que está fazendo.

"Estou com saudade da minha menina", ele diz entre beijos que coloca em meu pescoço. "Como foi seu dia?", ele pergunta.

"Bom. Tive uma palestra bem interessante e...Humm. Edward, eu vou acabar me cortando com a faca se você continuar".

É o suficiente pra ele se afastar. Nós continuamos conversando e ele me ajuda a preparar a refeição.

Cerca de uma hora depois, nós estamos sentados à mesa, jantando. Edward confirma que amanhã à noite, sábado, iremos à casa de seu chefe. É a festa de aniversário de Esme. O aniversário foi no início da semana, mas a festa será amanhã.

"Carlisle disse que não será nada muito grande. Apenas alguns amigos mais próximos de Esme, a família dela e algumas pessoas da empresa".

"Quem da empresa vai estar lá?", eu quero saber para me preparar se eu tiver que encarar a _cara feia_ de certas pessoas.

"Acho que Jasper, Irina, eu e Emmett", ele fala.

"Hum, bom".

Nas primeiras semanas após o casamento de Alice, a relação de Edward e Emmett estava na mesma. Edward disse que Emmett não falava muito com ele na empresa e seu comportamento estava diferente. Emmett estava mais sério e parecia preocupado. Nós dois acreditamos que ele estava assim por causa de Rose, que estava muito abalada no casamento de Alice.

Edward não quis insistir e pressionar seu amigo. E foi bom assim. Cerca de três meses depois do casamento, Emmett chamou Edward pra conversar e se abriu com ele. Como nós imaginávamos, Rose ficou realmente agitada com a situação, que trouxe memórias desagradáveis pra ela. Por isso Emmett estava ainda mais distante. Ele estava muito preocupado com a namorada e _sem cabeça_ para pensar em mais nada. Ele disse que Rose voltou ao aconselhamento psicológico e estava melhorando.

Aos poucos, a relação dos dois homens também foi melhorando. Emmett confessou que o que aconteceu com Rose na infância e adolescência interferiu sim no julgamento dele sobre minha relação com Edward. Mas com o passar do tempo, ao nos observar juntos e ao tentar não deixar a história de Rose influenciá-lo, ele percebeu que foi injusto conosco. Ele pediu desculpas a Edward e me ligou um dia querendo conversar. Eu fui até o escritório dele e a conversa que tivemos foi similar a que ele teve com Edward.

Ele também pediu que tivéssemos paciência com Rose, sobre ela aceitar nosso relacionamento. Eu disse a ele que entendo. E realmente entendo. _Quer dizer_ , eu só posso imaginar o que Rose viveu quando mais nova e ela se deparar com um casal como eu e Edward não deve ser fácil pra ela. Nós garantimos a Emmett que gostaríamos de ter a amizade de Rose também, mas apenas se e quando ela se sentir à vontade com nossa presença. Sem pressão.

E durante esses meses, nós só a vimos apenas uma vez. Foi na despedida de Garret, que assumiu um cargo na filial. Foi na época da primeira conversa de Emmett com Edward. Rose estava lá na festa, mas interagiu pouco com as pessoas. Ela conversou apenas com Alice e Tânia.

 _Tânia_.

Esta é uma que eu gostaria de esganar.

Após o casamento de Alice, ela foi até Carlisle reclamando sobre meu relacionamento com Edward. Carlisle foi muito enérgico ao informá-la que a vida pessoal de seus funcionários não diz respeito a ele, desde que não seja nada contra as leis. O que não é o nosso caso. Nosso relacionamento não é ilegal. Então, ele disse a ela que não vai permitir que este assunto atrapalhe o ambiente de trabalho deles.

Depois desse dia, Tânia não nos incomodou mais. Eu acho que ela tem medo pelo emprego dela. Todos sabem o quanto Carlsile gosta de Edward, tanto pessoal como profissionalmente. Agora, quando nos vê, Tânia apenas fecha a cara e nos ignora.

Emmett disse que quando Rose estava mal, Tânia a fazia ficar ainda pior, pois sempre dava um jeito de introduzir o tema do nosso relacionamento nas conversas, dizendo o quanto aquilo era erado _e blá blá blá_. Isso não estava ajudando Rose, que após conversar com Emmett e começar a receber auxílio médico, acabou se afastando da amiga.

Então, amanhã nós iremos finalmente nos encontrar com Rosalie de novo.

"Tânia não foi convidada?", eu quero a confirmação.

"Acredito que não", Edward responde. "Pra que ele iria convidá-la? Pra ficar de cara feia pra todo mundo, o tempo todo?", ele ri. "A gente já atura o suficiente na empresa".

"Melhor que ela não vai, então", eu concordo. "Eu espero que Rose esteja bem e que nos ver lá não a afete negativamente".

"Emmett disse que ela está muito bem. ' _A Rose de antes'_ , como ele diz".

Depois do jantar, Edward sugere irmos ao cinema e eu topo imediatamente. Na correria de nossas vidas, nós temos saído bem menos do que antes. Então, hoje nós assistimos a um lançamento de ficção científica que Edward queria muito ver. Confesso que não é muito meu tipo de filme, mas acabou por ser interessante.

Depois do cinema, nós damos uma volta pela cidade, sem rumo. Apenas conversando e relaxando.

Quando voltamos pra casa, nós fazemos amor com a mesma paixão de quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez. Meses depois nós ainda não conseguimos manter nossas mãos longe um do outro. E eu acredito que mesmo após anos juntos, nada vai mudar porque eu sempre vou amar e desejar meu Edward.

-E-E-

A casa de Esme está ainda mais linda do que normalmente. Alguns enfeites e toques especiais para a festa deixaram o ambiente agradável e aconchegante. Tenho certeza que é tudo obra da própria Esme.

 _Deus! Entre ela e Alice, eu me sinto como um ser de outro mundo,_ eu penso divertida.

Por mais que eu aprecie o trabalho das duas – o que eu realmente faço -, sou mais aquela pessoa que gosta da simplicidade. E como não tenho o talento delas, é melhor continuar com o _simples_ mesmo.

Entre os convidados de Esme estão várias pessoas que eu não conheço, mas eu tenho o prazer de rever Riley, junto com seus pais, Eleazer e Carmen. Eu não vi o casal mais velho desde nosso encontro na casa de campo de Esme, meses atrás. Mas Riley me telefonou algumas vezes desde então.

Na segunda vez que conversamos, ele me chamou pra sair e eu assumi que estava comprometida. Como nossos amigos já sabiam da minha relação com Edward, eu falei a verdade para Riley, mas simplificado a questão sobre meu grau de parentesco com Edward. Eu disse simplesmente que Edward não é meu tio de verdade, que eu fui morar com ele depois que meus pais morreram e que nós começamos a nos envolver recentemente. Ponto. Essa é a nossa história.

Edward não gostou muito quando Riley entrou em contato comigo, mas sossegou quando eu contei a verdade sobre nós dois. Então, ao vê-lo hoje, bem como seus pais, nós não precisamos nos preocupar em explicar mais nada.

Eu passo a noite conversando principalmente com Riley, Alice, Jasper e Irina. Edward fica conosco por algum tempo, mas também conversa com alguns amigos de Carlsile, no outro lado da sala. Emmett e Rose chegaram há pouco tempo na festa, nos cumprimentaram rapidamente e foram abraçar a aniversariante.

Irina está nos contando sobre a dificuldade que está enfrentando em conseguir encontrar um apartamento maior, do jeito que ela quer e próximo ao trabalho. Ela quer se mudar porque vai morar com namorado. Ele não veio à festa hoje porque está de plantão no hospital em que trabalha.

"Eu não estou procurando nada enorme não, mas pelo preço que estão querendo, parece que é o dobro do tamanho do meu apartamento atual", Irina se queixa.

"Quando eu e Jasper fomos morar juntos, também tivemos essa dificuldade. A solução foi procurar em outro bairro, menos badalado. Procuramos nos bairros que ficam próximo tanto do trabalho de Jasper quanto do meu. Demorou um pouco, mas valeu a pena a mão de obra, pois nosso apartamento atual é ótimo", Alice comenta.

Alice está no meio do seu comentário quando Emmett e Rose se aproximam. Emmett, despojado como sempre, já palpita sobre o assunto.

"Alice _, pequena_ , seu apartamento pode ser bom, mas se pensar no condomínio de forma geral, não é nada comparado ao meu. Temos piscina e o melhor de tudo: praticamente uma academia completa para os moradores", ele fala em tom de provocação.

"Grande coisa, Emmett! Se eu quiser praticar exercícios eu vou é caminhar ao ar livre. É muito melhor do ficar enfurnada dentro de quatro paredes", Alice responde brava, causando risos de todos nós.

Eu sinto dois braços me envolverem pela cintura. _Edward_. Ele deve ter observado a última adição à nossa rodinha de conversa e veio me verificar. Nós ainda não sabemos como Rose pode reagir.

Para minha surpresa, a próxima pessoa a falar é Rose e ela se dirige a mim.

"E como vai a faculdade, Bella? Está gostando?", ela pergunta e eu demoro alguns segundos para me recompor da surpresa.

"Han...sim. Estou adorando. É muito diferente do ensino médio. Tudo. O comportamento da maioria do alunos, os professores. Eu estou adorando as disciplinas que tive até agora. Não vejo a hora de começar a fazer estágio também", eu revelo.

Ela acena. Riley também fala sobre a experiência dele. Ele diz que eu deveria é aproveitar as festas com os novos amigos e outras experiências ' _que a gente só vive na faculdade',_ em suas próprias palavras. Eu sinto Edward endurecer ao ouvir algumas sugestões de Riley.

"Eu acho ótimo as pessoas curtirem tanto assim, Riley. Quem gosta deve mesmo aproveitar dessa forma. Mas essa não é a _minha praia_. Eu tenho outra concepção sobre diversão e sobre como aproveitar a vida. Não que eu nunca saio com meus amigos ou deixe de ir às festas. Se eu tiver vontade de ir, eu vou. Tenha certeza que eu não estou perdendo nada", eu respondo tranquilamente.

"Pois eu aproveitei muito, também", Emmett comenta. "As festas eram o melhor da universidade, na minha humilde opinião. E, além disso, foi lá que eu conheci minha Rosie", ele abraça a namorada. Ela ri.

"Sim, eu me lembro bem como você era, Emmett", Rose fala. "E foi por causa da sua fama de ser mulherengo e de gostar de farra que eu demorei tanto tempo pra te dar uma chance", ela revela, nos fazendo rir. "Eu era o oposto dele. Mais como a Bella, na verdade. Eu gostava muito de estudar, apreciava cada aula que tinha. Esse era meu foco", ela completa.

Nós continuamos conversando pelo resto da noite e quando saímos da festa, eu comento com Edward sobre o comportamento de Rosalie, no trajeto para casa.

"Eu fiquei feliz de ver Emmett e Rosalie hoje".

"Sim. Foi bom poder conversar e interagir com eles sem nenhum clima estranho", Edward admite.

"Eu confesso que o comportamento dela me surpreendeu. Eu esperava que eles fossem nos cumprimentar, mas ficariam mais afastados. Mas pelo contrário, ela falou diretamente comigo algumas vezes e foi tudo tranquilo", eu falo.

"Emmett não fala muito comigo sobre ela, mas eu acredito que eles devem ter conversado sobre nós em algum momento. Ele já entendeu nossa relação e deve ter explicado pra ela. Acho que não devemos esperar que Rose se aproxime e diga que está tudo bem pra gente viver junto. Não vai acontecer. Acho que hoje, o modo como ela se comportou, foi o jeito dela de mostrar que podemos conviver bem. Afinal, eu trabalho com Emmett e temos muitos amigos em comum. Vamos nos esbarrar o tempo todo", Edward diz.

"Você está certo. E isso é mais do que suficiente. Nós podemos conviver bem", eu concordo.

Quando chegamos em casa, Edward comenta que não gostou de alguns comentários que Riley fez ao longo da noite. Nós entramos em nosso quarto – sim, o antigo quarto de Edward é nosso quarto agora, pois eu trouxe todos os meus pertences pra cá, deixando meu antigo quarto apenas como um local para estudar – e ele revela sua frustação com a situação.

"Ele está a fim de você e não entende o porquê você está comigo. Ele deve pensar que eu privo você de tudo...de viver e de aproveitar os prazeres da vida universitária", ele zomba nessa última parte.

Eu rio. _Não é possível que ele esteja com ciúmes de Riley!_

Eu me aproximo dele, que está retirando a gravata. Eu o ajudo enquanto falo.

"Edward, ele não está interessado em mim. E não importa o que Riley pensa ou deixa de pensar. Você e eu sabemos que eu não curto nenhuma daquelas coisas que ele falou. Certo?", eu o faço olhar pra mim, segurando seu belo rosto.

Ele acena.

"Você não me priva de nada. É tudo besteira dele", eu completo.

"Eu sei disso, linda. Eu te conheço. Não vai ser por causa das asneiras que ele disse que eu vou me fazer duvidar de nós dois. Nunca! Ele apenas...ele me irrita", ele fala.

"Então, vamos esquecê-lo de vez", eu proponho.

Ele acena e beija minha testa.

"Ajude-me a tirar meu vestido", eu peço, prendendo meu cabelo em um coque e me viro de costas.

Ele aceita a tarefa alegremente. Depois de abrir o zíper, ele afasta alças finas do meu vestido, afastando-as dos meus ombros e abaixa o tecido até a cintura, deixando meus seios e barriga expostos. Eu tento me virar, mas ele me impede, me puxando pra ele. Minhas costas estão pressionadas contra seu peito.

Suas mãos passeiam pelos meus ombros e caem para meus seios. Edward os acaricia suavemente enquanto coloca sua boca no meu pescoço exposto, deixando beijinhos na minha pele.

"Eu esperei a noite inteira pra poder tirar esse vestido e te tocar assim", ele sussurra sensualmente em meu ouvido, fazendo-me gemer descaradamente. "Tão linda!", ele belisca meus mamilos, "seu decote me provocou o tempo inteiro, mostrando apenas o suficiente para tentar qualquer homem naquela festa", ele espreme mais forte entre seus dedos e eu tenho que esfregar minhas pernas juntas devido à onda de desejo que atravessa meu corpo.

"Por favor, Edward", eu peço. Eu quero sentir suas mãos por todo o meu corpo.

Ele lambe minha nuca e desce pelas costas nuas até chegar ao topo do meu bumbum. "Eu amo o seu gosto. Eu nunca vou me cansar disso...". Abaixado, ele termina de puxar o vestido, tirando-o totalmente do meu corpo.

Eu fico apenas de calcinha.

Ele toca minhas pernas e minha bunda, mas nunca chega ao ponto onde eu mais preciso de seu toque.

Eu tento me virar, mais uma vez, mas ele me impede.

"Fique assim", ele pede, afastando-se. Eu o escuto retirar o resto da sua roupa e jogá-las no chão. Ele encosta-se em mim novamente e eu o sinto nu, com seu pênis ereto pressionado contra meu quadril.

Ele brinca com meus seios novamente, me provocando e me deixando _muito_ excitada. Ele toca apenas meus seios e beija meu pescoço.

 _Eu quero mais_.

E como ele não me toca, eu levo minhas próprias mãos até minha calcinha e acaricio meu clitóris por cima do tecido.

"Humm", eu solto um gemido e Edward percebe minhas atividades.

"Menina danada! Não consegue se controlar?", ele fala entre os beijos que coloca em minha garganta. Ele me aperta mais forte contra seu corpo, esfregando-se contra minha pele. "Você é tão gostosa, se tocando assim".

"Eu quero você", eu digo ofegante.

Ele me vira e sua boca ataca a minha. Nossas línguas se encontram e brigam pelo domínio. Minhas mãos puxam seu cabelo castanho e ele geme em minha boca. Quando estamos sem fôlego, ele cessa o beijo e descansa sua testa na minha.

Ele me pega de surpresa em seus braços e me coloca deitada na cama. Seu corpo cobre o meu, mas ele mantém seu peso sustentado por um braço apoiado no colchão, enquanto a outra mão vagueia pelo meu corpo.

Finalmente ele me toca sobre a calcinha, antes de retirá-la. Ele move seu corpo pra baixo, e sua cabeça está na direção do meu quadril. Eu estou totalmente exposta pra ele, que beija minhas coxas, mas não minha boceta. Ele sabe o quanto eu gosto quando ele me beija _lá_ e ele adora me provocar, me tocando em todos os lugares, exceto onde mais desejo.

Eu me apoio na cama com um dos braços, levantando um pouco meu corpo e com a outra mão eu agarro seus cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para onde eu _preciso_ da sua boca. Eu escuto uma breve risada dele, mas o som logo é abafado, pois sua boca encontra meu clitóris. Ele me lambe e eu movimento meu quadril, querendo ainda mais dele.

Ele coloca seus dedos dentro de mim, me tocando nos lugares certos e me enlouquecendo de desejo.

Ele sabe exatamente onde me tocar.

Eu começo a sentir as primeiras ondas do meu orgasmo e solto sons desconexos, de prazer. Ele acelera os movimentos até que eu esteja gritando seu nome.

Eu mal recupero o fôlego quando ele cola seu corpo ao meu, beijando-me intensamente. Sinto seu pau entre minhas pernas e me abro pra ele, mas ele me solta e se ajoelha entre minhas pernas.

"Vire-se", ele fala.

Eu faço o que ele pede, ficando em minhas mãos e joelhos na cama. Ele se aproxima, pegando minha cintura com uma mão e com a outra ele guia seu pau para minha entrada. Ele me penetra devagar, deixando meu corpo acomodá-lo lentamente.

"Ohhh, Bella", ele geme. "É tão bom assim".

Eu também adoro essa posição. É tão profundo desse jeito. Além disso, ele fica com as mãos livres para tocar meu clitóris, meus seios...todo o meu corpo. A primeira vez que nos amamos assim, ele ficou com receio de pedir, com medo que eu me sentisse desconfortável de alguma forma. É evidente que eu nunca tinha experimentado, mas topei na hora. Ele sempre foi cuidadoso e preocupado com meu prazer na hora do sexo. Então, eu quero experimentar tudo com Edward.

Ele começa a aumentar a velocidade das investidas e leva a mão ao meu clitóris, massageando-o em círculos. Eu rebolo e me movimento em sincronia com ele.

Nosso movimento continua, eu não sei por quanto tempo. Edward me penetra mais rápido, seus movimentos tornando-se erráticos. Ele geme alto e eu sei que ele vai gozar em breve. Seus dedos pressionam meu clitóris, levando-me a mais um orgasmo, seguido pelo dele.

Edward se deita de costas na cama e me puxa pra deitar em seu peito. Nós descansamos, abraçados e esta é uma parte que eu gosto tanto quanto o ato sexual em si. É um dos momentos em que me sinto mais próxima dele, quando a nossa conexão chega ao ponto mais alto.

Edward também gosta porque é sempre ele que me puxa para o seu lado, que me abraça apertado e não me deixa sair da cama, nem mesmo para me limpar imediatamente. Só depois de muitos minutos aproveitando essa ligação é que ele me deixar levantar.

E sempre nesses momentos eu me pego pensando em nossa história. Penso em como eu me sinto sortuda por poder estar com o homem que eu amo, apesar de todo e qualquer obstáculo.

Ao longo desses meses que estamos juntos, nós enfrentamos algumas dificuldades sim, embora ocorreu menos do que eu imaginava, inicialmente. Mas não me iludo, tenho consciência que ainda teremos que encarar a rejeição de algumas pessoas que cruzarem nosso caminho.

Nós brigamos várias vezes, muitas delas por motivos bobos. Por ciúmes, de ambos. Porque um de nós não ligou no horário que prometeu. Quando ele aceitou viajar pelo trabalho sem me comunicar antes. Quando eu fiquei até mais tarde estudando na biblioteca e não avisei. E por aí vai...

Mas nunca passamos mais de 24 horas brigados. Um de nós sempre _dá o braço a torcer_ e pede desculpas. Nós temos trabalhado, desde o início, em nos comunicar, em dizer se estamos chateados um com o outro, por qualquer motivo bobo que seja. Acho que é por isso que as brigas não duram tanto tempo.

Eu não tenho experiência de outros relacionamentos sérios, mas acho que deve ser assim pra todo casal.

Então, eu agradeço todos os dias por ter o homem que eu amo ao meu lado. Eu me pego sonhando com nosso futuro juntos. Edward vive comentando sobre o que espera pra nossa vida, sobre os muitos filhos que ele quer. Acho que a empolgação dele sobre isso está me pegando também. Eu quero muito tudo isso, mas não agora. Em breve. Eu tenho que me formar primeiro. Quero trabalhar.

"O que foi", eu escuto Edward me perguntar, divertido.

"O que?", estou confusa.

"Você. Suspirando tão profundamente assim", ele explica.

Eu levanto meu rosto, para olhar pra ele.

"Nada. Só estou pensando". Eu não revelo mais e ele me olha com expectativa. "Em nós. Nosso futuro. E no quanto eu te amo e sou abençoada por ter você", eu confesso.

Ele me puxa mais pra cima e me beija lenta e profundamente.

"Eu é que sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo", ele fala e acaricia meu rosto. "Você é tudo pra mim, Bella. Eu não poderia viver sem você", ele fala com seriedade.

"Que bom, então, que você me tem pra sempre", eu prometo.

"E você me tem, da mesma forma". Ele beija minha testa e nós ficamos abraçados por mais algum tempo.

 **-E-E-E-**

 **Aí está o primeiro epílogo.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários sobre o último capítulo. Fico feliz que vocês gostaram. Acho que este epílogo completa o que faltou no último capítulo. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim :)**


End file.
